Eirenia - Starting Over
by Vinividivinci
Summary: After being convicted of treason on Earth, Jack is rescued and taken to a new world where he will start a new life. However, things can never be too easy for him - and he ends up needing his team once more. Adventure, romance, some whump, team fic, S/J - you name it -it's got it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Since I seem incapable of doing just one story at a time I've started another one - although I will finish my other story! This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy.**_

They'd watched in despair as the lies had piled up, one after the other, to condemn and convict the General. They'd known that there were those forces in government that would do anything they could to destroy the SGC but none of them had expected this.

Treason! Anyone who knew O'Neill knew that it was impossible. There was no more honorable or decent man anywhere – and no one who loved his country or his world more. Still – money and power and dark forces had come together to manufacture evidence, to pay witnesses and to subvert the course of justice.

People _had_ stepped forward to try and help him – Hammond, Barrett, Paul Davies, the men and women of the SGC – but in the end it hadn't mattered. There were too many forces against them – too much corruption and evil – and he'd been convicted.

Sam had been unable to hold back and had stood and shouted at the judge and the lawyers – told them what she thought of them. She'd been forcibly evicted from the court room but had been surprised they hadn't arrested her. Daniel and Teal'c had remained, although she had thought, at one point, that Teal'c was going to stand up and do something deadly. She kind of wished he had.

They all knew what was coming next. Davies had told them – with difficulty – that the prosecution was pushing for the death penalty. They claimed that O'Neill had endangered the entire planet and had been responsible for many deaths. In fact he had _saved_ thousands. It was the men behind the trial who had been the cause of so many dying.

"What are we going to do Daniel?" she cried, as Daniel and Teal'c left the court room. They both looked shocked – too numb now to feel anger or pain. "We can't let them do this. It's wrong. We have to stop them."

"I don't know what we can do Sam", Daniel said wearily. "We've tried everything we can think of and it hasn't mattered. They're keeping him too securely for us to try and rescue him. The President won't intervene -"

"That bastard! I thought he was a decent man, but all he's interested in is power." Sam practically spit the words out.

"And there's no one else", Daniel continued, rubbing his hand through his hair. He was so exhausted he could barely think. None of them had had much sleep since this whole thing had started. He just wished he knew what -"

"You are wrong", Teal'c answered softly.

"Wrong? About what Teal'c?" Daniel asked, confused.

"When you say there is no one else. There is, in fact, someone."

"Who?" Sam asked, a spark of hope entering in her eyes.

"The Asgaard", he replied softly.

"The – but we contacted them Teal'c, and they said there was nothing they could do – that they couldn't interfere in Earth's politics." Sam sounded disillusioned. After all they'd done for the Asgaard …

"Their ruling council would do nothing", Teal'c answered. "That does not mean that there is no hope."

"Thor", breathed Samantha. "Do you mean -?"

Teal'c nodded gravely. "He was waiting for the results of the trial. He has been contacted."

Jack sat alone in his cell – no longer feeling anything but a desire to get this finished. He'd known from day one that this whole thing had been a farce. Someone wanted him out of the way. The verdict had been a foregone conclusion, as was the sentence. He knew he was going to die and that there was nothing anyone could do. His main regret was what this would do to his team – his former team. He worried that they'd try something and end up in trouble too. He didn't want that for them. He wanted them to try and get on with their lives and not let this destroy them.

He sighed and tried to stretch, although the manacles around his wrists, leading down to the ones on his ankles, made it difficult. They considered him a danger – and wouldn't let him go anywhere without the damn things. He was also pretty sure it was done out of vindictiveness. Whoever was behind this whole thing obviously hated him. Well – the person or person's had had their revenge and should be feeling pretty happy.

One of the guards – Patrenko – walked by and sneered and threw an obscene comment at him. He was a bastard and had done everything he could to humiliate him and make his life miserable. This time Jack simply ignored him. It no longer mattered.

"So – you're gonna fry O'Neill", Patrenko called to him. "Not such a big hero now eh? I bet you thought your little team would save you – or maybe one of your alien buddies. Seems like they don't care that you're gonna be executed. Probably all glad to get rid of you!"

A light suddenly appeared in Jack's cell and, standing in front of him, was a short, gray alien. For the first time in months Jack smiled. "Thor", he said happily. "Nice to see you."

"It is nice to see you too O'Neill", his little friend said. "My apologies for taking so long."

"Hey – that's okay. I'm sure you've been busy."

Without answering Thor turned to the guard, who was standing looking at him in shock. "We are not glad to be rid of O'Neill", he told him. "In fact, we would be very upset to lose such an honorable man. On the other hand, _you_ will, I'm sure, be glad to be rid of him." With that there was another burst of light and both Thor and O'Neill disappeared.

It was only then the Patrenko began to shout.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c saw the sudden commotion around the building. A siren had gone off and there were men running everywhere, most headed in the direction of the court house.

"What's going on?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I don't know", Daniel answered, "but I think we might want to find out."

Just then Major Benjamin Farraday – the prosecutor who had gone after O'Neill so relentlessly, appeared. He looked around wildly and when he spotted the members of sg-1 he ran over to them. "What did you do?" he screamed.

"Uh – we didn't do anything Farraday", Daniel answered. "Why? What's going on?"

"You know damn well what's going on. Where did you take him? Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Sam asked, a puzzled frown on her face and a heart that was beating wildly – with hope.

"O'Neill! What did you do with him?"

"We didn't do anything", Daniel repeated. "We just came out of that farce of a court room and we've been standing here. Don't tell me you've lost Jack?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at this man in front of him – this evil, evil man.

"You know we have", he hissed. "But we'll find him and bring him back. You won't get away with this."

Just then a soldier ran out of the building and, spotting Farraday, ran up to him. "Sir, Patrenko says it was an alien – a small, gray alien. It sounds like it may have been one of the Asgaard Sir."

Grins broke out on the faces of the three friends – and Daniel clenched his fist and gave a small victory 'pump'. "Yes!" he murmured.

"Thor?" mouthed Sam, looking between Daniel and Teal'c.

"Indeed Colonel Carter. He has come as he said he would. O'Neill is safe."

O'Neill may have, in fact, been safe, but he was also in shock. He'd been through hell over the last few months and had been certain he was going to be executed. Now, at the last moment, he'd been saved. He was grateful – really he was – but he was also depressed and not sure he really wanted to keep on living.

It had been a terrible thing to be accused of treason – to have men and women you'd known and trusted turn their backs on you. His family – although no longer terribly close – had had to hear about him in the news. They couldn't know that it was all lies, all fabrications. All they had known was that O'Neill was now a name full of shame.

Oh – his team and friends from the SGC had stood by him – he'd been grateful for that. But he'd known there was little they could do – and that this would blight the program and probably end it.

And of course there was his future – or lack of one. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't return to Earth – he was a criminal, a pariah. So, his life would now be lived out on some distant, alien world, away from friends and from all that was important to him.

No – as grateful as he was – he also felt lost and alone – and wasn't sure if he was happy to have been rescued.

Thor had removed the manacles and he continued to rub his wrists – at least he was grateful to get the damn things off. He looked around the little spaceship and closed his eyes briefly. Thor had given him some time alone to deal with his shaky emotions - he'd almost lost it after the sudden rescue. Now thought he should go and speak with Thor and find out what the alien had planned for him.

"O'Neill – you are well?" Thor asked when he walked in.

"Fine Thor. Uh – thanks again for this."

"It was no problem. I could not see a miscarriage of justice occur like this. I am surprised that your government allowed it to continue."

"Yeah – well I think it actually _was_ my government that arranged this whole thing."

"Really?" Thor sounded shocked. "I must tell the council that. They will not wish to have contact with such as these.

"No – although didn't they refuse to help?" Jack suddenly looked puzzled – why was Thor here?

"Indeed they did, however many of us felt this was wrong. I am here not on behalf of my government but as a private citizen of Othalla. There are many of us who support you O'Neill and who will not tolerate it if our government continues to deal with yours."

That made Jack feel a bit better, although for the most part he didn't care anymore. He knew it was partly because of what he'd been through and his depression but he didn't care about much of anything anymore.

"So – where are we going?" he finally asked. "I assume it's not to Othalla?"

"I am afraid not. I am taking you to Eirenia", he informed his human friend.

"Iron – what?"

"Eirenia. It is the name of the planet. The people there are a kind and gentle people and will welcome you. A handful of years ago they suffered a great plague and many died. They have need of strong men and leaders and you will be of great help to them. I am sorry you cannot remain on Earth – I know it is your home – but I believe you will find peace and some happiness on Eirenia."

Jack nodded – knowing it was about the best solution, although again, he really didn't care one way or another. "My team?" he asked suddenly. "Do they know where I'm going?"

"I am afraid not O'Neill. I spoke with Teal'c and we agreed it was best that they did not know, in case some from your planet wanted to locate you and harm you. I am the only one who knows where you will be taken. I am sorry for this too. I know you will miss them as will they you, but for their sakes -"

Jack nodded again. "You did the right thing Thor – thank you. If you – if you see them or talk to them tell them – tell them thank you and that I'll miss them. Tell them it was an honor to serve with them."

"I will O'Neill", the little alien nodded. "I will make sure they know."


	2. Getting on With It

Thor explained everything to him before they reached his new home. He listened with half an ear, knowing it was important, but finding it difficult to care. He didn't really want to start a new life on a new planet, but had little choice. It was the hand he'd been dealt and he might as well get used to it.

"They are expecting you O'Neill", Thor told him. "They indicated they will be pleased to have you."

"Really? Why?" he asked disinterestedly.

"As I mentioned, many of their people were killed when a plague hit the planet. They are short of adults – especially men – to do much of the work required. They need people to help."

"Sounds like fun", he said. Just what he needed – a devastated planet to worry about.

"They are doing well", Thor told him. "There is no longer any evidence of the disease and they have rebuilt much of their society. Things are peaceful and are again returning to prosperity. It is simply that they need more people."

"Did many children die?" he asked softly. He didn't know if he could go to a place where people were grieving the loss of their children.

"No. That was fortunate. For some reason the sickness only affected adults – and mostly the male population. No one knows why, but they are grateful for that. Of course there were children who were left without parents, but other family members took them in." Thor stopped and looked at the human in front of him. Although not always skilled at reading human emotions, he knew that O'Neill was in a bad way. He just hoped that starting a new life on Eirenia would help heal him.

"You will be given your own home and you can chose what you would like to do", Thor continued. "I have obtained many of your personal items from your home -"

"What?" Jack interrupted him and looked in surprise at his alien friend. "I thought the government had confiscated everything?"

"They did. However, Teal'c was able to inform me where everything was kept. I transported a few of your possessions up with us. Unfortunately I could only bring a small amount as otherwise we believed they would be suspicious."

"That's okay", Jack replied, the moment of excitement dying quickly.

"I did manage to procure a picture of your son", Thor said gently. "Teal'c informed me that that was important."

Jack closed his eyes, trying hard not to let any tears fall. Thank God – it was the one thing that had almost destroyed him. They'd refused to even let him have a picture while in prison – which he'd known was pure vindictiveness on the part of those responsible. "May I see it?" he asked softly.

Thor nodded and went to his consul. In a moment a box appeared – it looked like a simple shoe box. "It is in there."

He left Jack alone for a few minutes but returned as the planet was approaching quickly. "O'Neill, I will transport you down momentarily. Your things have been sent to your new home but I will be sending you to the town hall where you will be met by members of the town council. I have also provided you with local currency. It should be enough to last you for a year – after that I expect you will be able to earn enough to survive on your own."

"Thank you Thor", Jack finally managed to speak. "I'll never forget this. You're a good friend."

"As are you O'Neill. I am only sorry I could not do more."

"Just – check in on Sg-1 when you have a chance and make sure they're okay, will you?"

"Yes – I will. And I hope it works out for you here. They are a good people O'Neill and will try and make you happy."

He nodded and tried to smile, although he knew it was a half-hearted attempt. He waited while Thor fiddled again with his controls and reached up to his pocket. He'd put the picture of Charlie there, along with the picture of his team that he'd also found in the box. All the rest of the things didn't really matter – as long as he had them with him.

He felt the slight tingle that told him he was on his way. His last sight was of Thor, standing and watching him. It was the end of his former life.

He appeared in the middle of a large, almost bare room. The room was cool and the walls looked to be made of plaster. At the front was a large rectangular table, surrounded by a number of chairs. Other than that he couldn't see anything. Suddenly thought there was a cough – and he looked over to see a youngish looking man and a woman standing side by side. They'd obviously been waiting for him.

"O'Neill?" the woman asked, approaching slowly, her hand held out.

"Yes", he answered, reaching out and shaking her hand. He briefly wondered at the fact that they had the same custom and with a pang wished Daniel was here. He glanced then at the man – who stood there silently. He eventually bowed his head, but didn't hold out his hand. Jack turned back to the woman.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I am Maeja", she replied, "and this is my fellow councilor Tydeus. We welcome you to Eirenia."

"Thank you", he answered. "I appreciate you taking me in."

"I did not want to", Tydeus spoke bluntly. "If your own world does not want you, why should we? How do we know you were not guilty of the crimes you were charged with?"

Jack raised his brows, wondering if Thor knew that not everyone was happy to see him in this new place. "I wasn't", he said simply, "although I can't prove it to you. Thor is my witness and I assume you trust him?"

"We do indeed O'Neill", Maeja responded. "Tydeus speaks unfairly and out of turn." She gave a quick, disapproving glance to her partner. "He is overly cautious but it is out of love for our people. Come, you must be weary after your journey. We will take you to your new home. It will take you a while to become comfortable with all of our customs but we are here to help you. Once you have settled in we can discuss what you would like to do." She stopped suddenly and turned to him. "Thor did explain about the plague?"

"Yes. He said you need some able bodies to help?"

"That is correct. Things are beginning to return to normal, but we are still short of resources and desperately need people to fill roles left open by the disease. There will be many opportunities for you to do what you are interested in but do not feel you have to choose right away. We know you will need some time to feel comfortable on Eirenia."

"Uh – how will I find out where to go for things – you know, like food, supplies– all that stuff?"

"We have assigned some of our citizens to help you", Maeja told him. "Nicholas will be over in a little while and he will be of great help to you. Do not worry – we will make sure to assist you to become acquainted with our world."

Jack realized that the welcome was over and he followed Maeja and Tydeus out of the building and into what must have been the city square. He had to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight as he looked around at what was to be his new home.

His first impression was that he had been plunked down in the middle of a Greek island. The architecture and colors all came straight out of that Mediterranean country – with brilliant whites and blues everywhere. The architecture too was Grecian, with the buildings made of stone and plastered in white. He noted the abundance of flowers hanging everywhere, the vibrant pinks and yellows and reds adding splashes of color that were almost too much to take in.

The sun was warm and he realized that he would soon get hot and that he'd have to dress differently here than he had in Colorado or DC. He glanced at Tydeus and gave a small grimace. He supposed he'd have to start wearing local clothes if he lived here. The flowing pants and shirt reminded him of some kind of pirate wear – but at least the man wasn't wearing a toga or robes or whatever it was the ancient Greeks had worn! As it was he was going to feel very silly.

They continued to walk down the cobblestoned streets, passing a number of women and children who were out working and playing. Many of them glanced curiously at him, some giving him shy smiles or hellos. At least _most_ people were friendly, he thought, giving a swift glance to Tydeus. He just hoped there weren't too many more like him.

Soon they left the town and walked along a winding road into the country. He was surprised and looked at Maeja with a question in his eyes.

"Thor told us you liked the country", she explained. "If you do not like it we are happy to find you a place in the town."

"No – no, that's okay. Thor is right. I just thought maybe -", his voice faded and he shrugged.

Maeja looked at him, her eyes crinkling with humor. "You thought we didn't want you too close, is that it?"

"I wondered", he told her.

"No, that is not it at all. We welcome you here and hope you soon feel like you are one of us. As I say, you are more than welcome to stay in town. There are – sadly – many vacant houses."

"He'll like it better in the country," Tydeus muttered. It was the first time he'd spoken in a while.

"Probably", Jack agreed with a shrug. The man obviously wasn't about to change his opinion and Jack wasn't about to worry about him. Just then he heard a noise and looked up – to see a magnificent sight. They'd been walking down from the town and had slowly circled the hill it was built on. Suddenly, ahead of them was a view of the ocean – and he could have sworn he _was_ looking out at the Mediterranean. He stopped and stared, watching as small boats sailed on the crystal blue sea.

"It is the Meditaro Sea", Maeja told him softly. She looked out over the water with an expression that told Jack how important this body of water was to the Eirenians. "It is the source of our livelihoods and our culture. It feed us, both body and soul."

"It's beautiful", Jack agreed. He'd always loved the water and knew he'd probably spend a lot of time looking out over the azure sea.

"It is also dangerous", Tydeus told him bluntly. "A lot of men have died out there. It is only for those who know what they are doing."

They continued to walk in silence for another few minutes until finally they came to a small house, set a ways in from the road. It, like those in the village, was made of stone and was whitewashed. It had a small garden out back with what looked like vines as well as other produce. The best part of it however, was the fact that one whole side overlooked the ocean. The house was small and humble looking – the view was breathtaking.

"This is your home," Maeja said, looking at him closely. "I hope you will like it?"

"It looks fine – more than fine, thank you."

"Your things are inside – Thor told us he would leave them there for you. We have also filled the pantry with enough food for the week. Nicholas should be by later to tell you how to get more and to fill you in on life here."

Jack looked around, and took in the beauty of the surroundings, the sweet smell of the air, the warmth of the sun, and the sounds of the trees and insects. This place seemed almost like paradise and he knew he should be grateful. Maybe this place would help heal him, although he didn't hold out much hope of that. He was pretty sure that he was past the point of healing and was, instead, going to simply live his life out here, alone and lonely. Still, he couldn't appear ungrateful so he turned to his two companions and thanked them.

"This is a lovely spot and I am grateful to you and your people for allowing me to live here", he said quietly. "I will do what I can to help your people."

"I know you will", Maeja smiled. "But now you must rest and get well. There is time and this place can do much to calm your soul. We will leave you now, but know our doors are always open."

Jack watched as the two councilors walked away, leaving him alone with his new house. Once they were out of sight he turned slowly and again contemplated his home and garden. He was going to have to learn how to look after a vegetable garden and vines. With a deep breath he strode forward to see what the house was like inside.

The first thing he noticed was that it was cool and quite a bit darker inside. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that the inside was both charming and functional. It too looked Mediterranean, with tiled floors and plaster walls. The furniture was simple and utilitarian which was fine by him. The only thing he missed – and which he'd have to rectify – was the lack of a nice, long couch to lie out on. Although the fact that they didn't have television made it less imperative that he had a sofa. He wondered if there was a hammock outside. If not he'd make one. Instead of TV he figured he was going to spend a lot of time outdoors contemplating the view.

He wandered into the kitchen and was gratified to see they at least appeared to have some kind of power source as there was a range and a refrigerator – although they both looked very different than their Earth counterparts. Still, the fridge was cold and the stove turned on without too much difficulty. Once he'd discovered he also had running water he was happy.

The water reminded him of another need and he hunted around until he found what was obviously the bathroom. Again, everything appeared slightly different but he was able to figure out the function of all the pieces and was able to relieve himself. That done, he wandered back into the main room.

"Wonder where I'm supposed to sleep", he muttered. It was only then that he noticed a narrow door off in one corner behind which he could see a steep stairway. "Maybe over there", he decided and made his way over to the door. He swore when he hit his head on the low ceiling but then made his way up and came out into what was very clearly his bedroom.

He whistled when he looked around. It was quite stunning. The bedroom was surrounded by windows on all sides and from one side he had a clear view of the ocean. In the middle was a large, low bed and over against the wall was a huge wardrobe. The windows had blinds which were all pulled up but which could be lowered as needed. He also noticed that his boxes of things were piled in a corner.

He sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, suddenly feeling tired. He'd leave his things until tomorrow – for now he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He tugged off his shoes and then put his legs up and lay back on the bed. He noticed the ceiling fan then and stared at it as his eyes got heavier and heavier. His last thought was that at least this was better than where he'd spent the last six months – although in many ways it was just another prison.

_**Earth**_

She turned the key and unlocked the door and walked in to the small, grubby apartment. It was a place to sleep, nothing more, and was about all she could afford now. She tossed her purse over onto a chair and collapsed on the bed in the middle of the room. She was exhausted after a long day at work and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

She knew she should fix herself something to eat but really couldn't be bothered. It's not like she had much in her small refrigerator anyway. She'd just make herself a piece of toast and some tea and then lie down.

She sighed when she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She snorted – she'd probably aged ten years in the last eighteen months – and she really couldn't care less. In fact, she didn't care about much anymore. Life was simply about survival and nothing more.

She wondered briefly what Daniel was up to, but then cast aside the thought. She was depressed enough as it was, she didn't need to add to that by worrying about her friend. She was pretty sure he was as miserable as she was and that's about all she needed to know.

It had been a year since Thor had rescued Jack and taken him away from Earth. In that time life had changed drastically for all of them. As soon as Jack had disappeared she and Daniel and Teal'c had been hauled in to answer questions on what had happened to him. Even though there was absolutely no proof that they'd had anything to do with his rescue, that hadn't mattered to the powers that be. She'd been dishonorably discharged – and was told that she'd gotten off lightly. She lost all her pension and benefits and was left virtually penniless, her savings having all gone to pay for legal fees for O'Neill.

Daniel had suffered much the same fate although for him it had been a simple firing. What made everything worse was that they were both left with no references and with the stain of having been associated with Jack O'Neill, a known traitor. Neither of them could get any legitimate work in their field – no one would have them. So, here she was, a former Lt Colonel in the Air Force and a doctor of astrophysics, waiting tables at a scummy, low class restaurant.

The last she'd heard, Daniel was working the night shift at a department store. He'd tried to find a teaching job but anytime he'd gotten close the government had stepped in and 'warned' his prospective employer.

She still couldn't believe the hatred and vindictiveness of those that had gone after them. Not only had they destroyed Sg-1 and the SGC, they'd done everything they could to destroy them personally. Sadly, they'd succeeded.

Teal'c was no longer on Earth. He'd been arrested and 'deported', having been told he wasn't ever welcome to return. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye– the last she saw of him was when the men had grabbed him and had thrown him in the van after the trial.

She'd tried to contact General Hammond, but had been informed, extremely bluntly, that she'd be arrested if she tried to approach him again. He was 'off limits' and she was not to contact him in any way. She would have tried but she was pretty sure they had him under surveillance and she didn't want to make his life miserable. She just hoped he could get some enjoyment out of his family.

She hadn't heard from anyone else from the SGC except for a small card from Walter that told her they all knew O'Neill and the rest of them weren't guilty and that he, and others, would do anything they could to help. When she read the card it was the first time she'd cried in months – but sadly she knew there was nothing anyone could do.

She finally sat up, deciding that she might as well get her pajamas on and watch some TV. There was nothing else she could do.

It was when she was halfway through her bowl of chicken soup (from a can) that there was a pounding on the door. Knowing from the timber of the knock that it wasn't good she stood up and made her way to the door. Her heart was pounding, which made her angry. She really didn't care what they did anymore and just wished they'd leave her alone.

"What do you want?" she asked the two men who were standing there. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"You're to come with us", one of them informed her bluntly.

"And if I don't want to are you going to shoot me or grab me and kidnap me?" she asked. She suddenly no longer cared what happened to her. She was sick and tired of cowering in a corner.

The man who had spoken looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Look – we're not going to hurt you. We're with the Secret Service and the President sent us to get you. He simply wants to talk with you."

She stared at them blankly for a few seconds and then laughed. "The President wants to _talk_ with me?"

They both nodded, looking at her cautiously. "Yes Ma'am", one of them finally answered. "We have a car waiting."

She glanced down to the parking lot and almost laughed when she saw the black SUV. Yup – they were definitely Secret Service. She turned back to the two men. "I tell you what", she said gently. "Why don't you tell the President he can go to hell? I have no desire to ever set eyes on the bastard again." She stepped back and went to slam the door when one of the Service men stuck out his hand and stopped it.

"He told us you wouldn't be too happy", he said, "so I'm to tell you it's really important – a matter of national security. He asks you to set aside your differences and put the safety of our country first."

She laughed again. "Our _differences_? The man screwed me – he lied and destroyed me and people I care about. That's more than _differences_! And as far as national security is concerned, tell him that's his problem. They didn't want me to serve my country so I'm not. Right now I want to finish my TV program and my supper so if you'll excuse me." This time she managed to close the door in their faces and deliberately locked it and put the chain on. She knew it wouldn't have kept them away if they were determined to bring her in, but it gave her some emotional satisfaction.

Sam returned to the bed and sat down. She picked up the remote and unmuted the TV and continued to watch her favorite reality show, quickly putting out of her mind the visit of the President's men.

* * *

Daniel was just about ready to head into work, although he wondered for perhaps the fiftieth time why he bothered. His life had become nothing more than the grueling grind of a boring, mindless job, followed by sleep during the day. He occasionally lost himself in a good book, but that was becoming more and more rare. Books only served to remind him of what he'd lost.

He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door but before he had a chance to open it he was surprised by a loud knock. Like Sam he knew that the knock didn't mean anything good but also like her, he really didn't care anymore. He calmly reached down and turned the knob.

"Police? Secret Service?" he asked, looking between the two identically dressed men. He instantly thought of them as Thing 1 and Thing 2.

"Secret Service", one of them answered. "We're here to invite you to come with us Sir", he continued.

"Of course you are", Daniel said agreeably. "And I'm sure it's a very nice invitation to a lovely place. Unfortunately I'm on my way to work so won't be able to join you."

"The invitation is from the President Sir", Thing 1 said. "He has something important to speak with you about."

"The President?" Daniel asked. "You mean the man who lives at the White House?"

"Yes Sir", Thing 2 said.

"Ah – the one who's a liar and a traitor."

Both the Things began to look uncomfortable at that. "Uh – we just would like you to come with us Dr. Jackson. It's rather important."

"Rather important? Hmmm, let me think." Daniel stood still, looking as if he was contemplating something very seriously. "No, I don't think so", he finally spoke. "You can tell him from me to go F- himself. Now, I really do have to go." He pushed past the two Service men, closing and locking the door behind him. With a small wave he walked by them and headed towards the bus stop where he'd catch the bus to his night job. The two men looked after him with pained expressions on their faces.

* * *

"_What_?" The President of the United States, one of the most powerful men in the world, shouted. "What do you mean they wouldn't come? Did you tell them it was important?" he asked the four men standing in front of him.

"Yes Sir", one of them answered. "She didn't seem to care."

"Not _care_?" he glowered. "This is Samantha Carter we're talking about. Of course she cares about the fate of the world. Did you tell her that it was an issue of vital importance?"

"Yes Sir", a different agent answered. "We did. She told us you didn't want her to serve her country anymore and so she's not. She really wasn't interested in coming to see you."

"And Jackson?" he faced the other two agents. "Did you tell him?"

"We didn't have much chance Sir", the younger of the two Secret Service men spoke. "He left pretty quickly."

"So what exactly _did_ he say?" he asked the young agent.

"Uh" he bit his lip and looked at his partner, who simply shrugged. "Uh – he told us to tell you to – uh-"

"Hurt yourself Sir", his companion jumped in.

The President looked at the two men and rolled his eyes. No wonder people like Jackson and Carter appeared so smart. Anyone would appear brilliant next to these four.

"So, I can assume they didn't have nice things to say about me?" He almost wanted to wince at the vehement nods from his officers. He sighed and ran his fingers through his ever thinning hair. "Well, we'll have to think of some other way to bring them in."

"We could arrest them Sir", the Moron spoke up.

"Certainly, if we want to ensure they'll never help us again. Nope, we need them to cooperate and the only way to do that is to get them to come on board voluntarily."

"But how can we do that Sir", one of the smarter of the officers finally spoke.

"How can we -? Well, it's simple really. If the mountain won't go to Mohammed, then Mohammed must go to the mountain. I'll go and pay them both a visit!"

Both Daniel and Sam thought briefly that evening about the President's request. They knew it must be something important if he was approaching Sg-1 – they also both decided that they'd had enough and weren't interested in whatever it was the President had to say.

Nope, thought Daniel – I'm just going to finish my cleaning and then go home and sleep. What more could a guy ask for?

Sam turned off the TV and spared a brief thought for the evening's visitors. With a final shrug she made her way to the tiny bathroom and brushed her teeth. It was only as she was almost asleep that her proverbial curiosity made her wonder what was up. Oh well – she wasn't a part of it anymore. She no longer cared what happened to her world.


	3. Glykeria

_**I'm so, so sorry everyone for the mix-up last night. I posted when I was half asleep and didn't' realize, until I got up a couple of hours later and read a message on my phone, that I'd posted to the wrong story! That'll show me to do things when I'm so tired. For those of you wondering – I didn't do a chapter for Absence of Malice – it was only for Eirenia. Sorry and thank you to those who sent me a message. It was a big 'oops' on my part so I appreciate your patience.**_

_**For this story – I go back and forth between Earth and Eirenia – and the timelines are off between the two so hope it's not confusing. They will soon match up.**_

_**Eirenia**_

He was sound asleep when the knock woke him up. It took him a second to remember where he was, and that he was no longer locked in a cold, gray cell. A wave of gratitude and relief washed over him as he pushed himself up. He was free – something he thought he'd never be again.

The knock sounded again and he frowned. Who could that be? He almost decided not to answer it when he remembered the council woman - Maeja, saying that someone was going to come by and check on him. So, with a sigh he stood and walked slowly to the stairs, this time being careful not to bash his head on the low ceiling as he descended to the main level of the house.

The knock sounded for a third time. "Hold your horses", he muttered. He was stiff and sore from the months of inactivity – and the stress and the fact that the years were creeping up on him. He grimaced, hating growing old and especially hating growing old alone.

He opened the door to find a young man – he couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen – standing impatiently on the outside step. He was fidgeting and hopping back and forth from foot to foot.

"Oh good. I thought maybe you weren't here", the youth said, a wide grin on his face. "Maeja said to come and look out for you so here I am!"

"Uh – that's nice. And who might _you_ be?" Jack asked, his brows raised in inquiry.

"Me? Didn't she tell you? I'm Nicholas."

"Ah – Nicholas. Yes, I believe she did mention your name. So you're going to be my babysitter?"

Nicholas immediately looked confused. "Uh – baby – what? I don't know anything about babies", he said with the terror of a teenaged boy. "No, I'm here to look after _you_."

Jack sighed, realizing again that he was no longer on Earth. "Yeah – well that's nice."

"Can I come in?" the lad asked, a hopeful, puppy dog look on his face.

Jack watched as the youth continued to bounce and fidget and suddenly realized that this young man reminded him very much of himself. With another sigh he stepped back and motioned for Nicholas to enter.

"You have food in the pantry", the visitor told the older man in front of him, a gleam in his eyes.

Ah yes, thought Jack, the eternal appetite of the young. "I do", he nodded, but soon took pity when he saw Nicholas' face fall. "And I'm kind of hungry. You want to join me for something to eat?"

The smile broke out once again and he nodded. "Sure. I can show you where everything is." He bounded into the kitchen, followed slowly by Jack who envied him his energy and vigor. "There's bread and oil, lots of fruit and yogurt. We have olives and sardines and – honey cake!" he lifted his head from the cupboard and beamed. "It's my favorite. Aunt Althaia made it and sent it over. She told me not to eat any of it on the way!"

Jack had to laugh at the expression on the young man's face. It was a mixture of hope, entreaty and pure mischief. "I see. Well then, it's good you didn't. Honey cake is my favorite too and I'll enjoy eating it – _all_ of it." He laughed again at the picture of dejection in front of him and couldn't sustain the teasing for long. "But I'm sure I wouldn't miss a piece of it if you happened to want some."

Again the beatific smile and before Jack had a chance to blink Nicholas had cut off a big piece and had eaten half of it. He shook his head, still remembering those days when he was a young growing man and he couldn't get enough food. He then went to the pantry and spent the next few minutes pulling out some of the things and setting up a virtual feast. He decided that it was a beautiful day and so sent Nicholas out with everything onto the patio, where a small metal table was set up.

"Did you want me to get the wine?" the young man asked. Jack looked at him in surprise but then remembered that this was more like Earth's Mediterranean cultures than anything and obviously wine was a standard drink – and probably one which was shared by all in the family.

"Sure", he said, "and some water would be nice too."

Once he finally sat down he looked at the vast array of food in front of him. Well, at least there didn't appear to be a shortage on Eirenia, although as he watched Nicholas sit and eat he realized he'd better hurry up or it would all be gone very soon.

He leaned back, more than satisfied with the afternoon feast. Even Nicholas had slowed down and appeared to have had enough. He was pretty sure that wouldn't last long, but for now the boy was satisfied. It was time for Jack to find out some things about Eirenia and about his youthful guide.

"So Nick, tell me about yourself."

"Nick?" the young man asked, surprised. "What is that? My name is Nicholas." The way he said it Jack was sure he wasn't offended, he'd probably just never heard it before.

"Where I come from", he explained, "people with the name Nicholas are often referred to as 'Nick'. It's a _nick_name you see", grinning suddenly at the pun. "It's an affectionate shortening of one's name. See, my real first name is Jonathan, but people call me Jack."

"And it is said with affection?" Nicholas asked.

"Yup – usually. In my case it's because when I was younger I thought Jonathan sounded like a sissy name and told my family to call me Jack instead. It seemed cooler."

"Cooler?" Nicholas frowned. "How does temperature affect a name?"

Oh boy – he had a lot to teach this boy! "Uh – it's just an expression. It means – it sounds more masculine."

"Oh – I see. Well, in that case you may call me 'Nick'."

"Thanks. So – uh – Nick – where are you from?"

"I am from here", the lad said with a frown. "I was born in the town and grew up there. I want to travel but Aunt Althaia says I'm too young." He said this with an adult note of disdain, and a childish note of frustration. "I'm not too young. I have almost seventeen years to my name. I am a man."

Jack nodded, careful not to let the hint of a smile grace his face. He knew how sensitive young men could be and didn't want to ridicule him. He was actually quite charmed by his young helper. For some reason, on which he didn't want to dwell, Nick reminded him of Charlie – or at least what he imagined Charlie would be like as a young man. He also thought, with a brief pang, that he was about the age Charlie would be if he had lived. He stopped that thought cold and again spoke to the young man opposite him.

"So – do you live with your parents?"

For the first time Nicholas looked serious – no, more than serious – he looked sad. "They both perished", he said softly. "They died in the plague."

"I'm sorry", Jack said simply. "That must be hard."

"Yes", Nicholas nodded. "They were – wonderful parents. I still miss them."

"Of course you do – and you always will. I'm sure they would be very proud of you – you look like you've grown into a fine young man."

Nick nodded slightly, and Jack pretended he didn't see the moisture in his eyes. How awful to lose one's parents at such a young age, he thought. The only thing worse was to lose your child.

"I live with my Aunt now", he said. He grinned. "At least she's a good cook!"

"That's important", Jack agreed seriously. "So – you live with your aunt. Are you still in school?"

Nicholas grimaced but nodded. "But I'm almost done. I can hardly wait to get out."

"Don't like studying?"

"It's okay I guess – my parents wanted me to finish and go to the collegio, but I'd rather travel and have adventures. It's way more exciting."

Oh boy – Nicholas really _was _like him. He could remember saying almost the exact same thing to his parents and he'd actually done it. He'd taken off immediately after high school and had roamed the country for a couple of years, much to the despair of his father who'd wanted him to go to college, get his business degree and take over his business. Instead, Jack had rebelled, wanting to live a life of adventure and travel. That was the reason that in the end he had joined the Air Force – that and a desire to do something worthwhile. His father hadn't been terribly pleased, but had relented when he found out that Jack _was_ going to college – and that the Air Force was paying for it.

He remembered his graduation from the Academy and seeing his parents sitting in the audience. His father had actually given him a hug afterward and told him he was proud. It was an unusual display for the usually quiet man and a memory Jack always cherished.

He refocused on the young man sitting across the table from him and let out a slow breath. Somehow he thought that young Nicholas was going to play a larger role in his life than he had planned – or wanted.

"So – you live with your aunt and you go to school. What else do you do?"

Nicholas grinned. "Now – I babysit you!"

Jack laughed and stood up. "Well then, it's time to get started. Let's go for a walk and you can tell me all about Eirenia."

_**Earth**_

"But Sir, it's not a very nice area and we can't be sure about security."

"Why would we need security Randall? It's not like anyone is expecting me to be there. We don't need to travel in a motorcade for God's sake. I'm just going on a personal visit, that's all. And you and Cadwell can stand guard."

"Yes Sir", the disgruntled Secret Service Agent said. He'd long complained about how careless the President was about his own security. One of these days he was going to get himself shot.

They had arrived in town in a private plane belonging to one of the President's major donors. Since this was an 'unofficial' visit he wasn't about to take Air Force One and a commercial flight would have raised too many questions. From the airport they were now making their way through the city for a very important meeting.

"She's there?" the President asked.

"Yes Sir. We've had her place under surveillance for the last few days. She got in about an hour ago."

"Good", he nodded. This was important – vitally important – and he had to make her see reason.

Randall knocked on the door and they both waited. He knew his security detail thought he was crazy and couldn't understand what he'd be doing coming to this rundown apartment complex.

There was a sound on the other side of the door and he could hear the lock being turned and then the door opened, the interior light shining directly in his face.

"Samantha?" he said quietly.

"What do you want?" she asked, no emotion in her voice. "Didn't I make it plain enough to your sycophants that I didn't want anything to do with you. In fact", she looked at Randall, "I believe I told you to tell the President to go to hell." Her lips turned up in a humorless grin. "I guess you forgot to relay the message."

"Oh no, he relayed it alright. Look, I know you don't like me." He stopped and licked his lips at her incredulous expression. "Okay – you hate my guts. I get that but this goes beyond any petty feelings of hatred or revenge, this is -"

"You bastard", she hissed. "_Petty feelings_? You made it your goal to destroy a great man – a man who had saved you and this planet more times than you can count _and_ you destroyed the rest of us for fun. Don't you dare talk about petty feelings. Yes I hate you – and I'd really like to see you dead and believe me, that's not _petty_ – that's real."

At her words Randall had stood taller and had reached under his jacket, obviously ready with his weapon. Sam simply rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't worry – I said I'd _like_ to see him dead. I didn't say I was going to kill him."

"Relax", the leader of the free world said to his escort. "She's not going to hurt me. This is Samantha Carter we're talking about. She's too good to do anything like that."

She laughed again. "You go on thinking that Mr. President. Now – if you'll excuse me, I have things to do so why don't you leave."

"Not until I've spoken with you", he said gently. "Look – however you feel about me is fine, but this isn't about me. This is about our world, our planet – and it's in danger." He looked around to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows. "You do care about some people, I'm sure", he said quietly. "What about General Hammond's grandchildren? What about your own niece and nephew? Do you care about them?"

She stood there silently, peering out at him with angry eyes. "What are you talking about?" she finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Suddenly O'Neill's voice popped into her head, telling her she'd get herself into trouble one day through her insatiable curiosity. She was pretty sure he was right.

"Let me in and I'll tell you. I don't really feel comfortable about talking out here."

After another few seconds she nodded. "Okay, but Igor here stays outside."

The President nodded and followed her in, giving Randall a quick gesture that told him to stay outside and wait. "I don't think he appreciated that", he told Carter.

"And you seriously think I care?" Sam went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. That left one hard, kitchen chair pulled up to the small table under the window. It was the only chair and table she had. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"It's a long story -" He stopped at her look and nodded. "Okay, I get it – so here's the shortened version. About two years ago I was contacted by a Goa'uld – a System Lord – who had developed a new weapon that could destroy most of life on this planet. He threatened to release it if we didn't do what he wanted."

"And you believed him?" Sam asked, no inflection in her voice.

"He gave us a small demonstration", he told her. "You may have heard about the outbreak in the Congo a couple of years ago that killed hundreds of people?"

"They said it was dengue fever", she replied with a stare.

"That's what we wanted people to believe. Dengue is frightening, but not terribly unusual. If people knew what it really was, there'd be mass panic and we had to prevent that."

"By we you mean -?"

"Me, the cabinet, the Chiefs of Staff, a few others."

"So – the deaths were caused by this weapon?"

"Yes – it _is_ biological – a plague that we have absolutely no cure for and it strikes people down within hours – _and_ it's 100% fatal."

"What did you do?"

"Do? What we had to of course. We agreed to his demands. He'd already planted people all over the world with the toxin and was ready to release it at his command. We couldn't let that happen."

She stared at him, beginning to see something which she'd been unable to understand. "And his demands?"

"To neutralize O'Neill. The Goa'uld knew he would be dangerous if left free so we were told to stop him."

"And that's the reason for all the lies and planted information and for all you did to destroy him?"

"Yes", he said simply. "So you see – we had no choice."

She snorted rudely. "No choice? Yes you had a choice – you just decided not to take it. So I assume his demands included getting rid of the rest of Sg-1 and closing down the SGC, is that right?"

He nodded, knowing he didn't have to say anymore, that she understood. "You have to know I didn't want to do it. I felt badly about it but it was the only way."

"How did you know he was telling the truth", she asked suddenly.

He frowned, confused by her question. "Who – what truth?"

"You said this Goa'uld told you he had people planted everywhere and was ready to release the toxin. How did you know he was telling the truth?"

"I – didn't. But again, we didn't have a choice. We had to believe him."

"Have any of your scientists analyzed the toxin?"

"No – we didn't have a sample and there were no traces left among the dead. It seems to clear from the body almost immediately."

"I see. It all sounds rather convenient. So – what other things did this Goa'uld make you do? I suppose he controls everything now?"

"No – he claimed that all he wanted was to live in peace here on Earth – that he wouldn't bother us once we'd gotten rid of O'Neill. He promised that he'd simply disappear and we'd never hear from him again."

She laughed so hard the tears were running down her face. She was sure the President probably thought she'd gone mad, and at times she'd wondered that herself. Now, however, she simply wished the General were here to listen to this man who supposedly was the most powerful person on Earth. "You really are an idiot Mr. President", she finally gasped out. "They say absolute power corrupts – they should also have said it makes you extremely stupid!"

The man opposite her clenched his teeth, not used to be insulted to his face. "Look, you can sit there with your holier than thou expression and pretend like you would have done things differently, but we both know it isn't true."

"Oh, I'm afraid it is. You see, I would never be taken in by a Goa'uld like that – _and_ I'd never just give up and walk away with my tail between my legs. You're not only an idiot, you're a coward."

The President stood up, fury written on his face. "I don't have to listen to this", he ground out.

"No, you certainly don't so why don't you leave. I didn't ask you here and I don't want you here. I don't know what's happened, but I suggest you clean up your own mess." Sam stood and strode to the door, wanting to open it and cast out the evil presence in her room and air it out.

"No", he said softly, his eyes closed. "I'm – look, like I said before, this is too important for this. I need – no _we_ need your help or we're all doomed. You are free to hate me, to call me any name you'd like – but for the sake of your world, your friends, your family – _please_ listen to me."

* * *

Daniel was just sitting down to a fancy dinner of canned beans and a salad when there was a knock on the door. He frowned slightly. It wasn't time for Trudy and Michael to get here for the boy's tutoring lesson but it was too late for a religious canvasser to come by. Maybe it was someone selling Girl Scout cookies. He wondered briefly if he had enough money to spring for a box.

When he opened the door he almost gasped. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come it Daniel? It's important."

_**Eirenia**_

Jack soon became accustomed to life on Eirenia, although at times things still felt foreign to him. Most people had been kind, although there were a few like Tydeus who were suspicious of him and one or two who had even been quite rude. In general though, he found the people warm and friendly.

A few of them had dropped by, offering him small gifts of food or wine to welcome him. Althaia, Nicholas' aunt (although he'd been surprised at how young she was), had decided to take him under her wing and cooked and cleaned for him and did his laundry. He'd protested, to no avail until one day Maeja had taken him aside quietly and told him that she was struggling for money, after which he contracted with her to do the work. It made them both happy and soon she was a common presence in his small house by the sea.

Nicholas – Nick – also spent a lot of time at Jack's and he couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed the young man. At first he'd been a bit resentful – wanting nothing more than to be by himself and not worry about anyone else. After a while he realized that there was nothing like a teenaged boy to put an end to those dreams!

He had figured out early on – and Althaia confirmed it – that the young man was desperate for a father figure in his young life. He'd lost his at a crucial age and felt the loss keenly. At first Jack had been uncomfortable with the arrangement, but after a while simply accepted it. In some ways it was exactly what he needed as well.

He still didn't socialize too much, finding it rather exhausting after the trauma of the last year. He knew his emotional state was still fragile and didn't want to inflict his moods on others. Both Althaia and Nick knew when to steer clear of him and let him brood – others weren't so understanding so he stayed out of their way.

He had been on the planet a couple of months and still wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with himself. Since he hadn't wanted to seem ungrateful or lazy, he'd offered to help with a number of things, none of which he knew would suit him in the long term.

He'd done a lot of work repairing houses of families who had lost fathers or brothers. He lost count of the number of roofs he'd climbed, fences he's mended and hinges he'd fixed. He'd also helped with the harvest – but that was true of everyone. There was enough food on Eirenia – the problem was more in having enough people to collect it.

This week he was helping plant some fields – wheat and barley. He'd soon learned that Eirenia was a strange mixture of an ancient society, with old ways of doing things, along with a few modern conveniences thrown in. They had limited power, which allowed for some small appliances and labor saving devices, but for their farming everything was done the old fashioned way. As he walked behind the ox, pushing the plow, he longed for a decent combine!

He'd asked Nick about it – who had given him a blank look in return – and then had asked Maeja. Her only comment was that things were the way they were. In other words – she didn't know.

He spent some nights trying to figure out what he could do to help and finally approached the council woman with a suggestion. Although she was hesitant, in the end she agreed. The needs of her people were more important than adhering to old customs.

So, here he was, flat on his back underneath a plow. He'd taken apart a few appliances and had removed their power source. He still had a lot to learn to figure out how things worked, but with luck he could rig something up. He only wished Carter –

He let out a painful breath, his chest feeling tight. He tried not to think about his friends, and especially not about Sg-1. It was too painful, the loss too new. He was on his own here and he might as well get used to it. He looked up and got back to work.

"Hello?" a sweet voice called to him. He let his arms drop by his side, wondering who this was. When the greeting was repeated he pushed himself out from under the plow and looked over to the door of the small shed. Standing, framed in the afternoon light, was a woman – a very attractive woman.

"Hello", she said again. "I hope I have not disturbed you?"

"Uh – no", he answered, sitting up. He realized he was pretty grimy and scowled slightly. He then put his hand down and pushed himself up until he was standing. "Sorry", he said, pointing to his clothes. "I wasn't expecting company."

She laughed and shook her head. "It is my fault – _I_ am the one who is sorry. I did not mean to intrude, I simply wished to come over and welcome you to Eirenia. I heard from Nicholas that you were here."

"Nick? Yeah, he's a good kid. Uh – you are?"

"Oh – I apologize again. I am Glykeria – Nicholas' older sister."

"Nick's _sister_? The little rat – he didn't tell me he had a sister."

She laughed again – a very pleasant sound. "That is very like him", she explained. "He is at that age where he thinks mainly of himself. I was also married when he was very young and so we grew apart. Now we have begun to grow close again." Her expression grew dark for a moment. "You have heard of our parents?" When he nodded she continued. "We are now each other's family – all except for my aunt who you have also met."

"Yes I have. She helps me look after the house."

"And for that we are very grateful. It is hard with my father and her husband gone. They both died in the plague. Her son left years ago to make his way in the world and never returned. I fear he is dead, although she is convinced he lives."

Jack nodded – he had heard the story both from Nicholas and from Althaia, although from a slightly different perspective from each. Nick too thought that his cousin was dead.

"So, how come I haven't seen you before", he asked.

"I have been away – visiting my in-laws", she explained. "My husband -" she stopped briefly, her eyes growing sad, "he also perished in the plague – was their only child. I went and stayed with them for a time and have only now returned. I felt I needed to be with Nicholas and Aunt Althaia."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you – uh -"

"Glykeria", she repeated with a smile.

"Sorry – I still have trouble catching some of the names. Glykeria", he repeated and gave her a small bow, "it's nice to meet you." It had taken only a few days to realize that the people here _didn't_ shake hands – Maeja had done it to make him feel welcomed and was something she'd learned from Thor.

"It is nice to meet you as well Jonathan", she told him. "I will look forward to having you as a neighbor."

For some reason, after he'd spoken with Nicholas that first day, he'd decided to go by his birth name rather than by 'Jack'. It had been a strange decision, but one which still seemed right. He felt like he was a different man than he'd been a year ago. He had started a new life here – in many ways he was starting over – so felt it only right that he shed the person he'd become as an adult on Earth, and start again as Jonathan.

"You will have to come to our home to share a meal", Glykeria continued. "It is good that you are here on our world."

He'd smiled and said something suitable, but after she'd left he couldn't help but look after her and wonder. He might be out of practice, but he could still spot it when a woman had her eye on him. She was young – a widow – and attractive but he had no interest in a relationship, knew it wouldn't be fair to someone, especially someone who had so much to offer as Glykeria. He took a deep breath and glanced around his property. Somehow he'd have to let her know, gently, that he was not a catch. No – his heart had been given years ago and was no longer available. He was willing to be a big brother – even a surrogate father to Nicholas. He was willing to be something of a surrogate son to Althaia. He was _not_ willing to be a husband, surrogate or otherwise, to anyone – at least not to anyone on this world.

With a sigh, and a heart that was again heavy, he returned to his work.


	4. Turn Those Brown Eyes Blue

_**So - am stuck for hours at the airport in Philadelphia because of the storm in Boston. I am spending time by writing another chapter (Absence of Malice tomorrow). Hope you enjoy.**_

Teal'c looked around at the children playing and sighed. He should be happy – he was back among his people and more and more Jaffa were arriving daily. The Goa'uld, although not wiped out completely, were no longer a major threat in the galaxy and many of his people were now free. Ishta had come, only recently, and things were going well between them. Rya'k and his young bride were happy – enjoying life as only young lovers can.

He sighed again. He wondered at himself. For many years he'd felt a stranger, an outcast while living among the Tauri. Then, he'd grown accustomed to life and Earth and had found in his teammates a second family. They were not related by blood, but by bonds that were even stronger. O'Neill especially was a brother to him and he missed him terribly.

He still felt guilty that he had been unable to do more to help his friend. He'd managed to contact Thor, with help from Bratak and other free Jaffa, so he at least had been able to help safe O'Neill's life. But still, he knew the man wouldn't be happy, not away from all he knew and all he cared about. Maybe he should have asked Thor to take all of them. In the end though, he knew that O'Neill would have felt guilty if he'd thought his friends had sacrificed their lives for him.

He wondered how Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter were doing. Were they okay? Had the government gone after them or were they satisfied with having destroyed O'Neill? He wished he knew, because for some reason, he worried. He felt like things weren't right. Sadly, there was nothing he _could_ do. He was no longer welcome on Earth – he'd been told that very plainly. The contact between others of the free Jaffa and the Tauri had grown less and less over the months until it was almost non-existent. As far as he knew, this was true of the Tokra as well. It appeared as if Earth was retreating and was choosing to become more and more isolated.

He saw Ishta walking towards him and tried to throw off his dark thoughts. There was little he could do except hope that his friends were well.

_**Earth**_

"There's no way Sam", Daniel said softly, calmly. "I won't do it."

"But Daniel, if we don't it could mean the end of Earth."

"Do you really believe that? I think it's just another lie, another way of getting to him. I don't trust them Sam, and neither should you."

"I don't, although I think the President was telling the truth. He was scared Daniel, terrified. He believes this threat is real and that Earth's only hope is with us. He begged me – which I admit gave me some small sense of satisfaction."

"And you told him you'd do it?"

"No – I told him I'd talk to you. This isn't a decision I can make alone. I needed to speak with you first. If you don't agree then I'll tell him no and that will be the end of it."

Daniel closed his eyes and then removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Sam", he said, sounding tired. "I just don't know what to believe anymore. I'm past being angry at what they did and am at the point of not caring _what_ happens to them or to anyone. We gave everything we had to protect this planet – Jack gave everything and more – and look what they did. Why _should_ we help them?"

"I don't look at it as helping them", she told him. "That's the last thing I'd do. It's about helping our friends and family here on Earth. It's about my brother and his family, General Hammond's family, our friends from the SGC. If what the President says is true, this threat will destroy them all."

"And the President honestly thinks that it has to be us, that everyone thinks we're finished and so won't be expecting Sg-1 to rise again?" He smiled slightly at his dramatic turn of phrase

"Yes. As far as his evilness is concerned, Jack is dead and we've been completely 'neutralized'."

"God I hate that word!" Daniel frowned suddenly. "But why would he think Jack's dead? He must know Thor took him."

"No, they kept it pretty quiet I guess. That's one of the reasons we were removed – so that we wouldn't talk and tell people he was alive."

"They're such bastards! Sam, what if it's all a plot to find him and bring him back?"

"I thought of that Daniel – we'll just have to make sure they _can't_ find him."

"But how are _we_ going to find him? We don't even know where he is."

"No, but Teal'c does" she told him with a small smile. "And I think it's time to pay him a visit, don't you?"

"Can we? I didn't think we were allowed to use the gate."

"Oh yes. The President said he'd do whatever we asked to make this possible and I'm going to ask to use the gate. If he says no then we'll know it was all a lie."

_**Chulak**_

Teal'c watched with some worry as his son ran quickly towards him. Something was wrong – since he could think of no other reason for Rya'c's hasty approach.

"Father", the young man stopped, panting heavily. Trying to catch his breath he leaned over until he was able to speak. "You must come quickly", he finally managed to get out.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing – there is someone to see you. Come, it's important."

He followed his son back towards the center of town, wondering who could be there. He hoped and prayed this did not signify that some System Lord was on the move again.

As he approached the square he noticed a small crowd of Jaffa milling about. It was only when the crowd separated that he saw …

"Daniel Jackson", he cried, suddenly breaking into a run himself. A moment later he spotted another person and broke into a grin. "Samantha", he called, excited to see his friends.

Both of his former teammates turned at the sound of his voice and broke into big smiles. "Teal'c!" Sam opened her arms and was suddenly clasped in big, strong arms. She hadn't felt so safe in a long time. After a few moments they both pulled back and Sam had to wipe her eyes. Teal'c continued to grin and turned to Daniel, enveloping him in an equally ferocious hug.

Once everyone had calmed down they looked at each other, glad to be together once more.

"What brings you both to Chulak?" he asked them as they walked towards his home. He motioned for Ishta and Rya'k to join them. "I did not expect to see you again."

"I know, us either", Daniel told him, a sober expression on his face. "Unfortunately it's not in the best circumstances, but we'll fill you in when we get to your place. In the meantime, how are you doing?"

They spent the walk back to Teal'c's telling each other of the events of the last year. Teal'c was shocked and angry when he heard what had been done to his friends. "Gonach! Hakorr kra terak shree!" Teal'c hissed angrily.

Daniel grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Sam looked at them both, a question in her eyes.

"An insult", Daniel explained. "A really appropriate one."

"Good! Then I agree too."

After cursing in Goa'uld for a few more minutes, Teal'c finally calmed down and gazed at his friends. "It is good to see you my friends", he said gently. "But now, what is it that has brought you to Chulak?"

Sam spent the next few minutes telling Teal'c all that had happened. By the time she was done, Teal'c sat totally still, and stared off into space as if at some invisible object. "We will go", he said finally. "We will tell him and let him decide."

Sam nodded, and although Daniel looked hesitant, he too agreed. "How will we find him? Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I shall contact Thor and explain we need to find him." Teal'c informed them

"Uh – okay, but how do we do that? We don't have any kind of communications device with us. We lost access to all of that when we were fired. And even if we do contact him, how can we make sure that no one tracks his spaceship and follows it?"

Teal'c stood up slowly and his normally stoic face changed. With an expression that was hard to define, and yet proved he was not one to mess with, Teal'c turned and began to walk away. "We will prepare ourselves", he told them. "We will go through the gate and then we will contact Thor. We will make sure we are not followed."

_**Eirenia**_

Over the months Jack – or Jonathan as he was now called, grew more and more at home on Eirenia. At least he grew more accustomed to their ways. He still felt a huge sense of loss – not so much for all the 'stuff' he'd left behind, but for the people. He'd gained friends in his new home, but they did not fill the void left by those closest to him on Earth.

He was sitting on his patio, enjoying the beauty of the day and thinking about his former team, when he heard a knock and a voice calling for him. With a weary huff he stood up. "Back here", he called. He'd so wanted a day alone, a day of peace.

He'd become more and more enmeshed in the life here, and was often in high demand for his so called 'skills'. He laughed to himself that he'd become the local 'handyman', often being asked to fix anything from a cupboard to a plow to a broken toy. If it was broke in Eirenia, call Jonathan. He laughed again – he should print up some flyers with that.

He heard the footsteps approach and looked up to see Iphineous approaching from around the side of his house. He wanted to groan – Iphineous was one of the few people in his new home who'd been unfriendly – and sometimes downright mean. He was a great buddy of Tydeus and for some reason those two, and some of their cronies, had taken a dislike to him.

At first he'd tried to be fair to them, figuring they were just being overly protective of their people. After a while, however, he realized it was more than that. They seemed at times both frightened and hateful – and he really couldn't figure out why. He'd ended ignoring them, and mostly they didn't bother him anymore.

"What can I do for you Iphineous", he asked courteously. He didn't stand – he hadn't invited the man here and really didn't want to be bothered by him.

"I need work done", he said bluntly. "I've heard you'll do odd jobs – things others won't do", he said in a way that made it sound as if Jack was doing something questionable, or dirty.

"It depends", he answered, "on what it is. I do a variety of things."

"I need a roof fixed", the other man said. "I have a barn where I keep some of my animals and there's a leak. I can pay."

Jack was on the verge of refusing, of telling the man to get lost, but then decided that might just increase the antagonism and he'd rather not do that. With a soft sigh he stood up and stretched. "Okay. When do you want me to look at it?"

If he'd been looking directly at the other man he might have thought twice about agreeing to do the work. A sudden, although quickly hidden, look of triumph appeared on Iphinious' face. "Tomorrow would be good." He spent the next few moments giving Jack detailed instructions on how to get to the barn.

As Jack walked over the next morning, basic tools in hand, he wondered if this was such a good idea. He really disliked Iphineous and didn't trust him. For some reason he was sure that something was up. What it was, he couldn't tell.

Just to be on the safe side, he stopped in at Althaia's and told her, and Nick and Glykeria, where he was headed. "I'll stop in on my way back", he told them.

After a quick chat, and a slice of honey cake from Althaia, he made his way back out onto the road and headed for the barn. He thought briefly about the three new friends he'd just left, and had to smile.

He and Nick had become close friends. It was a real father/son relationship and Jack was greatly enjoying the young man – although there were days he wanted to kick him in the keester! Althaia too was one of his favorite people – she reminded him so much of Janet it was almost eerie! She was both warm and affectionate, and extremely loyal to those she loved, although it could sometimes be wrapped in a crusty exterior.

Glykeria – now that was a totally different matter and one with which he was struggling. He'd been right the first time he'd seen here – she very definitely had her eye on him and planned to hook him! He'd tried to explain to her, to talk to her, but she'd smiled, nodded and continued to treat him no differently. She'd decided he was hers and she was operating under the expectation that they would one day wed.

He'd tried to talk to Althaia, to explain to her that he couldn't, wouldn't marry Glykeria. The older woman had simply laughed. "You have your work cut out for you Jonathan", she'd said. "She's a determined woman."

Well _that_ was certainly true, he'd quickly come to realize. She was kind and sweet and very bright – but once she decided something, there was no moving her. He shook his head in frustration. He didn't know what to do. One thing he _was _sure of and that was that he wasn't going to marry her. In the end it would be unfair to her, and she didn't deserve that. He knew that he would never love her like – like she needed to be loved.

He finally came on the old barn and gave a silent whistle. Why in hell would the man want this thing fixed, he questioned. It was dilapidated and half falling apart. He walked up to it and leaned against the side and wasn't surprised to feel the wall move slightly.

He peered up at the roof and seriously debated whether or not to even attempt this. He glanced around briefly until he noticed a ladder. Right there and then he decided he'd get up and take a look. If it was too dangerous, he'd tell Iphineous that he couldn't repair it.

He pulled the ladder over and made sure it was steady. He then began to climp up until he was parallel with the roof line. "Okey dokey Jack", he spoke softly to himself. "Let's see what's happening here."

He carefully and slowly climbed out on the roof, watching for any evidence of rot or broken beams. So far everything looked fine, if a bit rundown. As far as he could tell, the roof itself was a relatively new structure which seemed odd considering the rest of the barn. Again he got the feeling that something weird was going on.

He stopped briefly and looked carefully again at the roof. Two lines appeared between his eyes when he noted the sawdust lying just to the right of where he was standing. Why would there be sawdust unless someone had recently been –

Before he had a chance to complete that thought, he heard a loud 'crack' and the world collapsed. As he plummeted down he had a last thought that he should have known better. He should have listened to his gut!

Something was tickling his cheek. He tried to lift a hand to stop it but for some reason he couldn't move his arm. A frown appeared on his face as he tried again, to little effect. Okay – what the hell was going on? He tried to open his eyes, but found even that difficult. Eventually though he did, and spent a few confused seconds trying to figure out where the hell he was.

He was looking up directly into a blue and pink sky, but it appeared through a gaping hole in some kind of building. He stared at it for quite a few moments, still trying to sort out what was going on. Although he felt so tired, he eventually decided he'd better check this out and tried to roll over and push himself up.

Big mistake! Huge, huge mistake. He groaned loudly – he refused to admit to a scream – as pain shot through his body. It was so intense that he couldn't even tell exactly where it came from. He grew dizzy and the world began to fade out. It was only some spark of will that kept him from passing out and after a few uncomfortable seconds - uncomfortable being a vast understatement – he forced his eyes open again.

Okay Jack – sit rep! He was lying on the ground inside some kind of structure, with a hole over his head and a view to the sky. He forced himself to turn his neck, which thankfully seemed to work okay, and looked around. He was surrounded, and half covered, by broken beams and pieces of wood. It didn't take a Carter to figure out that the material from the hole above was now resting comfortable over one Jonathan O'Neill, former soldier and now handyman.

He closed his eyes again and forced his mind to try and remember how he'd gotten himself into this mess – literal and figurative. It took a while; his brain was pretty scrambled, but eventually it began to come back to him.

Iphinious! That _bastard_, thought Jack. He planned this, probably with his buddy Tydeus. But why? Why did they want him dead? He hadn't done anything, wasn't a threat to anyone. He really didn't think that repairing a few fences or roofs would have made them so angry as to want to murder him. He stopped suddenly, knowing that he was in no shape to try and figure anything out. What he needed to do was find a way out of this mess.

The first thing to do was to discover the extent of his injuries. The drop itself hadn't been that bad, maybe only 20 feet or so. What _was_ bad was all the debris that had come down with him. Now that he was more aware he could tell that he was actually lying on top of some of the beams, which was _very_ uncomfortable, and that some were on top of him. The result was in was in trouble.

He slowly lifted his head, relieved when it didn't hurt too badly. He was surprised but it appeared as if he didn't have a serious head injury. He must have landed in such a way that other parts of his body took the brunt of the fall. That didn't mean, of course, that he wasn't in bad shape. He hadn't yet checked out the rest of his body.

He lifted his right arm and although it was pretty bruised, he didn't think it was broken. There were some nasty scrapes and scratches, but nothing that looked too serious. He moved on to his left arm.

"Crap!" Okay, left arm definitely broken. He forced himself to look at it and was again relieved that there didn't appear to be a lot of blood and he couldn't see any bones sticking out anywhere. So, not a compound fracture – he didn't think.

Next – chest. He had to wiggle around a bit to get his right arm free from some smaller pieces of wood so that he could reach down and feel for anything. His hand came away slightly wet – there was some blood – but again, he didn't think it was too bad. There was nothing sticking out of him or into him, thankfully, and the blood looked like it may have come from a deep cut rather than a serious, penetrating wound. At the same time, he knew it could get serious if he wasn't able to extricate himself from the situation relatively soon.

By the time he'd finished his self-assessment he'd discovered lots of bruises, cuts, scrapes, one ankle – probably broken or seriously sprained, badly bruised or cracked ribs and the broken arm. His back was painful but he suspected a strain rather than any spinal damage, at least that's what he told himself. He certainly didn't have any numbness, which was good in the long run, although he could have wished for a bit of it now.

So, the main problem seemed to be how the hell to get out of his predicament. There were some heavy beams that were lodged across him, although fortunately not directly on him. What that meant, however, was that he wasn't getting out of here easily or in a hurry. He glanced up again at the sky and saw the pink he'd seen when he'd first woken up was now turning to a darker shade of purple, signifying that it was late in the day and evening was coming.

It could get chilly at night and the eventual exposure and blood loss, although not too serious at present, could create some serious problems for him. He really needed to get out of here. With much swearing, some groaning and the occasional hastily suppressed yell, he began to slowly, methodically move the boards surrounding and on top of him. It took forever and he had to rest periodically. He told himself he was just taking short 'naps' but in reality he knew he was passing out off and on. He prayed that didn't mean he had a concussion. His head hurt but it didn't seem all that bad.

He'd been working at detangling himself for what seemed like forever although how much time had passed he didn't know. He _did_ know it was almost dark and it was going to start getting cold. Even now he was shivering, but that might be partly from shock and his injuries. He sighed and pushed against another piece of wood. This was going to be a long night.

"_Jonathan_?" At first he was sure he was imagining it, but then he heard it again. He grinned – Nick! He'd forgotten that he'd told them where he was going and that he'd stop by on his way back.

"In here", he called, although what came out of his mouth was so faint as to be useless _and_ it started him coughing. Still, he tried again, hoping that the second time would be better. "I'm in the building! Be careful."

He heard noises and grunting and the next thing he knew Nick and Orestes, his neighbor from down the road, were peering at him, both their faces looking worried.

"Jonathan – are you alright?" Nicholas started pulling aside more wood until the older man beside him stopped him.

"Wait. We need to be careful we don't bring the rest of the building down. You look after Jonathan and I will see about shoring up the walls."

Jack grunted his thanks, his eyes looking squarely at the young man whose face was paper white. "Bout time you got here", he mumbled, a small smile showing he didn't mean it."

Nick looked slightly relieved and answered with a grin. "I should have", he replied. "I should know that you would find trouble!"

Jack glared at his young friend, thinking the comment vastly unfair. Since he'd been on Eirenia he hadn't gotten into trouble at all. "I didn't find it", he finally ground out. "It found me!"

Once Orestes had finished stabilizing the structure he came over to lend a hand with the injured man. "You have gotten yourself into some trouble Jonathan", he said. "Are your injuries serious?"

"Uh – I don't think so, but I won't be able to walk too well. I think my ankle is broken."

Orestes nodded and turned to Nicholas. "Run back to the town and get some men. Tell them to bring a board and we will carry him to your aunt's house. She is the best one to look after him."

Jack scowled, hating the thought that he was helpless. He wanted to be able to say he was okay and to go back to his own home, but he knew realistically that wasn't possible.

"What were you doing walking on such a building as this?" his neighbor asked. "Surely you could see it was not sturdy."

"Don't remind me of my stupidity", Jack groaned. "I knew it looked bad, so I was being careful. And anyway, I think someone meant for this to happen."

"What?" Orestes looked shocked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying someone cut one of the beams on the roof and tried to hide that fact. I was meant to fall through."

"But who – why? No one would want to hurt you."

"Oh yes, someone did."

"Do you know who the person is who did this?"

"Well, it was Iphinious who asked me to fix his barn – and I know he doesn't like me."

"It is a far cry from not liking someone to trying to kill them", Orestes scolded. "I think you must be mistaken."

Jack hadn't survived to his present age, through years of fighting for his world, not to have learned a few things and not to be able to read a situation well. He was positive this had been deliberate. Whether or not it had been meant to kill him, or simply hurt him, he didn't know. He _did_ know he was going to have to watch out for Iphinious and his buddies."

By the time a few of the town men came for him he was almost unconscious, his body exhausted from the day's trauma. He didn't remember the trip back to Althaia's house, or the sound of the women exclaiming in horror at the sight of his bruised and battered body.

He awoke slowly, a feeling of warmth and comfort floating through him. His eyes remained closed but he knew they'd found him and he was safe. There were no sounds of machines, or heart monitors or the feeling of an oxygen mask so it must mean he wasn't hurt too badly.

His next realization was that his hand was being held – and it was a small, feminine hand. This time the feeling that washed over him was more than comfort – although it wasn't anything he wanted to put a name to. All he knew was _that _hand, holding his, almost made getting hurt worthwhile. It was the only time they could do this, could ever let their guard down a little bit. His lips twitched, wanting to smile. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look into the most beautiful bl- _brown _eyes - what the hell?

He yanked his hand away and looked around wildly. This wasn't the Infirmary and she wasn't S – her. Who was she? _Where _was he?"

"It is alright Jonathan", the brown-eyes woman said softly. "You are safe and all will be well. Aunt Althaia has bandaged your wounds and she says you need rest and good food and you will recover."

Aunt Althaia? He stared at her until the memories started to return. Oh God – treason, prison, a rescue by Thor, Eirenia and - _Glykeria_. How could he have forgotten? His eyes snapped shut and he could feel his chest start to tighten. No – he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in the Infirmary, with Teal'c and Daniel, General Hammond and, and _Janet _– oh God, she was gone – and – _her_. But that was yesterday, that was his past. He had no choice. He _was _here now. This was his home and he might as well get used to it.

Suddenly, without warning, the sense of peace and warmth dissipated. The pain hit and he started to shiver, the cold seeping right through to his bones. He could feel his teeth begin to chatter and tears form in his eyes. He told himself it was just the pain and weakness – in his heart he knew differently.

"You must rest", Glykeria said gently, touching his face with her fingers. "I will have Aunt bring you something for the pain. I am sorry for this Jonathan, but you _will_ be alright."

He gave a small nod, but kept his eyes closed. He just wanted to sleep, to forget, to go back to those few brief moments before opening his eyes.

The next time he awoke it was to total quiet and a feeling of lethargy. He knew where he was this time, but he didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore.

"So you're awake?" A soft feminine voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts. He slowly turned his head.

"Glykeria", he whispered. "What - ?"

"Do you remember waking up before?" When he looked at her without expression she continued. "You were brought in last evening after falling through the roof of a barn you were repairing. What were you thinking, climbing about on such a thing? You could have killed yourself."

He was surprised – she sounded angry at him and he couldn't quite figure out why. She was angry because he'd almost died? That seemed rather – unfair. "I didn't meant to get hurt", he told her softly, hoping that she'd stop with the angry glares.

"I know." Her glance suddenly softened and she approached the bed and stood next to him. "Aunt Althaia says you will need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks but that everything should heal. You just have to rest. Don't worry", she added quickly. "We will look after you."

He closed his eyes and groaned, and she instantly strode to the door and called her aunt. She must have thought he was in pain, he realized. Instead his groan had been caused by the realization that he was in big trouble. It would be impossible to stay away from her living in this house.

By the time Althaia arrived, the wounded man was sound asleep again. The healer looked at him and shook her head. She wondered greatly about this kind and gentle man. As she'd cleaned and bandaged his wounds she noticed not only all the cuts and bruises, but the myriad of scars that already lined his body. Whatever he'd been before coming to Eirenia, he had known his share of pain.

By the end of the week Jack was ready to strangle someone, preferably the young woman who hovered over him constantly. In the normal run of things he wouldn't complain about a pretty young woman staying close to him but now – all he could think was that he was being drawn ever closer to something he really didn't want.

As he lay in the hammock outside, resting in the warm sun, a pair of warm blue eyes suddenly appeared in his thoughts. He could picture her, obsessed with her doohickeys, enthralled with some new discovery, laughing at his bad jokes, sitting beside his bed in the Infirmary. He opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, gasping from the pain and longing. God, he had to get out of here. He had to leave.

He forced himself upright and grabbed the rough crutch Nicholas had fixed for him and started hobbling towards the house. Althaia was in the kitchen, baking bread.

"What is it?" she asked the worn looking man standing in her doorway. She'd worried about him but he'd appeared to be on the mend but now – now he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Nothing", he tried to smile. "I just - I appreciate all you've done for me Althaia, but I really need to go home."

"Why? Do I not feed you well enough?"

One side of his mouth curled up in a small smile. "Oh yeah. In fact I'm worried I'm not going to be able to fit into my clothes."

"Then it is the company?"

"No – no, it's been great. Look, this has nothing to do with you or – it's just I'm used to living on my own and I need - "

His voice petered out and he watched her, knowing that she'd want him to stay. After a short, silent look she nodded. "Alright. But you will look after yourself and not do things a child would know better than to do?"

"Yes mother", he said, a deadpan expression on his face.

She looked at him sharply. "And don't' try and fool me! I will know if you are working too hard. Nicholas will borrow the cart from Priam and take you home. Once you are there you will rest! I will send the boy over with food and to check and see if there is anything you need."

"Okay", Jack answered meekly. He wasn't about to argue when freedom was so close in his grasp. He waited impatiently while Nicholas collected the cart and helped load him into it. He said goodbye and thank you to Althaia and then headed towards home.

He was incredibly grateful for all Althaia and Nicholas had done. Without them he probably _would_ have died. He was also grateful that Glykeria was away today and that he didn't have to see her. Call him a coward. Call him a yellow-bellied chicken but he didn't' want to try and explain why he needed to leave.

The fact was that the young woman was determined to have him and already acted as if he was hers. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he _was not interested in her!_

So, leaving like this – okay O'Neill, admit it – sneaking away, was the best thing to do. If he worked at it really hard he could avoid her for – oh, the next ten years or so.

After Priam had dropped him off he hobbled slowly into his house and plunked himself down on one of the rickety chairs. He let out a long suffering sigh and decided that he'd better get up and get to bed. He was feeling crappy and wanted to sleep, even if it meant climbing those damn stairs. On the plus side was the fact that when he woke up he wouldn't have a brown eyed woman staring down at him.

He moved slowly and slept a lot over the next few days but was soon feeling much better. He was was actually quite amazed at how quickly he had healed, although it didn't seem to surprise Althaia at all. He decided it must be all the fresh air, good food and life without stress. So maybe Eirenia wasn't so bad after all.

Except there were no blue eyes ….


	5. Company

_**Apology #201. Again - it's hard for me to always get back to folks but thank you, thank you, thank you to all my faithful reviewers. You inspire me!**_

It may have been a bit excessive, but all of them agreed they didn't want to take any chances. They'd checked carefully for any bugs or location devices and then had left Chulak, through the gate, to an undisclosed location. From there they'd travelled through multiple gates, to numerous worlds. There should be no way anyone could follow them.

Finally they settled on P7P 2Z2 – a planet of absolutely no interest, but no dangers either. They sat and rested, had some lunch and then turned to Teal'c. "Call him up Teal'c", Sam told him.

"How long do you think it'll take before he responds?" Daniel asked while finishing off a kum'trek, a native Chulakian fruit that actually wasn't half bad. He looked at it and decided it tasted something like a cross between a strawberry and an apple.

"It could be many days Daniel", the Jaffa replied. "It is impossible to say."

"How long will our supplies last?" Sam looked at the large pack that Teal'c carried that he'd brought from his planet.

"They should last for a week at least. I suggest we set up camp."

The three friends did exactly that and then sat down to wait. They spent more time talking about the last year but also discussing the newest threat to Earth. They all hoped it wasn't true, although if it wasn't, that too meant something frightening.

"What do you think he'll say when he sees us?" Daniel grinned.

"Hello Campers?" Teal'c said, a small smile appearing on his usually stern face.

Sam laughed. "Probably, or something equally as Jack-like. I'm sure he'll be surprised though", she grew serious. "I wonder how he's making out?" It was something she'd thought about a lot through the last year. She'd been so relieved when Thor had rescued him, but couldn't help but worry. How difficult it must be to be taken from all you knew – your friends, your home, everything that was important to you. Somehow she was pretty sure that Jack was trying to make the best of things, but inside she was sure he was miserable.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Daniel too grew serious.

"I don't know", she whispered. "If it was me – I just don't know."

"If he comes, it will not be to help those who betrayed him, but to help those who are innocent" Teal'c intoned. "That is the only reason I have agreed to come."

"Us too", Daniel nodded. "Those bastards deserve all they get – I just don't want to see the rest of humanity suffer because of them."

They'd been on the planet for five days and all of them were beginning to wonder if Thor was going to show up at all. He could be dealing with serious issues in his own galaxy and be unable to help them. Still, they had provisions for a few more days so they chose to stay on and wait.

They were all sitting around the camp fire when there was a flash of light and the next thing they knew they were on Thor's ship.

"Thank God", Daniel muttered, looking around for the gray alien. "Thor! It's good to see you."

"And you as well Dr. Jackson, Colonel, Teal'c. I was surprised to get your signal. How may I help you?"

"Well, we need to go see Jack."

It was always hard to discern the little Asgaard's emotions, or at least hard for any of _them_. For some strange reason Jack, the man who said he didn't _do_ emotions, could read him really well. Still, both Daniel and Sam were pretty sure that Thor was surprised, and a little pleased.

"I see. I understood from O'Neill that you would not be visiting, that he was to stay in a place unknown to any from Earth."

"Yeah, that was the plan, but it's kind of changed now. We need to see him."

Thor nodded. "I see. In that case I am pleased to take you. It had actually been my plan to come to Earth very soon to ensure you were all safe."

"Really? Why?" Sam gazed at him with a question in her eyes.

"O'Neill made me promise that I would look after you. I regret I was not able to return to Earth sooner."

Soon they were on their way. All of them grew quiet, unsure what they'd find when they arrived on Eirenia, the planet on which Jack was now living.

_**Eirenia**_

He watched the young men closely as they walked over the rough trail. They were all bright, active teens but he also knew, from experience, that they could also be thoughtless and unaware of dangers and consequences.

He'd been asked if he would start working with some of the older boys and teach them survival skills as well as basic carpentry. Many children had lost parents and like Nicholas, many of them still needed a father figure.

He didn't know why he'd been chosen, other than the fact that he and Nick had hit it off. It was Maeja who had actually approached him and he found it rather hard to say no to the Councilor. She'd treated him well and had accepted him into the community. Besides that, he figured it would be kind of fun.

It really was a lot like dealing with the young recruits he'd trained over the years in the Air Force. Although these kids were a bit younger, they still had many of the same ideas, dreams and wild ideas of young men everywhere. Still, they were good kids and a lot of fun to be around. He somehow thought he'd found his niche on Eirenia. He was officially the young men's sports and recreation director!

Nothing much had happened about the barn incident. He'd visited Iphinious who had, of course, claimed complete innocence. The shift in his eyes told another story. He knew damn well about the barn and Jack was sure he'd planned it, or at least had been in on it. He wasn't sure quite what to do, although in the end he'd had a brief chat with Maeja. He didn't come right out and accuse Iphinious or Tydeus but rather asked her why the two men hated him so much.

She was a smart woman and knew instantly that something had happened, even though he refused to say much. Still, she now knew something was wrong and he was sure she'd keep an eye on her fellow councilor.

The other matter – that of Glykeria – hadn't been resolved either. She still acted as if she had a claim on him and often came by, bringing food or wine. He'd tried on a number of occasions to talk to her but she'd simply ignored him or turned the subject. He knew he was trying to be too gentle and he should just come right out with it. The problem was she was a sweet person and he really didn't want to hurt her. He also worried that it would affect his relationship with Nick, which had become very important to him.

In many ways Nick had become like a son to him. Although he could never replace Charlie, he _could_ become like another son. And, in an odd way, Nick also reminded him of Daniel. It filled a bit of the hole that had been left by being ripped from his world.

He continued to watch the young men making their way over the rough terrain in front of them and smiled. There were many things about life here that he liked. Maybe one day he could regain a sense of peace and contentment – never happiness – but he didn't ask for that.

By the time they arrived back at his house the boys were all ravenous. He worried that he wouldn't have enough food, but then he saw that Glykeria and Althaia were both in his yard, laying out what looked to be a feast.

It didn't take any time at all for the young men to make their way to the table and begin eating. He thought of those old depression era films of the grasshoppers moving over a field and leaving it completely bare. In a matter of minutes there was little left but crumbs!

"Do not worry Jonathan", Althaia told him in a whisper. "I left your dinner in the cooler inside."

He grinned and thanked her. "They sure can eat, can't they?"

"Yes indeed. They need the food to grow into strong men. They also need the guidance and friendship of a man like you. It is a good thing you do my son."

Of course he grew embarrassed. He'd never been good about accepting compliments – and in the Air Force that hadn't been a big issue. The other guys, if they liked you, were more apt to insult you than to praise you. _That_ he could handle. This was difficult.

"Yeah – well, I had to do something."

"And you love it!"

He shrugged and finally grinned. "Yeah, I do."

Soon his troupe of young men headed out, back to their homes. They called out to him as they left, thanking him for a 'cool' time. He laughed. He'd taught them well.

"Do you want us to stay and help clean up Jonathan?" Glykeria asked hopefully. "I can get your dinner set out as well."

"No – no thanks, that's alright. I can do it and I'm not really hungry right now anyway." Unfortunately, that was a bare-faced lie. He was ravenous himself and kept thinking about all the delicacies that were in his kitchen waiting for him.

He'd just reached his one year anniversary on Eirenia, and in that time he'd regained his appetite in a big way. The interesting thing was that as much as he ate, he didn't seem to put on weight. He thought it must be all the exercise and again it may have been because of the healthy food, but he knew he hadn't eaten so much since he'd been a teen himself.

"Are you sure?" his female Nemesis asked again. "I'm happy to stay and -"

"Come Glykeria", Althaia said sternly. "The man wants some time alone. He's just spent a day with a bunch of babbling boys and I'm sure needs some quiet. We have left him some food and he is perfectly capable of fixing it himself."

Jack wanted to hug her but instead looked her in the eye and gave a tiny nod. She gazed back at him, a knowing look in her eyes. She knew darn well what he was doing and was trying to help. He just wished she'd come out and tell Glykeria to back off!

The young woman looked upset and he was sure her bottom lip was sticking out. He'd just recently noticed that she was starting to lose patience with him. She'd probably expected him to declare his 'intentions' before now. Well, she'd have to wait a looooooong time for that!

After the two women had left Jack spent a bit of time tiding up from the hurricane of eight teenaged boys. After a while though, the growls in his own stomach began to get too noisy to ignore. With a last look around his little garden, he turned towards the house. It was then that he caught site of three people walking down the road towards his house. The sun was low in the sky and shone behind them, casting their faces into shadow. Still, there was something very familiar about them ….

Thor informed them that they were getting close. "We shall arrive in less than an hour of your time", he informed them. I have contacted Councelor Maeja and she knows you are coming. She will meet you in the town hall where I will send you and will then give you directions to O'Neill's home. I do not know where he is living."

Sam nodded and thanked their alien friend. She didn't say anything, because she didn't know if she could speak. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was about to launch itself into space. Her mouth was totally dry and she was actually shaking. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was.

Daniel too was feeling apprehensive. According to Thor Eirenia was a peaceful place and the people were kind and gentle. And he figured the councilor would have said something if anything was wrong with Jack. But he still couldn't help but worry. He knew how awful it had been for Jack during those last months on Earth and he wondered if he was bitter and angry or if he'd found some peace.

They were set down in a large, nearly empty room and a young, attractive woman approached them, her hand held out. He shook it, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, O'Neill too was surprised. Thor explained that this is how the Tauri greet one another."

"Uh yeah", Daniel replied. "Some of us do anyway. Thank you for allowing us to come here and see him. We've missed him."

"And he has greatly missed you", she said gently.

"Really? He talked about us?" Daniel asked happily.

"No, he has said nothing about his world at all, or at least about the people there. I have seen your picture though and his very silence speaks to how deeply he misses all of you. It is as if it is a very painful wound which he has allowed to scab over, but which has not healed."

Daniel stared at the woman in front of him and then blinked rapidly. Wow, she certainly had Jack's measure. "Yup, sounds like him."

"I'd like to add my thanks too", Sam said, her voice quiet in the big room. "I don't mean to appear rude, but we are very anxious to see him. If you could - ?"

"Of course", Maeja smiled. "Come with me and I will show you the way." As she spoke she looked carefully at the woman now walking beside her. So _this_ was the one that kept him from being interested in Glykeria. She felt a brief moment of pity for that young woman. There was no way she was ever going to compete with this blond-haired woman. No, Maeja could instantly see that this woman was the perfect match for Jonathan.

She took the three visitors to the base of the town and then pointed down the road. "Travel along this path for about twenty minutes and you will come to a small white house set off the road and overlooking the sea. That is Jonathan's house."

"Uh – why do you call him that?" Daniel finally asked.

Maeja looked at him in surprise. "Is that not his name?"

"Yes", Sam replied, "Yes it is, but he usually uses a nickname – uh – a shortened version of it. He went by 'Jack' on Earth."

"I see. I do not know I'm afraid. That is the name he told us. You will have to ask him."

The three friends looked at each other in confusion but finally it was Daniel who shrugged. "I guess we'll find out", was all he said. With a goodbye to the council woman they left the town behind and continued to walk down the small road, all of them silent as they thought of the upcoming meeting.

"There's a house", Sam pointed down the road to a building that had just come into view. "It looks like the one Maeja described."

Daniel whistled. "Wow, what a view."

"I know", Sam said softly, looking around. "It's beautiful here."

"Yeah. It reminds me of the Greek islands", Daniel told her. "The people here must be descendants of the ancient Greeks and were probably transplanted by the Goa'uld centuries ago. I wonder if there are any ruins or writings? I'd love to have a chance to -"

"Daniel Jackson", Teal'c interrupted softly. Daniel glanced at him but saw that his friend's face was focused forward, on something ahead.

Daniel turned and looked, only to see a man walking towards them. He couldn't see who it was – it looked like a young man – but there was something about him that was familiar. He frowned. "Who -?" His voice petered out and he continued to stare, a strange feeling washing over him.

Sam's eyes never left the figure approaching them. Like Daniel she could see that there was something about this man that seemed familiar. When she analyzed it she realized it was in the way he carried himself, the way he walked. He was still too far away to recognize his face.

Jack had watched as the three people walked down the road towards his house. Like them, he saw something familiar and began to walk towards them. Unlike them, however, the recognition soon turned towards certainty. He didn't need to see their faces clearly to know who they were.

With a huge grin, and a wildly beating heart, his slow walk turned into a run. He felt a surge of emotion – of excitement, of happiness, of pure joy, that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"What the hell!" Daniel exclaimed as the man began to run towards them. He automatically reached for a weapon, only realizing at the last second that they were unarmed except for a small knife, which happened to be in his pack. Thor had told them this was a safe and peaceful planet and that weapons would be frowned upon. It was as the man grew closer that his expression changed, his eyes growing huge in his face. He looked quickly at Sam and Teal'c, to see matching expressions on both their faces.

Jack arrived, out of breath but with a huge, unguarded smile on his face. The first person he turned to was Sam – God, those eyes – and without thought held out his arms. She immediately ran to him and threw her arms around him and held on tight.

Jack put his head in the crook of her neck and squeezed her to him, so incredibly grateful for her presence that he couldn't speak. He simply stood there holding her, smelling her, being close to her. God – he felt so full of, of _whatever_ he didn't know what to do.

He continued to simply hold her tightly although it was obvious that she was holding on to him with equal purpose. He was trembling, which seemed silly, but then he noticed that so was she. He decided there and then he was never letting her go.

It was the slight 'cough' that brought him back to reality and with some embarrassment he let his arms relax. He didn't release her – not yet – but at least he allowed her the opportunity to pull away. Instead she clutched at him more fiercely. It was only then that he heard the small 'sniff' coming from beside his left ear.

He lifted his head and laughed a bit self-consciously. His eyes were pretty moist as well and he had an uncontrollable urge to join her in those sniffles. But he was a Gen – a _former_ General and they didn't sniff.

Another cough and he knew he had to let her go or else someone was going to have a bird. This time he felt her arms relax as well and after a second they both stepped back and away from each other.

"It's good to see you Carter", he finally got out, and then wanted to groan. Way to go Jack!

"You too Sir", she answered.

"Not 'Sir', not any longer." At that he lifted his head to acknowledge the rest of his team, who had probably been feeling totally left out. "Space Monkey!" he reached over and pulled Daniel into a hug.

"Jack!" the muffled sound made another surge of joy rush through him. His friends – his family – were here.

"And Teal'c!" after letting go of Daniel he looked to his stately, steady friend, and was sure the man had tears in his eyes. Oh hell! He found himself being pulled into a tight embrace and again felt the tears gather in his own eyes.

"Uh – oxygen Teal'c", he finally gasped out. In actual fact he was fine, but was feeling embarrassed at the overt affection being displayed and being a typical man – and a former soldier – he could only take raw emotion for so long. Teal'c released him and stepped back. He surreptitiously passed a sleeve over his eyes and watched the others do the same.

"It is good to see you again O'Neill", Teal'c said in his inimitable, understated fashion.

"Back at ya Campers!" He wasn't quite sure what caused the giggles, but could only smile as he looked at his friends. "Come on, let's get inside and then you can tell me what the hell you're doing here!"

"Uh Jack?" Daniel asked as he stepped up and began to walk beside Jack. Sam and Teal'c followed behind. "What happened to you?"

"Happened?" Jack frowned. "But you must have known that Thor -"

"No, no, I don't mean with that. We know about Thor saving you – he was the one who dropped us off by the way. No, I mean with -" Daniel gestured to Jack's face.

"Oh – you mean about me looking a bit – uh – younger?"

"A _bit_ younger?" Sam burst out behind him. "Sir, you look at least twenty years younger. You look younger than Daniel!"

Jack grinned and slapped the 'younger' man on the back. "Hah – I'll give you a run for your money now Danny boy!" He didn't say anything for a while but then stopped and turned to his friends. "Let's get to the house and I'll explain."

Sam continued to look at her former commanding officer, totally shocked by his appearance. When he'd held her she'd been able to forget – he still felt like the Jack O'Neill she knew and he still had that earthy, outdoorsy kind of smell she'd always loved. The one that made her think of camping trips and fresh streams and – fishing. But his appearance! He not only looked younger than Daniel, he looked younger than she did – and it kind of bothered her.

They arrived at his small, white and very charming house. The view _was_ magnificent and she could tell, from the hammock and lounge chair, table and other odds and ends that he probably spent a lot of time out here. This was confirmed when he told them all to sit on the patio.

"I'll show you around later", he told them. "But for now I want to hear everything. Just let me get some drinks and snacks and we'll talk." He walked towards the back door of his house but before he got there he stopped and turned. With a serious expression he looked at each member of his former team, each friend and spoke. "I can't tell you -" he had to stop and swallow, slightly ashamed of how emotional he was. "I can't tell you how great it is to see you." With that he turned and entered his house.

There was dead silence among the three seated outside. It was – typically – Daniel who broke that silence. "Okay, what happened?"

"I don't know Daniel. The Gen – ur – Jack will tell us, I'm sure. Maybe Thor did something. We don't know what kind of shape he was in when he was rescued – maybe he was sick and – and I don't know. We'll find out."

"He appears to be well", Teal'c added. "In fact, I would say he is very well."

Just then the person in question appeared through the door. He held a tray which was loaded with drinks and snacks so pushed the door open with his hip. Teal'c got up and took the tray and set it down on the table.

"Thanks T. I'll be right back – have to get the glasses"

His friends looked in wonder at the vast array of foods and the bottles of wine and water. "This really does feel like Greece", Daniel repeated.

"So", Jack sat down and began pouring glasses of the deep burgundy wine. "I hope you guys like wine – it's the staple drink around here", he informed them. "Although I also brought water and I have orange juice if you want."

"No beer?" Sam asked with a small smile.

Jack looked at her and grinned. God those eyes! "No – although I have a brewery going in my shed", he pointed to a small building. "It's an experiment though. I haven't tried any of it yet. It's one of the few bad things about living here – that and no chocolate."

"What", she exclaimed, "No chocolate? Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to have to call Thor and tell him to come and pick us up. How can I possibly exist without chocolate?"

"Or we could ask him to bring us some", suggested Daniel.

"Hey, now why didn't I think of that", Jack asked. He watched as everyone took something to eat, but didn't have anything himself. He was too excited, too emotional to be hungry any longer. He then noticed that Sam was barely eating anything either, although she was making the attempt – probably trying to be polite.

"So, now that you've all had sustenance", he said with a small smile, "tell me what the hell you're doing here. I thought the plan was that no one was to know where I was."

"It's a long story Sir", Sam said, carefully setting down the almost full glass of wine. "We wouldn't have if -" she paused and closed her eyes. "We wouldn't have – but I'm glad we did. We've – I've missed you."

He was touched when he saw all of them nod. It was only then that he noticed, really noticed, how haggard and worn both Daniel and Sam looked. Teal'c looked the same as always, although there appeared to be new lines around his eyes. Okay – he needed to know what was going on and what had brought his team here.

"Jack, we'll tell you everything but first – what happened to you?" Daniel repeated the question he'd asked on the road.

Jack sighed, knowing they'd be curious and he'd have to deal with that first. "I don't really know. After I'd been here a while and I'd begun to – uh – pay attention to things, I was surprised at how young everyone was. I don't think I saw anyone over the age of thirty or thirty-five. Let me tell you how old _that_ made me feel." They all laughed and there was a bit of teasing before he continued. "At first I simply thought it was because of the plague – you know about that?" At their nods he continued. "Thor told me that it only targeted adults, that children weren't affected. I assumed that all the older citizens had died, leaving only those under forty."

"But that wasn't it?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so. I started to realize, oh, after a couple of months, that I was feeling really good – stronger, more stamina, everything. I just thought it was because of the great diet and all the exercise and fresh air I was getting. There's not a lot of pollution here, if any, and the lifestyle is just plain healthy. Then a few months ago I was injured."

"What happened?" Sam asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I fell through the roof of a barn", he told them. He held up his hand at their exclamations. "I was mostly just banged up – bruises, cuts. I did end up with a broken arm and a sprained ankle but it was mostly irritating rather than serious. I was doing a lot of odd jobs around - helping with house repairs, that sort of thing. A lot of men died and there was need for someone who had some skills, even if they were pretty minimal. Anyway, I was fixing a roof when it collapsed under me. I told you, I wasn't badly hurt, but even so, I expected it would be weeks before I was totally recovered."

"But it didn't take that long?" Daniel said.

"No. After only two weeks everything was healed – bruises, cuts, even the broken bone. I knew then that it was more than the healthy diet. It was only later that I had a chance to look at myself – I don't have a big mirror here – and I was shocked to discover I looked -" he shrugged.

"Like you could be your own son?" As soon as the words left his mouth Daniel grimaced. "I mean -"

"It's okay", Jack smiled. "I know what you mean and yes, that's it exactly. It's weird, I agree. I figure it must be something about the water or air or something here on the planet. People rarely get sick and when they do it's not serious. I think that's why the plague was so devastating. They weren't used to things like that and probably didn't have any kind of immunity built up."

"Wow – so how does it feel to be so young again?" Daniel asked with a grin.

Jack responded with a smile of his own. "It feels good – very good. My knee and back don't hurt anymore."

"Are you happy here Sir?" Sam, who hadn't said anything for the past few moments suddenly spoke up. Her eyes were shining, but it wasn't from happiness. The other two also looked at him, their expressions suddenly serious.

He regarded her silently, not quite sure how to answer her question. Was he happy? No, he'd already come to the conclusion that that was something he could no longer expect. Was he content? "I – it's a good place", he said softly. "The people are nice – friendly and hospitable. I contribute to the community and have friends. But – it's not home and - ." His eyes flickered between the three sober faces looking at him and for once decided on complete honesty. " – and you guys aren't here."

He caught their surprise – Daniel's open mouth, Teal'c's raised brows and Sam's – Sam's beautiful blue eyes welling with tears. He watched as her expression went from sad – to angry – to determined. He wondered what that was about.

"Well Sir, we're here to offer you a way home or – if you don't want it – then I plan on staying here."

He frowned in confusion, looking again from one to another. Teal'c just nodded but then Daniel spoke.

"That's right Jack. We're here to tell you you can return home. And like Sam said, if you chose not to then we'd like to ask if we can stay on Eirenia with you."

Jack's eyes grew wide and he stared at his team, his friends, his family. He finally whistled silently. Well blow him down with a feather …Life was suddenly taking a definite turn!


	6. The Heart Opens

_**Sorry - I've been sick so late posting. Thank you for the incredible reviews! Keep 'em coming folks. I LIVE for them.**_

"Home? You mean Earth", he said, turning away from his friends and looking off into the distance. After a few seconds he turned back. "How is that possible?'

"The President has offered you a pardon, Jack", Daniel said, as usual the one to break the silence.

Jack stared, no expression on his face. The others looked at him, each wondering what was going through his mind. They didn't have to wait for long. He started to laugh.

They waited for a few moments as he continued to chuckle and then it was Teal'c who spoke next. "I do not understand why you find this amusing O'Neill", his large friend said.

"Because it's funny Teal'c – funny and ridiculous. A _pardon_? Those bastards systematically destroyed my career, my _life_. They manufactured evidence to convict me of treason. It was one lie after another, created to discredit and ultimately destroy me. And you tell me he's willing to _pardon _me? Who the hell does he think I am – who the hell do _you_ think I am that I would ever accept that. The only way I'd _ever_ return to Earth is if all of those who were involved went on national television and confessed every single last lie that they told. They would have to apologize to me, to Hammond, to you, to the SGC – to everyone they slandered. And even then I don't' know if I'd go back!"

Teal'c nodded once, looking stern but with an expression in his eyes that said he agreed. Both Daniel and Sam looked distressed, but not because they disagreed, but because they knew what was at stake.

"I know Sir", Sam said softly. "And I understand. It's just that – this is about more than any one of us. The President has asked for your help because -"

"No!" O'Neill interrupted angrily. "I don't want to hear about it Colonel. I am no longer a citizen of Earth – this is my home and this is where I'm going to stay!"

"But Jack, it's -"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand Daniel?" Jack said softly. "I said it and I meant it. If they've gotten themselves in trouble then they can damn well get themselves out of it. I gave most of my life to saving our country and world and this is what I got for it so – no more. I've 'retired'."

Daniel looked as if he was going to argue but Sam reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Don't", she told him. "He's is right. The President – we – had no business asking this of him." She lifted her head and looked at the face of the man she'd admired more than any other – and still did. "Are we still welcome?" she asked carefully.

He closed his eyes briefly, hating the fact that this was now between them. "Of course", he said with a sigh. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." He opened his eyes and gave a small smile. "In fact, it's great to have you. Look, I'm sorry about the other but I just can't -"

"We understand O'Neill, and we respect your decision. I, like Colonel Carter, would wish to stay and visit and enjoy this beautiful place."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked, looking again over the water. "It's brought me – peace."

They were all silent, listening to the sounds of the day – the birds and insects, the crashing waves and the distant sound of children playing. Daniel relaxed slightly and looked at his friend. He really couldn't blame him. If anyone deserved some peace it was Jack. "And good food too!" he said, trying to change the mood.

Jack laughed, although it was somewhat forced. "Oh yeah – the food is great." He rubbed his stomach. "I really don't know why I'm not putting on weight. I feel like I eat constantly!"

"And drink?" Daniel asked, his brows raised in a question.

"Well, they do drink wine here with most meals, but I'm not a huge wine drinker so I stick mostly to juice. That's amazing here as well – and then soon I'll have some beer", he grinned.

"But no hockey", Sam said, smiling.

"True – no ice here I'm afraid." He suddenly brightened. "But I have taught the guys baseball and they have a form of soccer – so it's not all bad."

"The guys?" Teal'c asked curiously.

They were all speaking brightly, casually, although the elephant was still sitting beside them. Now was not the time, Sam knew. Now they needed to just be together, as friends.

"Yeah – I'm kind of a – recreation director for some of the young guys around here. A lot of parents died in the plague and the counsel thought it would be good if they were to have a male mentor to teach them some skills and just – be a bit of a father figure."

"And they asked you?" Daniel said.

Jack shrugged and looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah."

"Good choice." Jackson looked at him and then hit him playfully on the shoulder. "They obviously know you well."

"I guess – I think they just didn't know what else to do with me."

"I can't believe that Sir. You're a pretty handy guy to have around."

"Indeed O'Neill. Eirenia is fortunate to have you here."

"Pfff", Jack made a rude noise. "Right." He stood up then and stretched. "Come on. We'll have to figure out where to put everyone. Unfortunately I only have one bedroom and you can have that Carter."

"Sir, you don't need to give me -"

"Yes I do", he interrupted with a smirk. "No arguing! Teal'c, Daniel and I will bunk downstairs. I'll just run over to the neighbors and see if I can get a few mattresses and some extra blankets." He frowned in thought. "I think I'll run over to Althaia's – she'll have some stuff."

"Althaia?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah – she's – oh, I guess you could say she's the local healer. She's a widow and she's taken in her young niece and nephew who were orphaned. Well, at least the nephew was orphaned. The niece was widowed as well. She's become a friend and she's a good soul."

"Would you like me to accompany you O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"That would be great buddy. Let me go get the cart. Carter, Daniel – make yourselves at home. There are some clean sheets in the wardrobe upstairs", he pointed to the door. "That's the bedroom. There's a small bath beside it that you can use."

"Thank you Sir."

As Teal'c and Jack walked slowly down the road, Teal'c turned a few times to look at his friend and former comrade. "I am sorry we burdened you with this request O'Neill", he said gently to his friend. "I fear we have disturbed your peace."

"What?" Jack glanced at him in surprise. "Not your fault buddy. And anyway – it was worth it to see you guys. I've – "

"I too", Teal'c answered. "It has been a difficult time for all, especially for Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter."

"Yeah – what those bastards did to them – I want to – God Teal'c, I've dreamed so often of returning with a whole arsenal and bombing them all to hell! Of course, that would make me just like them but – I hate them so much."

"With good reason. They are evil men, although I believe they did what they did, not out of hatred for you, but out of cowardice."

Jack stopped and stared at his friend. Teal'c knew something and he was curious but – he started walking again – not curious enough to destroy the peace he'd worked so hard to regain. "That's just as bad", he finally said.

"I believe it is worse", Teal'c replied. "For these were the men and women entrusted with the safety of their country and they betrayed that through fear. I believe they are cursed and will suffer as a result."

"Good", Jack answered softly. "Up there – that's Althaia's", he told his friend, wanting to change topics. "Her nephew Nick has become a good friend."

"And the niece?" Teal'c asked, his voice casual but his look anything but.

Jack glanced swiftly as his friend. How did Teal'c – he shook his head. How many years had he known the Jaffa? He really shouldn't be surprised at the man's discernment.

""Yeah – the niece. You'll meet her as well. She's -"

"What O'Neill?"

Jack sighed. "Trouble. She's trouble."

Just then they arrived and heard a shout. The men looked up to see a lanky youth running towards them, a big smile on his face. "Jonathon!" he cried. "I did not know you were coming today. Will you stay for a meal?"

Nick reached them and stopped, his breathing not even fast. "Oh – hello. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

"This is Teal'c, Nick", Jack introduced him. "He's a good friend of mine from Earth."

Nick's eyes grew big as he suddenly noticed the tattoo. "Wow!" he said. "Really? Uh – it's nice to meet you." He bowed carefully, the preferred way to greet someone older.

Teal'c returned the bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you young Nick. O'Neill has said you are a great friend of his."

Nick turned slightly pink and stammered out a reply, at the same time appearing very proud. "Yes, Jonathon is great. " He got an evil grin. "Glykeria thinks so too!"

Jack punched him on the shoulder. "Is your aunt here?"

"No – she has gone to visit Xanthippe to take her some soup. She's been sick this week. Can I do something?"

"I just came over to see if I could borrow some bedding. My friends – Teal'c, and two others, are going to be staying with me."

"Oh – well, she'll be back in a little while. Why don't I tell her and I can bring over the things?"

He sounded hopeful and Jack knew it was Nick's curiosity that was speaking. He could have gathered the things up now but he wanted to see the rest of these visitors and share the information with his buddies. Newcomers were rare in Eirenia and any news was greeted with great excitement.

"Okay, that's fine. Just tell her I need sheets and blankets and pillows. If she has an extra mattress that would be great. I'm also going to check with Orestes and see if I can borrow some mattresses from him. He often has his grandchildren over so probably has a few lying around."

After Jack had collected the things from Orestes – and spent twenty minutes talking to his neighbor about his guests, he and Teal'c made their way back to his house. As soon as he saw it he felt a strange sense of excitement run through him. He had a brief, fleeting thought that it wasn't the house that had given that feeling, but the people he knew waited inside.

"Hi Jack", Daniel waved as he entered. He had his eyes glued onto one of Jack's books. Thor had brought quite a number of books of Jack's, but there were even more from Eirenia. They included books on local history, geography, religion, arts – anything you could think of. So far Jack hadn't discovered much in the way of fiction and wondered if there would be any market for it. Maybe he'd try his hand as an author.

"Wow – you have quite a collection here", Daniel lifted his head briefly. "These are really interesting – the ones about Eirenia I mean."

"Mmm hmm."

"Have you read them?" Daniel looked up, surprised.

"Some, not all", Jack answered, lowering himself into a chair. He looked at the book Daniel was reading. "That one's really good – gives a great description of what life's like here. I found it very useful."

"You mean you really _are_ reading these books?"

Jack frowned. "What do you think I am Daniel – a Neanderthal? Of course I read them. As you've probably noticed, there aren't exactly a lot of TV's, radios, computers, etc around. So, I read."

"You don't get bored here?" his friend slowly put down the book and sat in the chair opposite the former military man.

"Bored?" Jack smiled and leaned back. "You know – it wasn't easy making the transition here. At first I felt – well, it doesn't matter – but I didn't think I'd ever really fit in. But they're short of manpower here and – they needed me. I was busy right from the beginning and soon I made friends. I don't have a terribly active social life, but I do have some and I spend a lot of time helping and mentoring the young men. So bored? No."

"And you're happy?"

Jack sighed. He should have known that Daniel wouldn't accept things the way they looked on the surface. He wouldn't let go until Jack bared his soul, which he had no intention to do. "Happiness? What is that Daniel? I'm sure I don't know. I can't really remember the last time I was happy. Maybe when Charlie was born, or when he took his first steps? Maybe when I thought I was done with fighting and Sara, Charlie and I could lead a normal, simple life. I guess I was happy then but – " He saw his friend's face fall and realized he must sound terribly depressed. He sighed again. "That's not to say I haven't been content Daniel. The last few years, travelling through the gate – it gave my life meaning. Having you and Teal'c and Carter as friends – that gave my life meaning as well – and I was mostly content."

"And now?" Daniel asked softly.

"Now? I'm still content", he smiled gently. "Like I said – at first it was hard but now – it's home."

"And you don't have any desire to go back to Earth?"

Jack stood abruptly, hating this interrogation – hated having things pulled out of him that he'd buried deeply. "It doesn't matter", was all he said.

"It doesn't – _what_ doesn't matter?"

"Whether or not I want to go back. I can't and I won't – so I don't want to even think about it. Can you do that for me Daniel? Can you please just – accept that I'm here and enjoy your time here? I don't want to think about Earth or -"

"Or Cassie or General Hammond or Ferretti or Griff or Dixon or Walter? What about Hammond's granddaughters or Sam's nephew and niece? Didn't your neighbors have kids? You told me about them – and about the puppy -"

"_Daniel!_" Sam's voice carried sharply, angrily across the room. She'd just finished getting washed up and the bed made upstairs and had come down when she'd heard voices. "Stop that! You have no right to speak to Jack like that. He told you he doesn't want to go back and we have to respect that!"

"But he doesn't _know_ Sam!"

Jack strode quickly out of the house and into the back yard, not wanting to listen to any more. A part of him wanted to rush back inside and ask – what was going on? Why did they want him to return? He knew it must be something serious and he felt guilty for not listening. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could handle any more. He no longer wanted to be responsible for other's lives, for their safety. He didn't want to be the one to have to face powerful enemies and know it was them or him. He'd lost too much – and he'd worked too hard to regain a life. He did not want to lose it now.

"I'm sorry Sir", Sam's voice floated up beside him. He jumped slightly, startled that he hadn't heard her approach. He was losing his skills here on Eirenia. No, he thought, a second later – he was losing that edge – that edge that comes when you are always living with danger. He was kind of glad he was losing it.

"Carter", he answered. "I'm – sorry about that."

"Not your fault Sir. You know Daniel."

"Yes", he laughed softly. "I certainly do!"

"The funny thing is", she continued, "He was the hardest one to convince to come. Oh – he wanted to see you – he just didn't want to do the President's bidding. He argued violently against it – gave much the same answer you did."

"But then he got religion?"

"Yes", she snorted, "You could say that. I think, to be fair, that it's more about him wanting you to come back to Earth. He's missed you."

Jack focused his eyes on the sun as it dipped beneath the waves and blinked rapidly. Damn – he was so emotional today. "And you?" he asked, before he had time to engage his brain. He grimaced slightly. "I'm sorry – that's not -"

"Yes", she answered simply. "I missed you – every day, every moment. It was the reason I jumped at the chance to come. Not because I wanted you to accept the President's offer, but because I wanted – needed – to see you again."

Jack could feel his heart thudding into his throat. He and Carter – they'd always had a complex relationship. There had been times over the years when he'd been sure that he loved her – and other times when he suspected she had feelings for him. But then there were those instances when she seemed to have feelings for others – Martouf, Orrin, Joe – he could name more. He always felt a little off-kilter with her – never sure what he should feel or do and yet always faced with a nameless, little understood longing. Her comments here, now, were the first she'd uttered in years – since the time with that damn Tokr'a device – that hinted at anything.

He took a step until he was facing her. He looked into her eyes and could feel his heart start to slow and he allowed her presence to simply wash over him. He slowly lifted his arms, to grasp her with his hands. Maybe now was -

"_Jonathon_!" Glykeria's sharp voice broke the spell and he stepped back suddenly, allowing his arms to drop. A frown appeared between Sam's eyes and she looked confused.

"There you are", the young, dark-haired, dark-eyedwoman ran up to him and threw her arms around Jack. "Silly! Nicholas said you came by. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Uh – I was just picking up some things."

"Yes I know. Nicholas told me. He brought the cart with your things and he is talking to your friends. But I wanted to come and see my Jonathon."

"I – if you'll excuse me – I don't want to interrupt." Sam began to step away, feeling embarrassed.

"Car – Sam – no, uh -" He pulled away from Glykeria and took a step towards the woman he – his friend. "I – this is Glykeria. She's Althaia's niece – I told you about her?"

"Oh yes." Sam stepped forward and bowed her head slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

Glykeria's eyes flashed, but she turned her lips up into a semblance of a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well. You're from Earth?"

"Yes."

"Mmm. How long are you staying?"

"I – I don't know yet."

Glykeria looked at Jack, subtly turning her back on Sam. "Why don't you come and stay with us. We still have your bed made up and that will leave more room for your friends."

"No – that's -"

"Maybe that's a good idea Sir", Sam interjected. "That way you wouldn't have to sleep on the floor."

Jack groaned – silently – although what he really wanted to do was scream. "Thanks Glykeria, but I'd rather stay here. I want to visit with my friends. And anyway, I have enough mattresses for all of us."

"But it can't be comfortable on the floor", she whined.

"Believe me", he said, looking up and grinning at Sam, "We've slept in worse places."

Glykeria looked between the two people from Earth and scowled. She could see the silent words that passed between the two. She reached out again and took Jack's arm in hers. "Let's go in and you can see what we brought. Aunt Althaia sent over some baking too. She thought your friends might like some sweets."

She pulled Jack with her, leaving Sam behind. The woman from Earth shook her head, unsure whether to laugh or cry at the antics of the young woman. Suddenly, Jack stopped, forcing Glykeria to stop as well. He turned around. "Coming Sam?" he said with a smile. He held out his free arm and put it around her waist and pulled her in with them.

Glykeria glared.

Nicholas and Glykeria stayed for almost an hour. Nick clearly enjoyed meeting new people and especially hearing about some of Jonathan's 'adventures' – at least the ones that his friends could repeat. His sister did everything she could to stay as close as possible to the man she'd decided was hers, to the point that it became uncomfortable for everyone.

Sam watched the young woman, who clearly believed she and Jack – or Jonathan as she called him – were an item. _Something_ must have happened between them for her to act like this, she decided. She felt her heart sink. It's not like anything had been said between them, but for a moment there she'd thought … oh well, he had been gone for a year and had believed he wouldn't see any of them again. How could she blame him for looking for love and comfort? It reminded her of the time he'd been trapped for three months on Edora – and felt every bit as painful.

"I think it's time you were heading back", Jack finally told Nick and Glykeria. "You Aunt will be worried."

"She knows I am safe with you Jonathan", Glykeria twittered. She snuggled closer to him. "And it's boring at home. I'd rather be with you."

"Come on Keerie", Nicholas stood up and reached down for his sister. "Jack wants to spend some time with his friends. We'll have lots of other times to see him."

"I'm not ready to go!" she hissed at her brother. She let out a small 'screech' when he pulled her up.

"Yes you are", he said slowly, his eyes trying to give her a message. "Come _now_!"

Glykeria swallowed, suddenly seeing her father in the face in front of her. However, she didn't want to let him know he'd won, so she pulled her arm away and walked towards the door. "Jonathan", she asked sweetly. "Would you mind walking us home? It's very dark."

Sam caught Daniel rolling his eyes, and wanted to giggle, even though she felt an ache in her chest. The young woman was clearly smitten.

Jack rubbed his hand through his hair and then turned to his friends. "Do you guys mind? I'll only be gone twenty minutes or so."

"That is fine O'Neill. We shall partake of more of the wine and amuse ourselves in your absence."

Jack chuckled. "You do that Teal'c - yup – amuse yourselves!" With a silent look of apology he followed the two siblings out into the night.

Everything was quiet in his house as the three friends sat looking towards the door. It was Daniel who eventually turned and spoke. "Whew! Quiet a little barracuda there!"

"What is a 'barracuda' Daniel Jackson? I understood it to be a sea creature."

"It is" Sam explained. "It's also an old-fashioned word for a woman who is a – predator."

"Ah. Yes, a barracuda indeed", he agreed.

"Poor Jack", Daniel spoke again.

"Poor - ?" Sam wanted to snort. "I think he liked it Daniel. There was obviously something between them."

Two pairs of eyes looked at her incredulously, and two mouths hung open.

"What?" she asked, irritated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We are surprised Samantha", Teal'c answered slowly. "It has always been my understanding that you were a woman of extreme perspicacity."

"Huh?" She frowned, looking back and forth between the two men. "What are you saying?"

"He's saying he can't believe you're that stupid Sam."

Sam bristled and sat up. "_What_! I am _not_ stupid."

"Sam – Jack was _not_ interested in Glykeria. In fact, he wanted to strangle her."

"No he didn't. He was kind to her all evening. She was plastered up against him and he – he enjoyed it."

"He did not", Teal'c intoned. "Did you not notice how often he got up to refill our glasses?"

Now that he mentioned it, she had thought he was a bit _too_ hospitable, always offering them more food and drinks. But still - "But he was very sweet to her."

"Sam – since when is Jack _that_ sweet to someone he cares about? If he'd been teasing her and laughing at her _then_ I'd be worried. He was treating her like a – like a teenager with a crush on him."

"But she's a widow. She's no teenager."

"No – but she sure acted like one! I tell you Sam, Jack was horribly uncomfortable. Didn't you notice how often he looked at you?"

"At me?" Her eyes grew wide and she could feel her face flush. Why would he look at me?"

"You're right Teal'c", Daniel sighed. "Definitely not perspicacious. Sam, Jack isn't interested in _her_. It's someone else he's interested in – someone he's been interested in for a _long time_!"

She swallowed convulsively. What did he mean? Jack wasn't – he hadn't – but there _was_ that moment out in his garden. She swallowed again and closed her eyes. No – there was no way she was going to get her hopes up. He was interested in Glykeria – that's all there was too it.

* * *

After Jonathan said goodbye and left for his home, both Nicholas and Glykeria stayed outside their house, watching as he walked away from them. It was only when he was out of hearing range that they entered the house. There was a light left on, but their Aunt was not there. It was then that Nicholas turned to his sister. "You brought shame on yourself this evening", he told her bluntly.

She rounded on him and leaned forward, her face a study in fury. "How dare you say that! I did nothing of the sort."

"You did", he answered softly. "You were rude to Samantha – terribly rude – and you latched yourself onto Jonathan like a barnacle. Did you not see how uncomfortable he was?"

"He was not!"

"Yes – yes he was. He kept getting up because you insisted on practically sitting on his lap. You have forced yourself on him for months – tried to get him to pay attention to you. Do you not understand that he is not interested in you?"

"That's not true!" she cried. "You don't know what you're talking about. He loves me!"

"He does not", Nicholas said softly. He didn't want to hurt his sister and he had said nothing until now, but tonight he knew it had gone on too long – "He loves Samantha", he said bluntly.

"NO! You don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone. I don't have to listen to this, to you."

"No, but you do have to listen to me." Aunt Althaia stepped into the room. "Thank you Nicholas. That is all – you may leave."

He looked at his Aunt but she gave him a small smile and nod. He nodded back and then headed down the short hallway to his tiny room. He hadn't wanted to hurt her – but she had to understand.

"What he said is the truth Glykeria", he Aunt said gently. "Jonathan is a kind man, and does not want to hurt you, but he is not in love with you."

"Yes he is!" she cried. "He loves me – he does."

"No, he does not and I think you know that. You are the one who has decided he is for you and have acted as if he is your property. It has often made him uncomfortable, but he is a kind man and did not say anything. He did not want to hurt you but now – if what Nicholas has said is true – now he has a woman here whom he loves. You must step away."

"I will not. He is mine and no skinny, yellow haired woman is coming here to take my man."

"Enough!" Althaia said angrily. "Nicholas is also correct in that you shame yourself. What kind of woman throws herself at a man who is not interested? He has made it very clear, to all of us, that he does _not_ love you. He thinks of you as a friend, no more – but you will lose that if you continue this way. If you do truly love him then you will do what is best for him and that is stop this. If you continue, you will only hurt yourself and him. Think hard on what I have said and remember back onf all your interactions with Jonathan. Has he ever truly done anything which speaks to him loving you? Or is it all in your imagination and your dreams?"

Althaia watched the young woman silently, hurting for her young niece. But she knew that it was time for her to face reality. Anymore and she could do real harm, to herself and to others.

"Think about it as you lie in your bed. Be honest with yourself Glykeria. You are a good woman – do not let self-deception and jealousy turn you into someone you are not."

Jack felt the depression descend on him once again. For a brief moment there he'd been – hopeful. Sam had looked at him and he had thought – and then Glykeria had arrived. He groaned. He should have done something about her a long time ago. _Why_ had he let her obsession with him continue? He thought back to Sam's face and knew that there was probably no hope now. They'd lost their moment.

As he approached his house he decided to go into the back for just a few minutes. Looking at the sea often brought a feeling of peace when his mind or heart wasf troubled. It was only as he stepped around that he saw the silhouette in the darkness.

"Sam?" he said softly.

"Hi." She turned her head slightly and smiled. "I hope you don't mind. It's just so beautiful out here."

"You're welcome to it", he answered, still speaking softly. "I often come out here at night." They stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, looking out over the black water. There were a few stars out tonight, but mostly it was dark and still.

Jack felt almost as if the world was holding its breath, waiting. It was a fanciful notion, but something in that thought made him speak.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"Sorry?" Her eyes were dark – almost black – as she looked at him. "What for?"

"For Glykeria. She's – young."

"Mmm – that's okay", she faced forward again. "She is very lovely."

"I guess", he answered. He could feel her start of surprise and wondered at it. "I mean – if you like dark hair and eyes."

"And you don't?"

"They're okay. I prefer -" he stopped, feeling as if he was about to dive into that stygian water.

"You prefer?" She was pushing, she knew. But for once – here in this time, this place – she was going to do it. There were no ranks, no rules, nothing.

"Blue eyes", he said, so softly she almost didn't hear. "I love – blue eyes – and I missed them so much."

It was true – everything _had_ stopped. The world _was_ holding its breath. Or maybe that was just him. As the silence continued he could feel the noise start in his head – the noise telling him he was a fool, that he didn't deserve this – her, that it had all been a dream, a -"

"I'm glad", Sam's words floated to him gently, touching him as lightly as the starlight. "I 'm glad", she said again.

"There was – nothing – between Glykeria and me", he suddenly went on to explain. "At least there wasn't' as far as I was concerned. She's had a crush on me but I did nothing to encourage her – in fact I've tried to get her to stop but it's hard because of Nick and Althaia."

Sam could feel the giggle move up her throat and into her mouth. She tried to stop it – really she did – but the sound in his voice was just too much. She erupted.

At first Jack didn't know what to think, but after a moment he began to smile. He turned to Sam and put his hands on her arms and pulled her forward and simply watched her. He'd always loved her giggles – they turned her from a brilliant soldier, scientist, into a happy, carefree woman. "No giggling", he whispered in her ear. That, of course, caused them to come even harder.

Once she calmed down he released her arms so she could wipe her face from the tears that were falling. It was only then that he asked.

"Okay – what brought that on?"

"It was – it was your voice Sir. You sounded so – desperate." She laughed again.

"Well _you_ try dealing with a love-sick woman! God – I thought she was going to crawl into my lap tonight!"

"You did a pretty good job keeping her out though. I mean, you were such an amazing host – jumping up and down, up and down, up and down to get us wine and food …"

He groaned and buried his head in her neck – which sent shivers up her spine. "Don't remind me! I'm exhausted."

"Did you want to go inside?"

"No – no, I'd like to stay out here – with you."

She nodded and moved slightly so that they were both facing forward, although she was able to lean up against him slightly. He again grasped her arms and pulled her gently back, until she was resting fully on him. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"I love it here", she said softly.

He didn't know if she meant 'here' on Eirenia, or in his garden, or with him – all he knew was that for the first time in a long, long time he felt his heart begin to open. Maybe there was happiness for him after all.


	7. Starting Slow

Even though the evening air had grown cooler, she continued to feel warm. Her back was pressed up against him, his arms around her and his cheek gently touching hers. His heart was beating, slowly, steadily and the rhythmic beat was soothing and made her feel safe and relaxed. She let out a slow breath and allowed herself to simply enjoy the moment.

They'd moved to a new place in their relationship. They'd gone past that barrier that had kept them apart so many years, wondering and dreaming. But just because they'd moved beyond it, they both knew that it was only the first step. As they stood there, in the dark, still evening, they were relishing being together and trying not to think about where they were going tomorrow, or the next day. No – this moment was enough in and of itself. The future was something neither of them wanted to think about right now – although for the first time they knew that soon they _could_ begin to imagine it.

"Why 'Jonathan'", she finally asked, her mind and heart totally at peace.

He didn't answer for a moment, but he eventually lifted his head slightly, so that their faces were no longer in contact. She could feel him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I thought I'd left everything behind", he said softly "that my life and everything that was important, _everyone_ that was important was gone. I knew -" he paused and took another breath. "I knew that if I was to survive I'd have to start over, to begin again. When they asked my name somehow – Jonathan just came out. It was as if I'd left 'Jack' behind on Earth."

She reached up and grasped his hand and held on tightly, only imagining how he must have felt - losing everything like that. "I'm sorry", she whispered, her heart breaking for him.

"Hey", he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You and Daniel and Teal'c – I knew you tried everything you could-"

"So did the rest of the people at the SGC. Walter started a fund and raised thousands of dollars for your defense. We wrote hundreds – thousands of letters, tried to speak to the press – everything!" She felt like she wanted to cry, thinking back to that horrible time. "They were so determined to destroy you – there was nothing we could do."

"No, but you don't know how much it means to me that you tried – that all of you tried. If there was any way I could -" he stopped, and bit his lip, seeming to realize that he was heading into territory he swore he'd never go. He was _not_ getting sucked back in – never again. "So – are you going to call me Jonathan?" he asked, trying to return the topic to something safer.

She knew what he was doing, but was willing to go along with it. If there was anything she knew about Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, it was that he couldn't be forced or pressured into anything. "Uh – I still have trouble calling you 'Jack', Sir", she grinned. "But maybe I could _try_ Jonathan."

"No – from you I think I like 'Jack'." He grinned back at her, looking down into her eyes, which appeared almost black in the darkness. "No more Sir, okay? You're Sam and I'm Jack."

"Me Jane, you Tarzan?" she laughed. Okay S-" she stumbled and cursed. "Okay – _Jack_." She said his name softly, gently and looked directly into his eyes. They grew silent again and she waited as he studied her carefully, his eyes roaming her face until they settled on her lips.

Slowly he moved closer until his lips barely touched hers. His eyes closed and hers followed immediately. The kiss was slow and tentative and gentle – it held only a tiny bit of passion, carefully restrained, but was full of longing and of promise and of hope.

After a few, brief seconds he pulled back. This time he smiled, a tiny smile, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We'd better go in. Daniel and Teal'c will be getting worried."

She nodded and returned his smile. As he stepped away she turned to walk beside him back into the house. He waited for her to enter first, placing his hand in the small of her back and guiding her in. When they were inside his hand dropped away, although he stayed close and walked forward to where Daniel and Teal'c were sitting and talking.

"Hey, we were wondering what happened to you guys", Daniel said. "We wondered if Glykeria had kept you for something."

Jack grimaced. "No, I left them at their Aunt's place. I was just outside chatting with Sam and enjoying the evening."

"So – tell me about Glykeria", Daniel asked, a small smirk on his face. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Jack gave him a sharp glare. "She is _not_ my girlfriend. She's simply the niece and sister of friends of mine."

"She certainly has an interest in you O'Neill", Teal'c commented in a matter of fact voice. "I believe she wished to become your girlfriend."

Jack snorted. "I – yeah, I guess." He drew his hands through his hair nervously. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say something to her. It was okay when it was just me but now that – uh – you guys are here it's a little embarrassing."

"Really?" Daniel grinned and took another sip of juice. "I thought you were enjoying her attention. I mean – doesn't every guy like to have a beautiful woman practically sitting in his lap."

Jack glared again. "Depends on what woman Daniel", he told his friend bluntly, forcing himself _not_ to look at Sam. "If it was the _right_ one – it would be – more than fine. I'm afraid she's not it."

"Oh? Can I ask -"

"No you can't", Jack interrupted as he stood up quickly. "Come on guys, let's get something together for dinner and then we can play a game of poker or something."

"Poker?" Sam asked, willing to change the subject. "Do you have a pack of cards S- Jack?"

"Yup", he smiled at her. "Thor sent me a dozen packs. I don't know what he thought I'd do with them. As far as I know, no one here knows anything about cards." As he was talking Jack was moving to the kitchen to set up a light evening dinner. Sam helped bring the food in while Teal'c and Daniel set up the room.

* * *

Daniel was, surprisingly, the first one up the next morning. In the past it had always been Jack, followed quickly by Teal'c and Sam – the military members of the team who rose with the dawn. He was usually the last to rise and had had to deal with many of Jack's practical jokes first thing in the morning. This time, however, he awoke first and decided to slip out of the house and go for an early morning walk. As he walked by the sleeping figure of the former Air Force officer he couldn't help but wonder if the new life here had enabled Jack to relax a bit and let down his guard. He certainly hoped so. At least it would be something good that had come out of a great evil.

When he first started out the sun was just peeking over the horizon, the sky a kaleidoscope of deep purples and pinks. Soon, however, the sun rose and it was bright and warm. He walked along the road, away from the town, and admired the beauty of Eirenia.

"It certainly looks like Greece", he murmured to himself. Even the smells reminded him of that country. The colors – the whites of the buildings, the blue of the ocean and sky and the riot of reds and yellows, pinks and greens of the plants and flowers – it really was a paradise.

He worried about what was going to happen to Earth, whether or not the threat was real or a plot to get Jack to return and to destroy him. If it was real, and Jack didn't help – but one day found out – Daniel knew he'd never forgive himself. On the other hand, he agreed that what Jack said was true – why _should _ he return. He'd been betrayed by the very people he'd sworn to obey, by the very government he'd protected. He'd found peace here. Why shouldn't he simply stay and enjoy it.

He knew that these were the thoughts that had woken him so early. They continued to swirl through his mind, not allowing him to relax. Just then he noticed a small piece of land that jutted out over the water. It looked like a lookout so he walked over to it. It was only as he grew nearer that he saw there was a stone bench, and that someone was sitting on it.

He decided to leave – the person probably wanted to be alone – but at the last second he heard a 'sniff'. It was only then that he recognized who it was. "Glykeria?" he asked, surprised to see her here so early.

She moved quickly, clearly trying to wipe her face and also to avoid looking at him. Daniel knew that he should probably just say good morning and move on. She'd be embarrassed to have him witness her distress. He couldn't do it though, he couldn't leave. He'd never been able to desert people in distress. With a sigh, directed at himself, he walked over to the bench and sat down, being careful to leave her some space.

"Good morning", he said softly, looking straight ahead. "Are you alright."

She sniffed and furiously rubbed at her cheeks. "I'm fine", she whispered, her voice cracking with sadness.

"Are you sure? You seem very sad. Maybe you need a friend?"

She gave a soft laugh, which turned into a hiccup. "Please Dr. Jackson, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"It's Daniel. I – look, I don't want to interfere, I – just let me know if there's anything I can do."

She nodded and continued to look at the waves as they crashed on the beach below. It was a magnificent site and one of her favorite spots. She'd spent hours here after Heiron, her husband, had died.

"It's lovely here", Daniel said after a few more moments of silence. "I can imagine this would be a wonderful place to come when you're feeling sad. It makes everything seem so "

" - possible", she whispered. "When things get so bad you think there's no way out, looking at the vast and mighty sea and sky – I always thought it made our lives seem so simple and made anything seem possible. But I don't know anymore. Now – the world – I don't understand it. I don't know what to do."

"For me", he told her, "the sea makes me realize how much power there is in the world, in life – and how impossible it is to control that power. We can work with it, we can use it, but ultimately we cannot control it. We have to accept that certain things _are_ – that certain things will _be_ and that we can't change them."

There was another silence and then she turned slightly. "You are speaking of my feelings for Jonathan, aren't you?" she asked. "You saw my shameful behavior last night and are reminding me that I cannot control his feelings, no matter what mine might be."

"No – I wasn't speaking of that, but in a way it does fit. And your behavior wasn't shameful – a little uh – well, you made it clear you liked him, but that was all. Look, all of us have been there and done things like that in the past so don't worry about it."

"No, but I made all of you, especially Jonathan, uncomfortable. And I was rude to Samantha because I was jealous. I was on my way this morning to apologize to her but then I realized it was too early." She smiled slightly. "I did not sleep so well last night."

He laughed. "Neither did I so I came for a little walk. Look Glykeria, about Ja – Jonathan – I'm sure he would have been interested in you except for the fact that -"

" – that he was already in love with Samantha. Yes, I know. I knew as soon as I saw them together yesterday. That is why I became jealous and behaved the way I did. I thank you for saying it was not shameful but – I did indeed shame myself. I will apologize to both Jonathan and Samantha and promise not to bother them anymore. I was thinking of going back to stay with my in-laws. They would like me to come and live with them permanently. My husband was their only child and they are lonely."

"I am sorry to hear about your husband", Daniel reached out and gently laid his hand over hers. "I lost my wife, so I know how painful it must have been."

"We had been married for three years", she said, tears gathering in her eyes. "We were in love. We had known each other since childhood and I knew I wanted to marry him from the time I was ten. Oh", she laughed, "don't worry, I didn't chase him the way I have done with Jonathan. No, back then I was very shy. Heiron came and asked my parents if he could court me and they said yes. We were married six months later. We were happy together, although sad that we did not have a child. I used to pray that I would bear him a son or daughter, but it was not to be. The God did not smile upon me. When he died, I wept so hard over the fact that he did not leave a child, that he did not leave me _his _child. I miss him so much."

Daniel reached over and put his arm around the young woman. She laid her head on his shoulder and sat there as the tears ran down her cheeks. He felt as if his heart was breaking – both for her and for himself. He knew exactly the pain she was feeling.

"I felt so lonely", she continued. "That is why when I met Jonathan I decided that I needed to remarry and that he was the man. He was kind and gentle and funny – I thought he'd be perfect. But he obviously didn't think so", she laughed.

"He thinks you're a lovely woman", Daniel told her, squeezing her shoulder gently, "and considers you a friend. It's just – well, you were right when you said that he and Sam –"

"I know", she smiled, "and it really is okay. I – like him. He's a good man, but he isn't the man for me. After I realized that last night I made myself think carefully about him and it came to me that I had never really seen the man he truly is. I had painted a picture of him in my mind and I fell in love with that. My Jonathan was a simple man. Your 'Jack' is not. He is very complex and, I think, has a heavy burden on his soul. I saw last night that I am not the one to lift that burden. Samantha is."

Daniel looked at the woman seated next to him and had a realization of his own. He'd gotten a picture the last evening of a childish woman, a spoiled immature one. But the true Glykeria wasn't any of those things. She was a woman who had experienced much pain and sorrow and had desperately reached for something to help take away the pain. In fact, she was a lovely woman.

"I hope you're right", he answered after a pause. "But I sometimes doubt they'll ever figure it out."

There was another long silence and Glykeria seemed to calm down. She finally turned to Daniel with a sad smile. "I am sorry about your wife. Was it an illness?" she asked.

"No", he answered, looking ahead, "No, she was kidnapped and murdered by an evil being" he told her. He wasn't going to go into the whole story – and he no longer blamed Teal'c in the least. It was ultimately the Goa'uld who were responsible for her death.

"I am sorry – that must have been horrible. Has it been a long time?"

"Quite a few years", he told her with a smile. "I won't say you get over it but there comes a point when you realize that life has to go on and you begin to find joy again."

She nodded, although he could tell she wasn't quite there yet. "Have you found someone new?" she asked finally. "Do you have another love?"

When he hesitated she suddenly looked horrified. "I am sorry – that is not my place to ask. Forgive me."

"No – no, that's okay. No, I haven't found anyone", he told her. "I've spent the last few years fighting a war to save our world. I didn't really have the time."

"And now?"

"Now? Well, yes someday I hope to meet someone again. I liked being married although I don't know who would have me. I get kind of – carried away in my work and I can drive people crazy."

She laughed. "You just need a strong woman who will not mind that you work – as long as you come back to her at night!"

He felt his ears grow a bit hot, but laughed along with her. She really was a lovely woman.

"Come, we must go to Jonathan's before he begins to worry about you. I will go and apologize and then go back to my Aunt's and tell her I am leaving."

"I wish you wouldn't", Daniel said with a small frown. "Leave, that is. I – thought – if you didn't mind, I'd love to have someone local to show me around. I'm afraid Jack – ur Jonathan – doesn't really like history that much and anyway, he's more interested in spending time with Sam. But – don't feel obliged. I mean, if you really want to leave that's fine I just thought –"

She regarded him seriously until a small bird flew up beside them and startled them both. With another laugh she turned and began walking towards the road and Jonathan's house. "I would like that", she finally said. "And I promise not to chase after you. We shall simply be friends."


	8. The Door Closes

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry – return to angst. It can't be **__**all**__** happiness for our guys.**_

Daniel insisted on walking back to Jack's house with Glykeria. She was clearly nervous and embarrassed by her behavior, but determined to put it right. It made Daniel admire her even more.

By the time they arrived, Jack, Sam and Teal'c were all sitting out on the patio enjoying their breakfast in the gentle morning air. Daniel could see the tension suddenly appear around Jack's eyes, but was pretty sure Glykeria didn't notice. Jack simply smiled and welcomed them both to the table and offered them a cup of morning coffee.

"Thank you Jonathan", Glykeria said softly. She didn't sit down however, but instead turned to Sam, who suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "I actually came to apologize", she said, looking at Sam but glancing also at Jack. "My behavior last night was sh – not right. I treated you badly Samantha and for that I am sorry. You did not deserve to be treated so." She then turned and looked directly at Jack. "And I owe you an apology as well Jonathan. I acted shamefully and embarrassed you – and everyone. I know you are not interested in me in that way. I saw that clearly last night, although to be fair, you have never given any indication that you feel anything for me other than friendship. I am afraid I saw what I wanted to see, but now I know that was wrong of me. I do hope you will forgive me. I will stay away because I know I must embarrass you, but I do hope it won't affect your relationship with my Aunt or with Nicholas."

Jack's eyebrows were raised in surprise and he gave a look to Daniel, who gave a quick shake of his head. Jack then turned back to Glykeria and smiled. "It is never embarrassing to be shown attention by a beautiful woman", he replied. "And you _are_ beautiful and a lovely person. If things were different -" he stopped, looking a bit uncomfortable. "If things were different I would have been very attracted to you but -"

"But your eye had already found someone else", she smiled in return. "I understand. And I promise never to try and sit in your lap again."

Everyone laughed and Daniel gave her a quick hug. After a second so did Jack, but it was very obvious, to both of them, that it was a brotherly hug. Finally Sam stood up and gave her hands to the young woman. "I admired your beauty last night", she said, "I admire your courage and your honesty even more. I hope we can become friends."

Glykeria smiled, although she looked a bit teary eyed. "Thank you. It is more than I deserve but I too hope we can become friends. Now, I must return to my Aunt's house. I left early this morning and she will worry."

"Don't forget you promised to show me around", Daniel reminded her.

"I will not forget. When you are ready please come by and I will be happy to show you some of the places around here."

They all said goodbye and watched as the young woman left. There was silence for a few minutes until Jack finally turned to his friend. "Was that you?" he asked bluntly.

"No", Daniel shook his head again. "I met her when I was out for a walk. She was already on her way here to apologize but realized it was too early so we chatted for a while. She felt really badly. I think Nicholas may have said something to her and it finally got through to her. She was jealous when she saw Sam and acted the way she did as a result. She's figured it out now though. She knows you're not the 'simple' man she thought you were." Daniel smiled. "although simple might be a good way to -"

Jack threw a roll at him. "I am _not_ simple."

"No, that you are not O'Neill", Teal'c agreed, taking a bite of the orange he'd just peeled. "This is excellent", he said, staring down at the fruit.

"No", Daniel agreed, seriously this time. "I think that's what she wanted to see, and probably, to be fair to her, what you've shown everyone since you've been here. From what you've told us things are pretty quiet here so she's never seen the Jack we have."

Jack looked serious for a minute and stared off into the distance. "No, probably not. It's been kind of nice, actually, to appear _simple_ to these people. But -"

"But she doesn't know what lies underneath?" Daniel said gently.

Jack gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah – the darkness in my soul", he quipped, although the attempt at humor fell flat as it was too close to the truth for any of them.

"Well", he said, pushing himself to his feet. "How about a bit of a tour? I can take you into the town and show you the market and introduce you to some of my neighbors."

"They won't mind?" Sam asked.

"_Mind_?" Jack laughed. "They'd _kill_ me if I didn't bring you over. Come on – eat up and then we'll get going. I want to introduce you to Eirenia – my simple home."

They all enjoyed the morning. Jack started by taking them to his immediate neighbors, one of whom had already met Teal'c. He knew it would create all sorts of gossip and talk around the neighborhood, but it would all be friendly and they would be pleased he had friends visiting. He'd had to promise to invite everyone over for an evening of food, wine and music. He'd discovered that while the people here worked hard, they also enjoyed any opportunity to come together and celebrate.

After a hearty lunch at Zenovia and Antikles house, two more of his neighbors, they'd decided to head into town. Jack showed them around and introduced them to some of the town's people. Everyone was friendly and stopped to chat to the strangers. They'd had more invitations then they could possibly accept and were all charmed at the warmth of the people of Eirenia.

"How come they don't seem upset or confused by visitors from another planet?" asked Sam. Thor hadn't really explained too much about Eirenia, choosing to leave that to Jack.

"They've had some limited exposure, mostly through the Asgaard", he told them. "There have also been a few traders over the years, although not that many. They don't have a gate and want to keep outside contact limited in order to preserve their society."

"I've also noticed a strange mixture of ancient and more modern technology and tools. Is that -"

"Because of trade – yes. The Council decided that they'd allow small, time saving appliances but didn't want to turn this into a modern industrial society. Although I occasionally miss my stereo and TV, for the most part I agree. Eirenia is truly – a peaceful place. I'd hate to see it become polluted or for capitalism to take root here."

As much as Sam liked playing with technology she agreed with the Colonel that this planet was a beautiful and peaceful place that would lose a lot if it became industrialized. She hoped they'd be able to retain its charm and peace. "What about crime? Is there any?" she asked.

"Some", he replied. "The people are nice but not perfect – thank god!" They all laughed. "Most of the crimes are petty – usually crimes of passion like someone getting mad and hitting someone or trying to cheat someone at the market. I haven't heard of much else and those things are dealt with swiftly and in a way that usually keeps the person from doing it again. No", he said in answer to a look from Daniel, "they don't use corporal punishment or anything like that. This is a close community and embarrassment is usually enough to keep people from wanting to do things more than once. Fortunately they also have a strong sense of forgiveness. Once as person has been punished and repented then he or she is accepted back with little problem."

"What about women Sir – uh – Jack", she grinned shyly.

"What about them?" he grinned in return. "There are a lot of them here and most of them are pretty – attractive."

She swatted his arm. "So I've seen! No, I mean how are they treated? Is it a male dominated society?"

"Surprisingly no", he answered. "You'd think so since it's so much like a Mediterranean country of a century or two ago. But in fact men and women are considered equals. I mean women do tend to do more work around the home, but it's not considered at all inferior to men's work and there are many women who are teachers and business women and lawyers. You've met Maeja? She's the most senior Council member and a real force in Eirenia."

"That's good", Sam nodded. "It's also rare. I wonder how that came about?"

"I don't know", Jack replied. "I've studied a bit of their history but there are some real gaps. Daniel, there's an opportunity for you to do some digging around."

Daniel immediately looked excited at the prospect. "What about ruins?" he asked.

Jack laughed, as did Teal'c and Sam. "Yes, there are ruins. I'll take you there one day soon. They definitely look like ancient Greece. I've asked about them but again, there's not a lot of information. I think they'd like to know more and Maeja suggested that I might want to study it. I told her I wasn't the best person for that but now I can tell her I _have_ the best person to do it. If you want to of course?"

He knew from Daniel's expression that he'd just offered the archaeologist a huge treat. The man was practically drooling already and would have immediately set out for the ruins without delay.

"They're almost a day's walk away Daniel", Jack explained. "We'll have to take some camping gear with us and make a couple of days of it."

"It'll be like old times", Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, as long as there are no snarky aliens around", Jack muttered.

"Snarky?" Daniel raised his eyebrows. "I haven't heard them quite described that way. _You_, on the other hand – "

Jack stuck his tongue out at his friend, causing everyone to laugh. They hadn't seen the General so carefree in a long, long time. Without thinking – or maybe it was better to say _without caring_, Sam reached over and linked her arm with Jack's. He gave her a surprised look, which quickly turned to one of pleasure. He reached with his other hand and grasped the hand threaded through his arm and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you're here", he said softly.

"Me too." She smiled at him until she heard a snort. She looked up to see her two friends looking at her, Daniel with a grin, Teal'c with a knowing look.

"Oh – screw it!" she muttered and pulled Jack along with her, leaving the other two behind. Jack turned and again stuck his tongue out at the two men. He then turned forward and allowed himself to appreciate the rest of the day.

The four friends spent the next few days simply enjoying each other and the beauties of Eirenia. Daniel had explained to them that the name itself meant 'peace' which they all agreed was fitting. On the third day someone arrived asking Jack if he'd help one of the ladies who lived in the town. Her husband had died, leaving her with three young children and she often needed help with small repairs around the house.

"You don't need to come", he'd told them. "Why don't you just stay here and relax?"

"Actually, Glykeria offered to show me around a bit – take me down along the coast if it's okay with you guys?" Daniel looked a tiny bit uncomfortable and Jack had a fleeting thought that Glykeria might be just what his friend needed.

"No problem. Say hi for us. Maybe take a bottle of juice with you. I'm sure she'll bring enough food for an army. Teal'c, what about you?"

"I have found an interesting book O'Neill", he held up one of Jack's mysteries that Thor had brought from Earth. "I would enjoy sitting outside and reading."

"Go for it Teal'c! Just help yourself to food and drink. Sam? What about you?"

"I'll come with you if you don't mind?" she asked with a smile. "I can help with some of the repairs."

"Great", he smiled, "although I expect Adonia will chew your ear off. She does love to talk – usually about her kids. She's sweet though so if you don't mind that -?"

"No, not at all."

The two of them set off a few minutes later, heading into town. They chatted briefly as they walked, but soon silence grew up between them. Things had been good for the last few days, but they'd grown no closer to a resolution to their situation. It's not that they both didn't want it, it just felt like there were a number of things in the way.

Jack thought about the woman at his side and knew that he wanted nothing more than for her to be there for the rest of their lives. Still, there were too many things that hadn't been resolved. He didn't know her plans. She had indicated, at the very beginning, that she would stay but he didn't know if that's something she really wanted or not. How could he ask her to give up her life – her planet – for him? And he knew he couldn't return, even if he wanted to. He wasn't going to accept a pardon and didn't expect they'd offer anything else. The men who had destroyed him had too much to lose.

He wanted to get closer to her, to throw caution to the winds and simply_ be_ with her but he knew if he did that it would kill him if she left. Already he could feel a coldness starting to settle around his heart. He glanced at the woman beside him and felt an ache that struck him in the center of his chest. God, he loved her so much.

Sam walked silently beside him, wondering what had happened. A few days ago she thought everything was going to be right between them _finally_. But the last day he'd started to move away from her. Oh, it hadn't been obvious to anyone else – he still laughed and smiled and joked and teased – but she knew that he was beginning to distance himself from her. Why? What had gone wrong? Had she done something to change his mind? Was he regretting that she'd come here? No, she didn't' think that was the case. Hadn't he told her he was glad? Then why? What was it? She looked at him again and stopped suddenly at the despair she saw in his eyes.

"What?" he stopped too and looked at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem – upset."

"Upset? Me?" He smiled. "I'm fine. Why? You must be imagining things. It's probably all the good Eirenian food and wine."

She stared at him, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth, but also knowing he wasn't going to tell her what was wrong. She could feel a sense of sadness start to steal over her and wondered what to do. Why was this happening?

"I'm not imagining anything", she said softly, "but I can't make you tell me. Jack – you know – I've been happier these last few days then I have in a long, long time?"

"I'm glad", he smiled gently.

"But now – I thought we were growing closer and yet I feel like you're drawing away. Please tell me if I've done something wrong."

Jack's face grew serious and he licked his lips. He closed his eyes briefly, wondering if he should be honest or whether that would just open up something he didn't want to touch. He took a deep breath –

"Jonathan! You have brought your aliens to our world to destroy what we have", the man standing in the road looked like he wanted to spit. "Tell them to leave and have them take you with them. We do not want your kind here!"

Sam looked up in shock, first at the stranger standing there and then back at Jack. For the first time since she'd arrived on Eirenia she saw the old Jack – no she saw General O'Neill. He was standing straight and tall and looked fierce.

"Tydeus", he said softly. "How dare you come and insult me and my friend. We have done nothing to hurt you or this planet. I don't know why you hate me, but I know what you've done and will not let you hurt anyone I care for."

"And you can stop me?" Tydeus laughed. "And what have I done? You have no proof of anything. It is only your own clumsiness that caused you to fall. Do not blame me."

"How do you know that was even what I was talking about?" Jack asked. "You are an ass and a coward Tydeus. I'd prefer if you'd just leave me alone."

"And if I don't? You'll go crawling to Maeja again? Does this one know that you and Maeja have been sleeping together?"

Jack's fist connected with the other man's jaw so quickly that Sam barely saw him move before she heard the loud 'crack'. She stood looking down at the other man as he groaned and rolled over. After a few seconds he pushed his way to his feet.

"Don't you _ever_ repeat lies like that", Jack told him coldly. "You will show respect to Council woman Maeja, even if you don't show respect to me. I will thrash you to an inch of your life if you _ever _say that again."

"I will get you Jonathan", Tydeus hissed. He turned and walked away, his hand held up to his already darkening jaw.

"I'm sorry about that", Jack sighed and rubbed his hand. It had been a long time since he'd hit anyone and he suddenly remembered why he didn't like doing it. His hand was abruptly grabbed and Sam began to rub it gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", she said. "He was a – a "

"- an ass!"

"Yes! Why does he hate you?"

"I have no idea. I didn't do a thing to him. I met him when I first arrived and he hated me even then. It may simply be that he's xenophobic. I gather he doesn't like the fact that 'aliens' are living on his planet."

"But I thought they needed more people?"

"Yes, they do. I've been careful to try and fit in and haven't done anything that's upset anyone – at least not that I know of and I think that both Maeja and Althaia would tell me if I had. I just know he and his cronies all hate me. In fact, I think they tried to kill me – or at least hurt me."

"What?" she looked at him in shock.

"The accident – it really wasn't – an accident I mean. Someone had sawn through the beams and it was Tydeus' friend Iphinious who hired me for the job."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I tried but people didn't believe it. They haven't seen how Tydeus has behaved. I did mention something to Maeja and I think she's suspicious. She's a pretty bright woman." Silence greeted his explanation and he looked at Sam in concern. It was then that he remembered Tydeus' accusation. "I hope you didn't believe what he said. There's nothing between Maeja and me – other than respect. I certainly haven't slept with her!"

"I didn't think you had", she smiled. "I don't think you would have hit him quite so hard if it was the truth."

Jack just looked at her, sensing that something was wrong but unable to put his finger on it. He was pretty sure that this was different than their conversation of a few moments ago. _Something_ had happened and it had upset her. He didn't think it was just Tydeus, but he didn't' know what else it could be.

"Shouldn't we be going?" she asked. "Adonia will wonder where you are."

He nodded and they started walking again, neither of them speaking. Somehow though, the peace of the day had been destroyed.

Something _had_ happened, or at least had occurred to Sam as she'd watched the confrontation with Tydeus. She'd realized, in that moment, that Jack had changed over the last year and was no longer the same man she'd known. For one thing, he wouldn't have let Tydeus get by with attempting to kill him. He would have done _something –_the least of would have been to try and find out why the other man hated him. But Jack had been through hell over the last couple of years and coming to Eirenia he'd obviously craved peace. She suspected he had been terribly traumatized and wounded – he still was – and had wanted to turn his back on everything that reminded him of his former life. She thought again about what he'd said about using the name Jonathan. He'd rejected not just his former name – but his former personality. Even though he'd hit Tydeus today, since he'd been on Eirenia he'd turned into a man of peace, who wanted nothing more than to be left to get on with his life without pain or war.

And then there was the fact that he'd grown so much younger. It had bothered Sam, but never more so than now, because it was a further demonstration that he was a new person. He'd been given a chance to start again, to relive his life in a different way than before. But she – she was still the same woman. She was now older than him – at least in looks. She'd reached her fortieth birthday this year and standing there, she had suddenly felt like she'd lost the chance – that she and Jack were now different people with different lives. That thought had made her unbearably sad. She'd been so happy this morning and now – now she felt the way she'd felt all this past year, as if she'd lost the one man she'd ever truly loved.

They continued on in silence for a little while longer, both of them pensive and feeling like they'd had a fleeting moment of happiness that was now blowing away on the wind. They came to Adonia's house and Jack smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Here we are. I'll try to be quick."

"Don't worry. I don't mind." She gave him a smile and waited for the door to open, although inside she could feel the door to all her hopes and dreams begin to close.


	9. Suspicion

He worked steadily all afternoon, fixing a number of things around Adonia's house. It would have taken less time, except her children kept getting underfoot. Normally he wouldn't have minded. In fact, normally he would have enjoyed the opportunity to play with them. Today however, he didn't have the patience to deal with them. Eventually Adonia took them away, along with Sam, and they went into the back courtyard where the women drank wine and talked while the children played.

The entire time he worked he was cursing himself. What was wrong with him? Hell, what was wrong with _them_? Why couldn't they ever talk to each other? He banged in another nail and cursed as he clipped his thumb. He knew why. They'd had years of working together when even talking could have been dangerous. They both had known that if they'd gone there, if they'd opened up _that_ conversation, it could have started something neither of them would have been able to stop.

He turned around and leaned up against the wall and slowly allowed himself to slide down until he was sitting on the ground, his knees bent up before him. He had a quick thought that he wouldn't have been able to stay in this position for long before coming to Eirenia.

That immediately led to another thought. He couldn't do a lot of things before coming here, including saying something to a subordinate officer about how he felt about her. But now, those restrictions no longer applied. He was completely free to say anything to her he wanted. The problem was, he was scared. Okay yeah, he admitted it. He was terrified. What if he told her how he felt and she laughed? No – there's no way Carter would laugh. But she might look uncomfortable and then get all worried that she was going to hurt him and she'd do everything she could to let him down gently. It wouldn't work of course. He'd be crushed.

But would it be any worse than the limbo he existed in now? Wouldn't it be better to _know, _to have it out in the open once and for all? Maybe – maybe not. Then again, did he seriously believe she'd turn him down? He tried to think logically. He smiled slightly. He needed to channel Teal'c. Okay, so she clearly felt _something_ for him. She had leaned against him the other night and allowed him to hold her. She'd even allowed – no, not just allowed – she'd _returned_ his kiss. She did care for him and he couldn't allow his own insecurities to make him blind to that. But did she care for him enough to give up everything for him? Could he even ask that of her? He shook his head. You're an idiot O'Neill, he said to himself. She'd kick his butt from here to Hades if he didn't allow her to make the decision for herself.

He thought back to their journey into town today and wanted to kick his own butt. He shouldn't have let his doubts and fears get in the way. He needed to talk to her, to ask her. They needed to talk – finally – and figure out what the hell they were to each other, and what to do about it.

With that resolution on his mind he got back to work. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could talk to her.

They wished Adonia goodbye and Jack again accepted her effusive thanks. She promised to send some of her best wine and preserves over to thank him in more than words and he smiled and told her he'd love that. She was a sweet woman and he felt badly that she didn't have a husband. He wished there was more that he could do to help the women of Eirenia. There just weren't enough men to go around.

He and Sam walked back through the town, not saying anything to one another. Jack wanted to wait until they were out of town and on the quieter, country road before he spoke. There were too many chances of interruptions as friends and acquaintances hailed him and asked to meet Sam.

Finally they had reached the bottom of the winding road and had left the buildings behind. Jack said a few quick, silent words – throwing them up to whichever God was listening, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir, what do you know about the plague that hit Eirenia?"

Jack's mouth snapped shut and he almost stopped in surprise. The plague? What? After everything _that's_ what she was thinking about. He shook his head slightly. I guess it's not time to talk about _them_, he thought to himself. "Uh – not much, why?"

Sam had spent much of the afternoon thinking about Jack and about how he'd changed and, even more importantly, about where she wanted their relationship to go. She had resolved that she definitely _did_ want a relationship with him – but only if it was something he wanted as well. She thought again about how he seemed different, although when she thought back to him hitting Tydeus, she wondered if it had just been a superficial change. That had certainly looked like the old Jack.

Still, he _was_ different. At least he seemed to want different things than before and that worried her. He wanted peace – which wasn't surprising and was, in fact, something that appealed to her. But he seemed to have turned his back on his nature to get it. For, as beautiful as Eirenia was – and it truly was a wonderful place – there were some anomalies here. The thing that bothered her the most was that in the past Jack wouldn't have rested until he'd figured them out. He would never accept things the way they seemed and yet now he appeared to have done so. Someone had tried to kill him and he had done very little to find out what was behind it. What was more striking was the business of the plague. As far as she could tell, he'd accepted it at surface value and had shown very little curiosity about it even though it had killed countless numbers of people. After their experience with Hadante and Linea she would have thought him to be more suspicious. It certainly seemed strange to her and she felt like she needed to get to the bottom of it before they could figure out what to do about their own issues.

It wasn't so much the actual plague that was the problem, she knew, but it was really about how Jack was dealing – or not dealing – with what seemed to be a very unusual incident in the history of Eirenia.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, when she didn't answer right away.

"Oh, I guess it just seems rather strange. From what I've been able to gather, there's never been anything like it before – at least not in their recorded history. I was just wondering if they discovered where it came from?"

"Not as far as I know" he answered, "although some people think it was brought by a trader."

"Really? So it was from off-world?"

"Yeah, at least that's the theory. That's one of the reasons that they've cut down on trade."

"Hmmm, I can understand that. So traders travelled freely among the people?"

"I think they used to", he told her, "but not anymore. Now they have to stay in a building designed for trade and are quarantined. I expect that's another reason for the reduction in trade. Most wouldn't want that."

"Who's in charge of trade? Is it Maeja?"

"No – Tydeus is the Councilor responsible for all external trade. He's a businessman himself so I guess it seemed logical for them to appoint him."

"Tydeus?" she stopped and looked at Jack in surprise. "But I thought you said he was xenophobic?"

"I don't know that – it might be that he just hates me", he grinned at her. "Although anytime I've heard him talk he seems to hate all aliens. Now that you mention it, it does seem rather strange that he's the one they appointed."

"Or not. Maybe they _wanted_ to discourage all trade so how better to do that than appoint someone who hates foreigners – or aliens."

"Yeah." Jack shrugged, but was thinking furiously. He was pretty sure that if Tydeus had his way there'd be no trade from off the planet and certainly no visitors. He was curious as to the man's hatred of aliens, especially since, as a businessman, he would have benefitted from off-world trade.

Jack frowned. Something was bothering him all of a sudden and it was making him irritated. He hadn't let much bother him the last year, certainly not problems on Eirenia other than petty things. Now his mind was starting to churn with numerous possibilities. There was something off here but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You said that only adults were affected?" Sam was asking more about the plague.

Now that she was asking, Jack starting trying to remember as much as he could about the disease that had killed so many Eirenians. "Yes. As far as I know not even one child died. In fact, most of the dead were men – they far outnumbered the women."

"Doesn't that seem strange? Have you ever heard of a virus doing that before?"

"Not really. I mean, I know some tend to attack certain people more readily than others, but not that some are excluded completely. So what do you think it means?"

Sam stared blankly for a moment, thinking furiously. She was no expert on disease although she had learned a lot over the years at the SGC. "I'm not sure", she finally said, "but I think it means the plague may have been manufactured to only strike at certain people."

"_Manufactured_? Are you telling me you think the plague was of human origin? That means that someone is a mass murderer." Jack came to a full stop and turned to look at her, a look of horror on his face. He had become friends with many in Eirenia and most, if not all of them had lost someone close to them in the plague. "But who – who would do such a thing?"

"It may not have been intentional", Sam told him, reaching out and taking his arm. "It could have been a horrible accident."

"Accident? But how? It's not as if there are labs here or experiments with chemicals."

"No, but maybe it was brought in and released accidently. Or it could be that someone was a carrier and brought it with them, not knowing what it would do. It could be like the white settlers who brought diseases to North America and wiped out huge populations of native people."

Jack looked at her for a moment and then nodded, although he didn't think that was the case. For some strange reason – he didn't know what – it felt as if someone had walked over his grave. He didn't know why he hadn't given the plague much thought, other than to feel badly about those who had suffered and lost loved ones. But now – now he had a feeling in his bones that there was more to it than a simple, if devastating sickness. He was sure that someone somewhere was responsible.

He turned and began walking again, not even waiting for Sam. He had a frown between his eyes as he tried to remember all that he could about the plague. He needed to find out more.

"Where did it start?" Sam too had a feeling, a very bad feeling about this and was sorry she'd brought it up.

"Huh? Oh – I think it started on a farm to the north of the town. It belonged to a wealthy land-owner, Patrus I think his name was. As far as I know he was the first to die. He wasn't married but he had servants and they died as well. Maeja told me they think it was the servants who brought it into town as Petrus rarely travelled but they would come in to buy things from the market and do business."

"Did traders do business with him?"

"I don't know. They must have although I think Orestes told me that he was something of a recluse and usually saw only his servants. Still, that must have been it. How else would he have gotten it?"

"You said he was rich? Who inherited his property when he died?"

Jack frowned again, trying to think if he'd heard about that. "I don't know. I don't remember if anyone told me. I've only seen the property from a distance when I walked out that direction once or twice. I remember there were people in the fields so someone must have bought it."

"So a lot of people died both in the town and in the country?"

"Mmm hmm. Everyone goes into town at least occasionally to go to the market or to the church. From what I was told the plague travelled pretty quickly and within a matter of two or three weeks people were stricken everywhere."

"And there was no treatment or cure?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. They don't have a lot of sickness here and so there isn't a lot of call for doctors or medicines. Althaia is a healer and probably one of the most qualified."

"What did she say about it?"

"She hasn't said much, although now that I think of it she did make a couple of strange comments. I thought they were simply said out of grief for her own losses but -"

"What did she say?"

"Something about the evil that had come from within and that the God would one day send someone to destroy that which had killed so many innocent lives."

"You think she suspects someone?"

"Not specifically no. If she did she wouldn't be quiet about it. I think she does suspect that someone was behind it though."

"If there is, there must be a motive."

"Must there? A lot of mass murderers kill for little or no reason. It could be that he or she simply wanted to kill."

"I suppose, although I think there may have been a motive which we can't see yet."

Jack didn't know what to say or even think. He felt uncomfortable even imagining that someone could have done what they were discussing, but now that the thought had entered his mind, he couldn't get it out. It was at that moment that they reached his house.

"Let's see what Teal'c's up to", Jack said with a small smile. "And then I'll make dinner."

Sam gave him a smile in return, although the comfort between them of the last few days had disappeared. She wanted to scream at the return to their old ways. That damned barrier was back up. She also wanted to curse herself for talking about the plague when she really should have gotten up the courage to talk about them.

"Did you have a pleasant day Samantha?" Teal'c put down his book and looked at her kindly.

"Hi Teal'c. Yes, it was nice. How about you?"

"I enjoyed myself greatly. I was able to read two of O'Neill's books. I enjoy a good mystery novel."

"Me too. What were you reading?"

Teal'c held up the book and they got into a discussion of authors and favorite mysteries while Jack went inside to check out what he was going to fix for everyone to eat. That was certainly something different here than on Earth – on Eirenia there was no such thing as 'take out'.

"What is wrong?" Teal'c suddenly asked at the first pause in the conversation. He was looking at her with concern.

"Wrong? What do you mean? Everything is fine."

"Samantha, I have known you for many years. To others you may appear to be 'fine' but it is clear you are not. Is it O'Neill?"

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She started to deny, again, that there was anything the matter when she realized that she needed someone to talk to. If there was anyone she could trust, it was Teal'c.

"I don't know what to do Teal'c", she said softly. "I thought everything was going well and then suddenly -"

"You and O'Neill retreated into your old ways of relating and now you doubt what he feels for you?"

She laughed. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"It is not wisdom, simply experience. Daniel Jackson and I have watched the two of you for many years. Any time it appeared as if you were getting close, you would both instantly retreat from one another. Both of us felt pain for you and O'Neill but we understood why it had to be. Now however, there is no longer the need, but it is difficult to put aside old habits, is it not."

She laughed again and rubbed her hand through her hair. "Yeah, I think you're right. At least I hope you are and it's nothing more than habit. I don't know – he definitely did start to retreat from me today and then I got all worried and did the same. Damn it all! _Why_ can't we talk to each other? What is _wrong_ with us?"

"You guys thirsty?" Jack walked out with a tray of drinks. "I brought some orange and pomegranate juice out. It's really good."

"Thank you Sir", Sam said, taking a glass.

Jack sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you it's _Jack_ Carter!"

"Okay _Jack_ and how many times do I have to remind you it's _Sam_?" she said sweetly.

He almost did a double take. Even though he had to keep reminding her he wasn't her commanding officer, he had to admit he wasn't quite used to her talking back to him. He realized he'd better get used to it if he planned to spend more time with her. She didn't have to listen to him or obey him – or even treat him with respect any more, if she didn't want to. He finally grinned and gave her a toast. "You're right _Sam_. It's hard to remember. And anyway, I'll always think of you as Carter."

"Why?" she tilted her head at him. "Because it reminds you of our time going through the gate."

"That", he nodded, "but more than that it's just – you." He grinned suddenly. "I'll always have a soft spot for 'Carter'", he told her.

"Okay, but I feel the same about 'Sir'', she told him. "Although I admit I didn't _always_ say it with affection", she grinned.

"Believe me, I know Carter", he grinned back at her.

Teal'c looked between the two of them, his eyebrow raised and a look of affection – and some frustration – in his eyes. He really wished the two of them would simply admit their feelings, sleep together and be done with it.

* * *

Daniel walked over in the morning to Glykeria's home and knocked. It was Nicholas who answered – with a smirk – and called to his sister. "There's a man to see you sis", he called. He then proceeded to ask Daniel a thousand questions, mostly related to his adventures with 'Jonathan'. Daniel answered patiently, quite liking the young man. It was definitely another one of Jack's young protégé's.

Glykeria finally arrived, her cheeks pink from having been outdoors hanging clothes. "Daniel", she exclaimed when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you're not too busy I thought I'd take you up on your offer to show me around. Of course, if you have other things to do don't worry. I can easily wander around on my own."

"No, no – I'd love to take you. Just let me comb my hair and tell my aunt and I'll be right with you."

In fact it was another ten minutes before she arrived, but when she did she was carrying what looked like a backpack. "I thought we might get hungry so I packed some food."

Daniel remembered Jack's words and couldn't help but smile. He had certainly eaten well since he'd arrived on the planet.

Soon he and the young woman were walking down the road, away from Jack's. They chatted casually, with Daniel asking questions and Glykeria telling him all about Eirenia.

They spent most of the day together and Daniel got to see quite a bit more of the surrounding countryside. It really was gorgeous and he thought again that at least Jack had landed somewhere nice. It was a peaceful place with good and kind people. He thought back to Earth and realized, with surprise, that there really wasn't much there that he'd miss. He had no real family – Nick and Catherine were both gone now. Really his true family were Jack and Teal'c and Sam. He knew he wouldn't miss the politics and crime and greed that existed back on Earth. In fact, he almost felt like he could stay here on Eirenia quite happily, as long as his friends remained. The thought was quite frightening.

"What are you thinking of Daniel Jackson", Glykeria asked softly. "You look very serious."

"I'm just thinking of this place and how lovely it is", he turned to smile at her, "and how lovely my companion is. I feel – at peace here."

"I am glad – and thank you", she smiled in return. "I love it here too. Sometimes I am curious about other places, but then I see what I have here and know that I am indeed lucky."

"Even though you lost a husband and parents?" he asked gently.

Her face grew sad. "Yes – but that is not the fault of this place. It could happen anywhere. You yourself told me you lost your wife and it was somewhere far from here. No – it was not Eirenia that made me lose them – it was fate." She got an impish look all of a sudden and turned to him and put her hand on his arm. "But I _would_ like to go to other planets to visit. Would you take me to Earth some day?"

Daniel laughed and patted her hand. "I'd love to, although they might not let me. Earth is a bit – stuffy – about letting people visit from other places."

"It is just like Councilor Tydeus", she muttered. "He does not like people visiting either and does everything he can to keep them away. He is very mean to Jonathan."

"Really? Why do you think that is?" Daniel asked, remembering Jack saying something about the man.

"I do not know", she said, "although he didn't used to be that way. I think he blames people from other planets – traders – for the plague and now he is frightened that they will bring another illness."

"Did he lose someone?" Daniel asked with sympathy.

"No – he didn't." Glykeria almost looked irritated but her expression soon cleared. "That is awful of me. I should not feel like that. It is a good thing he didn't lose family, although he is one of the few. Still, I don't like him and it always seemed unfair that he got by so lightly when good people suffered so badly."

"Did they ever figure out what it was – the plague I mean?"

"No. Maeja and some of the Councilors wanted to ask Thor to investigate but the other councilors insisted that it was our business and no others. I wish they'd asked him. I worry that it will come again."

Daniel was a little surprised that Thor hadn't looked into it, although he knew the Asgaard were extremely respectful of a planet's sovereignty and would never presume to interfere unless asked. Still, Daniel was curious now too about the plague.

He had had a wonderful day, he realized as he walked back to Jack's. He'd left Glykeria at her Aunt's and had refused the offer of dinner. It was getting late and he was tired – and he wanted to see his friends. He didn't know how much longer they were going to stay and he really needed to spend time with Jack.

Fortunately Jack said very little about Glykeria, which surprised but pleased Daniel. He'd expected some teasing but instead Jack had simply asked after her and whether they'd had a good day and left it at that. He and Teal'c shared a puzzled look but then Daniel shrugged. Jack could continue to surprise him.

It was later on that evening when Daniel mentioned his questions about the plague. That's when Sam chimed in and mentioned her own suspicions. The former members of Sg-1 spent the next forty minutes talking about it and trying to figure out what, if anything had happened.

"I don't know – it might be legitimate", Daniel said after a while, "it certainly has happened. For some reason though I feel suspicious. It just doesn't seem to fit, even though I can't figure out why not."

"Me either", Sam chimed in. "I think we need to find out if someone had a motive and then see if we can figure out what really happened."

"And what if a trader brought it to Eirenia, infected one person who then went on to infect the next and so on. I doubt there's some ulterior motive in all this", Jack said, "but go for it and see if you can find out anything. I would suggest talking to Maeja and Althaia – they're probably the two most knowledgeable people in Eirenia."

"Good. Sam you and I can do some investigating tomorrow. Jack's right and we probably won't find out anything but it will give us something interesting to do."

"You bored?" Jack asked, a grin on his face but with a tone that said he was worried that it might be true.

"Bored? Are you kidding", Daniel asked. "I feel like I could stay here forever and I haven't even seen the ruins yet!"

Everyone laughed and Jack suddenly looked happier. He glanced over at – Sam - and gave her a soft smile. The one she gave in return warmed him to his toes. He really did have to have that talk with her.


	10. Belos

He had trouble sleeping that night, which wasn't particularly something new. He'd lost the ability, years ago, to sleep the sleep of the innocent. He was often disturbed by dreams, or nightmares that would wake him up - often in a cold sweat, his heart pounding madly. The worst, of course, were still the nightmares – or memories really – of that day he'd found Charlie, on the floor in a pool of blood. He would go months without one of those and then something would bring back the events of that day and he'd wake up with tears on his cheeks and a tight band around his heart. Then in the last few years were the added nightmares of Ba'al and his little chamber of horrors. He could still feel that acid … The newest collection of nightmares were now the ones about his time in prison for treason. He'd been sure that was the end, that there was no way he was going to get out of that one.

But he _had_ gotten out and now he was here on Eirenia and life had – gone on. So why the hell was his mind churning and why were his palms sweaty? He didn't want to get involved in any new problems. He wanted to live a quiet, peaceful life. That's what he'd been doing since Thor had dropped him off and he liked it that way, wanted it that way – so why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about the damned plague?

He rolled over onto his side, trying to get more comfortable so he could sleep and Sam's face popped into his head. Oh yeah, that was _another_ reason he couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to do about her, about them – if there was a them, or could be a them or – oh hell O'Neill, just go to sleep.

He flipped onto his back and sighed. What was wrong with wanting to live in peace? He'd spent most of his life fighting so didn't he deserve some rest, some enjoyment? But _could_ he enjoy anything now that he was sure something, or someone was responsible for the devastation that had hit his adopted world, something besides nature. He sighed again. No, he knew himself too well. He couldn't rest until he figured it out – or until Carter and Daniel figured it out – and together they tried to bring the guilty party – or parties to justice.

He turned onto his other side. But what about Sam? Should he say anything to her or just go back to the way he'd always treated her and give up any hope of _more_? She'd be returning to Earth soon anyway. Why start something, why say anything when it was just going to end anyway. That would simply cause him more pain, and he was tired of pain. He wanted peace – right?

And what the hell was going on on Earth anyway? Why did they – the President and his band of thugs – want him to go back? Not that he would of course. There was _no way_ – never – that he was going back unless they proclaimed his innocence from the top of every building and mountain on Earth. He just hoped whatever it was wasn't too bad because then he would probably feel guilty and he was tired of guilt. He already carried enough of it around with him and didn't want anymore – even though he _was_ curious.

He rolled over onto his back and put his arms behind his head, and sighed one more time. Damn it – why couldn't he just let everything go and enjoy his life here? Why did he have to –

"Jack, will you _please_ stop that and go to sleep!"

"Stop what?" he asked Daniel, trying to squint and see him in the dark.

"I believe he is referring to you rolling back and forth and sighing every few seconds", Teal'c answered, his usually steady voice sounding somewhat peeved.

"Oh, was I doing that? Sorry", he answered. He lay perfectly still, not moving a muscle until he heard the steady breathing of his friends. At that point he turned to his side, punched his pillow to try and fluff it up and make it more comfortable, and sighed. He really didn't know what to do.

"You guys look tired", Sam said the next morning and she sat across the table from them, sipping her morning coffee. "Were you up late playing cards or something."

"Or something", muttered Daniel with a dark look at Jack.

"Indeed", Teal'c replied, sounding grumpy – something very unusual for the placid Jaffa.

Sam looked back and forth between the three of them, but Daniel was simply staring into his coffee cup as if it would save him, Teal'c had his eyes closed, looking like he hoped that he could regain some of the power of Kelnoreem – something he'd lost along with his symbiote, and Jack just shrugged.

"Don't ask me", he told her. "They both woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Sam almost laughed when she saw the glares that were thrown at O'Neill from his two friends. He gave her an innocent grin and she did laugh then. "What did you do Sir", she asked him, recognizing the impish look in his eyes.

"He _sighed_", Daniel said.

"Continuously", added Teal'c.

"Sighed?" She looked at her former commander curiously.

"Yeah – and it's all your fault Carter", he told her. "You had to start asking questions and now I can't stop thinking about the damned plague. I'm afraid we're gonna have to figure it out."

"I'm sorry." Sam's expression grew serious. "I didn't mean to burden you with that. I was just -"

" – curious. Yeah, I know – or at least I know _you_. Unfortunately, you've piqued my curiosity too. I'm afraid we're going to have to try and figure it out."

"We?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Yes _we_ Daniel." Jack looked down and grew serious himself. After a few seconds he raised his eyes. "I couldn't do it without you guys you know. I think this case calls for – Sg-1."

Daniel and Teal'c immediately responded by looking guilty for being irritated at Jack. Daniel smiled and told the others 'he was in.'

"I too O'Neill, will be honored to help with this. It is good to be a team once more."

Sam bit her lip and looked sad. She then reached out and laid her hand on Jack's. "I'm sorry – I'm glad to help out with this, but I don't think I want to be on Sg-1 again – at least not like before."

"Oh?" Jack suddenly felt depressed and would have removed his hand, except she grabbed it as he went to pull away. He looked up at her then, and couldn't help but ask "why is that Carter?"

"Well, because there's no way I want to be in your chain of command again, _Jack_. I had to put up with that for eight years and now – I want something different. So, I'll be pleased to help out as your – friend and your equal and maybe", she paused and looked at him, "_not_ as your subordinate."

She was looking at him very intently as she spoke those words. He stared back at her, hardly breathing, not _quite_ sure of her meaning, but hoping nevertheless. He swallowed and then turned his hand slightly so his palm was up – and she immediately intertwined her fingers with his. He sighed – and then smiled slightly.

"He's doing it again Teal'c", Daniel complained, although there was a grin on his face.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, although this time I believe there is a legitimate reason and so I am able to bear with it."

Jack turned to his two – friends – and saw that they were both smiling – no _smirking_ – was a better word. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam. "You realize of course that they're going to drive us crazy?"

She grinned then too, gave his hand a squeeze, and pulled it back to continue eating her breakfast. "Of course. I think they deserve to, don't you. I mean it _has_ been eight years!"

"That it has Carter", he said seriously, "that it has." All he could think at that moment was that _this_ moment, made all those eight years worthwhile.

He spent the next few minutes eating his breakfast, although in actual fact he wasn't in the least bit hungry. Still, eating gave him an excuse not to talk – which he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to do right now. He was pretty sure his heart was ready to launch into space and his cheeks kept trying to force him into the biggest, shit-eating grin on this or any other world. She didn't want to be in his chain of command! She didn't want to be his subordinate. She wanted something _different. _ God – so did he!

He finally managed to pull himself together and regarded each of his companions with deep affection. How was he going to let them leave? _Could_ he let them leave? He wondered briefly if he could contact Thor secretly and tell him not to come back. He snorted – yeah, as if he'd do that. Still, it was a pleasant thought.

"So Jack, Sam and I can go and start nosing around if it's okay with you and find out more about the plague. Where do you think we should start?"

"Uh –", Jack looked up blankly. Oh yeah – the plague. He sighed again. "I actually think I should do the snooping around, at least to start with. I'll talk with Maeja. She is the person who'll know the most. I told you, she's the most senior Councilor here and according to Althaia she was the person who really kept things from totally following apart during the sickness. I think she'll respond better if it comes from me. I'm – almost – a native now", he gave a slight quirk to his lips.

"Okay – well, if you're doing that, I wouldn't mind heading out and looking at a few more things in the neighborhood. Glykeria told me there are some small ruins just an hour or so away."

"Yeah – a small temple I think", Jack said, sounding distracted. "It's a pretty spot."

"You've _been_ there", asked Daniel, sounding shocked.

Jack frowned. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it, I'm just surprised. You always hated visiting ruins."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I did not Daniel. I've been to lots of them, on Earth and here."

"Jack – how many missions did we go on that you harassed me for wanting to check out the local archaeological sites – telling me they were nothing but a pile of boring rocks."

"So?"

"_So_ – that's my point exactly. You _hate_ ruins."

"I do not."

Daniel sighed and shook his head. He saw that both Teal'c and Sam were grinning.

"You can't win you know Daniel", Sam told him.

"I don't know why I even try", he sighed.

Jack laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "I'm not like you Daniel. I can't look at them for hours and hours – and hours, and hours and hours – but I _do_ enjoy going and seeing them and finding out about local history –when I'm on holiday or when I live in a place. It wasn't so much fun on missions when I was watching for aliens trying to jump out and kill us."

"Oh." Daniel looked slightly embarrassed. "Really? Well – okay then." The others laughed and he finally grinned. "Yeah, I get it. So I'm going to go and spend hours and hours – yes Jack, and probably _hours_ looking at them."

"Is Glykeria going with you?" Jack asked innocently.

Daniel turned a bit pink and nodded. "She's going to show me how to get there."

"Good." Jack didn't say anymore but turned to Teal'c and Sam. "And what about you two? I'd take you but I don't know how much Maeja will say if you're there. You can come to town if you'd like and wander around. Maybe you'll be able to discover some things that way."

Teal'c agreed – he was interested in buying presents for Ray'ak and Kar'yn he said. The others didn't say anything but were all pretty sure he wanted something for Ishta as well.

"I think I'll just stay here, or maybe go for a little walk", Sam told him. "If that's okay?" she turned to Jack.

"Of course. Make yourself at home and feel free to stop and say hi to the neighbors. People here love visitors and especially strangers. They're insatiably curious."

Jack and Teal'c headed out for town and Daniel left shortly afterward to go to pick up Glykeria. Sam watched as he headed off in the direction of the young woman's house and wondered briefly if there was something brewing there. She laughed softly and turned to go inside Jack's house.

She thought about the short scene on Jack's patio when she'd told him she didn't want to be a team member of Sg-1. He'd looked sad until she'd continued – then she'd seen the light return to his eyes. She got a slight shiver at what those beautiful eyes of his promised. She'd decided, as she lay awake in _his_ bed last night that she'd had enough. She was going to lay claim to him regardless of what he did or how much he tried to retreat. She'd had enough of that. She knew he cared for her – and by God, she was going to make sure they did something about it.

Tonight she was going to talk to him and get everything out into the open – including what was happening on Earth. He needed to know and to make a decision based on knowledge of what was going on. They were also going to have The Talk – the one they'd avoided for years. Yes, it was time.

But what to do now? She was on her own and really didn't feel like sitting around and just reading. She felt like she had energy to spare and needed to work some of it off. Jack had suggested she go out and wander around. Well – that's what she'd do.

* * *

Jack was quiet as he and Teal'c walked towards town. He thought back to what Sam had said this morning and again felt a jolt of – excitement, anticipation – joy. He was pretty sure she was not about to let him move things back to their old way of interacting and he was glad.

"Samantha is a strong and courageous woman", Teal'c suddenly announced out of the blue. Jack turned to him in surprise.

"Yes, yes she is."

"It is good that you are aware of that fact for she will no longer let things remain the way they were."

Jack coughed - he didn't know what to say. He didn't really do this kind of discussion with his male friends.

"You must simply accept that things have changed with her O'Neill. Accept and rejoice in the fact that a woman as beautiful and strong as she wants you for her mate."

"Uh –" holy crap! Teal'c was giving him relationship advice. "My _mate_?"

Teal'c had a small smile on his face – which always made O'Neill nervous. "Just enjoy it my friend. There is no point fighting it when a woman decides such a thing."

Jack was silent for a moment and then looked again at Teal'c. "Ishta got you did she?"

"Indeed", Teal'c answered, with a stately bow of his head.

Jack cracked a laugh and slapped his friend on the back. "We're in trouble Teal'c."

"Indeed we are O'Neill", he answered, also with a laugh. "And it is time to simply allow ourselves to enjoy it."

"Yeah, I think maybe you're right."

The two males walked the rest of the way in total harmony and with the knowledge that they were the luckiest men in the world to have caught the attention, interest – and yes _love_ of two such strong and amazing women. They also both knew that life would never be the same for either of them.

They split up once they got to town, with Teal'c heading to the market and Jack to Maeja's house. He was pretty sure she'd be home at this hour. She usually didn't head to the Council hall till the afternoon, where she made it a point to be there to meet with people who came with questions, concerns or complaints.

"Jonathan?" she said in surprise when she opened the door. "What are you doing here so early? Have your guests left?"

"No – they're still here, looking around and relaxing. I'm sorry to bother you so early Maeja, but I had some questions and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Certainly", she smiled and invited him in.

He followed her out onto the small inner patio of her home. It was a simple house, but filled with light and flowers. It was peaceful – the inner courtyard was totally cut off from the sounds of the street. He accepted a glass of juice and sat across from Maeja, and wondered why she had never married. He'd heard from a number of sources that she had been one of the few who had lost no one in the plague – although that had been because she _had_ no one – at least no one close. She had never married, and as far as anyone knew, her family had all passed on. She was a beautiful woman though – and he wondered that she'd never married.

"So, what can I do for you", she smiled. "Is it something to do with your friends?"

"No – not really, although they were the ones who made me think about it. No, I'm afraid I'm here simply out of curiosity. I was wondering what you could tell me about the plague."

Maeja frowned suddenly and looked – for the first time in Jack's memory – old. He knew, from what had been said by her and others that she had to be well over seventy years old, and yet she looked no more than about thirty. He really wished he knew what it was about this planet that seemed to keep everyone so young.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, sounding tired. "It was the worst tragedy our world has ever suffered, and we still are not over it. What else is there?"

"I'm wondering where it came from", he said. "It just seems – strange – the way it hit and everything."

"Strange? I suppose although from what I understand it has happened on other worlds in a very similar way. Somehow a sickness got brought to Eirenia and quickly travelled, killing many."

"So you think it came from off world?" he asked.

"From where else could it have come", she told him. "If it had been here before I am sure we would have seen evidence of former plagues – or else we would have built up more immunity to it."

"But some _were_ immune, weren't they", he said gently. "From what I understand children and young people weren't affected."

"Yes that is true and for that we gave thanks. It would have been even worse if we had lost our children."

"But does anyone have any idea _why._ I mean, it seems unusual that only adults were killed and mostly men, from what I understand."

"Who knows why Jonathan. Sometimes things are just meant to be."

"Now, see, I don't buy that. I think things happen for a reason – not always a good reason – but a reason nonetheless. I don't particularly believe in fate or karma or all those good things. We may not always _see_ the reason, but there always is one and I'm kinda curious about this one." When Maeja didn't answer he continued. "What about Thor? He's a friend of the Eirenians. Surely he must have been willing to look into it."

"Yes, but the Council felt there was no purpose. It was done and we grieved and then we went on with our lives. For what purpose would we spend energy worrying about the plague when we had to worry about living?"

"But weren't you worried that it could come back?"

"No, for those who did not die are now immune."

"How do you know?"

She simply looked at him, a hint of irritation in her eyes. "What are you doing Jonathan?" she asked. "For what purpose are you dragging this all up? People have moved on and you will simply upset them. I suggest you let it go."

She sounded serious, and looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite read although it made the hairs stand up on his neck. For the first time since he'd met Maeja he felt something less than kindness and welcome from her.

"Is that a warning?" he asked softly.

"Take it how you will." She stood up then, and walked toward the doorway. "I am very busy and have business at the Council hall. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, just one thing", he said, standing slowly. "What happened to Patrus' property?" he asked. "I believe he owned a big estate outside of town."

She laughed then and he _almost_ believed it was sincere. "Why? Are you planning on becoming a wealthy property owner", she wanted to know. "Business has obviously been good for you." When he didn't answer she gave a soft snort. "I believe that Tydeus purchased it. Patrus had no heirs so it was sold at auction. Now, if you will please excuse me?"

Jack nodded and thanked her and then left. Something was very definitely wrong and he was pretty sure Maeja knew what it was, or at least suspected. He'd thought he'd caught a fleeting look of fear on her face, but it had gone so quickly he wasn't positive that's what it was. He took a deep breath and let out a soft 'damn'. He really wished he was the sort of guy who could learn to leave well enough alone.

He walked a short way from Maeja's and stopped. Who else could he talk to? There must be someone in Eirenia that had some information. He suddenly grinned. Of course – he should have thought of him to begin with. There was no one that knew more about what was going on than Belos. He turned swiftly and headed off in the opposite direction, determined to speak with the little man who had become something of a friend.

He'd run into Belos, a local shopkeeper, about a month after he'd arrived on Eirenia. He'd been wandering through the town, feeling lonely and depressed, when he'd happened upon the small shop down a little street. He'd looked into the window and one of the first things he'd seen was what looked like an old-fashioned telescope. For the first time in a long time he felt something interest him and, without thinking too much about it, had entered the store.

He'd been looking at the telescope when a voice had startled him.

"I can give you a good deal on that", the voice had said. "It's in fine shape and is a wonderful way of seeing the stars up close."

Jack had turned, and standing behind him was a short, round man with a cherubic smile and not a hair on his head. He'd lifted an eyebrow, which had caused the man to beam even more broadly.

"You must be Jonathan, the friend of Thor and a new resident of Eirenia?"

Jack nodded, still not speaking. It was a little eerie, he thought. The man in front of him reminded him of Urgo – in many different ways.

"And you have come to my humble store. Thank you, thank you. Would you like to look at the telescope?"

Jack turned and looked at it and then back at the storekeeper. "How much?"

He wasn't surprised when his question resulted in a torrent of words describing the telescope as the best, most beautiful, most accurate, etc., etc., etc.,. In the end he'd purchased it – for what he hoped was a fair price. He still wasn't that familiar with the cost of things in his new home.

"You must come back and have coffee with me", the store owner had told him. "It is a privilege to meet a newcomer, and especially a friend of Thor's."

"You know Thor?' Jack asked curiously. He knew that Eirenia was a protected planet and that the Councilors knew the Asgaard, and especially Thor, but wondered if the little alien came down and actually visited the planet.

"Yes indeed", Urg – the man answered. "When he visits our world he will sometimes come and see me. He loves my shop and the things I sell. He has also brought me objects from other worlds that I offer to my customers. He's a great friend, to me and to our world."

"And you are?"

"Me?" the man laughed. "I am Belos." He stuck out his hand and shook Jack's. "If ever you want anything – or if you ever need anything – you come to Belos. Any friend of Thor's is a friend of mine."

Since that first visit Jack had returned a number of times. He would always purchase _something_, even if he didn't really need it. He felt it was something he owed the man for his kindness – and for the fact that he was always ready to sit down and talk and share a cup of coffee. He also made Jack laugh – something he no longer did very often.

He arrived at Belos' store a few minutes later and walked right in, only to be greeted instantly by the man with an effusive 'hello' and a hug.

"Jonathan! You have not been to see me for too long. But I understand why. I have heard of the beautiful lady who is visiting and whom you keep hidden from the rest of us."

"I don't keep her hidden Belos", Jack answered. "I just haven't had a chance to bring her by."

"And you have not brought her today either", Belos let out a great and pained sigh. "But that is fine. I know you did not bring her because you were afraid."

"Afraid", asked Jack with a raised brow. "Of what?"

"Of the fact that she would take one look at me – with my beautiful shiny head – and she would never look at you again!"

Jack laughed and patted his friend on the back. "You're right Belos. I just couldn't take the chance."

"So – tell me what brings you here today? Have you perhaps come to buy some pretty bauble for your ladylove?"

"Uh – she's not my – uh 'ladylove'. She's a friend."

"Jonathan, you must not lie to your friend Belos. I can see it in your eyes. You are very much in love with this woman – and I suspect she feels the same." He suddenly frowned. "But there were others too, were there not? Other 'friends' I mean. Did I not hear about two others?"

"Yes, my friends Daniel and Teal'c." Jack was glad to change the subject. He didn't feel comfortable talking about Sam in terms of – well, anything.

"Good, good. I am pleased for you my friend. So, _are_ you here for something from Belos?"

"Yes, but it's not presents. I'm actually here for some information."

"What kind of information?" The rotund little man gestured with his hand and led Jack into a small room at the back of the store. He'd spent time here before, chatting and drinking coffee.

"Well, to be honest Belos, I'm trying to find out more information about the plague that hit here a couple of years ago." He stopped suddenly at the expression of fear that crossed the other man's face. He was pretty sure it wasn't simply remembered fear of the plague itself. No, there was definitely something else going on.

"Why?" Belos asked softly, glancing around. He stood up and closed the door to the front of his shop. "Why do you want to know?"

"Mainly because I'm curious", Jack grimaced. "It was one of my friends who actually asked about it and I realized that I didn't know much about it so I thought I'd ask Maeja."

"But she warned you to leave it alone." Belos said, and it wasn't a question.

Jack frowned. "She did but how would you know that?"

"I have been here many years and I see and hear many things. I have long known that the plague was more than something that came by accident from another world. I have also known that it is best not to ask questions."

"But now I'm asking so what can you tell me?"

Belos took a deep breath and regarded Jack carefully. He finally nodded. "Yes – it is time and you are the right person", he said. "I have waited for someone to come who can get rid of the rot that is starting to infect this world."

"Rot?" Jack scowled but regarded his friend carefully. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Belos asked, a searching look on his face. "Because I believe that once you know, there will be no turning back for you. You are not the kind of man to let injustice happen if you can help it. Do you want to know or do you want to live here without becoming involved?"

Jack let his head drop back on his chair and briefly closed his eyes. So much for peace and quiet. He then opened his eyes, leaned forward and looked directly at the other man. "I want to know."

* * *

Sam walked in the direction of the town, but turned off on a small dirt road before she got to the base of the hill which was the beginning of the town buildings. She walked for almost forty-five minutes, hearing the sounds of the ocean growing nearer. The road she was slowly winded down, around an outcrop of rocks until suddenly she came out right by the beach.

She stopped and breathed deeply. It was beautiful here. She could feel some of the tension of the day leave her body as she walked forward onto the beach. This was such a gorgeous place, she thought. She really would be happy here.

She was so caught up in the beauty of the view and the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks that she didn't hear the person come up behind her until the last second. Surprised, she turned to see who it was and her world exploded into a ball of pain.

The man watched as she fell at his feet and he smiled. He looked back to his friends standing a few feet away and waived them forward. With the help of one other he lifted the woman and slung her over his shoulder.

"We'll take her to the cave", he said. "And then we'll send a message to Jonathan."

"But then what? What of the other two?"

"When they hear of the terrible accident that claimed the lives of their friends they will leave and never return." He smiled again and walked away, carrying Sam and followed by three others.


	11. Geb

_**An extra long chapter to apologize for not updating sooner. **_

Jack was frowning as he left Belos' store. After listening to the merchant he was more sure than ever that the plague had been brought intentionally to Eirenia and he was positive he knew by whom. He shook his head and grimaced, almost wishing that he'd left it alone because now he knew he wouldn't rest until the guilty ones were brought to justice.

So much for staying out of trouble and taking life easy! It just didn't seem to be his lot in life. The good news was that it looked like there was sonly a small number of people involved. According to Belos most of the people on this world were good people who would want no part of what was going on.

That was another thing, Jack realized. Did he want everyone to know what had happened, that the plague was manufactured and brought to Eirenia specifically to wipe out a good portion of the adult population – especially the 'bread winners'? Or would it be better to leave people in ignorance and let them believe it was simply a natural, although tragic, occurrence? He wasn't sure and decided he'd talk to his former teammates and see what they thought. He could count on all three of them giving him good advice.

He wondered what Teal'c was up to and whether or not to try and find him or to return home and wait for him there. The big man was perfectly able to look after himself and Jack had a sudden keen desire to see Carter – no, to see _Sam_. It was ironic that she'd only been here a few days and now he had trouble spending any time away from her.

He hated the fact that now he was embroiled in the mess here on Eirenia. He had so hoped to be able to enjoy their time together and possibly think about a future with her. Now, he didn't know what was going to happen.

He walked slowly towards the road which would take him home, watching all the while for Teal'c. He didn't see his friend anywhere so finally decided to head back without him. He was sure Teal'c would be just fine. As he walked he pondered what he was going to do next. Should he confront those involved? But what then? They could just deny it and how could he prove anything? No, the best thing to do was to take it to some of the other councilors. But what if they were involved as well? He didn't know who to trust, although Belos was pretty sure it didn't go beyond the ones he'd named. Still, there was no guarantee of that and it was always better to be careful!

"_Jonathan, Jonathan_", a young voice cried. He'd just reached the bottom of the hill when he saw Tiros running towards him. Tiros was a ten year old boy who was always running about the town and environs. He was a good kid, but lacked a father figure in his young life and his mother was worried about him, fearing that he was growing too wild. She had recently approached Jack about him mentoring the young boy. He'd agreed, but hadn't had a chance to really start before his friends from Earth had shown up.

"What is it Tiros", he asked with a small smile. The young boy came to an abrupt halt in front of him and shoved something at him.

"This – he asked me to give it to you as soon as I saw you."

"What is it?" Jack reached out and took what looked to be nothing more than a folded sheet of paper. With a perplexed look he unfolded it and began to read. After a moment he lifted his head, a fierce scowl moving across his face. "Who gave this to you?" he asked.

"Uh – I don't know. It was just a man. He was over there and gave me a drachma to give it to you." Tiros pointed down the trail that led to the water. He looked back at Jack, worried that he'd done something wrong.

"Okay – how long ago was this?"

"Just a little while – I was about to go home to eat lunch when he stopped me and told me to wait for you. Did I do something wrong?"

"No", Jack reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "No, you did nothing wrong. I just – Tiros, can you do something for me?"

"Sure", the boy grinned, relieved that his hero wasn't angry – and actually wanted his help. "What do you want me to do? And I won't charge you anything either!"

"Thanks", Jack chuckled, although he felt far from happy. "Did you see my big friend; the dark-skinned man with the gold mark on his forehead?"

"Mmm hmm. Linus says he's an _alien_ and that he used to eat people. Is that true?"

"Well, it's true that he's an alien, but he didn't ever eat people – at least if he did, it was only little boys!" He laughed at Tiros' stricken face. "Not really. Teal'c – that's his name – doesn't eat people. He's a really good guy – he just looks fierce. What I want you to do is run back into town and see if you can find him and give him this note. Tell him I told you to get him and to have him follow me. Can you remember that? It's really important."

"Sure – no problem."

"And Tiros, it's also important that you don't tell anyone else – no one, you understand?"

"Okay, not even your other friends?"

"Well, you can tell Daniel. Do you know him? He's the one with -"

" – the funny things on his face?" Telos grinned, miming a pair of glasses.

"Yes, that's right. You can tell him."

"Okay Jonathan, you can trust me!"

"I know, and thank you Tiros." Jack watched as the little boy scrambled away to find Teal'c and then he turned towards the water, thinking about the note and what it had said.

According to the note, they'd kidnapped Sam and were holding her hostage until he came. He was told to immediately go to the beach – to the Spiridion – if he wanted to see her alive again. He was also instructed not to bring any weapons.

The Spiridion was a fishing vessel that had crashed against the rocks during a storm many years ago. According to what he'd been told, all aboard had died although no bodies were ever found. The boat had washed up on the shore many months after it had been lost, completely intact. The locals had decided it was cursed, some even claiming that the ghosts of the sailors who had died were still on board. As a result of the stories, everyone avoided the boat so it was a lonely, depressing place, miles from town.

As far as weapons were concerned, he no longer carried any. There were no guns here on Eirenia and it had been many years – hundreds – since there had been even a small skirmish so even swords or lances were in short supply. He'd also relished the thought that for the first time in years he didn't have to think about protecting himself, or killing anyone. Yeah – and now look!

He did have his Swiss Army knife– one of the things Thor had managed to retrieve for him – and he carried that faithfully. It wasn't really a weapon though – more of a tool which he found came in handy quite often. Still, it gave him _something_, although right now he wished for his trusty pistol or even better, for a Zat. He wondered idly if Teal'c and the others had brought weapons. He hadn't even thought to ask.

He glanced back a few times to see if Teal'c was behind him, but sighed when he saw the empty road. He'd simply have to trust that Tiros would find him and bring him quickly. In the meantime, he was going to head towards the Spiridion and pray that Sam was still okay.

* * *

Sam was, in fact, fine, although she was suffering from a splitting headache. She'd woken up a few minutes before, but knew enough to keep still and quiet. She'd heard the soft murmuring of two or three men and quickly figured out that they were in some kind of cave. She had no idea who the men were who'd taken her, or why, but she did know enough to know that she was in a bad situation.

She slowly moved her head in order to allow herself to look around the enclosed area. The cave itself wasn't very big, only about twenty feet in diameter. There were three men sitting by the entrance and, as far as she could see, there was nothing else around.

She tried stretching, very carefully, and was relieved to note that she wasn't restrained in any way. Either the men were careless, or so sure that she couldn't get away that they'd left her be. She couldn't help but be a bit encouraged that there could be a chance to get away. If she'd been tied up it would have been a different matter but now – now she would watch for an opportunity.

She expected that the men were more used to women who were wives and mothers and had little or no experience of women soldiers. Well, they were going to be surprised! Samantha Carter was _not_ someone you messed with!

She saw one of the men start to turn and quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious. They wouldn't buy it for long, but for now it might give her an advantage. She slowed her breathing and listened.

"Is she still out?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah. You hit her too hard Tydeus. You may have killed her!"

"What difference does it make", the man – obviously Tydeus – answered. "We can't let them live anyway."

"I don't like this. Even if Jonathan comes, there are still the other two. They don't look like the kind who will let this go. They will insist on finding us and then we'll be in trouble."

"For God's sake Iphinious – do you _have_ to be such a coward?" Tydeus asked, his voice lased with sarcasm.

"I'm not a coward", the other man shouted. "I am simply trying to reason this out. I think this was a bad idea. We should have simply let it go. He didn't know anything."

"Not yet – but he was getting close. He was starting to ask too many questions and we can't afford that. Do you know what will happen if the people find out what happened? Our lives will be worth nothing."

"They may be worth nothing now", the third man answered. "I agree with Iphinious. I think this was a bad idea."

"Fine! Gelon, do you want to tell that to Geb? This was his idea and I don't know about you, but I don't want to cross him", Tydeus spoke harshly, although there was a vein of fear in his voice.

"No, no", Gelon answered. "I'm here aren't I? I just – it worries me and I don't like the idea of killing a woman."

"She's not from here so she won't be missed – not for long anyway."

"Is she still out?" Iphinious asked, returning to the initial question.

Sam heard a rustling noise and then could feel someone standing over her. She wished she knew where the others were but for now she'd play possum and pretend to be out.

"I think she's still unconscious." It was the man Gelon who spoke. He had called over his shoulder so that must mean the other two were still by the entrance. She wondered briefly where this 'Geb' person was.

After Gelon had moved away from her, Sam thought back on the conversation. There was something bothering her about it, but she couldn't quite make it out. It was clear that Geb, whoever he was, was the person in charge. It was also clear that the others were afraid of him. She frowned slightly, trying to remember if Jack had spoken about anyone by that name. She'd recognized the other's names – they were the ones Jack had mentioned as being friends of Tydeus. But Geb? No, she was sure that was a name he hadn't mentioned, although it _did_ have a familiar ring to it. But where ….? She wished her head didn't ache so badly. It was hard to think clearly when it throbbed with every beat of her heart. She figured she must have a concussion – she just hoped it wasn't too serious.

She also wished that Daniel was here. He was always good at recognizing names and would surely be able to tell her where she'd heard Geb before – crap! Thinking of Daniel made her remember exactly when she'd heard of Geb – and it had been from Daniel himself. He'd been speaking about some of the major Egyptian gods – but ones they had never come across as System Lords, or even as minor Goa'ulds. Geb had been one of the names he'd mentioned – he was the god of - she thought for a moment – Nut, Geb – that's right. Geb was the god of the Earth, Nut was the god of the sky. She could hear Daniel wondering if there _had_ been a Goa'uld by the name of Geb and if so, where he was. Well, she was pretty sure she now knew the answer to that.

Geb was a Goa'uld – and he was on Eirenia.

* * *

Jack looked up and down the beach, trying to find a location that would offer some protection. Just walking along an open beach, straight into the hands of his enemy, wasn't something he relished. As he walked along, getting closer to the wreck, he shivered. Although he wasn't a superstitious man, he thought that the natives might have been right about it being cursed. The area certainly gave off a strange and dark feeling. He'd only been here once before, but remembered that he hadn't wanted to revisit.

Of course that meant that he didn't know the area that well so it was harder to know how to approach the Spiridion from a different direction. He stopped and glanced up at the cliff overlooking the beach scanning it carefully for a path. At the last moment he saw something that might be a possibility and headed over. Oh well – nothing ventured …'

The path – if you could call it that – was rough and hard to traverse. He had to watch carefully so as not to trip and go plunging down the side of the cliff. The one good thing about this route was that he was able to have a clear view of the beach. So far he hadn't seen anyone. It was almost half an hour later before he caught sight of the boat. From this distance it looked more like a dark shadow sitting on the edge of the water than a wreck. He walked steadily forward, his eyes moving constantly from point to point to determine whether or not he was being observed.

He grew ever closer to the Spiridion and began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Either he was being affected by the curse of the lost boat or – which was much more likely – there was someone close by. He kept his hand in his pocket, his fingers curled around the handle of his pocket knife. He was still walking along the side of the cliff overlooking the sand but as yet had not seen anyone. His plan was to walk past the wreck and double back, hoping that whoever was waiting for him wouldn't expect him to come from that direction.

He had gone almost forty or fifty feet beyond the boat and was looking for a way down to the beach. He stopped and looked carefully around. There must be some way to get d -

"O'Neill."

He started, but then turned slowly, not wanting to let on that he'd been surprised. The man must have been hiding somewhere on the trail and had quickly snuck up behind him. He cursed at himself. He was obviously growing rusty.

Standing, now in front of him, was a man of about thirty with fair hair and eyes that were almost black. He was dressed all in black with gold buttons and clasps. The dress was elegant although Jack thought it a bit ostentatious, especially for beach wear. What really caught his attention though, was the fact that the man's right hand was encased in something he immediately recognized.

"Ah, a snakehead I see", he spoke casually, although his heart was beating quickly. It had been a long time since he'd faced a Goa'uld. He'd _so _hoped the slimy parasites had been wiped out.

"Yes, it really _is_ you", the other man – or Goa'uld – laughed. "I have heard about your humor from some of my brethren. I must say it makes me rejoice to be able to hear it in person."

"Yeah – well, glad to be of service, although I could have skipped the honor. So, you obviously know about me – but I can't say the same about you and I thought I knew all the big Goa'uld guys – actually, I killed most of them – but it looks like I missed you."

"I am Geb", the Goa'uld answered simply. "And I'm afraid the pleasure will be _mine_."

"Pleasure?"

"Yes – you may have killed many of the System Lords, but it is now my turn to rid the world of you." Geb lifted his hand and pointed it at Jack.

God dammit, he thought as he was forced onto his knees by the hand device. Hadn't he had enough of these guys? Why in hell did he have to come across one here – on Eirenia – which was supposed to be safe from the bastards? Where was Thor?

He could feel himself start to pass out, although the power of the device kept him from keeling over. As he started to fade he couldn't help but think of Sam. God – he hoped she was okay. He just wished he'd had a chance to tell her how he felt about her before he died.

* * *

The three men spoke awhile longer, their voices growing louder and angrier. Gelon insisted that he wanted no part of any killing. Iphinious didn't seem to like the idea either, although Sam thought that he'd end up doing what Tydeus wanted – he was a follower, not a leader. It was Tydeus who was the most dangerous, that was apparent. He sounded as if he was the one behind the whole scheme, he and Geb together.

She was curious to know how a Goa'uld had ended up here. She was sure that Eirenia was a protected planet and usually the Asgaard were careful about that kind of thing. Somehow he'd managed to get past any safeguards and had made contact with the locals. It would be interesting to know if they knew who and what he was.

"He should be back by now", Gelon argued. "Something has gone wrong."

"We do not know that", Tydeus answered angrily. "He had to wait for Jonathan to leave town and then walk to the Spiridion. He may have spent longer at Belos' than we thought."

"Gelon is right", Iphinious muttered. "I just knew this was a mistake. They are going to know it was us. Oh, why did I get involved?"

"Because you wanted the riches", Tydeus answered viciously. "You're happy to take the rewards but you don't want to take any of the risks!"

"What do you mean? I'm the one who hired Jonathan to fix the roof. He knew it was me and knew that he was meant to get hurt. I'm the one who put myself in danger."

"What danger", Tydeus laughed bitterly. "He couldn't prove anything and no one believed him. You're worrying about nothing. Geb will take care of him."

"I don't trust him either", Gelon spoke again. "There is something about him I don't like. We should never have gotten involved with him and never listened when he told us to get rid of Jonathan."

"You two are useless! Because of Geb we have more riches than we know what to do with. Soon we will own most of Eirenia and will be in control of everything. We can raise taxes and we'll control all supplies. It will have been worth it."

"And what will Geb get out of it all?" Iphinious asked. "He's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. In fact, I don't think he _has _a heart!"

"And you do?" Gelon spat. "But he's right Tydeus. What is Geb getting out of this?"

"He'll be our main supplier", Tydeus told them softly. "We will control supplies here on Eirenia but we'll deal only with him. Together we will be more wealthy and powerful than you can imagine."

"I still don't like it! And he should be back by now. What if something went wrong? He was all by himself and Jonathan may have gotten the best of him."

"_Jonathan_?" Tydeus laughed. "He is nothing but a handyman and teacher. He is harmless and wouldn't know what to do to protect himself if he had to."

"If that was the case why was Geb so worried when he heard that Jonathan was living here now? He knew something about him, that's why he told us to keep an eye on him. And anyway, I still don't like it!" Gelon repeated sullenly. "I think we should go find out what's happening."

"Fine!" Tydeus spoke angrily and turned on his two companions. "You're both cowards! Gelon, you come with me. We'll go find Geb and make sure everything is alright. Iphinious, you stay with the woman. Watch that she doesn't wander off."

Iphinious stood and watched his companions walk off down the trail. It was a few minutes later that he heard a groan and turned. The woman was waking up.

The cave had grown quiet and she carefully moved to take a look towards the entrance. This time there was only one person there. She couldn't tell who it was, since he was standing in front of the light and all she saw was his silhouette.

Sam gave a soft groan, deciding it was time to 'wake up'. There was a quick movement from the man who then turned and swiftly walked towards her.

"You are awake woman?"

It was Iphinious – not her first choice of guard, but at least he was better than Tydeus who, she suspected, would be the toughest of the three.

She groaned again and moved her head from side to side, pretending to be in bad shape. She muttered a few words, and then cried out again.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding both irritated and frightened. This was a man who liked to do things by night, in secret. He certainly didn't want to have to face his own infamy by dealing directly with his victims. She thought briefly of the fact that this was the man who had hurt Jack. The thought strengthened her resolve.

"Please", she whispered, "Help me." She reached up slowly with her hand, trying to look as sick as she possibly could.

He grunted and finally squatted down beside her. "What is it? There's nothing I can do to help you. You'll just have to – _ooph!_"

He had been balanced on the balls of his feet so when she grabbed his neck in one hand and his shirt in another, it was an easy thing to flip him right over her and onto his back. The noise he gave as the air was forced out of his lungs was extremely satisfying.

Sam stood up and turned to Iphinious. She planned to use her fist to try and knock him out but was pleased to see a convenient rock close by. The sound _that_ made, as it impacted his head, was less satisfying but certainly as effective.

She wondered briefly if she'd killed him, but the soft rise and fall of his chest told her he was still alive. Still, from the look of him he'd probably be out for quite a while. She didn't even bother to tie him up, knowing that he wouldn't get very far, even if he _did_ wake up.

She looked around the cave, checking to see if the kidnappers had left anything at all for her. When she saw nothing she turned back to the unconscious man and checked him for weapons. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise when she felt under his jacket and pulled out a familiar feeling object.

"A zat?" she stared at it in wonder. Just what she wanted, although it bothered her to know they had them here. According to Jack the Eirenians had no weapons other than ancient ones. "Well, at least it will come in handy for now."

She stood again and made her way carefully to the entrance and looked out, making sure not to be seen. There didn't appear to be anyone about so she stepped outside. She regarded her surroundings and realized she was on a cliff overlooking a white, sandy beach. It wasn't anywhere she'd been before but she didn't think it could be too far from the town. Based on the light she hadn't been out of commission more than a couple of hours.

She made her way along a narrow trail which led slowly down towards the beach. She could see faint footprints which she assumed belonged to the other two kidnappers and maybe even the Goa'uld, Geb. Since she'd woken up in the cave she'd been trying to figure out what purpose they'd had in capturing her. It probably had to do with the plague, although Jack had only gone into town this morning to speak with Maeja. Surely they hadn't heard about that already? She just prayed that he was okay.

Almost without warning the trail ended and she was on the beach. She was about to step forward when she saw movement off to one side and looked quickly. What she saw made her hiss and step back, looking for someplace to hide.

* * *

"Look!" Gelon pointed down the beach. Geb was walking towards them, the body of a man thrown over his shoulder. "It looks like he got him."

"I _told_ you", Tydeus said with satisfaction. "Come, let us go and help him." He quickly walked towards his partner in crime. When he reached Geb they all stopped. "We came to see if we could help", he told the man in front of him.

Tydeus suddenly grew frightened. He was sure he had seen the man's eyes flash at him in anger. He realized he'd made a mistake in not following this man's orders. "You took a long time", he tried to explain. "The others grew worried that something had happened."

"The others?" Geb growled, setting his prisoner down. "And you listened to them? I told you to wait for me in the cave."

Tydeus glanced down at the man at his feet and saw that it was, indeed, Jonathan. He appeared dead, although from what Tydeus couldn't tell. There was a deep burn on his forehead but otherwise he looked intact. "We were concerned", he said again.

"Where is the woman?" Geb asked, sounding suddenly worried.

"She is in the cave with Iphinious", Gelon said. "Do not worry, she was still unconscious when we left."

"Still - ? You fools! She was not unconscious. She was fooling you!"

"Fooling us?" Tydeus looked confused. "No, no – she was unconscious, we checked. And anyway, she is just a woman. Even if she wakes up she will be no trouble for Iphinious."

"You _fools_!" Geb repeated. "She is not just any woman – she is a member of Sg-1! She is a soldier, famous for her conquests, as are Jonathan and the others. Do you not realize how dangerous she is? I _told_ you to bind her and watch her carefully. If she has escaped you will regret now listening to me!"

Tydeus and Gelon both stepped back in fear. The man – or whatever he was – was speaking strangely, his voice sounding as if it was echoing in a huge chamber. His eyes were glowing and he appeared anything but human. For the first time Tydeus was afraid that he'd made a huge mistake getting mixed up with this – creature.

"Come, help me carry the Tauri. We must make our way back and see to them both."

"Is he not dead?" Gelon asked as he approached the body on the ground.

"Not yet, although he soon will be. I wanted to enjoy my time with him a bit more before I killed him, although I may have made a mistake." Geb looked around carefully and then watched as Gelon reached down to lift the unconscious man.

Gelon didn't know what hit him. One moment he was grasping Jonathan's wrist, the next he was flying through the air. The last thing he remembered was hitting the side of the cliff.

Tydeus stood shocked for a brief moment but then began to back away as Jonathan quickly got to his feet and dove for him. He heard a shout but couldn't figure out what it meant until he was thrown out of the way by someone's hands. As he stumbled away he realized it was Geb who had pushed him out of the way so that he could get a clear shot at Jonathan.

As Tydeus watched he remembered the weapon that Geb had given him and pulled it out from his waist band. As far as he could tell Geb didn't have a weapon and so thought to help him. He lifted the alien 'zatnikatel' and pointed it at Jonathan.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam had run up by this time and made it just in time to see Geb push Tydeus out of the way. She saw the Goa'uld begin to lift his hand, but at the same time Tydeus drew his zat and pointed it at Jack. Making a quick decision she turned towards the Eirenian and gave him a blast of her own zat gun. He was thrown back, the blue electricity curling around him.

By the time she'd turned back to Jack, Geb had lifted his hand and was pointing the hand device at Jack's head. She could see, from the burn on his forehead, that Geb had already used it once. She fired but wasn't surprised when it deflected easily off the Goa'uld's personal shield.

Jack had fallen to his knees, his teeth clenched in agony. Sam looked around, unsure of what to do. Finally, knowing she had no other choice, she ran towards the Goa'uld, hoping that she could push him away long enough for Jack to recover.

At the same time that Sam was moving, Jack was forcing his hand back into his pocket, praying the object was still there. It was hard to think, to concentrate. All he knew was he had to find it. It had worked once before, why not this time.

Ah – it was there! He clutched at it desperately. Just give him enough strength, enough time to get it out. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, fighting with everything in him to stay conscious, to stay alive long enough to get rid of the damn parasite. With everything he had in him he lifted his hand.

"I – hate – snakes!" he gasped out, and threw his Swiss Army knife with all the strength left in his body.

"Aaaach!" Geb clutched his throat. The knife had found its mark and was lodged right in his voice box. The hand with the hand device dropped to his side, releasing his enemy to fall, face forward, into the sand.

The Goa'uld clutched the end of the knife and pulled it out. It hadn't gone in deeply – the man hadn't had the strength for that. Geb would quickly repair his human host and then he'd kill O'Neill – but more slowly this time. He looked down at his enemy, the blood dripping from his neck, and sneered. "Die Tauri!"

"No – _you _die!" Sam had walked up behind the Goa'uld by this time, Geb's entire attention on the man he had been torturing. She slammed a huge rock down on his head with all her might. Geb dropped instantly, blood spurting from his scalp. She had a brief thought that this was getting to be a habit. She was afraid she was going to burst into hysterical laughter but stopped herself, knowing if she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

Her next reaction was to rush to Jack, but she knew how quickly Goa'uld could heal so she took her zat, with shaking hands, and zatted him on top of the bash to the head. She was tempted to zat him again, but hesitated. It was always difficult killing a Goa'uld, knowing that the host was innocent.

She turned then and ran to Jack, kneeling down beside him, and leaving the zat by her side. "Jack! Jack! Answer me!" She rolled him over onto his back and leaned forward to see if she could feel him breathe. With hands that were shaking so hard she could barely get them to do what she wanted, she felt his neck for his pulse.

Damn it! She couldn't feel anything. He couldn't be dead. "Don't you _dare_ die on me Jack O'Neill", she cried, tears running down her face. "Don't you _dare_!"

"Car -", a raspy voice answered her.

She squealed and sat back, looking down into his half-open eyes. They looked cloudy and not too with it, but he was alive. "Oh God!" she leaned forward and lifted him up, gathering him into her arms, and proceeded to rock him back and forth.

He really _was_ out of it, more unconscious than conscious. His head felt like it was going to explode and his mouth felt like he'd just eaten a burnt log. He was also sure he smelt burning flesh – one of the worst smells imaginable. It took a few seconds before he figured out that it was probably _his_ burning flesh, which made it even worse.

The only good thing was that he was being held in Carter's arms. He wasn't quite sure _why_, but it definitely felt nice. He could feel her soft breasts pressing up against his chest, and then cursed himself for even thinking such a thing at a time like this.

Time like this? What time was this? What had happened? He tried to think but his thoughts were all jumbled up. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. That _something_ had happened was obvious. His 2IC wouldn't be hugging him like this if nothing had happened. He'd often wished she would, but Samantha Carter was much too much a good soldier to go around hugging her commanding officer just for the hell of it. Too bad that, he thought. He kind of would have liked her to do that – hug him that was. Yes, hugs from Carter were always a good thing.

His eyes were becoming a bit clearer, although his brain definitely wasn't. He was still pressed up against her, his chin resting on her shoulder. It was then that he noticed someone starting to sit up. He didn't know who it was, but he was pretty sure he didn't like him, whoever he was. The man had a bloody neck and was dressed in really bad clothes. Someone should tell him that black and gold and blood just don't go together.

As he watched he could see the man try and lift his hand, although he was having a bit of trouble. Jack squinted and saw that there was something – it had a jewel – attached to the back of the man's hand. What was that? He frowned, desperately wondering what was going on. He _really_ didn't like the look of that thing.

He glanced down, trying to figure everything – anything – out. He wanted to ask Carter, but he couldn't talk. She was muttering something to him and continued to rock him gently. He licked his lips, again trying to speak. It was then that he saw an object lying on the ground next to him. He reached over – weakly – with his hand and touched it. Yes – he needed this. He grasped it in his hand, almost dropping it, his hands were so weak. He finally managed to pick it up.

He turned his eyes back to the man with the fancy hand jewelry. The man had lifted his hand up and was now pointing it at Carter. No – not at Carter you bastard, he thought! He didn't know why, but he was instantly furiously angry. He moved his arm around until the thing in his hand was pointing at the man.

"Jack?" Sam went to lean back, suddenly realizing something was happening. Her attention was focused on O'Neill though, and she didn't see the Goa'uld pointing the hand device at them. "Jack?" she asked again.

Just then she felt the beam of a hand device hit her. Before it managed to do anything to her or to Jack she heard the sound of a zat priming, swiftly followed by the sound of it firing once, twice, three times.

She managed to push herself back all the way and watched as Jack dropped the zat and fell back. She only managed to just catch him before his head hit the ground. She checked quickly to see that he was still breathing and then turned to where Geb had been sitting. He was gone.

"He – he made him disappear!" A frightened voice – Gelon's – spoke from over by the cliff. He was clutching his head and looked terrified. "He hit him with the weapon and made him disappear!"

"Good!" Sam answered. Just then she heard another sound and looked over at Tydeus who was just coming to. She reached over and took the zat from Jack's nerveless fingers and pointed it at the waking man. "Don't move a muscle or I will kill you", she told him. "And if you doubt that this will do it, just ask Gelon."

"He made him disappear", Gelon babbled, still terrified. Tydeus sat back, not willing to take any chances although he looked around, determined to get out of this as quickly as possible.

Sam turned back to Jack and tried to see how he was doing, without taking her eyes off the other two. She could tell that he needed help. His eyes were opened, but still looked unfocused. She prayed he didn't have brain damage from the hand device. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"Mmm", he made a noise, but she didn't know if he had really understood her or not. God – she needed help here. How was she to get help for him with the other two – unless she zatted them out of existence. She'd do it if she had to, although the thought sickened her. Killing in battle was one thing – executing two men like this was another. "Jack, can you understand me?"

"Mmm hmm", he answered, to her silent relief. "Tanks!" he murmured.

"For what? You were the one who saved yourself."

"Team – work", he muttered.

"Yeah", she laughed shakily. "I just wish the rest of our team were here."

"I am here Colonel Carter."

Teal'c stepped forward, looking slightly sweaty and very, very angry. He quickly took in the situation and collected Tydeus zat – it was evidence of the state she was in that she hadn't even thought to check. Gelon was relieved of his knife and then Teal'c bound them using strips of their own shirts.

"Is O'Neill alright?" he asked as he worked.

"I don't know – hand device", she said shortly.

Teal'c looked at her in surprise. "A Goa'uld?"

"Yes – Geb. He's gone. The Col – ur – Gen – _Jack_ – zatted him three times. He was going to kill us."

Teal'c simply nodded. "Good", was all he said. "If you guard these two I shall take O'Neill."

"There's another one", she told him. "In a cave. I bashed him over the head."

"That is also good. We will leave him for now and return later to see if he is still there. Come, we must return and get help for O'Neill."

She took the zat from Teal'c and pointed it at the two kidnappers who looked both frightened and angry. Her hand had stopped shaking, and now she felt calm – calm and furious. If Jack was seriously hurt there's no way these two were going to survive.

Teal'c walked to Jack and knelt down beside him. "I shall help you O'Neill", he told his friend.

"Kay", Jack murmured. He grimaced as Teal'c pulled him up and would have instantly fallen back down had the other man not slung him up over his shoulder.

Jack still couldn't figure out what was happening. His brain was all muddy. He did know that Carter and Teal'c were here and everything was okay – although he wondered briefly where Danny was. As Teal'c started walking, the last thing Jack thought before passing out was that he _really _didn't like being carried like a sack of flour.

_**Sorry - just had to throw in a bit of whump - it wouldn't be me without it!**_


	12. Hurt

_**So sorry for the extra long delay - nothing but RL. A bit of an interim chapter - more stuff coming soon.**_

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Daniel began running towards them, panicked at the sight of Teal'c carrying an obviously unconscious Jack. "Oh my God – is he okay?"

"It is a long story Daniel Jackson", Teal'c informed him. "O'Neill is alive but has been injured."

"Hand device", Sam said shortly, her eyes on O'Neill.

Glykeria stood beside Daniel, her mouth a round 'O' with shock. "But what has happened?" She turned and followed Teal'c and the others as they headed in to Jack's house.

"Glykeria, can you go get your Aunt and tell her that Jonathan has been injured", Sam instructed her. She watched as Teal'c laid O'Neill down on one of the palettes. Taking him up the steep stairs would be too difficult.

"_Hand device_!" Daniel repeated in shock, watching as Teal'c and Sam fussed over the unconscious man. "But that's impossible. That would mean that a -"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what it means Daniel", Sam said sharply. "Glykeria?"

"What? Oh, I am sorry. Yes, I will get my Aunt immediately. Are you – is he going to be okay?"

"I think so", Sam answered. "But he needs some help so if you could go?"

"Yes, immediately." With a swift smile at Daniel she turned and hurried out the door.

Daniel remained standing, although when Glykeria had left he turned to Sam. "What can I do?"

"Get a bowl of cool water and as well as a glass. His forehead is burnt and we need to get some liquids down him as well." As she was speaking Sam was helping Teal'c pile blankets over Jack, keeping him warm to avoid shock.

"He's not coming around." Sam said, worry in her voice. "Does it usually take this long?"

"It depends on how long the Goa'uld held the hand device on him", Teal'c told her gently. "I have seen some men lie unconscious for many days."

"But they came out of it okay, right?"

Teal'c was silent and Sam glanced sharply at him. "They were okay, weren't they?"

"For those who took a long time to regain consciousness, there was often – damage", he told her. "But O'Neill spoke to us so I believe he will be fine."

"Damage? You mean brain damage?"

Teal'c gave a solemn nod of his head. "Yes, but I do not believe you should worry. He will be well."

Daniel returned with the water and a towel, which Sam immediately took. Very gently she began to bathe his face, being especially careful of the deep burn on his forehead. He moved slightly as the cold water touched his face, and made a small sound. She hoped that both were a good sign. She next took the glass of water from Daniel and attempted to get him to drink. Unfortunately, the water just dribbled out of his mouth. Eventually she set the glass aside in defeat.

After watching his friend for a few moments Daniel finally spoke. "Okay, so what the heck happened. How in hell did a Goa'uld get here? I thought this was a protected planet."

"It is", Teal'c agreed. "But we believe there were traitors here on Eirenia who facilitated access for the Goa'uld."

"Do we know which one?" Daniel, of course, would want to know.

"It was a Goa'uld by the name of Geb."

"Geb? Really? I always wondered why I hadn't heard of Geb or Nut as Goa'ulds. Do you know anything about him Teal'c?"

"Other than that he is dead, I do not."

"Dead?"

"Yes Daniel, dead – and gone. Jack zatted him three times", Sam informed him, her eyes still on O'Neill.

"Okay, would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Daniel looked at each of his friends, a frown appearing when he looked at Jack who was lying still and pale.

"All I know is that I was kidnapped by Tydeus and his gang, who were working for Geb. They were instructed by Geb to watch O'Neill. Clearly he'd heard about the General and knew he'd be dangerous to have around so he had Tydeus and Gelon and Iphinious keep an eye on him. They admitted that the roof collapse was planned. Anyway, somehow they got Jack to come looking for me at which time Geb captured him. I was able to escape and made it to the beach in time to see Geb arrive with Jack. There was a short battle and Geb was killed and the others captured. Teal'c came by at that point – " she looked curiously at the Jaffa. "How did you end up there too?" she asked. She hadn't thought of it before.

"I received a message from O'Neill to follow him", he explained. "It was delivered by a young boy."

"Really? So, that's what happened", she nodded.

"Where are the others? The ones you captured?" Daniel wanted to know.

"They have been left in the care of Orestes, O'Neill's neighbor. He has also said he will arrange to have the villagers collect the remaining one who was left behind. The neighbor appeared very angry. I believe he is a good friend of O'Neill's."

"O'Neill, as you call him, has many friends on Eirenia." Althaia walked in, quickly followed by a frightened looking Nicholas. "He is one of ours, and an important one. Here, let me look at him."

Sam moved aside, letting the older woman take a look, although she didn't think there was much Althaia could do. She glanced over at Nicholas and realized that the young man was terrified. She pushed herself to her feet and went over to him. Touching his arm gently she smiled. "He'll be okay", she reassured him. "He's tough."

"But what if -" Nick stumbled, unable to express his fear of losing someone else close to him.

"He will not", Teal'c answered solemnly. "As Samantha Carter has said, O'Neill is strong and will not let this defeat him."

"What happened to him?" Althaia looked up in concern.

"Uh – a device was used on him that affects the brain. That's what caused the burn." Sam watched carefully, praying that the Colonel would wake up. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid she was going to be sick.

"I can put some healing herbs on his skin, but I have nothing for any internal injuries. Only time will determine whether he will be completely well. Keep him warm and give him as much water as he can stand. Otherwise there is little to be done." She stood up slowly, her stiff movements belying her youthful appearance.

"But - he has to be okay Aunt", Nicholas cried.

Althaia looked at Jonathan's three friends and knew, if they had any say in it, that he _would_ be fine. Still, one never knew. She sighed deeply. "We will pray to the God", she answered him. "Who did this to him?"

Sam repeated the story she'd told the others and to say that Althaia and her nephew and niece were shocked was an understatement. "We must do something. I will go to Maeja and speak with her. This must be stopped."

"Uh – is there another councilor we could approach?" Daniel asked. After speaking with Sam and Teal'c, and thinking about what had happened, he worried about the councilor and what role she had to play in this whole thing. As nice as she'd been, he was beginning to have his doubts about her.

"Yes, we could speak with Crios. He is a wise and able leader."

"Then he's the one", Daniel said vehemently. "We need to be careful because there may be more to this than meets the eye.

"I believe that to be the case", Teal'c interjected. He was looking particularly fierce, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Althaia had the brief thought that she wouldn't want to be the one responsible for hurting Jonathan, not with this man as his friend.

Althaia looked piercingly at the newcomers and slowly nodded her head. Yes, there was something rotten on Eirenia and she believed these were the ones who would discover the root of it. She just prayed they would not be hurt any more. She glanced down at Jack and felt a pang of anguish. He had to be okay. Too many people on her world cared for him, relied on him and simply – loved him. He was one of them. She lifted her head and spoke solemnly.

"Whatever we need to do to help find out who was behind this, we will do. I know many will want to be part of this as well and help find out who is responsible."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at one another, knowing that the Eirenians might not be prepared for what they would find out. He hoped that they would still remain behind Jack when they did.

"I will leave you now", Althaia informed them. "If you need me I will come but for now Jonathan needs rest. Come, Glykeria, Nicholas. Let us leave them in peace."

It was Daniel who saw how upset Nicholas was at the thought of leaving. "Uh, if it's okay, maybe Nick can stay", he said to the boy's aunt. "We could use him if we need to send for you and he can help watch over Ja – ur – Jonathan."

"May I Aunt?" the young man asked. "I – he might need me."

His aunt looked searchingly at him and then nodded. "Don't get in the way."

"I won't", he smiled and immediately sat on the floor next to Jack, who was still unconscious. "Shall I bathe his face?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked down at the man she – cared about – and wanted to tell Nick to go away, that it was her job to look after him, but looking at his young face she knew she couldn't. He too cared greatly for the man lying beside them, hurt. "That would be great Nicholas", she told him with a smile. "Thank you."

Soon it was quiet in the room as both Daniel and Teal'c left to see what they could about the prisoners. Sam stayed beside Jack on one side, with Nicholas on the other.

"Why would they kidnap Sam and suddenly go after Jack like that?" Daniel asked his companion as they walked along the road. "It doesn't make sense. I can understand that Geb didn't want him here – he obviously knew about Jack and Sg-1, but why all of a sudden, especially with us here?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson, although I suspect it was O'Neill's questions about the plague. I believe we were correct that it was not an accident but rather the Goa'uld had something to do with it."

"But why? What did he hope to accomplish? It doesn't look like he had any Jaffa and there's no evidence he had a mother ship – or even a small one. From what Gelon said, they had never seen any other strangers with Geb so it looks like he was acting alone. He can't have been planning to take over the planet or even take hosts. It doesn't make sense."

"No, but he was not alone. He had allies here on Eirenia."

"Yeah – I meant his own people – or an army. So, Jack was asking questions and that made them suddenly act. How did they find out so quickly?"

"Someone he spoke with must have told them. The question is, with whom did he speak?"

"Well, we know he went to see Maeja. It could have been her, although she seemed to be a pretty decent sort. We'll have to find out if there was anyone else, or whether it could have been her."

By this time they'd arrived at Orestes' home. When he answered the door, the two could see that the older man still looked furious. He was no longer alone, but now he had others in his house and he was telling them the story of what had happened to O'Neill. When Teal'c and Daniel entered \ they were faced with a seeming crowd of angry Eirenians who were demanding justice for Jack.

Orestes quickly introduced them to Acrisias, Bucoli, Charopos, Davos and Dexios, who were obviously twin brothers, Evanetus and Gnipho. "These men want to know who did this to Jonathan. They plan to go to the Council and demand that answers be given and those behind this are brought to justice."

"We will not allow anyone to hurt Jonathan", the one called Bucoli cried. "He is a good man – one of the best – and we do not want to lose him."

"I've long said he should be a Councilor", Charopos told the group. "He is fair and humble and has only the best interests of all at heart."

"It was that Iphinious", Dexiois hissed. "Jonathan claimed he had tried to hurt him and no one believed him. It is obvious now that it was true. We were to blame. We should have done something then."

"But what could we do", Acrisias spoke reasonably. "I spoke with Jonathan and he agreed there was little to be done. Although he knew Iphinious was guilty, it would be Jonathan's word against his. No, he did the right thing."

"How is he?" The group suddenly seemed to realize that Jonathan's friends were there and they had not yet asked. They all turned to Daniel and Teal'c, their eyes showing their fear.

"He's okay for now", Daniel said, thanking them for their concern. "We just have to wait to see how he is when he regains consciousness."

"His woman is with him", Charopos spoke softly. "He will know and this will help him recover. He has something to live for now. He will not let this defeat him."

"Now?" Daniel turned curious eyes on the man who had spoken.

Charopos looked uncomfortable and turned to the others as if to ask permission to speak. When no one objected, and even one or two nodded, he turned to the newcomers and friends of Jonathan.

"When he arrived on Eirenia, it was clear that he had lost everything before he had arrived here and that he no longer had the will to live. Oh, we knew he would not take his life, but there was no joy, no spark in him. We all felt very badly, but there was little we could do."

"We hoped that a woman – maybe Glykeria – would help, but he was not interested." Evanetus spoke for the first time and sounded sad. "He spent all his time helping so many of us, but we knew he was frozen inside."

"He quickly became loved by many here on Eirenia." This time the speaker was Davos. "We all wanted to help him, to bring some happiness to his life. We spoke with Althaia and with Maeja, but nothing seemed to make a difference -"

"Except the children", Acrisias interrupted. "He cared for Nicholas and soon others of the young men who had lost fathers and mothers. For the first time we saw him -"

"Live." Dexios took up the tale. "The young ones brought life to him and some contentment but -"

"But when you arrived, you and the woman – we could see the difference." This time it was Orestes who was speaking. "I spoke with him and he was – happy. It was a wonderful thing to see and we were all grateful to you, even though we worried you would take him from us."

"And that would be bad?" Daniel asked, incredibly touched by the words of the men. He wondered if Jack had any idea - ?

"We would never stop him, if he wanted to go back to his world", Gnipho made clear. "He is free to go, but our world would be poorer without him and he would be missed. When he arrived, we were all grieving the loss of our own loved ones. We still do but he helped us move on, to understand that there was still life and joy ahead. Even though he didn't seem able to feel it, he taught us how to live again. Yes, he would be missed."

"You have come to know our friend very well indeed", Teal'c finally spoke. He was particularly solemn, which Daniel knew was a sign of extreme emotion in his friend. "O'Neill – Jonathan - is the strongest, bravest, best man I know. He saved my life and that of many. You do honor to yourselves and your world by your words. Now, together, we must determine who else was responsible for the hurt to our friend and bring them to justice."

"But how?"

Daniel wasn't sure who asked, but he was wondering much the same thing. After a brief pause it was Teal'c who organized everyone and had them seated in no time. "Let us discuss and determine what we should do. I promise that O'Neill _will_ be avenged and the guilty ones will be brought to justice."

There was a chorus of Eirenia's equivalent to 'here, here' and soon they were involved in a deep discussion.

It took a moment for the sound to register and to wake from her restless sleep. She had watched over him for what felt like hours, her head feeling like it was going to split open from her encounter with the aliens. Nicholas had finally told her to lie down and sleep, that he would look after 'Jonathan'.

"I'll watch him carefully Samantha", he told her. "You must rest. I promise I will awaken you if anything changes."

Sam felt guilty about going to sleep but knew she would be completely ineffective if she didn't get some rest. She thought she was probably suffering from a minor concussion and staying awake wasn't helping.

"Okay, but wake me – promise."

"Of course."

She was almost instantly asleep, her dreams interrupted by all sorts of weird and terrifying images. She was grateful, therefore, for the noise that woke her up.

"What?" she swiftly turned her head to peer at Nicholas, not sure what was happening.

"It is Jonathan", he answered, his eyes focused squarely on the injured man. "He sounds as if he is waking up."

Sam sat up quickly and looked down at Jack. He was moving restlessly and then suddenly, without warning his eyes opened.

"Jack?" Sam leaned over and spoke softly to him. She was concerned when it seemed to take a long time for him to focus on her and even then he appeared disoriented and confused.

His brow crinkled in a frown and he stared at her, blinking slowly. "Wha-?" His voice was slurred which caused her to worry even more.

"Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?" There was a long pause before he spoke again. "kay. Wha- Cart-ah?" he squinted as if trying to see her more clearly.

"Yes, it's me. Do you know where you are?"

At that question he blinked again and then slowly turned his head. His eyes drifted – rather aimlessly – around the room until they stopped briefly on Nicholas. After a few seconds staring at the young man they moved again until returning to Sam. "Don't – know – designa –" his voice petered out as if he couldn't even remember the rest of the sentence.

"What don't you know?"

"Des – planet – don't know – planet."

Sam frowned down at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about when it suddenly came to her. He couldn't remember the _designation_ of the planet. "Uh – we're on Eirenia Jack. Do you remember it?'

He frowned again but then began to seem rather perturbed and his head began to move back and forth. "Don't – remember", he kept saying. "I'm – why – you here Carter?"

"What's wrong with him?" Nicholas asked, panic sounding in his voice even though his question was whispered.

"It's the affects from the device that was used on him. He's confused is all."

"But will he get better?"

"Of course", she said defiantly, as if there was no other possible choice. "Jack, it's me Sam and Nicholas is here as well You remember him don't you?"

Again Jack's reaction was delayed but eventually he focused his vision on the young man sitting beside him. He stared for a moment and then a glimmer of recognition shone in his eyes. "Nick?"

"Yes, it is I. I am pleased to see you awake. We were worried." Nick told him. "Aunt Althaia says to rest and then you will be all better."

"Kay", he nodded. His eyes began to droop and he looked like he was ready to fall asleep any second. Sam reached out and took his hand, which caused him to open his eyes and look at her again.

She swore, as she regarded him carefully, that she could see things start to make sense to him, to come together in his own mind. However, he continued to watch her with little expression on his face. After a moment he smiled. "Sam?"

"Yes Jack, I'm here."

"Good", he answered softly. "Need you."

She squeezed his hand. "I need you too. Now go to sleep."

He nodded and, with a smile on his face, closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	13. Details

_**Sorry - a difficult chapter to write and mostly to fill in details. Hopefully more interesting stuff to come.**_

Jack forced his eyes open; they felt like they'd been glued shut. The problem was, as soon as he got them open, he wanted to close them – the light blinded him. Must be Janet and her … he shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He knew Janet was gone – the pang that came with that thought was no stranger to him.

"Jonathan?" A soft voice to his right had him turning his head. Who was calling him Jonathan for goodness sake? He hadn't used that name since he was a boy.

"How are you feeling?" A young man was speaking to him, looking worried.

"Uh – okay", he said – or at least that's what he _tried_ to say. All that came out was a frog's croak.

"Here", the young man took something and then held up a glass to his face. He tried to lift his head, but clearly something – an anvil probably – was on top of his forehead and was holding him down.

"I am sorry!" the boy exclaimed. Carefully setting the glass down, he reached over and put his arms under Jack's shoulder an lifted him up. He then took the water and offered it to the weak man.

After a few – heavenly – sips, Jack shook his head. He was gently laid back down and this time was able to speak. "What happened?"

"You were injured", his caregiver explained, frowning fiercely.

Okay – that gave him a lot of information. "Uh – how?"

"I do not know. Samantha said it was something called a -" he frowned, "a hand-device, I believe she called it."

"A _hand device? _Crap!" He struggled to sit up but that damn anvil was still there. "Help me up", he commanded – at least it was _supposed_ to be a command, instead it sounded more like a three year old whispering for a treat.

"I am sorry, I cannot", his jailor informed him.

"Why not?"

"Because Samantha threatened me with dire consequences if I let you rise. She told me you would attempt to tell me you were 'fine' and that you would insist on getting up. I was to stop you in whatever way I could." The young man spoke calmly and clearly – and Jack seethed.

"I'm her commanding officer", he explained. "Therefore, my orders supersede hers." When his companion just looked confused he shut his eyes – his damn head was throbbing – and attempted to calm down. "That means that you have to obey me over her."

"No", the uncooperative youth shook his head. "She explained that you would attempt to say this, but she told me that she no longer is your -" and here he frowned again, "your sub – sub"

"Subordinate?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, that is correct. She also told me that she is much more frightening than are you when she is disobeyed. I believed her."

He narrowed his eyes speculatively. He didn't know what trick she was playing, but he'd have to have a serious talk with her. Speaking of which …"Where is she?"

"Samantha?"

"Yes – Samantha? Where is she? And by the way – who are you?"

The young man looked suddenly distressed – terribly distressed – at his question. "I am Nicholas – do you not remember?"

"I – I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. His head was pounding so ferociously that he couldn't think straight.

"Yes", the boy looked like he wanted to cry. "We are friends. You call me Nick."

"Oh – I – I guess my brain is a bit scrambled", he explained. "I have a bad headache you see and …". He really was worried that something was wrong. He couldn't seem to remember what had happened or where he was. "Uh – I'm sure I'll remember you soon."

Nicholas – no, he said I called him Nick – swallowed and looked as if he was trying to be strong. Poor kid. He wondered how he knew him. "Uh – Carter?"

"Car – oh, you mean Samantha? She is outside. Ooh – I was supposed to call her the moment you woke up. Just wait and I will get her."

Jack felt a huge sense of relief knowing that Carter was okay and that she was on her way. He wondered then about Teal'c and Daniel.

As he waited for Nick to return – he could hear him slamming the back door and calling Sam's name– he looked around the room. He took a deep breath and the smell – of flowers and ocean and sunlight – suddenly brought memories surfacing rapidly. "Eirenia", he murmured. "I'm on Eirenia." He glanced around the white-walled room and realized that he was home – this was his house, his new house in his new home. Rather than feeling upset as the memories resurfaced, he felt a sense of peace and contentment that surprised him. For the first time since he'd left Earth – and all of that was coming back quickly as well – he felt like he was truly at home.

He didn't have time to dwell on that fact before he heard footsteps hurrying into the house. He couldn't help but grin – he'd know those steps anywhere.

"Eh Carter – out having fun were you?" He turned his head and continued to grin as he watched her hurry over to him, her hair sticking up in all directions as if she'd been out on the water.

"Hi Sir – how are you feeling?"

"Me? Hunky dory – isn't that right Nick?" He looked over at the young man who was biting his lip, still upset over the fact that he hadn't been recognized. "It's okay kid", he said softly. "I remember you now – how could I forget you, after all the trouble you've caused me!" As he said this with a smile and a wink, Nick didn't look upset, in fact he broke out in a broad smile himself.

"You do? You remember me now?"

"Oh yeah – and I remember all the food you eat when you're here. Has he left me anything Carter?" he glanced at the woman kneeling beside him – who answered his question with a grin of her own.

"He refused to eat anything until you were better Sir", she said. She then lifted her head to Nicholas. "I think there's some honey cake in the kitchen and some -" but Nick was already gone, his face happy and his shoulders relaxed – and his stomach growling.

"Oh, the resilience of youth!" Jack said, laughing softly.

"How do you feel Sir – really?" Sam was looking at him with a concerned frown. Her hand came out and gently touched his cheek. "Do you remember waking up before?"

He wanted to lean into it – to lean into _her_ and never leave. But he knew this wasn't the moment – not yet. There was still too much left to decide. "Uh – I'm fine I guess. I was awake before?" She nodded but gave him a searching look – which reminded him of the look his mother gave him any time he'd try and hide something from her. "Okay, a headache but at least I'm starting to feel like my brain is working again."

"What was that about not knowing Nick?" she asked. Damn she was quick!

"Oh nothing. When I first woke up I was a bit disoriented and couldn't quite remember where I was but it didn't take me long to remember everything."

"Everything? You remember the Goa'uld?"

He stared at her blankly for quite a few seconds. "Uh – I hope you're talking in the past Carter – the distant past."

"Uh no Sir – I'm talking about today – about Geb."

"Geb? Never heard of him."

"He was the Goa'uld who tried to kill you with a hand-device. He captured you and would have killed you except you were able to kill him instead."

"See now, that just doesn't make sense. This is a protected planet – as in 'no Goa'ulds allowed'. My buddy Thor wouldn't allow them here and nor would the kind people of Eirenia."

"I'm sorry Sir, but he really was here. You can ask Teal'c if you don't believe me. And as for him being here, he had accomplices on Eirenia."

"_Accomplices_? Who the hell would align themselves with a Goa'uld?"

"Those looking for power or money."

Jack stared again and then closed his eyes, as if in pain. Before she had a chance to ask him, he'd opened them again. "Tydeus?", was all he said.

She nodded. "He was one of them – the ringleader I think."

"Was?"

"We captured him – along with Iphinious and one other by the name of -"

"Gelon?"

"Yes, that's right. You know of them?"

"Oh yeah. Since I've arrived they've been the only ones who didn't welcome me with open arms. I told you about Iphinious and the roof? Well, he and Tydeus and Gelon are a threesome. They're always together – usually drinking and causing trouble."

"Why hasn't anyone done anything about them?"

"You mean the Council? I don't really know. It's a pretty peaceful society and they don't have too many problems like that so maybe they just don't know how to handle them. I think the Council has made a mistake though. If you let rot continue it will grow and create a bigger problem. So – you're really telling me that this Goa'uld – Grub – tried to kill me?"

"Geb", she laughed. Oh it was good to be with him again. "And yes, he really tried to kill you. You don't remember it at all?"

"Nope – sorry. Tell me what happened."

"First can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

He thought back – what _did_ he remember? His head ached abominably but he tried to concentrate. "I remember – standing outside, looking at the sunset," he paused "with you." He spoke softly, quietly – and was almost afraid to look at her. He so wanted to forget about the Goa'uld or rotten people and just enjoy his time with her but he had the feeling that once again, the villains he'd spent the last years fighting were about to interfere with his life. He had a sudden overwhelming feeling of resentment. When was he finally going to be able to enjoy life?

"Oh", was all she said until she smiled. "I wish that was my last memory too."

He tilted his head, suddenly worried. Had something bad happened between them after that? "Uh – why is that?"

"Because it was so beautiful – and because today I was kidnapped by bad guys and you were almost killed. I much preferred watching the sunset with you."

He grinned – he couldn't help it. He felt like a kid again. "So – we could do it again tonight?"

"No we can't", she frowned. "You have to stay in bed. You almost died and I don't want to lose you."

"But I'm -"

"No you're _not_ fine. Now be good and let me tell you the rest of the story."

"Yes Mom", he pouted. "Wake a sec", he abruptly frowned and tried to sit up. "You were _kidnapped_?"

"Yes, by Tydeus and his crew," she answered, pushing him back down. "I was okay, don't worry. By the time I woke up -"

"I thought you said you were fine. Were you unconscious?"

"Just for a little while – uh uh" she shook her finger at him. "Let me tell the story. I woke up in a cave …"

By the time she'd finished Jack was scowling. Damn, why couldn't he remember what had happened? Sam had said he'd gone into Eirenia to speak to Maeja but had he also spoken with someone else? And why had they suddenly kidnapped Sam and tried to get to him? It must have been because of their suspicions about the plague – but how would they have known unless someone told them. _Could _it be Maeja? He certainly hoped not. She'd been nothing but welcoming and helpful to him since he'd arrived. She also appeared to have the best interests of her people at heart. If that was the case, why would she have told Geb and his cohorts about his suspicions?

Unless of course she was being blackmailed? There was always that possibility although it would have been easy enough for her to contact Thor and have the Asgaard deal with any threat from the Goa'uld.

"There was no evidence of Jaffa or a ship?" he asked Sam.

"No, not that we could see. I got the impression that Geb was working alone with Tydeus and his crew. Of course he could have come here alone to keep from being noticed by the Asgaard and may have a ship and men waiting somewhere."

"That's what worries me, although if Geb is gone they may not know what to do anyway. We need to contact Thor and let him know about this."

"What about Tydeus and the others? Someone must have told them about your visit to the town."

"I know", he sighed. "Has anyone tried to speak with them and find out what they know?"

"Not as far as I know. They're being held at Orestes' house. Teal'c and Daniel went over there but haven't returned yet. In fact, they've been gone for a long time. I wonder what's keeping them?"

"Why don't you send Nick over to see what's going on? We need to get to the bottom of this whole thing as soon as possible."

"I will Sir – and you need to lie down and rest. You're looking tired."

In fact he was _feeling_ tired – tired and in pain. He also still felt like things weren't quite right in the brain department, but he didn't want to say anything to Sam. There was nothing she could do anyway. "Hey", he said softly, just remembering something else.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be calling me Sir, remember? I'm Jack – just Jack."

She smiled. "And I think I remember telling you that there's no such person as 'just Jack'." She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "There's just 'my Jack'. Now, go to sleep."

Even though his head felt like someone was pounding on it with a jackhammer, he fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

As Sam watched him fall asleep she continued to worry. He was still very ill – he had a slight fever but even worse, his eyes were glassy and his skin was deathly pale. She wished Thor were here.

As well as her worry over Jack, Sam was also concerned about their time on Eirenia. She knew they'd have to leave in a few short days of they wanted to help Earth. With everything happening on Eirenia she'd thrusts it to the background, but in fact there wasn't much time. As each moment passed, she became less convinced that Jack would come with them. The real problem was that she didn't want to go either. She wanted nothing so much as to stay here, with him. She sighed and turned away. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

After listening to the men at Orestes' speak of their respect for Jack, both Daniel and Teal'c were feeling in charity with the men of Eirenia. They couldn't help but feel warmed at how Jack has been accepted and how much he was appreciated in his new home. They spent quite a bit of time talking with them about what they should do next. There were some calls for taking matters into their own hands, but wiser heads soon prevailed and Bucoli was sent into town to bring the Council back. With Jack's injuries they felt it better to bring them here rather than having to drag the sick man into the Council chambers.

"I just wish he could have received the same respect on Earth", Daniel whispered to his friend, after Bucoli had left.

"It is shameful the way his own people have treated him", Teal'c agreed. "I believe he should remain on Eirenia. He will be much happier here."

"Unless he finds out what's happening on Earth", Daniel told him. "But first we better help find out what the hell is going on in Eirenia."

"Let us speak with Orestes and ask to see the prisoners before the Councilors arrive. We may be able to find out more information that way. I fear that once the Council is present we will lose the chance to interrogate them."

Although Daniel made Teal'c promise not to really hurt the prisoners, he finally went along with his plan. They did need to find out who was behind what had happened to Jack and Sam.

Orestes was more than happy to let them interrogate the prisoners and even offered to help. "And Iphinious is now here", he explained. "He was brought back a few moments ago by Paulos and Demodocus." A number of the other men also offered their assistance, although Daniel was pretty sure their volunteering was caused by a thirst for vengeance.

"We shall be fine", Teal'c answered, "although we would welcome one person as this is your home."

After some discussion it was agreed that Charopos would accompany them. He seemed the most level-headed of the bunch and least likely to want to do harm to Tydeus or the others.

Daniel, Teal'c and Charopos walked to the shed, followed closely by Orestes. When they reached the little building their host took out a huge brass key and opened the lock on the sturdy door. Teal'c had everyone step back and ensured that the prisoners were still confined. The fact that they were not just locked in, but tied up as well, meant that they had barely moved since they were placed in the shed. Orestes spoke to them briefly and then returned to the main house.

"What do you want?" growled Tydeus. "If you've come for information, you might as well just forget it. I am not telling you anything."

Teal'c stared at him for a moment and then finally nodded. "I do not believe he will speak", he told Daniel and Charopos. He watched both Gelon and Iphinious for a few moments. "I believe we shall take one of these."

"I won't tell you anything", Gelon answered, although the fear in his voice made the others look at him carefully.

"You will", Charopos answered. "If you do not, you will answer to the men of Eirenia. We know what you did to Jonathan and we are angry."

"You will come with me", Teal'c answered. He looked sternly at the cowering man. "And you will tell me all or I shall let Charopos take to the others."

Daniel watched as Gelon followed Teal'c out of the small room. He then looked down at Tydeus and Iphinious. "You are disgusting", he told them softly. "You sided with a villain against your own people. When they find out – I wouldn't want to be either of you."

Tydeus laughed. "You think this will stop us? You know nothing."

"Oh, I know more than you think. Now all we have to do is tell everyone that you were responsible for the plague. I wonder how long you'll last then."

"I told you", cried Iphinious. "I told you we shouldn't do it."

"SHUT UP", Tydeus hissed. Daniel just smiled and walked out, followed closely by a stunned looking Charopos.

"What is this about the plague?" he asked Daniel when they were outside.

Daniel cursed to himself. He'd forgotten all about Charopos. "Uh – don't say anything please. It's too dangerous at this point and I don't really have any proof."

"But you said – you said they were responsible. How could that be? It was brought accidentally to Eirenia. How could they be responsible?"

Daniel didn't know what to do – whether to tell of their suspicions or let it rest. He compromised. "Uh – yes, it came from off-world. I was just – wasn't Tydeus responsible for imports? I think he was careless is all."

Charopos frowned, and looked at him curiously. After a few seconds his shoulders relaxed slightly. "It was negligence?"

"Uh yeah, maybe."

"I do not like him", the Eirenian nodded. "I have never trusted him and do not understand why Maeja recommended he be a Councilor. He has too much power and doesn't know how to use it properly."

Daniel stored that little tidbit away about Maeja recommending Tydeus. He really hoped she wasn't involved in this. He'd liked her.

Just at that moment he heard a whimper come from behind the shed. Teal'c must have taken poor Gelon back there. He hurried around the corner to make sure that Teal'c didn't get carried away, leaving Charopos to return to the house.

Poor Gelon looked like he was about to wet his pants he was so terrified. However, Daniel was positive Teal'c hadn't actually laid a hand on the man. No, he was just using his intimidating voice and looks to frighten him into talking.

"Get anything?" Daniel asked his friend.

"He knows little. It is Tydeus who is the 'ringleader'. According to this one, there was someone in the town who let them know that O'Neill was asking questions. He claims he does not know who that was."

"Really?" Daniel looked again at the frightened man. "You're sure you don't know anything?"

"No, no. It was Tydeus. He would not let us know who his contact was. All I know is that it was someone important."

"What did you hope to get out of all of this?" Daniel asked him. "What could you possibly hope to achieve by aligning yourself with a Goa'uld?"

"It was Tydeus' idea", he cried. "He went off world to arrange sales of some of our produce. We have abundant crops on Eirenia and sometimes we will trade with other planets. It was there that he met Geb."

"And then what happened?"

"He became friendly with him and told him all about our world. Tydeus always complained about things here. He said the people were too complacent, that they didn't want to get ahead. He wanted to be wealthy and powerful but there was no way for that to happen, not the way things stood. There was enough for everyone on Eirenia, but not enough for one man to get wealthy." He stopped talking and looked fearfully between the two men from Earth. He licked his lips, afraid to continue. He glanced again at the one called Teal'c, who took one step towards him. He whimpered. "Please – don't hurt me."

"Why should we not?" Teal'c asked. "You were responsible for the deaths of many of your own people. I do not believe anyone here would mourn your death."

"No – please. I didn't know. I didn't know that's what they planned. I just thought he was going to buy people out. When I found out that he'd introduced the plague it was too late. He told me I was already involved, that I couldn't change my mind. I didn't know what to do."

"Why? Why did he do it? Why kill all those people?" Daniel stood back, feeling sickened by the whole thing.

"Because – with all the adults dying – mostly men – he could buy up property cheaply. Sometimes he didn't have to pay anything – he just got the Council to let him take over the land or building because there was no one left. Iphinious and I also began to purchase properties for cheap and soon we owned things up and down the coast, including shipping routes and major waterways. By this time next year we would have controlled most of the trade on Eirenia. Tydeus had arranged it so that Geb would be the supplier – we'd all make money."

"And send the rest of the people into poverty?" Daniel spit out. "You'd take people's land and then force prices up? And you killed your own people for _that_?"

"I told you – it wasn't me. I didn't kill anyone."

"No – you just went along with it. You're disgusting!"

"What shall we do with him Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked softly. "I do not feel he deserves to live."

"Neither do I Teal'c", Daniel answered, equally as softly. This time Gelon really did wet his pants. Daniel and Teal' c both looked on in disgust. "I guess you should put him back with the others. We'll have to let the Council deal with him. After that we'd better get back to Jack's and see how he's doing."

Charopos had stood silently around the corner, listening to the entire interrogation, his face frozen in disbelief. As the Earthers began to move he hurried back to the house thinking of all the people who had died – friends, family, loved ones, and knew that no punishment was enough for the three men sitting in his shed. He also knew that he couldn't say anything to the others, at least not yet. If he did, he was afraid there would be violence.

Nick met Daniel and Teal'c on their way back from Orestes'. Both of them were looking somber but determined. They didn't say much to Nick other than to ask about Jack. Once he told them that their friend had woken up and was coherent and appeared to be getting better, they nodded and continued on silently.

Sam had been watching for them and met them outside where she directed them to the back patio. "Jack is sleeping and I don't want to disturb him."

"How is he?" Daniel asked again, wanting more details.

"Better, although he's still in pain. Unfortunately he doesn't remember anything from today. We'll have to keep an eye on him. His responses seem a bit slow still and I'm worried about bleeding."

"I wish Thor were here", Daniel replied. "He could help him."

"Jack wants to get in touch with him. He also wants to know how Tydeus and the others found out – we're assuming they did – about him asking about the plague."

"They found out from someone in the town. We don't know who although we do know that Tydeus and Geb _were _responsible for the plague, and we know why. The Council will be here soon and then we can explain everything. Will Jack be ready to speak?"

"He needs rest", Sam answered with a frown. "Does it have to be today?"

"I think we need to deal with this immediately. There's a lot of anger and it will only spread."

"Okay – I'll see how he's doing and then we can decide if he's up to talking to the Council."

The three of them sat silently, listening to the crash of the waves and enjoying the cool of the evening. It was Daniel who broke the silence. "Sam – have you thought about Earth?"

"Yes", was all she answered. After a few moment she turned back to Daniel. "Once this is done, we have to return."

"And Jack?"

"I – think he'll be staying here."

"That sucks", answered Daniel gently.

"Yes – it does."


	14. Tiros

It was almost dusk when someone started pounding on the door. Sam went to open it, only to see a huge crowd outside Jack's house. In the front was Maeja and a group of others who were all dressed similarly in white robes. Sam assumed this was the Council. "You're here to see Jonathan?" she asked softly.

"We are", Maeja replied. "I apologize. I know he has been injured, but we feel it is important that this be dealt with immediately. Prominent men have been accused of serious crimes and we cannot let this go on too long."

Sam wanted to argue – Jack wasn't well enough for this, but when she opened her mouth Jack beat her to it.

"Come in Councilors", he cried from his palette on the floor. As everyone began streaming in he pushed himself to a seated position – holding his hand out for Nicholas to grasp and to help him sit up. "I apologize for my appearance", he said smiling. "I'm afraid I've been a bit under the weather."

"It is not for you to apologize Jonathan", Maeja said gravely. "We are the ones who are sorry for descending upon you like this. I hope you are feeling better?"

"Oh – yeah, I'm fine. Nothing that a few days lying around in the sun won't cure." He struggled to his feet, and although Sam glared at him, she didn't say anything but instead brought him a chair and stood over him until he sat down. She then put her hand on his shoulder and stood beside him. He couldn't help but reach up and take her hand – having her here really helped.

He watched in surprise as more and more people streamed in. It seemed as if half the town was here in his living room. Eventually no more people could fit inside and the crowd spilled out the door onto the front lawn. Someone had the bright idea of opening wide the shutters and doors, which effectively allowed those outside to see in. "Uh – why so many people?" he finally asked.

"We are here to support you Jonathan", one woman cried. "We will not let injustice be done."

The crowd instantly erupted, demanding that Tydeus, Iphinious and Gelon be brought forward to answer for their actions. It was only a short time later that the crowd parted and in walked the three men, surrounded by those who had been at Orestes' house. Everyone grew silent.

It was Charopos who strode forward to speak. "These are the men who are accused of the crimes of kidnapping and attempted murder", he said. "The victim is our friend Jonathan." Here the crowd cheered – which had Jack looking around in both wonder and embarrassment. His team simply nodded in agreement with the sentiments of the crowd and Sam gave his hand a squeeze. "We will hear the truth." He stepped back.

The Councilors had arrayed themselves on chairs, brought by Daniel and Teal'c and were facing the audience with Jack slightly off to one side. It was Maeja who got things started by simply raising her hand. The room again grew quiet.

"These are extremely serious charges", she intoned. "We are here to gather the truth and ensure that justice is fulfilled. Who is to present the charges against these men?"

Everyone looked to each other and then most turned towards Jack. He raised a brow and glanced over at Daniel and Teal'c. He was going to have trouble presenting anything. He couldn't remember a thing from today and was still feeling pretty disoriented, besides having the headache from hell.

"I shall." Sam stepped forward and spoke to the Council.

"And your name?"

"My name is Samantha, Samantha Carter."

"And you are not of this world?" Maeja looked at her as she asked the question.

"No, I am from Earth."

"I see" she turned to the other Councilors. "Is it permitted for an outworlder to present charges against our own?"

The other Councilors bent forward and spoke quietly to one another. Sam looked surprised that it was even an issue and glanced at the crowd, who were looking restless. Finally Maeja lifted her head and spoke.

"Formal charges cannot be presented by someone who is not a citizen of Eirenia", she proclaimed. The crowd erupted in angry shouts. The three accused suddenly looked pleased, knowing there was a good chance they would get off if no one could present a case against them. "However", she spoke loudly and the noise slowly died down. "We shall hear what she has to say. If there is enough in what she says to continue we shall investigate the charges more fully."

"If I may speak Councilors?", Daniel stepped forward and waited to be recognized.

"You may."

"Thank you. As you all know", he spoke to the crowd as much as to the Councilors, "Jonathan was injured today – as a result of the actions of these three men."

"We do not know that Dr. Jackson", Maeja interrupted, looking angry. "You must not accuse where you do not have proof."

"I apologize", he said. "The person who _can_ speak to what happened – and who is now a citizen of Eirenia, is Jonathan himself." The crowd murmured in agreement. "However, he is still suffering the effects of today's – actions and is unable to recall events clearly. I believe that once he has a chance to rest and recuperate he will be able to speak to what happened himself."

Again the crowd murmured its agreement and again the Councilors bent their heads and discussed the issue. This time Aristion, another of the group, spoke. "Justice is to be carried out quickly. It is not fair to the accused to leave it for too long. We do not know if or when Jonathan will regain his memory of today."

Dianthe, one of the three women on the Council, spoke next. "It is also not fair to Jonathan or to his guests who were involved, not to give him time to heal before we ask him to tell his story. I do not see that a few days will matter."

"I agree", Crios said softly. "Justice is best served cold", he said. "We are rushing into this for no reason. I believe we should wait, to allow Jonathan to heal and then we can come together again."

The crowd cheered these words and Aristion looked angry. Phoibe and Chersis, the remaining two Councilors spoke softly to each other. It was Phoibe, a stern looking woman, who finally spoke. "I too believe that justice must occur quickly, otherwise society will live in fear and turmoil. However, I also believe that it does not to happen today. We can wait a short time – but not long. In the meantime, why do we not hear from Samantha. She may tell her side of the story and then we will have an understanding of what the three accused are facing."

There were murmurs from a number of people, not sure whether they were pleased at Phoibe or upset. There were a few who called for Samantha to 'hurry up and speak'. With a nod from Maeja, Sam stepped forward, smiling as Jack gave her hand another quick squeeze and then let it go.

"Thank you Councilors", she began, although in truth she was angry at the way some of the Councilors were behaving. She was starting to wonder if Maeja was, in fact, involved. She began to tell her story, starting with her kidnapping by the three accused.

"Did you see them all?" someone asked.

"Not when I was kidnapped. All I know is that one of them hit me over the head. It was when I woke up in the cave that I found out it was those three", she pointed. Again there was an eruption of angry voices in the room, which only ceased when Maeja told everyone they'd stop everything now if people weren't quiet.

Sam then went on to tell the rest of the story, up until the time that the Goa'uld was killed and Teal'c appeared. "And then we returned here. Ja – ur Jonathan was unconscious and we wanted to get him home. Tydeus and Gelon were taken to Orestes' home. Some of the men went and got Iphinious and brought him back. I have been here with Jonathan, looking after him."

There was silence as everyone looked at the Council to see what they would do. Aristion suddenly spoke angrily. "Who is this Goa'uld of whom you speak? There is no evidence of any such person. I think it shameful that a woman not of our world is allowed to make accusations that have no basis in fact."

"We know the Goa'uld exist", Crios said calmly. "That is the reason we are a protected planet and that our friends the Asgaard keep them away. Do you not remember our history, when this evil race attempted to conquer our world and steal our children?"

"Myths and fairy tales" Phoibe laughed. "As Aristion said, there is no proof. Can anyone here claim to have seen one of these 'Goa'uld'?"

"Uh – yes", Jack answered. "I've seen lots of them – and have seen them enslave and destroy many worlds. Do you honestly think that I – or the Asgaard – are lying to you? For what reason? The Asgaard get nothing out of offering you protection so what would be the purpose in them making something up. And unless you want to call me a liar, I can tell you they _do_ exist, and they are a frightening and evil race."

Aristion looked furious, but he didn't respond. Maeja, on the other hand, spoke up. "But even if we agree that they exist, as you have said, we are protected by the Asgaard. The Goa'uld cannot come to Eirenia so how could you have seen one?"

"Someone here snuck him in", Jack answered calmly.

"I understood that you could not remember", Phoibe said, a slight smirk on her face.

"No, I can't. But I do know that my team would not lie to me. And I also have the evidence on my face. The burn you see if from a Goa'uld weapon called a hand device. I assure you, I'm not imagining it!"

"It could have been caused by any number of things", Phoibe replied. "This is getting us nowhere. The woman claims this Geb existed and was working with our citizens. Tell me – why would they work with one who is known to us as our enemy?" She had suddenly seemed to forget that a minute ago she'd called the Goa'uld nothing but myths. "And even more importantly, why would they try and kill Jonathan and his woman? What reason could they possibly have to do this? He may have been important to his own world, but here he is of little importance."

That got the crowd going again and it was almost ten minutes before things settled down enough to continue. The crowd demanded that Phoibe apologize for her words, which she did grudgingly.

"Even for those who seem to think Jonathan is important, I still do not see the reason for his death."

"I think I _can_ speak to that", Jack interrupted calmly. Even though his head felt like it was going to explode, he was determined that the three men sitting calmly on the bench against the wall, guarded by a group of citizens, would be brought to justice. It was not really about what they'd tried to do to him, but about all the people they'd been responsible for killing.

"You have regained your memory?" Maeja asked.

"Not of today – not yet", he answered. "But this isn't just about today", he told her and the others. "This started long before today."

"You may continue", she told him with a small nod.

"Thank you. Well, as I said before, I know the Goa'uld very well. My team – my friends here today – and I battled with them for many years and, I'm glad to say, defeated many of them. When we first came aware of them, almost ten years ago now, they controlled much of the galaxy and were a feared and mighty race. Now – they are mostly gone, reduced to a few numbers and without much power."

"Are you saying that the people of Earth were responsible for this?" Aristion sneered.

"Yes – I am", Jack answered quietly. "Oh, we had some help – the Tokra, the Asgaard, a few others – but it wasn't until Earth entered the fight that things changed. So yes, I know the Goa'uld, but I think the issue here is that _they_ know _me _– or I should really say they know _us_."

"You are well known to them?" Crios asked, his calm voice again soothing the crowd.

"Oh yeah – and they hate me and the rest of my team."

"So, you believe that this Geb may have killed you out of revenge for what you'd done to his people?" Crios continued his questioning.

"Well, I don't know if it was so much about revenge – as about worrying that we'd find out he was here and put a wrench – uh – interfere with his plans. I believe that he told Tydeus, Iphinious and Gelon to watch me -"

"He has no right to say that! Where is the proof?" Phoibe stood up and practically yelled.

"I told you", Jack said calmly, "I _believe_ that to be the case. Since the day I arrived here the three of them have made no attempt to hide their hatred of me."

"That is true", called Orestes. "I have seen it many times."

"Yes – so have I", Zenovia called. Her husband nodded. "That is true", he said. "We have heard Tydeus say many bad things about Jonathan. We could never understand it."

"And then Iphinious tried to kill him!", a young voice called out. Jack couldn't help the small smile when he heard Nick.

"I believe that Jonathan reported this to you Maeja", Althaia stepped forward and looked directly at the Councilwoman. "And you chose to do nothing."

"There was nothing I could do", she replied. "There was no proof."

"Did you send someone to look at the scene to see if there was sabotage?"

"No", Maeja replied angrily. "I did not see the need. I was sure it was an accident and that Jonathan was overreacting."

"Why?" Althaia stepped forward. "Why would you think he was overreacting? Had you ever seen him do so before?"

After a pause Maeja shook her head. "No – but people on Eirenia do not do such things."

Althaia raised her brows. "Really? You know this for a fact? I believe you were negligent in protecting one of our citizens Maeja. He went to you, which is what he should have done, and you did nothing. I do not understand it."

"It does not matter", Maeja replied. "It does not affect today's hearing."

"I believe it does. It speaks to what Jonathan is telling us, that Tydeus and Iphinious and Gelon hated him and tried to harm him before."

"There is no proof that they did so today", Aristion said, a small smile on his face.

"What about the burn? What about the fact that Samantha was kidnapped."

"It is only her word against theirs", Aristion pointed out. "I'm afraid I would rather believe our own citizens than an outworlder."

"Why?" Jack asked softly. "Because you have too much to lose by having the truth come out? Have you purchased any property lately Aristion?"

The Councilor stood up, enraged. "This has nothing to do with why we are here today. How dare you question my motives. You are not really of this world either. You have come and brought nothing but trouble with you. I believe you and your friends should leave Eirenia and never return."

"How dare _you_" Crios stood up and spoke sternly to his fellow Councilor. "Jonathan is a citizen – with all the rights and privileges of one. He has done nothing but help our people and is liked and respected by almost everyone – except for a small group here today. I too would like to know why you are so adamant that what he says cannot be the truth." Crios turned to Jonathan. "I believe there is something you are not telling us, that you know the reason behind today's occurrences and that it is more than the fact that you were known by the Goa'uld. Can you share with us what it is you know?"

Jack had realized, for the last little while, that there was no way that the truth would not get out. And the fact was, as painful as it was going to be, the people had a right to know. He sighed and stood up, his hand on the back of the chair. He gave a quick smile to Sam when she would have stepped forward. He needed to do this.

"Yes Councilor Crios, I do know why. It was something I did not want to disclose, because I knew it would bring pain to the people I have grown to – love – but I also know that you deserve the truth." He paused and looked at Daniel and Teal'c and Sam, who all gave him nods of encouragement.

"I long wondered about the plague that had befallen all the people here, but I am no doctor or scientist so I didn't pursue it. I knew that it had brought much pain and suffering, and all I wanted to do was to help, in whatever way I could, those that had suffered and lost loved ones. I know – how devastating that is." He glanced down and saw Sam's hand held out to his. With a small smile of gratitude he took it and continued. "It was when my friends arrived that I again started to question, for you see, two of them _are_ scientists and they too wondered. We have seen many things in our travels and sadly have seen many illnesses and plagues. We had never seen one like the one here on Eirenia that was so – selective. We began to question if, in fact, it was a natural phenomenon."

Those in the room began to get restless and there were a number of whispers and looks. The three accused were again looking worried as were a number of the Councilors.

"I finally believed that I could not let it go any longer. There was something fishy – uh – suspicious" there were a few strained laughs at this but then everyone grew quiet again. " - suspicious about the whole thing. Yesterday, I spoke with my friends and decided that I needed to find out some answers. My plan was to go into town and ask Maeja what she knew about it. My friends tell me that I did go into town this morning. I'm afraid I do not remember what occurred, but I believe it was because of the questions I asked that Samantha and I were both kidnapped."

There was a pause – a strange silence descended on the room. Jack looked around and saw faces frozen – the reality was just starting to sink in.

"Maeja", Dianthe spoke gently. "Did Jonathan come to see you today?"

"Yes – yes he did. He spoke to me of these wild allegations but I told him that he was wrong. The plague was an accident – it was brought from off world. No one here had anything to do with it."

"If that is the case", Sam asked. "Why were no other planets affected? And why did it select only the adults – and mostly men? I have never heard of such an illness."

"How am I supposed to know", Maeja answered angrily. "And you – yes, you may be a scientist, but I doubt you have seen all things in the universe. You are doing nothing but causing trouble."

"Why didn't you ask Thor for help – or at least to find out about the plague so that it wouldn't happen again?" Jack looked over at the woman he'd liked and respected so much and felt a terrible sadness.

"Because there was nothing he could do", she cried. "It was over – finished. It was best that we forget and moved on to rebuild our world. What did it matter where it came from or how it affected only some. It had taken many – but now was the time for us to move on."

Jack shook his head. Maybe that was true – maybe she wasn't involved. But still – she had been so nearsighted. "But tell me Maeja – people have benefitted from all the devastation, haven't they?"

She bit her lip and refused to answer. It was Chersis who frowned and leaned over. "What do you mean? How could anyone have benefitted from the plague?"

"Why don't you ask Tydeus", he answered. "He's managed to buy up a huge amount of property – at dirt cheap prices – of all those that died. In many cases the city took over the property and practically gave it away. I think you'll find the same for all three of them. And you might want to check a few others as well." He looked over at Aristion and Phoibe as he spoke.

"So", it was again Crios who spoke. "You are telling us that these three", he pointed to the accused, "were responsible for bringing the plague to us so that they could purchase property and become wealthy?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

Tydeus, Iphinious and Gelon were looking terrified, which wasn't surprising considering the anger of the crowd. Jack suddenly looked around, wondering if they were going to have a riot in his front room. All of a sudden he felt weak and would have fallen if it wasn't for Daniel and Teal'c rushing to his side and helping him sit down.

"This is just conjecture", Aristion cried. "There is no proof of any of this. He is accusing men without proof."

"It should be easy to discover whether or not they have been buying up property", Sam threw in.

"Even if they have", Phoibe answered, "that is not a crime. They saw an opportunity and took it. It does not mean that they had anything to do with the plague. And anyway – none of these men are scientists. How could they possibly have created it in the first place?"

"That is a good question", replied Maeja, who seemed to have planted herself firmly on the side of the non-believers.

"The Goa'uld often used biological weapons in their destruction of entire civilizations", Teal'c spoke for the first time. "They have many such substances and it would be simple for one of them to provide it to these men here."

"Again, that is only if this Goa'uld existed", replied Aristion. "And as we have repeatedly said, we have no proof of that."

"I _saw_ him", Sam cried. "I watched him try and kill us and I saw the Gen – I saw Jonathan kill _him_."

"Your word means nothing", Phoibe hissed. "You are not a citizen."

"So that means I'm lying?" she answered. "Why would I do that? I have nothing to gain from this at all. I just want the truth to come out."

"Who knows what you gain from this", Maeja said. "We do not know you Samantha Carter and can not speak to your veracity."

"No – but you _do_ know me and you can speak to mine Maeja. I do not understand you. I thought you were a wise and good leader but today – why are you doing this? You know she speaks the truth and you know that what we have said is also true. If you truly love your people -"

"How _dare_ you", Maeja hissed at him, her eyes narrowed. "How dare you tell me I do not care for my people. I would do _anything_ for them and I will not have some offworlder tell me a story without proof. Until someone from Eirenia – _anyone_ – tells me they saw this Goa'uld, then we shall not continue and these men shall be freed!"

"I saw him."

Sam suddenly laughed to herself when 'you could have heard a pin drop' immediately popped into her mind. The room was dead silent and Maeja sat with a totally stunned look on her face. In fact, Sam had the strangest feeling that the woman had turned to stone.

"I saw the Goa'uld", the young voice repeated. There was movement in the crowd, which abruptly opened up to the site of a young boy standing there.

"Tiros", whispered Jack. He had a sudden memory of the boy handing him a note.

"What is this?" Aristion shouted. "Who are you boy and what are you doing here? Children have no business being involved in this."

"To the contrary", Crios stated. "I know Tiros well and he has every right to be here." He turned to Maeja. "Doesn't he? You did say _anyone_ from Eirenia? Well Tiros was born here and his father and mother, his grandparents – all hail from Eirenia. In fact, I should know as the lad is my grandson." He looked down at the mischievous little boy and grinned. "So Tiros, tell me. What do you know of this matter? And tell the truth boy – it's important."

"Of course Grandpa – I always tell the truth." He looked around the room and everyone could see him begin to get nervous when he realized that half of the town was present. "Uh – I was out playing – at the base of the hill, when I saw that woman", he pointed to Sam, "walk by. I remembered her because of her yellow hair and blue eyes. She's very pretty. I heard someone say that she has made Jonathan very happy!" He grinned as everyone in the room laughed. Both Sam and Jack looked embarrassed.

"Anyway, after a while a man came from the way she'd gone and handed me a note."

"Do you see that man in the room here?" his grandfather asked.

Tiros looked around until his eyes alighted on the three accused sitting on the bench. "It was him", he pointed at Iphinious. "He was the one who gave me the note."

"And had you seen him before."

"Mmm hmm. I see him a lot – usually with the other two there. In fact all three of them went down the road before the lady."

There was murmuring in the room and the three began to look even more uncomfortable.

"He's just a child", Phoibe cried out over the sounds of the crowd. "We can't take his testimony seriously!"

"Are you calling my grandson a liar?" Crios asked her gently.

"No, of course not", she said, sounding flustered. "It's just – he may not remember exactly what he saw."

"I do too!" Tiros answered angrily. "And I can remember that you went down that way too, the day before. I've seen you talking to them lots!"

There was another angry sound from the crowd and Phoibe sat back, her nostrils flaring and her hands beginning to twitch.

"Go on Tiros. What else did you see?"

"Well, when Jonathan read the note he looked really scared and angry. He wrote another note real quick and told me to give it to -" he looked around – "him", he pointed at Teal'c. I tried to find him and it took a long, long time but when I did he hurried real fast to where I told him Jonathan had gone."

"That is Teal'c. Is that all you saw?" Hi grandfather prodded him.

"No. After I gave Ti – Tea'c - Jonathan's note I wanted to see what was happening, cause all these people were going there. So I went to see what it was all about."

"And you followed Teal'c?"

"No, cause I knew it would take too long. There's a short cut down to the beach that only a few of us know about. It's hard to do because you have to be small to get through some of the cracks."

"So you went on the short cut. Then what happened?"

"I saw this man – he was dressed in really fancy clothes and had on lots of gold. He was pointing his hand at Jonathan – on his head. It was really scary and I didn't know what to do. I could see this light and it looked like it hurt – a lot. Jonathan then went to sleep and the guy in the fancy clothes picked him up and carried him."

"You're doing well Tiros. Tell us what you did then."

"Uh – I followed them. Then I saw those guys", he pointed at Tydeus and Gelon, "come down and walk up to the guy with Jonathan. He put him down on the beach and the three of them talked. That one" he indicated Gelon, "bent over Jonathan – who grabbed him and threw him. It was so neat!"

Some laughed at that, although most were so mesmerized with the story they didn't react.

"Then there was a fight – and _she_ – Jonathan's woman – came up and joined in. They got him out of the way too" he pointed to Iphinious, "and then they fought with the fancy guy. They knocked him out but then he got up and pointed his hand at Jonathan and this light came out and hit him on the face. It was awful."

"And then what?"

"He pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it at the guy. He hit him right in the throat!"

A few people groaned and Daniel flinched. Teal'c, of course, didn't change expression at all, he simply nodded at O'Neill."

"He killed him?" Crios asked gently.

"I thought so, but then Jonathan was hugging the yellow haired woman and didn't see that the fancy guy got up again. He went to point his hand when Jonathan turned around and, and he -" Tiros stopped and looked nervously at Jack.

"And? It's okay Tiros. This is important and you're doing a great job. I'm proud of you."

The little boy looked at his grandfather, clearly relieved he wasn't in trouble. "Uh – he grabbed this thing – I don't know what it was – and he pointed it at the fancy guy and, and made him disappear."

There was chaos in the room as the story finished. The Councilors tried to regain order, but no one was listening. Crios stood up and grave his grandson a big hug. Jack was grinning – he wanted to hug the little boy as well but figured it was best not too. He _did_ get to hug Sam though, which was even better.

It was a long time before the crowd settled down enough to proceed. It was Orestes who spoke from the spectators. "You have your proof – an eye witness. You have to do something now Maeja. Obviously the story that Samantha told was true, although I for one believed her without having to hear Tiros here. You have enough to hold these three for trial. As for the accusation that they brought the plague, we can gather more information and then we can ask Thor to help us find the source. It is something we should have done immediately after the plague."

Charopos stood next and addressed the Council. "I have been ashamed today, of the words and actions of some of you." Many in the crowd shouted their agreement. "I believe that we need to find out more about what is happening in Eirenia – and on our Council. I also want to say thank you to Jonathan and his friends. They have acted honorably through this whole thing and I am afraid they have been given a bad taste of Eirenia because of the way they have been treated today. On behalf of the citizens of this world, I want to tell you that we are grateful and we will ensure that we find out the truth. As far as I'm concerned Jonathan, you are always welcome here on Eirenia."

"Your words are wise Charopos", Dianthe said calmly. "As are yours Orestes. I agree that the Council has not acted honorably today. I assure you that we will get to the bottom of this – even if it comes back to within our own members. I suggest that you appoint three citizens to investigate the charges laid here today. We will make ourselves available to that person."

"What about those three?" Jack pointed at the three perpetrators.

"They will remain in custody", Chersis told him. "Again, I feel it wise that some citizens be chosen to guard them."

Jack listened as plans were made and things were discussed around him. He was so tired he could no longer concentrate on the conversations in the room. He closed his eyes, feeling tired and sore. It was then that he began to have memories surface of the day.

He opened his eyes and looked at Maeja, who was still sitting in her chair, quiet and alone.

"Why?" he asked her. "I trusted you."

"And you still can", she replied calmly. "Whatever you may think of me Jonathan, I did not betray you. I did not tell those men that you were asking questions."

Jack frowned – even though he didn't want to, he _did_ believe her. "Then why?" he asked again.

"I knew something was wrong even while the plague was at its worst. Our protocols, our technology – all should protect us against any outside threat. The only way it could have arrived is if someone brought it. Don't think I immediately suspected that it was deliberate. I only thought that someone – Tydeus was my suspect – had become lax and had accidently let the pathogen come to Eirenia."

"So you were protecting him because you thought he'd made a mistake?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"But you soon must have realized that it had been intentional?"

"Not really. I had some suspicions, but not enough to do anything about it. I still thought it was a mistake and decided that the best thing was to let it go."

"And when I came by today, what did you do?"

"It was then that I realized that it had been planned, that the plague was intentionally introduced to our world. I was sick, sick and angry."

"But what did you _do_?"

"Do? I did nothing. I simply tried to ensure that no one else found out. I worried that it would cause so much anger that we could end up in a war. I didn't want that."

"So, today's – hearing – was your way of protecting your people?"

"Yes, it was. I am sorry. I didn't want people to doubt your story, but I worried that once the truth was out that violence and bloodshed would occur."

"But you didn't tell anyone about my visit?"

"No", she answered, looking at him curiously. "So, you are still wondering who it was?"

Jack nodded briefly, but his mind was already away from his house. Memories – at least of earlier in the day – were starting to resurface. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he looked directly at Maeja.

"Belos!"


	15. Justice

_**Huge apologies for the delay in posting (did you think I'd forgotten you all?). Just really busy and my husband was away. I **_**so _admire single parents - I don't know how you do it._**

**_So - here's the long delayed chapter. I apologize if it is really confusing with all the characters and Greek names. I hope it all makes sense._**

_**Happy Mother's Day everyone!**_

"How's he doing?" Daniel looked up at Sam as she came down the stairs. They'd insisted that Jack take his bed back so that he could rest. There were still too many people milling around down below for him to be able to sleep.

"He's resting. I think his memories are starting to come back so hopefully everything will be okay." Sam answered. "And we can ask Thor to check him over when he gets back."

"When _is_ he due back?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Soon", Sam told him, sitting down and closing her eyes. She was exhausted, both from the events of the day, but also because of her worry about Earth. "We'll have to go back with him."

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I but we can't -"

"I _know_ Sam, you don't need to remind me." Daniel stood angrily. "Do you think you're the only one who cares about Earth?"

"I do not believe that is what she said Daniel Jackson", Teal'c told him calmly. "It is difficult for all of us, but each understands the necessity of what we are to do. That does not mean that we do not wish it were different."

"I know. I'm sorry Sam", Daniel gave her a small, half grin. "I just hate this whole situation. And Jack – god, he finally finds a place where he can live in peace and there's a Goa'uld trying to kill him. The guy never gets a break."

The three friends were silent, each contemplating the capricious nature of fate, when a voice interrupted them.

"It is because he is a good and honorable man", Althaia intoned softly. "He stands for justice, and men such as he will always have evil against them. But never fear! The people of Eirenia know his worth and value who he is and what he has brought to us. We cannot promise that never again will he know trouble, but we can promise that we will care for him."

"Thank you", Sam smiled at the woman who had, in a short time, become a friend. "It makes us so happy to know that he will be okay here."

Althaia frowned at the golden haired woman. "You speak as if you will not be here with him."

"I – I have to go back to Earth", Sam explained. "I don't want to, but my world needs me."

"Does it need you more than Jonathan needs you?"

Sam closed her eyes. The others watched as she obviously tried to control her emotions. Althaia's question was clearly a painful one, and one she could not, or would not answer.

"We really don't have a choice", Daniel finally spoke. "Many millions – more even – of our people could die if we don't return. Sam could never be happy if she felt she hadn't done everything she could to stop that from happening."

The Eirenian woman looked at him for a moment and then nodded in understanding. "And what of Jonathan? Does he too not feel the need to return to his home world and help?"

Sam and Daniel and Teal'c all looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. It was Teal'c who finally answered. "He does not wish to become involved once again in Earth's troubles", the man who was like a brother to O'Neill said. "He was very hurt by their actions and prefers to remain here. In truth, however, he does not know the extent of the trouble. I believe that if he did, he would return to Earth."

"You haven't told him?"

"No", Sam said. Lifting her face she looked at the other woman. "We decided not to say anything right away. We wanted to enjoy our time together."

"I understand. That is probably wise. Will you tell him now?"

Again the three friends glanced at one another. "Uh, we're not sure", Daniel told her. "With everything that's happened today, with Tydeus and the others and the fact that he's been injured, we thought it maybe better that he doesn't know."

"I see. And if he doesn't return to Earth, and many die, do you think he will ever forgive himself – or you?"

Sam grew angry and stood. "Why should he feel guilty? Earth turned its back on him and he's already given so much – almost everything in fact. He deserves to live in peace."

"Without you and with the knowledge that his home world is suffering? I thought you knew Jonathan better than that. It appears to me that you do not."

Sam sat suddenly, her legs practically giving out from beneath her. "No – he'd never forgive us or himself. The problem is, I don't think he'll forgive us for _telling_ him either. Either way I – we lose."

"I think you misjudge him. He may say he does not want to know, but look at what has happened here. He could not rest until the truth was out and the bad exposed. He will want the same for Earth." She suddenly got a mischievous grin. "And what better revenge than to be the one to return and save the Earth, after he was so cruelly betrayed by the people there."

Daniel cracked a laugh. "She's right you guys. I think it would be the very best way for Jack to deal with everything that's happened. It would be a glorious way of thumbing his nose at all those who hurt him."

"But what if he is killed?" Sam voiced her real fear. "What if he goes back and dies because he tries to help?"

"Samantha, there is never any guarantee in this world", Teal'c stood up and came to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "We have lived under this fear for many years, but that has never stopped O'Neill, or any of us, from doing what is right. It is who he is and you cannot nor must not change that."

Sam sniffed and nodded. "You're right – I'm just being selfish, I know."

"Not selfish", Daniel disagreed, "just – a caring friend."

"Oh, I think Samantha is more than a friend", Althaia said knowingly, "even if she – and Jonathan – have yet to admit it." Rather than embarrassing Sam further, Althaia stepped forward and spoke quickly. "I came to see how the man himself is doing. I don't see him here so I assume he is resting?"

"Yes", Sam answered, rubbing her hands over her cheeks. "He's upstairs in his room. Nick is watching over him."

"He's a good boy", Althaia nodded.

Daniel grinned. "Do you mean Jack or Nick?" he wanted to know.

Althaia returned his grin. "Both! And they can both be charming one moment and extremely naughty the next! Now, make sure you keep Jonathan from going too hard. He needs to rest. There will be time for everything later." With a short goodbye – and a hug and a whispered, 'don't leave it too late', she was gone.

Soon everyone had returned to their homes. The prisoners were to be escorted to the town hall to be watched over by a handful of chosen citizens. The Councilors were also escorted to their homes, with some of them looking pleased at the turn of events, and others looking angry and frightened.

Sam lay down on one of the palates – she chose Jack's and was able to rest with the scent of him in her nostrils. The two men went outside to take in the evening air and to reflect on all that had happened.

A small handful of citizens, led by Orestes, headed into town to speak with Belos and to determine if he was in any way involved. Many were upset at the thought because he was a man well-liked and respected by many. He had done a lot for people harmed by the plague and was always ready to lend a helping hand. The thought of him having had a part in the plague was horrifying to some and unbelievable to others. Jack himself had had a hard time believing it, although it was the only explanation he could think of.

After a short rest Sam decided to relieve Nick, who had done double duty during the day. She trudged upstairs, still feeling tired. "How's he doing?" she whispered.

Nick turned bleary eyes to her. "Fine. He's been sleeping soundly. He just woke up once and asked for water and then went right back to sleep. He seemed a lot less confused that time."

"Great. Look, you go downstairs and get some sleep. I'll stay with him."

"Are you sure? You must be very tired and you need to sleep too."

"I'll be fine. If I get tired I'll rest. Now go on – get a snack and then get to bed."

The young man nodded, obviously looking forward to closing his eyes. With a last few words he turned and headed down the stairs.

Sam watched the man in the bed for a long time, until she caught herself nodding off. She could barely keep her eyes open and knew it was definitely time for her to get some sleep. The problem she faced was where that would be. She didn't feel comfortable about leaving Jack alone, but there was nowhere to sleep except - she looked at the huge, comfy bed he was sleeping in and couldn't help but imagine how warm and cozy it must be.

Jack hadn't stirred since she'd arrived and was looking relaxed and deeply asleep. With a final sigh of resignation, she took off her shoes and gingerly got into bed. She lifted the covers and got in, trying to disturb him as little as possible.

As soon as she pulled the covers over her her eyes closed and her mind begin to relax. She was only slightly startled when an arm came out of nowhere and placed itself around her waist.

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

"No", he muttered sleepily. "Sound asleep. Shhh", he told her. "Hot water bottles aren't supposed to talk."

She smiled and snuggled into him and was soon fast asleep.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!"

"Mmmph", she groaned, turning away from the irritating voice.

"Time to get up! Come on Sam – don't be so lazy!"

"Go 'way", she muttered, pulling the blankets over her head. She felt the mattress dip and the covers were gently pulled off her head. With a sigh she turned over and opened very bleery eyes. "Why are you up so early?" she asked, sounding grumpy.

He laughed and reached down and kissed her forehead. "It's noon", was all he said.

"_Noon_?" She quickly turned and looked towards the window, which allowed in the mid-day sun. "How come you let me sleep so late?"

He laughed again and tucked an errant hair behind her ear. "Because I valued my life too much", he told her. "You're _very_ grumpy when you're tired."

She glared at him and tried to pull the covers up but he wouldn't let her.

"Uh uh", he shook his head. "Time to get up."

"You're mean!"

"No I'm not. And anyway, you'd be mad at me if I left you to sleep when we're all heading into town."

"What?" she struggled to sit up and blinked a couple of eyes to force herself to wake up fully. "Into town? Why?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and everything had come back to me. Teal'c tells me it's not that uncommon after a hand device attack. He says it can sometimes cause temporary amnesia – but I'm okay now."

"No headache?" She reached out to touch his forehead, which he allowed since he knew how worried they'd all been.

"No, no headache." At her skeptical look he shrugged. "Okay, not much of one anyway – _really_", he told her. "I'm feeling good."

"Okay – so why exactly are we going to town?"

"Well, there's going to be a meeting of the Council" he held his hand up when she went to object. "Don't worry – the good citizens of Eirenia are taking part. The Councilors won't be able to sway things their way. I'm going to give my testimony, which really isn't needed after you and Tiros -"

"I don't think mine did much good", she scoffed.

"Yes, it did. It was only a small handful of people who refused to listen to you and that was because of their own agendas. Almost everyone was furious at the way you were treated. No, things should go differently today."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" he stood up and looked down at her. "What is it?"

"What about Belos? Isn't he your friend?"

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, he is. I just can't believe he had anything to do with this. I always thought him to be a straight up kind of guy. I guess even I can be fooled."

"Is there any proof it was him?"

"No – not proof although he the only person other than Maeja that I told."

"And you don't think it was her? She seemed – hostile yesterday."

"I know but I think that's because she was afraid. She's known for a while that something was wrong but didn't believe it was anything malicious – just carelessness on the part of someone – Tydeus most likely. I think when it started to come out she worried that it would cause a panic or come back on her."

"I had so much respect for her", Sam shook her head, "but now – what she did was wrong."

"I know, and so does she. No, I really don't think it was her, although this episode may make it impossible for her to continue as Councilor. People are pretty mad."

"They are", she agreed with a smile. "It's because of you, you know. They care for you deeply and were furious that you were hurt and that some of them were trying to let the guilty ones go."

"Ironic isn't it", he said with a crooked smile. "I've only been here for a year and the people of this world are protecting me. My own world – which I spent my entire adult life protecting was willing to betray me at the drop of a hat."

She reached out and took his hand and pulled him closer. "I know – it's awful, but remember that it was only a small group of men who did that. All of your friends and colleagues – and others who had known you tried to defend you. It really wasn't that different than here, except on Earth the bad guy won."

He sat quietly for a minute, deep in thought. Eventually he took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, it's all water under the bridge now. But _you_ Colonel had better get that cute ass in gear and get dressed. The guys are waiting for us and are probably wondering what's going on."

"Oh – I don't expect they're _wondering_. I figure they thing they know."

"Probably, although they'd be wrong", he said, sounding deeply disappointed.

This time Sam laughed and threw her pillow at him. "Not get out of here so I can get dressed."

"Yes Ma'am", he grinned. He turned and sauntered to the door, whistling softly.

"And Jack."

"Yes?" he turned to look at her. "What?"

"Your ass is pretty cute too you know."

He choked and wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally, with a wave of his arm, and a slight smile, he left the room, feeling extremely self-conscious. He suddenly wondered about all those times he'd asked Sam to watch their six! He kind of figured he might not have been the only one to take that a bit too literally.

"Will Belos be there do you think?" Daniel asked as they walked along the road to the town. It was another beautiful day with the sun shining brightly and the blue of the ocean sparkling in the near distance.

"Yes", Jack spoke shortly, not really wanting to talk about his friend. He still couldn't believe the man was guilty although the evidence certainly pointed that way. "Although I don't know if that will accomplish anything. It's not as if he's going to confess."

"Why do you think he did it Sir?" Sam asked softly.

"I don't know that he did Carter", he answered sharply. Immediately he realized he was taking out his worry on her. "Sorry", he grimaced. "I just hate -" his voice faded out.

"I know." She reached out and gently touched his arm. "Maybe it'll turn out to be someone else."

"I don't see who", he acknowledged to her – and to himself. "Still, it would be great if that was the case. He's been – a good friend."

It was only then that Sam saw an inkling of what he'd been through since arriving on Eirenia. Although he now had friends and a community, it must have felt incredibly lonely at first. The fact that he'd made such good friends in a short time spoke to the depth of the man. But still, feeling like he'd been betrayed, again, must hurt.

"Well, whatever happens, you have the support of most of the Eirenians", she pointed out. "They think a lot of you."

"Cause they don't really know me", he grinned, making a real attempt to change the direction of their thoughts. "See, I've been good since I've been here."

"So, you're telling me they haven't seen the _real_ Jack O'Neill?" she asked with an answering grin.

"Nope. They've seen 'Jonathan' – a nice, meek individual."

"Whereas the _real_ Jack is -?"

"I don't know. You tell me Carter." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye – Daniel and Teal'c following a few paces behind.

"Well, let's see. The _real_ Jack O'Neill? I'd say he's smart, but sometimes likes to pretend otherwise. He's funny – most of the time although _sometimes_ he can be – uh –"

"Inappropriate?" he asked.

"Yes – that's the word – inappropriate. _Especially_ when being threatened by horrible little aliens!"

"Hey, Thor isn't _horrible."_

"I didn't mean Thor, and you know it! Now, let's see. So – smart, funny, brave, honorable -"

"Carter stop – I'm blushing!"

"You are not – now be quiet, I'm not finished. Honorable, proud yet humble -"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Shhh! Proud _and_ humble, caring, compassionate, impatient, grumpy – occasionally -"

"How quickly they turn." When she looked at him he continued – "from praise to – uh –"

"The truth?"

"Yeah, okay so I'm _occasionally _grumpy. Hey, you would be too if you had to deal with Daniel and Teal'c all day!"

"Hey, I _do_ have to deal with them and they don't make me grumpy."

He stopped and stared at her until she shrugged.

"Okay – so maybe Daniel _sometimes_ makes me grumpy. Teal'c – never."

"No, Teal'c is pretty easy going."

"What about me?" she asked.

"You? What about you?"

"Do _I_ ever make you grumpy?"

"No", he paused, "No – you make me something else altogether."

The way he said that instantly had her blushing and feeling rather warm.

"_Samantha Carter_!" he exclaimed. "What naughty thoughts are you imagining?" He'd picked up immediately on her discomfort.

"As if you didn't know Sir! And _don't_ try to tell me you weren't thinking naughty thoughts. I know you too well. Oh, and did I say 'inappropriate' at times?"

"Hey, I didn't _say_ it", he muttered. "Can I help it if you make me think – inappropriate – things?"

"No", she sighed, "I guess not. As long as you don't mind if I do the same."

"Really?" He stopped. "What kind of things?"

She laughed and kept walking. "_Very_ inappropriate things."

"You okay Jack?" Daniel had caught up to the still standing O'Neill. "You're looking a bit flushed. You feeling okay?"

"I'm _fine_ Daniel", he huffed, still looking after Sam. "Did you ever realize that Carter has an evil streak in her?"

"You're only noticing that _now_?" Daniel raised his brows, looking surprised.

"Indeed O'Neill, it has been quite evident for some time. I am surprised you have not noticed it before today."

He looked back and forth at his friends and sighed and began to walk again. "What _else_ didn't you tell me", he murmured.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances but didn't speak – instead they both looked very pleased at how things were proceeding.

Soon they arrived at the Council hall and the mood shifted and became much darker. Jack was scowling – something they hadn't seen a lot of since arriving on this world. The room was packed with citizens. The Councilors – and what must have been the citizen representatives were seated at the front of the hall. The accused were lined up on a bench to the left of the front dais. Their wrists and ankles where chained and they were almost completely surrounded by guards. There was no way they would ever get free.

Once everyone was in, Maeja, who was still leading the Council, hit a wooden gavel on the table in front of her. "Everyone quiet please", she said in an authoritative voice. "We are here today to hear from Jonathan O'Neill. According to him his memories have come back. As a citizen of Eirenia he shall be heard and given due respect for his words. Jonathan, you may proceed."

For the next twenty minutes Jack told the story of his suspicions and then the events of the day. He told of the attack by the Goa'uld and his escape, with Sam's help. By the end of his recital, the crowd was murmuring and looking furiously at the prisoners.

"Thank you", Maeja bowed her head briefly. "In the matter of the kidnapping of Samantha Carter and Jonathan and the assaults on their persons, we will hear from the men accused. We will not address the charge against them concerning the plague." She lifted her hand when the crowd started becoming angry. "I am not suggesting we ignore that – but only that we deal with one issue at a time", she told the room. "We will need to do more work to determine the truth of the other, but it will be done. It is time the truth came out and we dealt with the tragedy that occurred to our world."

Tydeus was the first to speak and he very cleverly attempted to wiggle his way out of responsibility. He tried to cast doubt on Jack's testimony and that of Sam and the boy. Based on the faces of the observers, he wasn't very successful.

Ephinious then got up to speak and tried the same thing – even going so far as to try and duplicate Tydeus' story. It was obvious that the spectators didn't believe him either and he looked depressed as he sat down.

"Gelon", Maeja looked at the thirst prisoner. "Do you wish to speak on your own behalf?"

"Yes", he said softly. He stood slowly and hobbled forward. He was looking down at the ground, unable to meet the eyes of those in the room, many of whom had been his friends and neighbors. After a moment he lifted his head. "I want to apologize", he said, to the surprise of the audience. "Everything that Jonathan has said – and the others – is the truth. We were working for a Goa'uld called Geb. He promised us riches beyond belief if we helped him. At first everything seemed fine – we didn't have to do much except buy up property – carefully, without anyone knowing. It was only when Jonathan arrived that things changed. Geb grew worried as soon as he heard. He'd known of O'Neill from before and said he was a danger to us and our plans. He wanted us to kill him, but I refused to consider that. I suggested we simply get him to leave Eirenia, but it was difficult to know how to do that. It was Iphinious and Tydeus who tried to kill him by sabotaging the roof of the barn. When I found out I was furious, although I did not tell anyone what had happened. I made them promise they would not try again and they agreed. It was only when we found out that he suspected that we were behind the plague that Geb instructed us to kidnap the woman and lure Jonathan to us."

"With what intent?" Maeja asked.

Gelon shrugged. "I didn't let myself think about it, but I knew it wasn't good. I made them promise the woman wouldn't be hurt but again, I don't think the Goa'uld cared about his promises. I grew worried that he'd kill her too. I was too much of a coward to do more. Geb had threatened to kill us if we didn't cooperate and I knew he was telling the truth."

"So, the kidnappings were to protect the three of you and this Geb – to keep the people of Eirenia from finding out that you were responsible for so many deaths?"

Gelon nodded and hung his head. "If it makes any difference, I wasn't involved in the original plot. I was told only after the plague was over. I did help then, though – with purchasing property. It was wrong, I freely admit. I guess I believed that the killing was over and I might as well do what I could for myself. I didn't feel like I was hurting anyone – not then. Now I know differently, and I'm sorry."

There was silence in the room as the people looked at the man who they'd known their entire lives, who they had considered a friend and neighbor. It was shocking to all of them to know that at least two of the men were responsible for murdering their loved ones and that Gelon had participated in the efforts to take property and gain control over much of their land and people. It was then that murmuring started in the crowd. At first it was soft as people spoke to one another, and tried to understand. In a few minutes the tone changed and anger and hatred began to grow. The Councilors started to look worried and Maeja nodded – this is what she'd been afraid of.

Jack looked at his former teammates, knowing that something needed to be done quickly if they didn't want the crowd to riot and administer vigilante justice. He stood slowly and turned to the people in the room. It took a few seconds, but eventually the noise quieted down. He could tell though that it wouldn't take much to get people going again.

"Friends", he said calmly, his hand held up in entreaty. "I know that what you have heard today is shocking and painful – it is the way I reacted when I first started to wonder about the plague. I know all of you are angry and that you want justice for your loved ones."

The murmuring began again and there were a few shouts directed towards the prisoners. For a moment Jack wondered if he'd lost control, but after raising his hand again the crowd seemed to settle. "I know you are angry", he repeated, "but I ask that you do not let your anger move you to do something which you will regret. These men", he pointed at the prisoners, "deserve justice. They must pay for what they have done, but not now, not here. We need to decide, as a community, what their punishment is to be. We must wait because not all are here today and they too must feel as though they have received justice. Believe me when I say that acting in anger will _not_ make the pain go away. Nothing, not even justice, will do that, although it will help. I ask you to be patient, for a little while, until we can all decide together what to do."

"You did not lose anyone Jonathan", someone called out. It was not said in anger, but from the reaction of the rest of the group he knew that it was an important point. To them he was – right here and now – not a credible person to be telling them to wait.

"Not on Eirenia", he said softly. "But I have lost those I have loved and I know what I am talking about. The pain of it makes you want to lash out at others – but believe me, in the end that only makes it worse."

Maeja stood up at that and the crowd became even quieter. "Jonathan speaks the truth", she told them. "But I too understand your anger, and some of it – much of it – I deserve. This should have been looked into many months ago and dealt with swiftly at that time and it was I who decided it was best left alone. I assure you though that justice _will_ be served. Just as Jonathan has asked for your patience, so do I. But before anything is done, we need to determine who – if anyone – else was involved and ensure that all are held accountable."

There were a few nodding heads and everyone seemed to calm down. Jack glanced at Sam and the others and they looked relieved. He prayed that things would stay calm, but knew the anger could bubble up again at any time.

Maeja turned to the prisoners and spoke again. "Tell us, were there others here who were involved, either in the plot to murder our citizens, or in the attempt to purchase property?"

Tydeus laughed and looked away. Iphinious looked frightened and began to speak. "There were others, yes, but Tydeus and Geb dealt with that. They wouldn't tell Gelon or me who it was. All they would say was that there were those who would ensure things went smoothly for us. By that I was sure they meant they were people in power. I thought that meant that at least one of them was on the Council."

There was murmuring then and all eyes turned towards Aristion and Phoibe.

"I did nothing", Phoibe stood and cried out. "You may check and find out I have purchased no property", she exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with any of this."

"Except that you were in love with Tydeus", Gelon called out gently. He then turned and faced the crowd. "They were lovers", he said. "They were lovers when her husband Burrhus was still alive, before the plague claimed him."

Jack looked around, not surprised as the crowd erupted in anger, calling out 'shame' to Phoibe. Since his arrival on Eirenia he had learned that infidelity was unheard of. Marriage vows were taken very seriously and he'd never heard of a case of divorce.

"Not a good thing?" Sam leaned over and whispered.

"No, not a good thing", he whispered back. "Infidelity – just doesn't happen here."

"Really?" she lifted her eyebrows in surprise. When Jack just shrugged in response, clearly not understanding it either, she filed it away and determined to find out more. She knew of lots of societies, even on Earth, where infidelity was severely frowned upon and severely punished – sometimes even by death. She'd never heard of a society where it didn't occur though.

"You were _unfaithful_?" Maeja turned to her in shock. "But how can that be? Did you not marry in the temple under the laurel?"

Phoibe was looking frightened, but at Maeja's question she looked up defiantly. "No – we weren't." That too brought a reaction from the crowd. "I did not want to marry Burrhus. I had been in love with Tydeus for a long time but my parents insisted that Burrhus was the better man. I finally agreed to marry him but I refused to do it in the temple."

"And he went along with this?" Dianthe wanted to know.

"He – wanted me. I told him that when we had children – that then I would go to the temple with him – but that did not happen."

Maeja closed her eyes. "Did you know about the plague Phoibe?" she asked softly.

"No", the woman cried. "No – of course not. I didn't want to be married to Burrhus, but I would never have _murdered_ him."

"But did you know – afterward?"

It took a few seconds but finally the Councilwoman nodded her head. "Yes – he admitted it to me."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Crios asked gently.

"No – what purpose would it have served?"

"But you continued to see Tydeus even knowing that he was a murderer? That he had killed your husband?"

"I – didn't want to", she cried. "I hated him after that but I knew – he would kill me too if I told anyone. I pretended, but it made me sick! I didn't help him – I swear. I just – I didn't tell anyone else what had happened."

"I see", Maeja shook her head, wondering where this was going to end. "We will have to investigate. You understand that, don't you Phoibe?"

"Yes. But I was not the only one, you were right. There were others involved." She turned slowly to the Councilor next to her. "I suggest someone check out Aristion. I believe he has acquired a substantial amount of property recently and I know he has spent quite a bit of time with Tydeus. I met him at Tydeus' home a number of times."

"You_ bitch_!" Aristion stood up and slapped Phoibe hard across the face, causing her to go flying backward. There was an uproar and the crowd surged forward, but it was Teal'c who reached him first and quickly subdued him.

"You cannot do this!" the man yelled. "I am a Councilor. Get your filthy hands off of me", he shouted at Teal'c.

"What would you have me do with him?" Teal'c asked quietly, looking as if he'd barely had to break a sweat.

"Give him to the good citizens there", Maeja pointed. "Hold him until we can determine the truth of the charges against him. Phoibe, you shall remain free pending our investigation."

"Thank you", Phoibe answered softly. She had been helped to her feet by a couple of the other Councilors.

Maeja spoke to the crowd. "Much has happened today, and I believe it will be wise for us to investigate and find out more facts before we proceed." When the crowd responded angrily she stood. "I am not suggesting that these people will not be punished, however do we not want _all_ the facts to come out? We also want to make sure that we have everyone who was involved. Haste may make us miss someone or something. I promise, these three", she pointed to the prisoners, "will receive their just punishment. As for the Councilors, we will have an independent group look into their cases. Now, however, we have one more person to interview." She looked around the crowd until she spotted him. "Belos, would you come forward?"

Belos strode forward, looking more puzzled than frightened. Jack looked at him and still couldn't believe his friend had betrayed him. Maybe it was wishful thinking however.

Belos stood in front of the remaining Councilors. "I am here, but I do not know what charges I am to answer. I was not involved in any of this and if fact it was I who warned Jonathan and told him of my suspicions." At that Belos looked over at Jack, his eyes showing his hurt and bewilderment. It was only a quick look and then he faced Maeja once more.

At that moment Jack knew. He was right – it couldn't have been Belos! If there was one thing he was good at it was reading people. He stood. "Uh – excuse me?" he said out loud.

Maeja looked at him with a frown. "Jonathan, you have been heard already. You must not interrupt the questioning."

"Uh – look, I'm really sorry. I know you're here to get the truth, but I – " he paused, not sure what to do or say. He wanted Belos to know he believed him, but didn't want to interfere in the middle of what was a hearing or trial or something similar. Just then Belos looked at him and Jack decided that was his opportunity. "I'm sorry for interrupting", he said. He looked his friend right in the eye and winked. "I just wanted to corroborate what Belos said. He _was_ the one who told me and warned me. I'd had my suspicions before, but it was only when he told me some interesting things that had been puzzling him that I knew for sure." Jack really wanted to continue – to say he knew the man wasn't guilty, but that would be interfering in the course of justice. From the look on the merchant's face he seemed to understand, and suddenly looked – relieved. He smiled and nodded slightly at Jack and turned back to Maeja.

"It was not I who gave information to these ones", Belos said plainly. "I would never betray my friend, my town, my neighbors. I did _not_ betray Jonathan."

"From his own testimony the only two people he spoke to that day were Councilwoman Maeja and yourself", Chersis pointed out. "Do you believe it could have been the Councilwoman?"

"Well, since it already appears as if at least two of your Councilors are involved, I would say that anything is possible. However, I have known Maeja for many years and she is an honorable woman – sometimes pig-headed – but honorable. No, I don't think it was her."

"Then do you have any idea how the information got to our three suspects and the Goa'uld?"

"No – do you?" Belos asked bluntly. "Your guess is as good as mine. For all I know someone simply overheard Jonathan speaking to either Maeja or myself."

"Would that have been possible in your -" Chersis' voice faded out at the sudden gasp from Maeja. "Are you alright?" he asked his fellow Councilor. She had suddenly gone pale and was staring at someone in the crowd.

"Maeja?" Chrios turned to his left. "Are you alright?"

"I – think I know what happened", she said, her voice quavering.

"What? What happened?" It was Dianthe who se moved closer to the other woman and put her arm around her shoulders. "Tell us Maeja."

Jack was frowning, trying to figure out what was going on, but then he followed Maeja's stare, only to see a young woman dressed plainly in white. Her eyes were strange – pale and lifeless. She stared back at Maeja with little expression and he suddenly recognized her. This young woman was Maeja's maid – often to be seen quietly working around the house and serving her mistress. She rarely spoke and was easy to overlook. Jack had often wondered about her – she seemed so serious and unhappy, unlike most of the Eirenians.

"Akantha?" Maeja took one step forward, her gaze still fixed on the young woman. "Why?"

"Why?" the woman abruptly laughed and threw back her head. There was a gasp from the crowd as her eyes glowed. "Why? Because you are all so pathetic", she cried. She lifted her hand and on it was a hand device which she pointed at the Councilwoman. "I have waited quietly until it was time for us to take over and make you all understand you are nothing – you are here to serve us!" Her eyes glowed again and she pointed her hand directly at Maeja's head. Just as the crystal began to glow, someone came flying out at her from the side, hitting her and knocking her violently to the ground.

Jack, Teal'c and Sam all tried desperately to make it over to her but the crowd was hysterical and everyone was in the way. Oh God – _Daniel_, you idiot, thought Jack. Even though the archaeologist had moved fast, Jack had recognized him as the unlikely linebacker.

"You better be okay Space Monkey", he muttered as he continued to try and force his way through.

"Let us through!" Teal'c's voice bellowed over the noise of the crowd and everyone froze. They then moved aside just as if they were the Red Sea parting. A path was almost instantly cleared and the three former members of Sg1 rushed forward – to find Daniel with his knee in the Goa'uld's back and her arms pulled back and held securely.

"It's about time", Daniel panted. "She's _strong_. Teal'c – some help?"

"Of course Daniel Jackson." Teal'c reached him and immediately took the woman's wrists and allowed his friend to stand. "What would you have me do with her?" he asked.

Jack looked around – "Uh?" What the hell to do with a Goa'uld in Eirenia. Damn, but this had suddenly gotten much too confusing. "Maeja? I suggest we tie her up and keep her secure somewhere until Thor gets here. We can give her to the Asgaard and they can rescue the host."

"Yes", Maeja answered shakily.

"Wait!" Sam stepped forward and looked at the Goa'uld as she was hauled to her feet by Teal'c. She was relieved that Daniel had already secured the hand device. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Goa'uld smiled – but it was far from pleasant. "I am Nut", the Goa'uld answered. "Consort of Geb." She turned to Jack, her eyes glowing, and hissed. "You shall die Tauri – for the death of my beloved. And I will make sure it is slow and painful – and then I will revive you and you shall die again and again!"

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "Nah – been there, done that – don't plan on doing it again. And anyway, the last guy who tried that is dead, so your threats don't really bother me."

Nut put her head back and laughed. "You speak of Ba'al?" She laughed again. "You poor pathetic Tauri. You think he is gone? I am afraid you are very wrong. Ba'al is alive and well – and plans to conquer your world of Earth. In fact, he may already have done so."


	16. Never a Break

There was a terrible commotion as Nut was taken away by a number of the citizens of Eirenia. Teal'c accompanied them to make sure the Goa'uld wouldn't get away.

Once things had settled down, Maeja brought everything back to order and spoke to the crowd. "We have heard from Jonathan what happened and we have seen who it was who betrayed him." Her voice broke and those watching knew how hard it must have been to have found out her own servant was responsible. "The guilty will be brought to trial", she announced, "so that the innocent may receive justice. A great wrong was done on our world and many died. I promise you that we will discover everything and the truth will be told."

"What about you?" Althaia asked calmly. "You had a responsibility as a Councilor to uncover the truth and to listen to Jonathan when he approached you. You may not be guilty with the others Maeja, but you have not served your people well."

"I know, it is the truth", the Council-woman spoke. "And because of that, I am resigning my position on the Council. The good citizens need to elect a new person, someone who isn't afraid of the truth." She gave a sad smile and stepped back.

There was silence in the crowd. People were stunned at everything that had transpired this day, and didn't know quite how to react. Maeja had been greatly loved and respected and many were torn by her deciding to leave. Still others felt it was the right decision and nodded as she stepped back.

Crios stepped forward, one of the oldest of the Councilors, and spoke to the crowd. "I respect Maeja for her decision to step down. We must not forget, however, her years of faithful service, and we must always remember that she loves our land and has cared for our people. We must not be angry at her, but should save our anger for those who have killed our loved ones and attempted to gain power through our suffering."

There was a murmur from the crowd and a number of nodding heads. "But who will take Maeja's place?" someone called out.

"We need someone we can trust", shouted another person.

"It must be someone without fear and yet with honor", a third person cried.

"I nominate Jonathan", Belos said softly. "In a short time he has become a friend to all in Eirenia and we know he is a man we can trust. I say he is the man to help lead our people."

The silence only lasted a moment before the crowd erupted in cheers and cries of "Jonathan"!

The man in question had been standing quietly for the last few moments. His friends had looked at him in concern, knowing that he was still dealing with the notion that Baal was alive and that Earth might be in danger.

Sam stood there worried, watching him closely and waiting for the moment when he'd look at her, accusation in his eyes. He must know by now that Daniel, Teal'c and she had known about Baal and yet hadn't told him. The fact that he'd said he didn't want to know was beside the point. She knew he'd be angry.

The cries in the room grew louder and it was only when Jack himself stepped forward and held up his hand that things quieted down

"My friends", he finally said. "I am honored by your request, but I don't think -"

"You must Jonathan", Crios interrupted him. "Eirenia needs you."

At those words Jack closed his eyes. How could he turn his back on the place that had offered him refuge from his own world? How could he say no to people who had offered him nothing but friendship and love? He slowly opened his eyes and then turned towards his closest friends. They were all looking worried and fearful. He supposed they thought he'd be mad at them for hiding the information about Baal. In the past – maybe even just a year ago – he probably would have been. Now he knew that it wasn't their fault. They had come to tell him, to ask his help and he hadn't been willing to listen.

He took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to run back to his house by the ocean and close the door and forget everything. He didn't want to go back and deal with Baal – he didn't want to be responsible for saving Earth or even of leading the people of Eirenia. He just wanted to rest.

"Jack?" Daniel finally asked, his voice tentative.

"It's okay Daniel", he answered gently. He turned towards the people of Eirenia. "I am honored", he said again. "I cannot accept -"

Again the crowd erupted, this time insistent that he do so. Again he held up his hand and waited until it grew quiet. "Please, listen friends", he said. "I cannot accept _now_, because I believe I have something to do on my home world. However, if that goes well and I can return – I will consider your offer. By then you may have changed your mind!" The last little bit was said with a grin and the audience laughed.

"Do not be gone long Jonathan", Antikles, his neighbor called out. "We need you here."

"I'll try not to be", he answered, "although I can't promise. And you don't _really_ need me", he smiled. "In fact, you may soon wish you'd picked someone else."

It took a while longer but eventually everything was settled, for today. There would be a trial and the guilty would be brought to justice. Once things had quieted down, Jack turned and began walking towards home. His friends glanced at one another and then followed him. They knew it was time for the reckoning.

As they walked down the road and out of the town, no one spoke. Jack looked ahead, neither speaking nor looking at his friends. They shared glances with one another, clearly afraid of his reaction.

In actual fact, Jack wasn't even thinking about his friends, or what they hadn't told him. Instead, he was thinking of his house – the one on Eirenia, not the one back on Earth. For the first time since he'd left his planet, over a year ago, he realized that he now thought of it as home. This place, and these people had wormed their way into his heart and his soul. Thinking about returning to Earth was no longer about the agony he'd felt by being betrayed, or the loss of his life there, but was now about all he'd lose here.

He sighed and suddenly realized that he'd completely ignored the others since he'd left the Council hall. He looked over at Daniel, to see the poor man looking upset. He then turned his eyes on Carter – who looked as if she might cry, and Teal'c, whose lips were held in a thin line. He sighed again and stopped.

"I'm not upset at you, you know", he told them bluntly. "At least not about Baal and whatever you haven't told me. I made it pretty clear I didn't _want_ to know, so I certainly don't blame you."

"Really?" Daniel said, sounding perplexed. "I thought you'd be -"

"Angry?"

"Uh – yeah."

"No – at least I _am_ angry, but not at you guys. No, if anything I'm angry at – life. I guess sometimes I feel like -"

"You can't catch a break Sir?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah – that." He grinned, although he still looked sad to his friends. "Come on, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

They all walked a bit easier back to Jack's, although it was still with a somber mood. When they arrived they all went into the house but Jack.

"Just give me a few minutes", he told them. After they'd gone into the house he walked over to the edge of his property and looked out at the ocean. He could feel the peace settle over him and took a deep breath of the clean air. He hadn't realized. He'd been so caught up in missing his friends and his home world, that he had missed the fact that he'd fallen in love with this place. It was _home_ – and not just that, but a place that had healed him and given him a contentment he hadn't had in years, if ever. He took another deep breath. Suddenly the thought of leaving here hurt as much as it had hurt to leave Earth. Sam was right, he didn't feel like he could ever catch a break.

After a few moments he knew that he had to stop feeling sorry for himself and focus on what had to be done. Like he'd done for much of his life, it was now time to put duty in front of his personal desires. But now he hated that thought – hated it and resented it. He breathed out, trying to let it go. When he finally turned around, to head back into the house, he was no longer Jonathan. He was back to being Jack O'Neill.

"So", he said, walking into his small living room and looking at his three closest friends. They'd brought out some food and drinks and he grabbed a glass of juice and sat down. "Tell me what the hell is going on. Is it really Baal?"

They all looked at him with – not pity, but understanding. It was Sam who finally broke the silence. "According to the President it is", she told him. She then proceeded to repeat what Hayes had told them about why they had framed him and about Baal's ultimatum. "He explained that they went after you because Baal had threatened to release a deadly toxin all over the world. He promised that if they got rid of you that he'd live quietly and not bother anyone."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And they_ believed_ him?" he asked incredulously.

"That's what I wanted to know", Daniel said. "I didn't think anyone could be that stupid.

"I don't think they were", Sam explained, having thought about it over the past few days. "I think Hayes knew, and the others probably did as well, that Baal wasn't going to go away. Still, I don't think they knew what to do and so they hoped that he was telling the truth."

"I always knew there had to be some reason they went after me that we just didn't know. I mean, I know some of those guys hated me, but not enough to plan such an elaborate charade. Although I must admit I didn't think it could be Baal. Now that I think about it, I should have realized that the bastard wasn't actually dead. He was furious at me for getting away from him and for making him look a fool on a number of instances." He laughed bitterly. "I guess he had the last laugh."

"But he didn't Sir", Sam told him. "He thinks you're dead – instead you're living on a paradise planet with people who care for you and respect you. And you still have us."

"Yeah', he grinned, "and what more could a guy ask." The grin faded and he looked serious. "Except maybe a cold beer!"

"Jack!" Daniel laughed but also gave him hell. "We are _much_ better than a cold beer."

"Well, Carter is, that's for sure. And Teal'c is probably worth at least a pint."

"And me?" Daniel sighed, a long-suffering sound.

"Oh – you're good for a lite beer – a very lite beer!" Jack grinned, intentionally trying to lighten things up – no pun intended. "So, Baal was behind getting rid of me. And now he's back and they're panicking, is that what's happened?"

"Yes Sir. I think the real reason he wanted to get rid of you was more to do with the fact that he was afraid of you rather than that he was angry. He knew that if anyone could stop him it would be you."

"I think he gives me too much credit Carter, although I am flattered. I think what he was really worried about – or should have been worried about was Sg-1. It was the four of us together that defeated the bastard – not just me."

"Well, he effectively destroyed Sg-1 by destroying you."

"And having the government go after you and Daniel Jackson after O'Neill left", Teal'c added.

Jack bit his lip to keep from swearing at the evil and cowardly men who had done this thing to all of them. Baal he could almost understand. He wanted – needed – power, and he knew that getting rid of his enemies was the only way that was going to happen. For the President and people on Earth there was no excuse. They had betrayed one of their own out of cowardice.

"I really would like to see those men – Hayes and Farraday and the prosecutor and judge and all those involved, rot in hell!" Jack finally let out his feelings. It was the first time he'd really admitted how much he hated those men. He included a number of the guards from the prison where he'd been kept. There had been one or two who had been decent, but most had treated him like vermin.

"Me too", Sam agreed.

"Hell is much too good for them O'Neill", Teal'c told him.

"We'll understand if you don't want to go back Jack", Daniel said after a short silence. "No one could expect you to do anything after the way you'd been treated."

Jack would have liked to agree. He looked out of the window and saw just a glimpse of the ocean. He so wanted to stay here and never again have to fight evil again, but he knew it wasn't his fate. He sighed. "There are too many innocent people who would suffer if we didn't do anything", he finally said. "I keep thinking of Cassie and Hammond's granddaughters."

"And Dixon's wife and kids." Daniel added.

"And Paul Davis", Sam said softly. "He fought so hard for you."

"And Sergeant Harriman", Teal'c reminded them. "And everyone from the SGC."

"Even some of your neighbors showed up Jack", Daniel told him. "They held a neighborhood fundraiser to try and help raise money for your defense."

"There was a letter writing campaign and everything Sir", Sam told him. "There are still a lot of good people on Earth – people who believed in you and cared – who would still care if they thought you were still alive."

Jack had to swallow. He'd known a number of people had tried to help but he hadn't heard the extent of it. They'd kept a lot of information from him and even his lawyer had kept mostly to the pertinent facts of the case. At the end Jack had even wondered if he'd been involved in the conspiracy against him, although he had no proof. "Well", he cleared his throat. "I guess we'd better get going then. It sounds like we have some work to do."

"Are you going to accept the President's pardon?" Sam wanted to know.

Jack smiled, although it wasn't a happy smile. "Oh no. If he wants me that bad my terms still hold. I'm going to demand a full public apology, with all the facts and all the people involved charged. I want full restitution made to all those people who put money in to defend me and I want compensation – not that I really care about the money, I just want to hurt the bastards."

"And if he doesn't agree? Will you still go after Baal?"

"Oh, I think we should get Baal first, before anyone knows we're back." Jack grinned. "I think we hold him and threaten to let him go unless I get that apology."

"Sounds like a good idea General!" Sam looked at him and smiled.

He went to correct her – he'd been dishonorably discharged – but then changed him mind. One day he was also going to demand his rank back and anyway – he hadn't deserved to lose it in the first place. "Thank you Carter", he told her. "So – I guess we better come up with a plan and get going. When does Thor get here?"

They all decided to spend the rest of the day together, not thinking about Baal or about Geb and Nut and what had happened on Eirenia. Instead they enjoyed each other's company – and the beautiful surroundings. Jack went for a walk after dinner, needing to spend a little time saying goodbye to Eirenia. The only person he went to see was Althaia and Nick. He asked them to tell everyone else goodbye. "Thank them for me", he told Althaia. "People welcomed me and accepted me as one of their own and it's something I'll never forget."

"But you _are_ one of our own", she exclaimed softly. "Jonathan, you brought much to this world and to all of us. I will not say goodbye to you or for you. I will only say god speed and may you return quickly, for you _will_ be back. I refuse to believe otherwise."

Nick didn't say much, and Jack knew he was terribly upset. He tried to speak to the young man but Nick just shrugged and walked away. He closed his eyes, feeling devastated over the thought of losing him. The youth had become like a son to him – and more than anyone had helped him heal. He knew he'd done the same for Nick and leaving like this was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He was so torn – and it made him angry at fate and even angrier at Baal and the people of Earth.

"Nick", he followed him outside. "Please! If there was any way I could stay I would. The last thing I want to do is leave you, but people's lives are at stake."

"And you think you can save them?"

"I don't know but I have to try."

"Why? Why does it have to be you? They betrayed you and were going to kill you! Why do you now want to go back and save them?"

"I'm not going back to save the ones who betrayed me. I'm going to try and help all the innocent ones who will suffer if no one stands up against evil. Nick – I _have_ to go, but believe me, I don't want to."

Nick shrugged and turned away, athough he didn't move from his spot.

"Nick, you know you are like a son to me."

Nick was still for a moment but then he shrugged. "If I was you wouldn't leave."

"You know that's not true. I _have_ to go, but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Please, don't be angry."

The young man stood silently, staring out into the night sky. Jack could see the moment the tension left his body, and he turned back to Jack, tears in his eyes. "Promise me you won't die", he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh Nick!" Jack stepped forward and enveloped the young man in a hug. He heard a sniff and Nick was holding on to him for dear life. "I can't promise – you know I can't. I _will_ promise that I will be extremely careful. And remember I'll have Sam, Teal'c and Daniel watching out for me."

"Can I come too?"

"Ah – god Nick – it's not that I don't want you, but what we're doing is highly dangerous. The last thing I want is to worry about you."

"You don't think I can handle danger?" the almost man said, sounding hurt.

"Nick, that's not it at all. You shouldn't _have_ to handle danger, not this kind. This is to do with Earth, not Eirenia. It's not your fight and I don't want you getting hurt over something that doesn't affect you."

"You're wrong", he said, lifting his head and looking Jack straight in the eye. "It affects you, therefore it affects me, in fact it affects all of us. Do not think you can just leave and we'll all be fine because we won't. Don't you understand? We _need_ you, _I_ need you."

"Oh Nick!" He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No Jonathan, I am sorry. You do not need this, do you?" Nick smiled, and for the first time Jack saw the man he would become. He walked over to Jack. "Go with the God and look after yourself." He smiled, although it was clearly hard for him to do. "And if you get yourself killed I will be very upset!"

Jack reached over and hugged the young man. "Well, I can't have that now, can I? You look after your aunt and sister, okay?"

"I will." Suddenly he grinned, and for the first time it looked real. "Glykeria will be very unhappy if anything happens to Daniel Jackson!"

"Really?" asked Jack, surprised, but mostly pleased that Nick seemed to have gotten through being angry at him. "You mean -"

"Oh yeah – I'm afraid you've been deserted Jonathan. She's crazy about Daniel."

Jack hadn't really paid that much attention, although now that he thought about it he realized that his friend had been spending a lot of time with the woman. He could see it working – they'd both lost spouses and understood the pain the other was dealing with. Still, Daniel was in the same boat as him. He suddenly felt badly – now there would be even more pain if something happened and they didn't return.

"I'll look after him for her", he finally said.

Nick nodded and gave him another smile. "You'd better get home or Samantha will be wondering where you are."

As hard as it was for both of them, Jack finally said goodbye. Inside he couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time he'd see the young man. As he walked back to his house he thought again about all he was leaving and it felt like a new hole had appeared in his heart. But then he thought about Teal'c, and Daniel and Sam. At least they were together and if there was anyone who could keep his heart from breaking completely it was the three of them.

He walked back to his house which overlooked the ocean – and prepared himself for the return to Earth.


	17. Iohannes

He took one last look around and then nodded. He was ready to go. There was a brief tingle and then he was standing back on Thor's ship. He thought briefly of his trip of just over a year ago and felt a sad sense of time going back. He shook himself slightly and then looked up to see Thor and his tea – ur friends looking at him.

"Well, let's get this show on the road campers."

"O'Neill, you are looking well."

"Hey Thor, buddy. How ya doin'?"

"I am fine O'Neill. Do I understand correctly that you wish to return to Earth?"

"Yeah – well, not _wish_ exactly but – Baal is threatening the planet."

"Baal?" Thor blinked. "We understood that he was dead."

"I'm afraid he's like a bad in-law – show's up when you least expect him!"

Thor blinked again, clearly not understanding the reference but getting Jack's point. "I did not think it was safe for you to return. Does not your government still plan to punish you?"

"They've offered him a pardon in return for his help in catching Baal", Sam explained.

Thor turned to face him fully. "Will you take this pardon?"

"No way in hell", Jack answered calmly. "I have nothing to be pardoned for. In fact", he smirked, "I'm gonna tell him where he can put his pardon!"

"Where _can_ he put it?" Thor asked with interest. "I did not think it was a tangible object."

"No? Well, he can put it -"

" – uh, what he means Thor is he's going to tell the President that he's not interested in a pardon", Daniel interrupted. They didn't need to be giving Thor a lesson right now in scatalogical expressions, although he did sympathize with Jack.

"Right!" Jack looked around the ship. "So, is there anywhere we can sit down? We need to come up with a plan."

Jack had barely finished his sentence when he, along with his team, appeared in a room with a table and human sized chairs. Thor was there too, although he was sitting in the Asgard version of a high chair. He grinned but then caught Sam's eye. She frowned and swiftly shook her head. He sighed and shrugged although he really hated missing the opportunity to kid his buddy Thor.

"So Carter", he said, all at once becoming serious. Everyone in the room, with the possible exception of Thor, recognized that Jack had switched to General mode. In the years he'd been on Sg1 he'd managed to maintain a slight edge of humor and sarcasm, no matter what the situation. They'll all been surprised, therefore, when he'd made General and they'd seen him become much more solemn. Oh, he still retained much of what made him O'Neill, but with the added responsibilities had come an added seriousness. They saw it again now.

"According to what Hayes told you, Baal is demanding that the major powers of the Earth, starting with the United States, declare him to be the supreme ruler and swear allegiance to him, is that right?"

"Yeah", Daniel nodded his head, answering for Sam. "And if they don't he's going to start destroying cities, one by one."

"Can he?" Jack looked at Sam, their resident expert.

"Well, he says his fleet is on its way. According to what he told Hayes, he has four mother ships and an entire armada of smaller vessels."

"Thor? Have you heard anything about this?"

"We have heard some indication that a system lord had been gathering Jaffa and we know of at least one Hatak that was seen heading towards the far reaches of the galaxy. The Asgard Supreme Council sent a ship to investigate but we have not heard back yet."

"Damn!" Jack took a deep breath. "I was hoping this was all a bluff."

"It still might be Sir", Sam cautioned. "So far we have seen no real proof of any activity, anywhere."

"And the Hatak?"

"Well, it's possible that it's his, but _four_. I find that highly doubtful."

"I agree O'Neill", Teal'c spoke up for the first time. "We too heard of a small number of Jaffa who wished to return to the service of a Goa'uld, but we do not believe they are in any great numbers. Most are content with their new-found freedom. It is only a few who miss what they see as the glory days of the System Lords."

"Even one Hatak could do major damage", Daniel threw in. "That in itself is pretty scary. I mean, Hayes was there when Anubis attacked and if it hadn't been for Sam and Jacob -"

"And you Daniel – you were the one who stopped him."

"It was Oma Desala, actually", he replied. "But anyway – Hayes knows the power of the Goa'uld so I'm sure he was frightened, especially since the SGC has practically been abandoned and Sg-1 are no more."

"But wait a second", Jack said, looking confused. "Earth is a protected planet. All Henry would have had to have done was contact the Asgard – isn't that right Thor?"

The little alien looked uncomfortable, at least to Jack. The others couldn't read his expressions, even after all these years. "I am afraid not", Thor explained.

Jack frowned. "But why not? Is it because most of the System Lords are gone?"

"No, it is because of you O'Neill."

"_Me_? What did I do now?" he asked, sounding tired.

"It is not what you did, it is what your planet did to you. I was angry the High Council would not intervene, although they rarely do in situations like this. They believe in a planet's – or in your case county's – right to self-determination."

"They mind their own business?" Jack smiled tiredly.

"Yes", agreed Thor. "However, after I took you to Eirenia I returned to Othalla and explained what had transpired and what had been done to you. When the High Council investigated they found out it was the trust. As a result they severed ties with Earth. You are a hero on our world O'Neill, and our citizens would not have stood for us keeping the treaty."

Jack was surprised – to say the least – and incredibly touched to know that the Asgard would do such a thing. "Thank you Thor", he said, sounding rather choked up. "I wonder how Hayes reacted to that one?"

"He was not happy", Thor told him. "I had the privilege of telling him in person that we were withdrawing from all treaties with Earth. I understand that other worlds followed suit."

"_Really_? Wow – who?"

"I believe you would know them as Cimmeria, The Land of Light, Shyla's Planet, Edora – and a number of others. The Tokra also withdrew all ties."

"The _Tokra_! Hot damn – I never thought there was _anything_ they could do to improve my opinion of them, but I must admit this comes pretty close!"

He glanced over at his friends to see all three of them with smiles on their faces and, at least in Daniel's case, with tears in his eyes. He couldn't help but return the smile. To know that so many people from so many places, would support him like that made his day. His belief in his fellow humans had taken a severe blow this past year but now – he was starting to regain faith, at least in _humanity_, if not humans from Earth.

"Okay, so that means Earth is _not_ a protected planet so it _could_ be in danger from Baal, if what he says is true. By the way, does anybody know where the little goober is?"

"Little _goober_?" Daniel laughed, glad to see a glimpse of _Jack_. "Somehow I don't think he'd appreciate being called that."

"No, he never likes any of the things I call him. He has _no_ sense of humor. But back to my question – any ideas as to where he is?"

"Hayes didn't know", Sam told him.

"So how did he get in touch with him?"

"Would you believe via Skype?"

Jack rubbed his eyes, suddenly wondering if he'd been parachuted into a farce. "Skype! So – Hayes doesn't really know if Baal has ships or not or whether he's bluffing?"

"That is correct O'Neill", Teal'c agreed.

"In fact", added Daniel, "We don't even know if it really _is _Baal."

"You've got to be kidding! And I left home for _this_?" He stood up and walked over to the small port window looking out into space.

"I saw the recording" Sam broke the silence after a few moments. She wondered if she was the only one who had noticed that Jack had referred to Eirenia as 'home'. "It certainly looked and sounded like Baal."

"Okay, we'd better assume it's him." Jack finally turned around and headed back to the table where he sat down. From what Sam could see he looked as if he'd already aged about ten years since he'd stepped foot on Thor's vessel. "How long did he give Hayes before he'd start this threatened destruction?"

"Three weeks", Daniel told him.

"That's seems like a long time, unless he really did have a fleet on the way. That's about the only reason I could see for such a delay." Jack started tapping the table with his finger as he thought.

"Unless he figured it would take that long for Hayes to convince everyone to do what Baal wanted", Daniel suggested.

"But he had to know that no country, let alone the US, is going to surrender on the word of one megalomaniac alien. They would have to have _some_ kind of proof."

While they were speaking Thor had stood up and had gone to the console to check something. At that moment he spoke.

"I believe I have found it O'Neill", Thor told him. "I have set my monitors to view the area in space up to two weeks distance from Earth."

"And what did you find?" Jack watched the Asgard carefully.

"There is indeed a fleet of ships moving towards Earth."

"Shit! And does it look like there are four Hataks?"

"At this point we are unable to identify individual ships", Thor explained. "I will monitor them carefully and inform you as soon as I have specific details."

"Thor, can your ship handle that big a fleet?" Jack spoke intently, totally focused on the little alien. He knew, as well as his companions, that things were looking bad for Earth.

"Not with my ship alone", Thor explained. "We would need at least three or four Asgaard vessels to defeat a fleet of ships, especially if it is true that Baal has that number of Hataks."

"Do you think the High Council would send some ships if we asked? Or maybe it would be better for Hayes to ask since he is still technically in charge."

"It is possible O'Neill, although it may take longer than we have to get the approval of the Council. If you were to approach them first, and explain that you are returning to help your world, it might help when President Hayes speaks with them."

"Okay – sounds like a plan. Can you patch me through to them? Teal'c, Daniel, Sam – why don't the three of you spend some time trying to figure out where Baal could be. And if you happen to think of a plan to defeat him once and for all, that would be good too."

"We'll see what we can do Jack", Daniel stood and made his way to the door, followed by the other two. Sam gave a quick glance behind her, but the General's attention was on Thor. She sighed and made her way after Daniel. She was pretty sure that brief glimpse of happiness she'd seen on Eirenia had already gone.

Jack spent a long time talking to the Asgard High Council but, by the end of his conversation, he was no closer to getting them to agree to protect Earth than he had been at the beginning. They were willing to _consider_ it, but according to Thor that would take weeks of debate. By that time Earth would be toast, or under the domination of Baal.

He had a headache! Except for the time he'd been injured falling through the barn or after the hand device incident, he'd felt great the whole time he was on Eirenia. He hadn't been sick once and he'd had more energy than he'd had in years. His knees and joints felt like new and his stamina and strength had increased. Now however, he felt like crap.

"Hey Thor."

"Yes O'Neill?" The little gray alien tilted his head to the side and looked questioningly at the larger human.

Jack wondered fleetingly how Thor was able to do that without having his head pull him over and onto the ground. For such a smart race they sure didn't do a good job at the cloning thing – at least not the physical part of it. "Oh – sorry", he realized he'd been day-dreaming. "I was just wondering about this?" He lifted his hand and indicated his face.

"It is your face O'Neill. What do you wonder?"

"Uh – why it's looking like this?"

There were at least three, if not four blinks this time. That meant he'd confused his friend and he couldn't help but grin. Pulling Thor's leg – or anyone's leg for that matter – was greatly amusing. "I mean, why am I looking so young? And what was with Eirenia. The whole time I was there I felt great but now –"

"Are you not feeling well O'Neill?" Thor sounded worried, which made Jack wonder if there was something fishy going on.

"I'm okay – just a headache. Thor, what's going on?"

This time there was just one blink, which meant that the little Asgard was about to explain. Jack could never quite figure out why his team – former team – had such trouble figuring Thor out. He thought it was pretty obvious.

"Nothing is going on O'Neill. It is not surprising that you are not feeling well. I should have thought of that, and I apologize. You should feel better in a day or so."

"A _day_ or _so_? So _why_?"

"You are correct that it was the planet who has given you health", Thor explained. "Many millennia ago, a human, originally from Earth but taken to Eirenia by a Goa'uld, helped the Asgard people. Our ships were not as strong as they are now and we were more vulnerable. We were also at war with the Goa'uld."

"So how did this guy help you?"

"He was enslaved, along with the rest of his people, on Eirenia. He was working for his Goa'uld master, when he overheard a plan to overthrow the Asgard. At that time, all of our ships ran off a system which", Thro stopped and regarded his human friend. "It does not matter how it worked – but suffice it to say that the system allowed our ships to work together to win almost any battle and to keep our enemies at bay."

"But I'm thinkin' there was a fly in this ointment somewhere?" When Thor didn't respond, but only stood there looking confused, Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "But there was a problem?"

"Someone betrayed us and gave the codes we used to our enemy the Goa'uld."

"And I'm guessing this is where the human came in?"

"Indeed", Thor answered, channeling Teal'c. "After he overheard the plans, he knew that if there was any chance of overthrowing the Goa'uld, it would be the Asgard who would do it. He managed to steal a vessel and made his way to us."

"And? What happened?"

"He arrived and told us about the plot. Unfortunately, he was injured on the way – severely. We tried everything but could not save him. He died, but before that we promised him that if we were successful against the Goa'uld we would save his people and we would protect them for as long as both the Asgard and the Eirenians lived."

"That's a nice story", Jack said, and winced when he realized he sounded rather sarcastic. Actually it _was_ a nice story, except for the hero dying. Why did that always seem to happen? "Uh – what was the guy's name? I don't think I heard anything about him when I was there."

"His name was Iohannes."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing his name written all over the town hall." Jack frowned for a second – that sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "But you still haven't explained why I look like this and why I felt so great there."

"Because of Iohannes, the Asgard were able to defeat the Goa'uld shortly after that. If he had not brought us the information, we would have continued with the technology which would have killed us. As it was, we won. After the battle was finished, we knew that we could now stand out against the Goa'uld and we began to build up our civilization. We also wanted to help our allies and friends. When we freed Eirenia we decided to give the people an added gift of health and long-life. The planet itself now ensures that people are healthy. Unfortunately, the effects only last while on the planet."

"Damn – does that mean I'm gonna start going gray again?"

"Gray is a nice color, O'Neill", Thor said gently.

"Hey – no offense buddy. You look good in gray – it's definitely your color – and it's slimming. I bet you didn't even know that. Yup – you look a good five or ten pounds lighter than – well – you're lookin' good there Thor. Gray is _definitely_ your color. It's not so good on me, although I like it. I mean, how can you _not_ like gray?"

There was an awkward pause while Jack wondered if he'd just offended the one guy in the universe that might be able to save all their butts. He grimaced slightly, trying to come up with something, anything that might get his foot out of his mouth.

"Thank you", the alien said, calmly. "I do not know how fast the gray will reappear as no one has ever left Eirenia for any length of time. But, as you say, you like gray, so I wouldn't worry."

Jack made his way back to where his teammates were working – yes, he was damn well going to call them that because that's what they were, at least for this mission. He hoped they'd been able to come up with some ideas as to where Baal was hiding.

"Anything?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Sorry Sir", Sam sighed. "There's just no way of knowing. I've used the Asgard computer to check out satellite records, evidence of any kind of strange phenomena not usual to Earth. I've checked out image identification software, everything. I still don't have any idea where he could be."

"Did you check Skype?" he asked.

When Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all looked at him as if he had a second head, he figured he'd placed that foot squarely back in his mouth. He sighed. He should just leave it there.

"Uh – no", Sam said. He waited for her to tell him why not – which would show to everyone that he was an idiot. "And I should have. I can't believe I didn't check that first." She bent over the Asgard version of a computer and quickly input all sorts of seemingly meaningless – at least to him – information. A few seconds letter she lifted her head and grinned.

"Sir, we know the date and time of the call to Hayes – the one he said was from Baal. I correlated the information from Skype and was able to determine that the call came from the northern United States."

"Okay – that's good Carter, but that's still a big area. Can you narrow it down a bit?"

She fiddled around with something again – he had a hard time with Earth technology, he was just thankful that Carter was here to deal with alien stuff. "All I can tell is that it's somewhere in the Great Lakes region, but that's still a large, and highly densely populated area."

There was something niggling in the back of Jack's mind although he really hoped it wasn't true. Knowing Baal though, it certainly could be. Damn – if that was the case – he was going to seriously go after some alien – bad alien – butt.

"Daniel – Carter – what happened to my cabin?"

Both of them looked at him in surprise, and then immediately looked away. It was Teal'c who spoke.

"I believe your government confiscated it", he told O'Neill gently. "They said it had been used in the plot against the government and therefore they had a right to take it. I know that General Hammond attempted to find out more, but he said that the last he had heard they had blocked the road and had closed up the building."

"I'm surprised they didn't tear it down", Jack said bitterly, quickly walking over to the small window. His throat was tight and he couldn't say anything more, at least not now. He hadn't wanted to ask before, hadn't even wanted to think about it. The cabin was his connection to his family and the place he'd gone since he was a boy to deal with anything and everything life threw at him. The cabin had been in his family for over one hundred years – oh, not the actual building – it had been built shortly before he was born – but the property.

"I'm sorry Sir", Sam said softly. "I know it's hard – I'm sure you can get Hayes to give it back to you in return for helping with Baal."

He finally managed to get himself together and he turned, slowly and deliberately to face his friends. "I think I know where Ball might be", he told them. "Thor?" He called. He was sure the alien would be monitoring things. "Can you take us to Minnesota? I expect there is a house guest in my – former – cabin."


	18. The Bluff

"You think Baal's in your cabin? Why in the world would he be there?" Daniel was looking confused and also rather worried. Jack had an expression on his face that he'd rarely seen. Jack could get angry, but it was usually tempered, either with humor, concern for others or with a focus on getting whatever job he'd been given done. He could rarely remember seeing him so coldly, darkly angry and it frightened him.

"He's dancing on my grave", Jack said softly, staring at something only he could see.

"Dancing? What?"

Jack slowly turned to his friends, his eyes regaining their focus. "What?"

"You said he was dancing on your grave."

"Who?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Baal – you said he was -"

"Oh." He took a deep breath, the sound seeming loud in the silence of Thor's ship. "Baal." He glanced over at Thor and then at his team. "I think he had two goals in mind when he started this whole thing – world domination", he grimaced when he realized how much that sounded like a Bond movie, "and revenge. He knew that if he wanted to take over the Earth he had to get rid of Sg-1 which he did – or at least he thought he did. But even more than that he wanted to destroy me. He wasn't able to do it the last time, so this time he was going to make sure. The whole time I was in prison they did everything they could to make my life hell – other than use physical torture. I guess he figured he'd already tried that. Yeah, I'm sure Baal was orchestrating the whole thing."

It was the first time any of his friends had heard him speak about his time behind bars, and none of them had known how bad it was. They knew the prosecutor had been horrible, but they'd thought he was protected by the law. Obviously that hadn't been true.

"What happened?" Daniel asked softly. It was only when both Teal'c and Sam glared at him that he realized that it might have been best to leave it alone.

"Doesn't matter", Jack answered, "because of Teal'c and Thor I managed to get away and now Baal is going to be very sorry." He suddenly lifted his head and smiled, although they could all see it was an effort. "No one screws around with Grandpa O'Neill's cabin and lives to talk about it!"

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Sam asked. She knew that Jack had been seriously affected by the thought of Baal in his cabin – he would see it as a personal violation and it would have added to the numerous wounds already suffered during the last year.

"Well, first we are going to pay a little visit on our friendly neighborhood President and then _I _am going to go and catch a Baal!"

"What about us?" Daniel frowned at him. "We're coming too."

"No – no you're not. The three of you, along with Thor, are going to figure out a way to stop Baal's fleet, if it really does exist."

No matter how much any of them argued Jack would not change his mind. The former System Lord had screwed with his life and he was determined to rid the world, hell, the _universe_ of the evil bastard once and for all, and do it by himself.

"O'Neill, is this your cabin?" All of a sudden the screen in front of them showed a small, brown cabin in the woods. They all instantly recognized it but, as one, they turned towards their friend.

Jack stared at the screen and a feeling of longing and loss and anger came over him once again. "Is there anyone there?" he asked softly.

Thor touched the control panel. "It appears as if there is one person – wait", he did something again and then lifted his head and looked at the man he considered a friend. "There is a human – and within him is a Goa'uld."

"Baal", whispered Jack. It was not a question.

"I am afraid I am unable to retrieve him", Thor told him. "He has a personal shield that is blocking my equipment."

"That's okay. I'd rather pay him a visit anyway." Jack stared at the screen for a few more moments. "Thor, take us out of here. Let's go see Hayes and then I'll come back."

In just a few seconds the Asgard informed them they'd arrived at the White House. "Do you wish me to retrieve him and bring him to the ship?"

"Is he alone or is there someone with him?"

"He is alone. I believe he is in the room you call the Oval Office."

"Good! Thor, can you send me down there?"

"I can. Do you wish to go alone or shall I send your teammates?"

"Jack?" Daniel took a step forward as if to stop his friend from going, although he knew it wouldn't really do anything.

"Sir?" Sam stepped in at that moment. "I think we should go with you. What if there's trouble?"

Jack's first response was to say he'd do this alone too, but after a second he reconsidered. The others had suffered this past year as well, and had been treated despicably by the President and his people. They deserved to face him, although maybe not all at once. "One of you comes with me, the others stay here and keep an eye on things. Thor, at the first sign of trouble, pull us out of there."

"I'd like to go Sir", Sam spoke up. She glanced over at Daniel, who didn't look happy but who nodded. "Okay, you can go Sam, but I get a crack at Farraday when it's time. I assume we'll have a chance to deal with him?" He looked at Jack, his eyebrow raised in enquiry.

"Oh yeah", Jack said, a hard glint in his eye. "I definitely want to have a little chat with that son of a bitch."

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, are you ready?"

Jack took a deep breath, almost as if he was about to dive into the ocean, and nodded. "Let's get this show on the road!"

He materialized a fraction of a center later, right in the middle of the Oval Office. He saw Sam appear, at his side but was focused forward, on the person of the President.

Hayes looked up in shock as two bodies materialized right in front of him. His first reaction was to let out a scream, but he managed to stop himself in time. His second thought was to push the panic button, but when he realized who was standing in front of him his hand froze, millimeters away from the button. He swallowed and opened his mouth, his brain still not quite working.

"So Mr. President, Carter and I thought we'd drop by for a visit, maybe take a tour of the White House." Jack let his eyes wander around the office, taking in the fact that he was standing in one of the most famous rooms in the world. His first thought was that it was smaller than he'd thought.

"O'Neill", Hayes finally got a single word out, although it felt like he was about to swallow his tongue. "Colonel Carter."

"Wow – no wonder you're the most important man in the world", Jack said, looking suitably impressed. "He knows our names Carter. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes Sir, quite amazing", she answered, looking serious.

"So Henry, how's things hangin'?"

"O'Neill, what are you doing here?"

"Now that's not a very nice way to greet someone Mr. Prez. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Colonel Carter?" Hayes turned to her, seeming to realize he wasn't about to get a straight answer from O'Neill.

"Yes Mr. President, what's the problem? You asked me to get the General and I did."

"Not _General_ anymore Sam, remember?" Jack shook his head. "Yup – didn't they give me a dishonorable discharge for – what was it? Oh yeah – _treason_. That's right", he faced Hayes again. "I was charged and convicted of treason Henry – did you know that? Oh, of course you knew. You were behind it."

"Look Jack -"

"Uh uh", O'Neill waved his finger at the President. "I haven't given you permission to call me Jack. You can call me – hmmm, not _General_ anymore – so how about _Mr._ O'Neill?"

"Is this all just a joke to you?" Hayes asked, getting angry.

"A joke? Yeah, can't you see me laughing? I find it real funny that I'm framed for treason and sentenced to die and that you systematically go after my friends and try and destroy them. It was even more hilarious that you put the country and the whole world in danger because of your cowardice. Yeah, can't you see me laughing?"

Hayes nostrils flared as he very obviously held in his temper. Still, he knew, as did his guests, that Jack had a right to be angry and to strike out at him. He finally blew out a breath. "Look Jack, I know you're angry and you deserve to be. What was done to you – what _I _did to you was wrong and I don't expect you to ever forgive me -"

"Good, because believe me I won't."

The President nodded, accepting the other man's words. "But this goes beyond your personal feelings. Baal is threatening to destroy the Earth if we don't cede to his demands. We need help and I'm asking you, no_ begging_ you, to put aside your personal feelings for the good of the planet."

"Why should I?" Jack asked bluntly.

Hayes looked confused. Was this the same man who'd given practically everything for his world in the past? "To save your world?"

"This world betrayed me. Why should I care?"

"What about your friends? What about General Hammond and his family? What about all of those people at the SGC who defended you? Don't you want to at least save them?"

"Thor can pick them up and take them with us to – where I'm living now."

"_All_ of them?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You really don't care?" Hayes asked, shocked at the change in the man in front of him.

"Caring is so – dangerous – don't you think? I cared once before and look what it got me – betrayed by my own government and sentenced to death. Nope, just caring isn't enough."

Sam stood listening to O'Neill and for a moment, a brief moment, wondered if he was serious. She honestly couldn't have blamed him if he was. But then she glanced down and watched his hands. They were clenched tightly in fists and she knew then how incredibly difficult this was for him. He was playing the President, exacting his little bit of revenge. She knew him well enough to know that he _did_ care – too much sometimes – and he'd never desert his planet, even though it had deserted him.

"Look, I told Colonel Carter that I'd give you a full pardon in return -"

His words were interrupted by a loud laugh. "A _pardon_? Henry, Henry, Henry! What makes you think a pardon would be enough. Nope, if you want me to help out – and Carter here and Dr. Jackson and Teal'c – hell, and even Thor – we'll do it under one condition."

"What is it?" Hayes asked softly, twin lines carved between his eyes.

"You tell the whole world exactly what you did. I want you and Farraday and every politician and cabinet member – absolutely everyone involved, to stand up in front of the press and tell exactly how you lied and betrayed me and my friends. I want the words to come from your mouth and that of Farraday – and I want the names of each and every person involved made public. If you do that – my team and I will defeat Baal for you."

"What? I can't – why the hell would I do something like that? The world needs strong leaders right now not ones -"

" – who lied and cheated and were willing to condemn an innocent man to death because you were a coward?"

"I was not a coward!" Hayes said quietly, but forcibly.

"Well, you were either a coward or an evil son of a bitch. Those are my terms Henry – take them or leave them. Sam, are you ready to go?"

"Yes Sir", she told him calmly.

"Wait!" Hayes regarded them both frantically. "I can't do that! You can't ask me to destroy myself and others who were only thinking of the Earth. We didn't want to hurt you, we felt we had no choice and we shouldn't have to suffer as a result!"

"But Henry, this goes beyond your personal feelings. Didn't you tell me that Baal is threatening to destroy the Earth? You need my help and I'm asking you, no_ telling_ you, to put aside your personal feelings for the good of the planet." Jack smirked at him, relishing this moment of revenge.

Hayes slowly sat down in his chair and breathed out. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked carefully.

"Oh yeah! I'm afraid my _personal feelings_ are hard to put aside. So, you have a choice – tell everyone exactly what you and your cronies did and give me and my friends a public apology, or deal with Baal on your own. Oh, and by the way, I also expect compensation. I want all my property returned in perfect condition. I want my house and cabin back and I want my military rank restored, _with full honors_. You can give me all back pay – and that of Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter. On top of that, I think we could each use say –", he appeared to think, "let's say $5 million in our bank accounts." He looked over at a grinning Carter. "Anything else you want Carter?"

"Our jobs back?"

"Right – their jobs – oh, and you reopen the Stargate program and hire back the former men and women who served there. After that's all done, you can resign – it'll save you from being impeached. There, I think that covers it, although I'll think about it for a while. There may be something else."

By this time Hayes was looking sick, although he was no longer arguing. He simply nodded tiredly. "I'll have to speak to the others. They may not agree."

"Fine. When you're ready to give me an answer", he stopped and looked at Carter. "Uh – how can he get in touch with us?"

"He can send me an email", she answered. "I can check it – from where we'll be staying."

"Really? Wow – okay Henry, send Carter an email. I assume you have her address since I'm sure you were spying on her. Well, it was nice seeing you again. And by the way – in case you happened to wonder if Baal was bluffing – he's not. I asked Thor to check and Baal's fleet is definitely on the way – so you might just want to hurry that decision."

Jack gave a sharp nod and Sam signaled Thor. Instantly they disappeared, leaving the President sitting stunned, behind the desk in the Oval Office. With a heavy sigh Hayes picked up the phone. "Get me the Vice-President, Major Farraday and Senator Nichols. It's urgent."

* * *

"How did everything go?" Daniel stood up from where he had been bending over, looking at one of Thor's panels.

"It went fine", O'Neill answered minimally.

"He was amazing", Carter threw in. "I'm pretty sure the President bought it completely."

"Really? What did you say Jack?"

His friend told a few sparse details, but Sam gave Daniel a look which promised further information at a later time.

"Way to go! So, now we go to see Baal?"

"I go to see Baal, remember? You and Sam, Teal'c and Thor can deal with the approaching fleet."

"Fine, fine – although I still think you're nuts!"

"Do you wish for a weapon O'Neill?" Thor was standing looking his usual imperturbable self. Jack had a fleeting thought, wondering if Thor ever appeared panicked about anything.

"Uh – yeah. What do you have?"

A few minutes later Jack stood stunned, looking at the biggest array of weapons he'd ever seen – at least the biggest bunch of weapons he didn't _recognize_. "What in the world is this?" He picked up something that looked more like a pickle than a gun – and dropped it instantly when it moved. "Yuck – what the hell was that?"

"That is a k'rumtol. It is used mainly by the Sagani people." Thor stared at the 'pickle' for a moment. "I do not believe you would find it useful as its main effect is to cause extreme nausea."

"Yeah – I believe it!" Jack was looking slightly pale and had his hand over his stomach. "How long does it last?"

"It should go away shortly and there will be no long term affects."

"Okay – good. Uh, do you just have a plain gun or knife or something?" Jack looked at the strange group of weapons, but this time was smart enough not to touch any."

Thor then regarded the weapons seriously and finally reached over and picked up an elegant looking silver cylinder, with a small handle and a strap. "Here", he held it out to Jack. "I think this will be the most useful."

"Okay – but what does it do?" Jack took it gingerly and held it still.

"It does what you tell it to. You hold the handle in your hand and put the strap around your wrist."

Jack followed the instructions, but as soon as the strap was on he felt a strange tingle up and down his arm. "Hey – what's that?"

"I am sorry, I should have warned you. It is simply reading your motor impulses – it is not harmful. Now it will be able to read what you are asking it to do and respond instantly."

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed, looking at the small weapon. "And it'll work against a snake?"

Thor tilted his head. "Snake? Oh, you mean on a Goa'uld? Yes, as long as he does not deploy his personal shield."

"So I'll have to sneak up on him. Great." He peered carefully at the weapons again. "How about that one too?" He pointed to what looked like a swiss army knife, without the logo."

Once Jack was all set he faced his team. "Find those ships and don't worry about me!"

"Jack – you know that'll be impossible. I really think one of us at least should go with you. What if something happens to you?"

"Then Thor will drag my ass back here", he looked at the alien. "Won't you Thor, buddy?"

"Indeed I shall O'Neill, although I may not be aware when you are in danger."

"I'll shout", Jack grinned, although they all knew the humor was his way of trying to make his team feel better. All of them were aware of how difficult this was for him. "All right Thor – send me down. And good luck campers!"

"You too Jack."

"Good luck Sir."

"Be well O'Neill, and vanquish Baal."

The next thing he knew, he was standing on the roadway about a mile from his cabin. He'd asked Thor to set him down a ways away, partly to "sneak up" on Baal, but even more to give him a chance to view the property again.

He'd walked a few hundred feet when he came across the barrier. It had been put up sometime in the last year – and he had an insane desire to rip it apart. It completely blocked the access road and there was a sign on it, warning trespassers away, "by order of the Federal Government. Trespassers will be prosecuted." He was surprised it didn't threaten people with instant death. They'd clearly planned on keeping people away from his cabin. He briefly wondered why that was.

He reached over to the sign and ripped it off. It was too big and sturdy to destroy, but he did manage to toss it as far away as possible. He really wished he had an axe so that he could destroy the fence and the sign. Oh well, he sighed, next time.

He kept walking until he was about 300 feet from his cabin, which was just around the next bend in the road. Watching carefully, he left the roadway and moved into the trees. He'd some using a different direction and hope he wasn't seen.

His first glimpse of his cabin made him want to smile – and scream – and shout – and kick something. It was a strange mixture of happiness and anger. He knelt down carefully behind a bush and decided to wait and simply watch for a while.

He allowed the peace of the afternoon to wash over him. This place had always been able to calm him down and bring him a sense of contentment. He breathed deeply of the clean air and felt as if he'd come home. Now all he had to do was to get rid of Baal and life could return to some semblance of normalcy.

As the afternoon wore on he began to feel stiff and a little tired. He'd managed to plunk himself down behind a group of trees and keep an eye on the building. It was just at the moment when he decided to stand up and make his way forward, when the door of the cabin opened. Jack stopped breathing and watched as a man in dark jeans and a black shirt walked out of the cabin.

Jack peered closely at the man. He finally closed his eyes and breathed. It was Baal.


	19. Playing Baal

He sat quietly, simply staring at the man – alien – who he hated more than just about any being in the universe. He watched as Baal moved about the deck and finally leaned up against it, looking out into the late afternoon vista. Although the former System Lord was wearing Earth clothes, Jack could still picture him in his long flowing coat, standing in front of him with a dagger in his hand. He felt a shiver run through him, and forced himself to be still as Baal's head went up and he stared into the trees.

Does he know that I'm here, Jack wondered? Does he sense my presence and know he is in danger? A part of Jack hoped he did, although he knew it was better if Baal didn't suspect. Finally the alien stood up straight and turned and re-entered the cabin. Jack sighed and sat back carefully and leaned against a tree. He felt like he'd just run a marathon.

He'd experienced many things over his lifetime, many things he chose to forget or to put away in the recesses of his mind. There were really only three things which still had the power to eat at his soul – his son's death, his lack of forgiveness – until it was too late – of Cromwell, and Baal. In the first two instances it was the guilt that tormented him, guilt he could never let go and which he knew would be with him to his dying day. As for Baal, that brought, not guilt, but a deep sense of anger and hatred. Also – and this is something he would never admit to anyone, and rarely admitted to himself, it also brought an abiding sense of shame.

He remembered clearly every moment of his time in Baal's clutches as if seen through a magnifying glass. He had felt himself completely powerless – powerless to end the torment, powerless to resist the torture, and powerless to end it all by dying, once and for all. Only he knew – he didn't think Daniel remembered – that he had finally reached his breaking point with Baal. The next trip back to that web or torment would have meant betrayal of the woman and of his honor. His doctors and his team thought his nightmares were over the horror of the torture – and sometimes they were – but more often than not they were because of his sickening sense of shame for what he had been about to do and for the feeling of utter helplessness and loss of control.

That shame – that powerlessness – caused him to hate the man now living in his cabin with a fury that blotted out reason and caution. He knew – in a distant, ignored part of his mind, that he should not be here alone. He should have come with his team, with Thor – hell, with the whole Asgard fleet. Instead he'd insisted that he could do this alone. He was a fool – but he knew he still would not have done things differently. No, he needed to feel clean again, to wipe away the shame, and the only way to do that was to rid the world and the universe of the one who had caused it.

He finally stood up, slowly and with determination. He was no longer the Colonel Jack O'Neill – the man of the past decade who had decided to keep on living and take what joy out of life that he could. He was not General O'Neill, the leader of men and women, who had to put their welfare, and that of his planet first. And, he was no longer Jonathan, the man who had begun to regain a sense of peace and a desire to live his life without war or hatred or revenge. No – he was now just Jack, former victim of Baal and man out for personal revenge, and hopefully, a small voice spoke to him, for redemption.

* * *

Sam pulled up the picture of O'Neill's cabin on the small screen in front of her and stared at it for a long time. It had always meant something, that place. It had meant the fulfillment of a dream, the thing longed for but never believed. She couldn't remember the times he'd asked and she'd refused – asked to go 'fishing' with him. She couldn't have gone then and now – now when she could, he hadn't asked. In fact, he'd told her he didn't want her. Oh, not in so many words but his expression, his demeanor, all spoke to the fact that that little window of hope had slammed shut and was tightly locked. She thought back to those few brief moments on Eirenia and wished she'd just forgotten all this and had told him she was there to stay. She felt a deep sense of loss, for something she had never truly had, and she mourned deeply. She had seen a man who stood on the precipice of a new life – one of joy and hope – but they had pulled him back into the world of hatred and war. They were back to where they had started.

She sighed and gently changed the screen until she was looking at the approaching enemy fleet. The Gen – ur – O'Neill had charged them with stopping it so that's what she'd do.

"It'll be okay Sam", Daniel had walked up quietly behind her and now spoke. "Once this is over, things can go back to normal."

She laughed slightly. "Normal? What _is_ that Daniel? I thing I lost the meaning of that word a long time ago."

"I guess I mean normal for us", he shrugged. "Once Jack gets rid of Baal and he's vindicated then -"

"Then what? Do you really think things can just go back to the way they were? I don't think so Daniel. I think we lost any chance of that as soon as we came back to Earth. I – look, we need to figure this out. I can't really talk about this right now."

Daniel reached up and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry – my timing did always suck!"

She turned and gave him a watery smile. "But your caring never did! I appreciate it Daniel and maybe – afterward – we'll talk. For now -"

"For now let's deal with a fleet of enemy ships coming to destroy Earth. I don't know Sam – that feels pretty 'normal' to me!"

She laughed and gave him a quick hug and they began to study the screen in front of them. Teal'c conferred with Thor quietly in the background.

* * *

The good news, thought Jack, was that he was way more familiar with the land around here and the building than Baal could ever be, even if he'd been here a while. He knew all the nooks and crannies and hiding places – and dangerous places – that Baal couldn't. There were also a couple of surprises in the cabin itself, although there was a chance the alien had discovered those. Still, there were a few tricks up his sleeve. He'd just have to be careful about showing them.

He had to believe that Baal had some kind of early warning or alarm system set up. He finally pulled out a small device that Thor had handed him just before beaming him down. He flicked it on and there was a tiny green light that glowed in the increasing dusk. He placed his finger over the light, not wanting Baal to happen to look out and see it dancing in the evening air. Jack then carefully held it up and moved it around, covering the entire area circling the cabin.

The green light changed to red a few times as he moved it around. So, the arrogant bastard has some booby traps set up, does he? Jack grinned and slowly made his way to the area of the first red dot.

It didn't take him long to find it, although he was surprised to discover it was a less than sophisticated infrared system, clearly purchased at the local hardware store. He quickly and efficiently disabled it and moved on to the next one. It took him almost two hours to disable everything, since he was being as careful as he could possibly be. He occasionally looked up to see Baal's silhouette in the window of the cabin. He prayed that the evil son of a bitch was unaware of his presence.

He spent the time, not just disabling the alarms, but also planting a few booby traps of his own. He hoped Baal didn't try to get away, but just in case he did he'd run into a few simple surprises. When he was done, he slowly made his way to the building. The daylight had gone and it had grown dark, the shadows merging into the blackness of night.

He approached the cabin carefully, knowing that the Goa'uld's hearing was enhanced and also that Baal would be pretty damn careful. He had to know that he was a wanted man – alien? Jack wondered briefly why no one had thought to look in his cabin.

That thought stopped him cold. Why had they closed off the road and posted signs? What was it about this place that would make the government try and keep everyone out? It was his vacation home, nothing more – at least not to anyone else. The only things that were here were old family possessions. There was nothing at all that would endanger anyone – unless you'd count the old WWI pistol that had belonged to his great-great uncle. No, there was definitely something fishy going on here and Jack knew he needed to be extra careful.

He checked again to make sure no one – or nothing – was watching him and then softly stepped up onto the deck. He knew every square inch of this place and knew what boards to avoid so as not to create noise. He padded his way over to the window in the guest room. Unless someone had fixed it, the window to that room had a faulty latch. If you knew how to jiggle it just right, you could get it to open and then slide inside.

It took almost ten minutes of slow, painstaking work but he finally got it open enough to get his body inside. It was tight but he went carefully and soon was standing inside the room. Instantly a sense of familiarity and – homesickness – hit him as he smelled the familiar smells of this home.

Looking around the room in the faint, but growing moonlight snaking into the window he saw that things had been moved. In fact, it was pretty clear that the room had been ransacked, although someone had made a half-hearted attempt to put things back. He felt a stab of anguish when he saw the broken model plane on the desk in the corner. He and Charlie had worked on that together one summer. His son had been so proud of it and Jack had kept it here to remind him of that magical, long lost time.

He forced his mind back into the present and took stock of the rest of the room. There didn't appear to be anything here over and above his own things. There certainly was nothing that seemed dangerous, although he wasn't about to let down his guard. Baal was an evil bastard – but not a stupid one. He'd have to walk very carefully if he wanted to defeat his enemy.

By the time he made it to the door he could feel the sweat trickling down his back from the tension and nerves that were affecting him. It had been almost an hour since he'd first walked onto the deck but he was taking no chances. He moved slowly and deliberately. The last thing he needed was to give away his position.

Thank God he had always kept his doors well-oiled and in good working order. He hated a squeaky door and had fixed everything up the last time he was here, just before they'd sprung their trap and had him arrested. He turned the doorknob and soundlessly opened the door, just a crack.

The light was on in the main room so Baal was still up. He wondered briefly what Goa'ulds do on warm summer nights in a cabin. Did he like to read? Was he into sports? Jack shook himself. 'Stop it' he said silently to himself. 'Focus Jack, focus'.

He pushed the door open wider and took a step out into the hallway. He could see only a portion of the main room – the area around theTV and bookcase. Opposite those, and out of his sight, sat the sofa and chair. He prayed that Baal was in one of them, but unfortunately he wouldn't know until he took a couple more steps. The problem with that was the light was coming from the end of the hall and he would cast a shadow as soon as he stepped forward. It was something that someone as smart and alert as Baal would pick up, instantly.

Damn! He carefully studied the hallway and tried to figure out the best maneuver. If he knew exactly where Baal was he'd chance moving quickly into the front room and hopefully surprising the alien. Without that knowledge he could be giving him a huge advantage, and making himself a sitting, or in this case a standing duck.

Just then he heard a sound and silently stepped back, into the doorway of the bedroom. He stopped breathing as he heard soft footsteps and then saw Baal appear, into the part of the room visible from the hallway. For a second he thought he'd been seen, but then he saw his enemy lean forward and click on the TV.

So, Goa'uld's did watch TV. Who knew? The alien fiddled with the dial for a moment – it was an ancient TV that had been in the cabin for years and still had an old time dial. It didn't really matter, since without a satellite you could only get a couple of channels anyway. He'd never really been interested in watching it while at the cabin – he much preferred spending his time outdoors or inside reading and listening to music.

Baal turned the dial as if he knew what he was doing, until he got the grainy image of a baseball game. Jack couldn't tell who was playing, although it was clearly a major league game. He watched as Baal moved the antenna around, trying to get a clear picture. After a few – pretty much useless minutes fiddling with it, he turned to go back to where he was sitting.

Unfortunately he turned towards the hallway rather than the other way. At first he didn't seem to see anything but then he stopped, his head moving slowly and his eyes focusing on something he'd seen. Jack knew that this was it and stepped forward into the room, weapon held at the ready.

"Heya Bocce! Long time no see."

Jack had to admit that he greatly enjoyed the complete look of shock on the other man's face. He'd seen Baal look smooth and smarmy, cruel, angry, frustrated and really, really irritated (Jack admitted with a sense of pride that he could do that to people) but he'd never seen him stunned.

"So, what's up?" he asked, a grin on his face. As much as he was enjoying this, he was smart enough to know that he was facing a snake – a rattle snake that could strike instantly and with deadly accuracy. He watched closely for any indication that Baal was about to move.

"O'Neill", the alien finally managed to get out, although his voice sounded strange. "You're dead."

"Uh no - not really. At least I don't _think_ so, unless of course Thor lied to me."

"Thor?"

"You know – the Asgard commander – and my buddy. Yeah, he made sure I wasn't dead."

"But – they told me you'd been executed."

"Sorry Basket, they lied."

Now Baal was starting to look pissed! Jack raised his eyebrows at the enemy in front of him. "I know it's disappointing, especially since you worked so hard to make it happen, but what can I say, I'm just lucky I guess."

"Yes", Baal sneered, "You are, very lucky. I'm afraid your luck has run out however and you _will_ die."

"Really? And why might that be?"

"Because I will make sure of it. You have been a thorn in my flesh for too many years and I promised I would see to your destruction. I thought it had been done but I should have known better than to trust the Tauri. Your race is incompetent O'Neill."

"It is? Yeah – so incompetent that we managed to destroy almost every single system lord and bring about the end of the Goa'uld empire."

"It is not ended", Baal answered, his eyes narrowed with hate. "It shall rise again, more glorious than before, and you shall have made it happen."

"Me? Little old Johnny O'Neill? I don't think so."

"Oh yes, for it is because of you that I came to Earth – and because of you I am ready to conquer it and make the people of this planet serve me as my slaves."

"Well, you see Pin – you don't mind if I call you that do you? – you see, we did away with slavery quite a while ago and I'm pretty sure don't plan to do it again. Nope, I think you'd better cut your losses and go. Wait, I have a better idea. Why don't you cut your losses – and die?"

"You think you are so humorous O'Neill, but in actual fact you are pathetic. You cannot kill me – I am a "

"Don't say it! _Please_ don't say it", begged Jack. "It's been a couple of years since I've heard any of you snakes make that ridiculous claim. Don't you know that we don't believe it? In fact, we _know_ it's not true. You're nothing but a bunch of ugly, squiggly, snakes that really need to be stomped on. Without us you're _nothing_."

"Insolence!"

"So predictable", Jack sighed. He lifted the Asgard weapon and pointed it at the Goa'uld. "So, this is getting rather tiresome. I think maybe we should end this now, don't you."

"You are going to kill me", stated the alien, without surprise. "You are no better than us O'Neill."

"Uh – yeah, we are. And no, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to take you to Thor and have the snake removed first. Once you're out of the host _then_ I'll kill you. But first, I think I owe you something." He pointed the weapon straight at Baal and thought about where he'd like his enemy. Without so much as a nanosecond pause, the Goa'uld flew back and hit the wall, scattering books and knocking down a couple of pictures. Rather than falling to the ground, Baal remained suspended on the wall, his arms and legs splayed out to the side.

"Hey – this thing really works!" Jack glanced down at the weapon and then back up at the hanging alien. "How do you like that Ping Pong?"

"You are a – fool – O'Neill", Baal ground out, his voice coming in short gasps. "What is the purpose of this, other than an infantile need for revenge?"

"Ooh – that hurt! _Infantile_?" Jack seemed to consider. "Okay – maybe it is, but it's still fun. I love to see you hanging around Baal. I just admit I wish I had a few daggers!" He frowned slightly. "But you know what I _do_ have – I'd almost forgotten – is some sulfuric acid. Hold on a moment and I'll go get it." He took a few steps away and then stopped. "Unfortunately, I don't have a sarcophagus so if you want to protest, now is the time to do it."

"There is no purpose to be served by - doing this", Baal gasped. "Stop this – now – and we will call it even."

"_Even_? Do you really call me hanging you on the wall, versus you torturing and killing me – how many times – _even_? I don't think so. Nope, I have a long way to go before we get to _even."_

"You plan to torture me?"

"I tell you what, you contact your ships and tell them to turn around and go – to wherever they came from – and I won't torture you, although I must admit it grieves me to say that. I've spent many a pleasant evening thinking about what I'd like to do with you."

"You are pathetic O'Neill. You will not get away with this."

Jack figured he'd had enough fun – although in actual fact he wasn't really enjoying this as much as he'd thought he would. He had a bad taste in his mouth from having to be so close to the slimy bastard. He shook himself. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Okay – enough. I'm just gonna call Thor and then -" He didn't hear the slight noise behind him until it was too late. All he had time for was a brief "crap!" and then the lights went out.

"Get me down from here", Baal hissed.

"Yes My Lord", Major Benjamin Farraday – also known as Tar'qal, First Prime of Baal, answered. He pulled the weapon from O'Neill's hand and soon had released his master from his position on the wall. "What shall I do with the Tauri?"

"Do with him?"slowly smiled Baal. "You will do nothing, for _I_ want the pleasure of killing him."


	20. Dodge Baal

"The ships are coming into range", announced Thor.

"Can you tell how many?"

"It appears", Thor moved the crystal around briefly, "it appears as if there are indeed four Hataks and a number of smaller vessels."

"Crap!" Daniel walked up to the screen and peered at it, as if looking at it would change the reality of the numbers. "How in hell are we going to deal with a force of that size? You're sure we can't expect some more of your ships Thor?"

"I am afraid not Daniel Jackson, although O'Neill did speak to the Council. I will try again, although I do not believe they will make the decision in time."

"Great – what good is having allies if they don't help when you need them?"

"Thor is helping us Daniel Jackson", Teal'c reminded him gently.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean you Thor", Daniel said apologetically. "It's just we need more help than one Asgard ship."

"I understand Dr. Jackson and I agree. I am sorry that the High Council is so difficult. I will do what I can to help, although my vessel is not a battle cruiser."

"I appreciate your help and know Sam and Jack and Teal'c do as well. You've always -", Daniel's voice faded when he realized their alien friend was no longer paying attention, but was focused on the screen in front of him. For once Daniel could read the Asgard's expression and knew that something was happening. "What? What is it Thor?"

The commander lifted his hand, indicating that he needed quite for a moment. He finally lifted his head. "There is something unusual."

"Unusual? As in – uh – I don't know what. You mean something with Baal's fleet?" Daniel glanced at Sam who simply shrugged and Teal'c who raised his brow.

"I believe so", Thor did his crystal trick again and then blinked. "The power signatures are not correct."

"What do you mean?" Sam stepped forward and looked down at the readings. She frowned for a few seconds and then exclaimed. "What – I don't get this."

"I know. It does not make sense", Thor agreed.

"Okay, would somebody tell me-" at Teal'c's expression he added, "_Teal'c_ and me, what's going on?"

"It's just that the power usage is way less than it should be for the size and number of ships. Many of them seem to be running on little or no power. It's almost as if -" she stopped talking and touched the display again, tracing out some of the numbers. "Thor, did you look at the lead ship?"

"I did indeed Colonel Carter. I believe that must be the one in control."

"_Sam?_" Daniel sounded frustrated. "What the hell is happening?"

"Sorry Daniel – it looks like the only ship that has much, if any power is the lead ship. I think it may be essentially pulling the others behind it. That would seem to indicate that either they're saving their power supply for something else or the other ships are damaged."

"So if they're saving the power that's probably a bad thing but if they're _not -_"

"If they're not, and they're damaged, this could be a bluff on Baal's part. Thor, can you tell anything about the number of Jaffa with the fleet?"

"In a moment." The three humans – or two humans and one former Jaffa – stood silently while Thor checked out the readings. They were all standing with bated breath, hoping that this was, in fact, a bluff.

"I do not have exact numbers", the Asgard looked up at his companions, "but it appears as if the life signs are limited. Again, there appear to be more in the first ship – but no more than a hundred bodies or so even in that one. The other ships appear to have very limited crews. A few are completely empty."

"What the hell?" Daniel looked at Sam and Thor. "So this is all a big play on Baal's part? But why?"

"Well, Earth doesn't have the sophisticated equipment Thor has so probably would only have been able to see the number of ships in Baal's armada. It would look pretty impressive based on the number of ships, and especially the number of _mother_ ships. They would have no way of knowing there were a limited number of Jaffa on board. He was probably hoping they'd give in to his demands without having to actually do much."

"Although even one mother ship could do considerable damage", Sam explained. "I'm sure there's probably enough power in the first one to give quite a demonstration." She stepped back from the panel and faced Thor. "Do you think your ship would be enough to defeat them now?"

"It may be possible to destroy many of the smaller vessels. I can try and destroy the Hatak, but it will be more difficult. As I mentioned, the job of this ship is a scout ship, not set up for battle. The best way to ensure the destruction of the lead ship would be to plant explosives directly on it."

"Great!" Daniel rolled his eyes. "Been there and didn't like it! I _really_ don't want to sneak onto a Hatak and sabotage it, not again."

"Daniel!"

"I know, I know!" he said to his friends. "I didn't say I _wouldn't_, but I don't have to like it!"

"You do not", Teal'c agreed. "But I agree with Thor that it must be done. We will need to find a way into the ship and then destroy it. That should cut off the head of the snake."

"Well put!" Sam smiled at him.

"It sounds so easy when you say it that way Teal'c", whined Daniel. "But I have this feeling it's going to be a lot harder than it looks. Sam, what about you?"

"What about me? I'll come – of course I will."

"There is something wrong", Thor was again studying his control panel and was looking perturbed – for Thor.

"What is it?" Sam stepped forward. "Is there a problem with one of the ships?" She worried that maybe it was a ruse - that the ships had more power than was evident.

"I am not speaking of Baal's fleet", he explained quickly. He moved the crystal furiously. "I mean with O'Neill. There is another presence in his cabin. I do not know where it came from. It did not appear on my previous scan."

"Another -?" Sam looked at the image Thor was examining. "Damn – where the hell did he come from?"

"I do not know." Thor lifted his head and looked at her, distress clear in his eyes. "I am sorry. I was sure there was only one person. It may have been that he was cloaked and my sensors did not pick him up."

"Or he may have arrived when we weren't watching. It's not your fault Thor", Sam absentmindedly patted Thor on the head. Daniel raised an eyebrow and would have laughed if it had been any other time. "This doesn't look good. We're going to have to do something."

"You are correct Colonel Carter", Teal'c nodded ponderously. "We must go and help him."

"But what about the ships?" Carter looked back and forth between her friends. "We need to stop Baal's forces from arriving." She was suddenly in the one position that every soldier dreads. She was faced with doing the greater good – saving the world from a powerful enemy – or saving the man she loved. As much as duty and honor had always guided her life, for a moment she was tempted. She _couldn't _live without Jack – wouldn't _want_ to live without him. She took a deep breath, knowing what the answer must be and knowing also that Jack would flay her alive with his tongue if she took any other course of action.

"We can do both", Teal'c announced, interrupting her before she even had the chance to tell her friends her decision.

"Both?"

"Indeed", Teal'c bowed his head. "Daniel Jackson and I will deal with the Hatak, while you return to Earth to help General O'Neill."

"But –" But what? Isn't this exactly what she wanted? "Thor?" she turned towards the little alien.

"That is a good plan Colonel Carter. I shall send you down to O'Neill's cabin where you can assist him if he needs it. In the meantime, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c can help me to stop the fleet that approaches."

Sam's face spoke of her indecision, and her longing to go and help Jack. It was Daniel who finally rolled his eyes and approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know it's the right thing to do and exactly what Jack would do if the situation were reversed. We can't let Baal get him _and_ we need to stop his fleet. Just go and save his butt."

"Daniel Jackson is correct. Go now Samantha."

She finally nodded and then looked at Thor. "Can you put me down close to the cabin but out of sight?"

"I can."

"Thank you. Good luck you guys – and don't go and blow yourselves up, okay?"

"We shall be careful", Teal'c answered. "Good luck yourself Colonel Carter."

She gave a quick hug to Daniel and Teal'c and then stepped back. "Okay Thor, I'm ready."

* * *

Jack's first waking thought was that the night before _couldn't_ have been worth the hangover he now had. He really thought he'd outgrown that stupidity. His second thought – which came quite a few minutes later – was that this wasn't a hangover, but _was_ the result of extreme stupidity. How could he possibly have let someone get the drop on him? He was a trained soldier, for god's sake. He not only hurt, he was embarrassed.

"Because you were so obsessed with capturing Baal that you forgot all your training O'Neill", the little voice in the back of his head told him. "You knew you shouldn't have come alone and that Baal would probably have a trick up his sleeve. But no – you had to be the macho hero and grab the slimy bastard yourself. I hope you're happy!"

He wanted to groan, but was at least smart enough to stay quiet and still. He could hear sounds but no voices and wasn't sure yet what was happening. He knew he was still in his cabin – he could feel and smell it – but he was on the ground with his wrists tied behind him and has ankles also tied tightly. Other than the headache he was pretty sure he was okay, although knowing Baal, that wasn't going to last.

"Is he still unconscious?" Baal's voice interrupted his musings.

Jack felt a kick and stayed as loose and unresponsive as he could. It was hard because he wanted nothing so much as to throw himself at whoever the kicker was.

"Yeah, he's still out. I gave him a pretty good whack on the head."

God – it was that bastard Farraday! He should have known that he was in it with Baal. Suddenly the reason for his cabin being closed off was made clear. The prosecutor must have arranged it in order to give Baal a place to hide out.

"I hope not so serious that he will die or be out of his mind", evil, slimy, scum-sucking eel replied – his voice as oily and suave as ever. "I do want the chance to spend a bit of quality time with him."

I'm sure you do Bucky, thought Jack. He just didn't want to think too hard about what that quality time would include.

"Shouldn't we get out of here", Farraday replied nervously. "I mean, they must know you're here now."

"Tar'qal", hissed Baal softly. "You presume to tell me my business? I do not allow my servants to speak to me in this way. You must learn to show me reverence, as your god."

"I – I'm sorry Lord Baal", Tar'qal/Farraday answered nervously. "I'm just concerned for your safety my Lord."

Baal was looking down at the unconscious man at his feet. He knew that what his human servant – he cringed to think he had had to resort to a Tauri for his – temporary - Prime – had said was true. At the same time, he hated O'Neill with such a passion that to simply kill him and leave did not bear thinking about. He pondered Tar'qal's conviction that others knew he was here. If that was the case, then why did O'Neill come alone? Surely his team would be here to defend him? "What happened to Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson and the Sholva after O'Neill supposedly died? I understood that they were taken out of the picture."

"They were. The Jaffa Teal'c was sent back to his home world and told never to return. Both Carter and Jackson were basically black-balled from doing anything in their respective fields. Carter is out of the military and Jackson couldn't find a teaching position if his life depended on it. The last I heard they had menial jobs and were kept far away from the Stargate."

"And they are out of contact with their allies even now?"

"I -" Farraday started to say he wasn't sure, but then thought better of it. He walked a fine line with Baal and the last thing he wanted was to anger the god. "Yes – they are. Our people have kept an eye on them since the trial and there has been no contact by O'Neill or the Asgard."

Baal stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "That sounds like O'Neill. He would not want to endanger his friends – and probably wanted the satisfaction of catching me by himself. He has not learned that I cannot be brought down!"

"No My Lord", Tar'qal agreed, inside breathing a sigh of relief.

"Still, you may be right that we should leave. Let us see if we can awaken O'Neill. I would like a bit of time with him before we go."

* * *

Sam materialized about a hundred feet from the cabin, behind a thick copse of trees. She grinned slightly when she thought of O'Neill's abhorrence of trees – he must only like his own, she thought.

Carefully making her way closer to the building, she watched to make sure there were no signs of life. She wore a special ear plug that allowed her to contact the ship and Thor was monitoring things. They should have done the same for Jack – although he was sometimes so bloody minded, he probably would have refused.

"Nothing yet", she whispered. "There are lights on in the Cabin, but I haven't seen anyone."

"There are still three life signs inside Colonel Carter. I will watch carefully."

"Roger." Sam studied the building for a few more moments. At one point she saw a shadow pass in front of the cabin window, but she had no way of telling whose it was. Her face frozen with determination, she stood slowly and began to make her way to the cabin, only a tiny voice in her subconscious telling her this is not the way she'd ever hoped to return to this place.

* * *

"It is time to awaken O'Neill." Baal's voice spoke softly in his ear, sending a cold chill down his spine. As much as he hated this monster, there was also a part of him that truly feared him. The Goa'uld took a cold joy in tormenting and torturing him and it was this – this lack of seeming passion and cool reserve – that made Baal truly dangerous.

"Really? I was kind of enjoying the rest. It's been a busy few weeks."

Baal stood up and looked down at his captive, wanting to smirk but knowing that O'Neill was still dangerous, even tied up the way he was. "Yes, and I'd be very interested in knowing what you've been doing and where you've been. Obviously the Asgard helped you."

"Yeah. They like me – what can I say." Jack had already tried his bonds and knew that he wouldn't be able to loosen them without help and he certainly couldn't do it with Baal staring down at him. He wished the snake would go to the bathroom or something. "Aren't you going to offer me a beer? I do hope you've stocked some. It really wouldn't be an O'Neill home without beer in the fridge."

"I'm afraid it is yours no longer O'Neill. I have taken a – liking – to this place and have decided to claim it as my own. Of course, once I am given the honor and glory I deserve on this infantile planet, I will tear down this building and build a palace suitable to my splendor."

"Pfft! Won't _that_ look nice here? An overdone, garish, gold palace. The neighbors are going to be pissed!"

"Enough! Get up so that I may look at you before I kill you. I then go to claim my throne."

"Uh, if you really need a throne there's one down the – ooph! Hey, you don't have to kick me when I'm already down!"

"Get up!"

"Fine! Uh – how do you expect me to do that all tied up like this?"

"I am sure you can figure out a way. Tar'qal, bring my pain stick. Maybe that will give him the incentive to move."

"Alright, alright!" Jack squirmed around until he was on his side and then slowly leveraged himself to a sitting position. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, although he felt a tiny bit less vulnerable. He wanted to laugh to himself at that – he was totally tied up and at the mercy of a madman. He was _so_ screwed – and a tiny bit less vulnerable meant crap. "Uh – I think I'm going to need a hand if you want me up further than this." There truly was no way he was going to be able to make it with his ankles tied tightly.

"Tar'qal!"

"Hey – you don't need to – oh", he said as he realized Baal's prime was simply lifting him to his feet. He'd been expecting the damned pain stick. Once he was standing, although it was hard to keep his balance – he regarded Baal balefully. "So Racket – can I call you that? What are your plans for the day?"

"My plans O'Neill? Why, I thought you and I should spend some time together and then I'll go into town and get some dinner. Have you tried the little café on main street? The young waitress there is so pretty. I might see if she'd like to go for a walk with me."

Jack knew Baal was trying to get under his skin and forced himself to appear relaxed. The 'young waitress' he was talking about had to be Amy Johnson. Her family had lived in the area for as long as he could remember and her father was a good friend. He'd sent a letter through Jack's lawyer, telling him he didn't believe all the 'crap' that was being spread about Jack. There's no way in hell he'd let Baal near Amy.

"Not gonna check on your ships?" Jack asked. "I thought a good System Lord would want to know how his fleet was doing."

Baal's nostrils flared as he strode over, to stand directly in front of O'Neill. "What do you know? Where did you hear about this?"

"Hey – watch the personal space there! OW!" Jack bent over in pain from the hit to the abdomen, and would have fallen if Baal hadn't grabbed him.

"What do you know?"

"I know you have a fleet of ships advancing on Earth. As to _how_ I know – I told you, the Asgard are friends of mine. They're monitoring things for you."

Baal let go of him suddenly, causing him to topple to the floor. The former System Lord walked away, calling for Tar'qal, who had gone somewhere – Jack didn't know where.

"What is it My Lord?"

"Come. We must contact D'ardok on the Hatak. According to O'Neill the Asgard are aware of the convoy."

"But I though the Asgard no longer have a treaty with Earth."

"Clearly something has changed." As he spoke Baal headed down the hallway. Probably going to the master bedroom, reasoned Jack. Must be his 'command center'.

Tar'qal gave him a quick glance and then hurried to do Baal's bidding. That left Jack – momentarily he was sure – alone.

"Okay", he said to himself. "Let's hope they didn't find it!" He struggled until he was on his side and then with his tied hands felt around the waist of his pants. "Yes!" hissed Jack softly. Tar'qal, or Baal – whoever had removed his weapons, hadn't bothered to do a thorough enough check. With a modest amount of silent cursing and furious wiggling, Jack was finally able to reach the teeny pocket knife he'd placed under his belt. It only had one, very small blade, and wouldn't be good as a weapon, but it would be useful for cutting the ropes around his wrists – if he could _reach the damn thing_!

In the few minutes since Baal had left all he'd managed to do was grasp the danged thing and pull it from behind his belt. Now the problem was getting it open and holding it in a way that he could start cutting the rope. He made sure he was facing the hallway so that his bound hands, tied behind him, wouldn't be visible to his enemies. He also hoped that the fact that he was sweating profusely wouldn't give it away.

"Damn", he whispered as a drop of salty sweat fell into his eye, making it water and distracting him. He kept going however, and was soon rewarded with a small 'snap' as the knife opened. The blade was only a little over an inch long but hopefully sharp enough to do a job on the ropes. He twisted again and finally got it in just the right position – and then dropped it.

"Shit!" He wiggled some more until he managed to find it again and grab it with two, very numb fingers. "Okay – this time it's it Jack – unless you want to end things today." His plan for dying _had_ always been to finish out his life at the cabin, but he'd hoped to be sitting in a chair out by his dock, fishing rod in one hand and a beer in the other - not trussed up like a damn turkey on the floor!

He began to saw at the rope and immediately despaired that the tiny blade would cut quickly enough. He worked at it more furiously, although that caused him to get hotter and sweat even more. When he felt the first strand give way he wanted to shout – but focused his energy back on his hands. He couldn't really feel them anymore and spared a brief thought for the fact that he could be cutting through his wrist without even realizing it.

He heard voices down the hallway – and smirked. Baal didn't sound very happy. The second strand gave way and he pulled his wrists to see if the rope would loosen. Not yet. He continued to work, knowing it was a race against time. Please let him win this one.

* * *

Sam was almost at the cabin and could now see two shadows in what she remembered was Jack's bedroom. Not that she'd ever done more than peek inside, unfortunately. The light was on in the living room, but she couldn't tell if anyone was there or not. The fact that they hadn't heard from him for hours seemed to indicate that he'd been captured.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself up onto the deck, careful to be as quiet as possible. There were sounds in the night, but they were the sounds of nature, and she was pretty sure she didn't sound like a loon or a cricket!

Once on the deck she edged her way over to the window – the one into the main area of the cabin. She was grateful she'd been here once before, shortly after her father's death, and that she remembered the layout of the place.

She got to the window, pleased to see that there was a small gap in the curtains. She stepped up to the side of the window when her foot hit a loose board. The resulting creak seemed to echo through the cool Minnesota night and she stopped dead. Damn!

* * *

Jack had felt another strand snap and was beginning to notice that the rope was beginning to loosen. He still couldn't pull his wrists apart but it wouldn't be long now. He continued to work at it when suddenly he heard a noise outside. Someone was there.

He frantically looked down the hallway. Had Baal or Tor'qal heard? He stopped moving and stopped breathing, waiting for something to happen. There was no other sound, except for the soft talking still coming from his bedroom. They may not have heard.

"Damn it Jack – just get the – rope – off!" At that moment another strand broke and he was instantly able to pull his wrists apart. "Yes!" He brought his hands to the front and spent a few precious seconds shaking them out, trying to get the blood circulating again. Just a few seconds later he reached down to try and loosen his ankles. Unfortunately it wasn't working quickly enough – his hands were still too numb. He grabbed the little knife and tried to hack away at the rope. It finally began to loosen, but at the same time he heard his bedroom door open.

"Shit!" He instantly put his hands behind himself and bent his legs back, so his ankles were also out of sight. Fortunately the rope was still on them, although they were looser. He figured if he had to he could continue to try and pull the rope off without too much movement.

"So – find out anything Tennis?"

"Would you stop that O'Neill! It is childish and no one thinks it is funny."

For the first time that Jack could ever remember, it looked like he'd really gotten under the guy's skin. Good! "I'm just trying to be friendly", he explained. "If you plan to take over Earth you need to know some of our customs. Using nicknames to refer to people is – a sign of affection. And anyway, _I_ think it's funny!" He grinned at the irritated looking alien.

"I am glad you do." Baal made a concerted effort to calm down and eventually looked at Jack with his usual unperturbed expression. "So, I contacted my flagship. There has been no evidence that the Asgard will interfere with my convoy. I'm afraid they've well and truly decided to stay away."

"Mmm hmm, just keep telling yourself that – uh – Ball! If it makes you feel better than who am I to suggest that they may be waiting until the appropriate time. Nope – you're probably right. The ships are fine and soon will be orbiting around Earth and showing everyone what a powerful – Ball – you are. Hey – what do you think about _Powerball_? That's a nice name."

"Enough", the sworn enemy of Jack O'Neil whispered. "I can promise you that soon I will rule Earth and all your people. My ships will arrive and will show the insignificant Tauri how powerless they are to resist me. As for you - you are insolent but we will soon stop that – just as we did last time. Do you remember O'Neill? You didn't call me any of your "nicknames" when you were screaming."

"Please don't remind me of that", Jack said, allowing himself to shudder – he hoped Baal didn't realize how real it was. "Your hospitality left something to be desired."

"Tar'qal – tie him to a chair. Unfortunately I only have primitive tools here, but I am sure they will be just as painful. Unfortunately, I do not have a sarcophagus so it will be brief."

"Well thank god for that", Jack murmured. "I hated waking up in that thing. It was so – 1980's".

* * *

Sam stood for a few minutes, heart beating wildly. When nothing happened she realized that she hadn't been heard, although she was still going to be watchful, just in case. This time, when she stepped forward, she was careful where her foot landed. She leaned forward slowly and peered into the room.

It took a moment to find what she was looking for. She immediately recognized Baal – even though he was dressed in conventional Earth clothes. He was looking down at the ground at something or someone – at first she couldn't see anything but then noticed a foot – a foot she recognized.

Damn! It looked like the General had been captured. It was only then that she saw the other man – Major Benjamin Farraday – the louse. He was standing over to the side, also looking down at O'Neill. She was pretty sure Jack was alive, although she had no idea about the shape he was in. She could tell that Baal was speaking to him – and she noted that he looked really ticked off. She smiled slightly – the General must be in fine form!

It was then that she saw Farraday glance at Baal, bow his head in acknowledgement and make his way towards the fallen man. It looked like something was about to happen.

* * *

Tar'qal/Farraday reached O'Neill and leaned down to help him to his feet. At that moment Jack went into action. It wasn't the best scenario, but he knew the Prime would soon discover that his hands were untied. Without waiting to think about it, Jack pulled on his legs as hard as possible at the same time bringing his hands forward, the small pocket knife clutched carefully in one of them.

There was a howl from Tar'qal as the small knife entered his right eye. He continued to scream and roll back onto the floor. Jack rolled himself away in order to get behind the sofa and out of Baal's way. He had seen the System Lord pull out his hand with a hand device.

As he was rolling he heard his front door burst open and couldn't help the small wince – that had broken some hinges. The next thing he knew he heard the sound of – some kind of weapon. Whoever it was was shooting towards Baal. He prayed it was one of his team.

"You okay Sir?" Sam's voice rang out.

"Uh – good Colonel. Baal?"

There was an answering 'crash' as Sam was thrown back against the wall by Baal and his hand device.

"You will never defeat me!" the System Lord cried. He stumbled over to where Carter lay, stunned, and pointed his hand at her.

Jack had a brief flash back to the time he'd been Goa'ulded by Hathor – and her holding the hand device on Carter. He forced himself to his feet, cursing the fact that he couldn't feel them – and launched himself at Baal. He was actually quite surprised when he managed to collide with the Goa'uld – he couldn't have done that well prior to the time spent on Eirenia. Even though he was stiff and sore, he was still in pretty damn good shape.

They crashed to the ground and Jack knew he was in a bit – okay, quite a bit – of trouble. Baal was way stronger than him because of the Goa'uld and he didn't have numb hands or feet. Still, Jack was fighting, not only for his life, but that of his – friend – and his world.

Sam shook her head, not quite sure yet what had happened or where she was. She had a bad headache and for some reason was lying on the ground – someplace. It didn't take too long, fortunately, before her senses came back and she remembered. With a gasp she tried to sit up but instantly realized something was wrong. With a groan she collapsed back down to the ground. She had a broken arm at least and she was pretty sure something had happened to her back. She briefly closed her eyes. So much for coming to the rescue.

The man who'd prosecuted Jack so viciously lay moaning a short ways away from her on the ground, his hand pressed to his face. Sam managed to turn her head and grimaced when she saw the small knife sticking out of his eyeball. That had to hurt. She quickly looked around and found her weapon – it was one of Thor's and was lying close at hand. She managed to pull it towards herself with her good arm, pointed it towards Farraday and pressed the button. He instantly collapsed, unconscious. She'd been assured that it didn't cause permanent damage at this setting, but she needed to ensure the man wouldn't cause any further problems. Unfortunately she couldn't move enough to get a clear shot at Baal so had to lie there quietly, waiting and hoping for an opportunity.

The crash of glass and furniture falling caused her to turn her head to where Baal and the General – okay, she refused to think of him as _ex_-General – were fighting. He kept her weapon in hand, ready for a suitable moment.

"Why – don't – you – just – _die_ – O'Neill?" Baal gasped out, his hands reaching for Jack's neck.

"I – was – thinkin' the – same – about _you_!" he replied. A moment later he was unable to speak when Baal placed his hands around his neck and began to press. Jack knew it wouldn't take long before he was unconscious, or dead and wondered briefly if this was it.

He blindly reached out his hand, trying to find something, anything he could use as a weapon. He was beginning to see spots in his eyes and knew it wouldn't be long before he blacked out. He tried one more time to find something – but there was nothing.

Sam could see the struggle happening and knew, with a sinking heart, that Baal was winning. Jack's face was bright red and he only had moments before he passed out and then died. She could see his hand searching and looked down suddenly at her own weapon. God – could she do it?

Sam forced herself to move slightly so that she was in a better position. The agony made her breath hitch and her eyes water, but that didn't matter. She needed to get closer. With a short – very short – prayer she took a breath and flung her weapon along the floor towards Jack. Please let it land close to him. Please let him find it.

His hand had stopped moving as the world around him began to fade out. His last thoughts were of Sam – he'd seen her go down and didn't know if she was alive or dead. If she was gone – then dying wasn't so bad. If she was alive then it _was_ bad – not just for him – but it would mean Baal would go after her next. He couldn't give up without one more effort. He used the last remaining strength and reached out again with his hand.

It connected with something. He didn't know what it was but he pulled it towards him and wrapped his hand around it. He doubted he had the strength to bash Baal over the head with it, but he'd try anyway. It was as he was bending his arm, the object clutched tightly in his hand, that he felt the button. In a moment he had moved his hand so the object was touching Baal. With a mental shrug – and a last thought of Sam – he pressed the button.

All was quiet in the room and Sam didn't know what had happened. Neither Jack nor Baal were moving, although she could tell that the Goa'uld had collapsed on top of the General. Farraday was still out and she was still unable to move more than a couple of inches. It was only then that she remembered she could communicate with Thor. She shook her head – wondering where her brain had gone. Still, the whole episode had only taken a couple of minutes and there hadn't been much chance to get in touch with their ally. She lifted her hand and touched the small ear bud.

"Thor", she whispered. "Can you get us out of here?"


	21. Channeling Jack

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm going to try and update as quickly as possible now - and it's because of you faithful reviewers!**_

_**Most of my stories are Jack or J/S centered so I feel I owed a chapter to Teal'c and Daniel. Here it goes ...**_

Daniel took a deep breath and looked over at his friend. He then nodded, signifying he was ready. It had been a few years since they'd done anything quite like this but he knew it had to be done. The next thing he knew, he and Teal'c were standing behind a column in the hallway of a Goa'uld Hatak.

"So – they haven't changed their décor", he murmured to himself. He'd always wondered who designed these things – perhaps the worst design of all time for a battle ship. "Which way Teal'c?" Even though he knew his way around pretty well, Teal'c still had more experience in these things.

"This way." The two men were soon walking down the hallway of a Goa'uld mothership. It was quiet – too quiet – and rather eerie. "There are few on board", Teal'c commented.

"Enough to do some damage though" Daniel reminded him. "I kind of hate the thought that we're going to blow them up."

"They have chosen their path", reminded Teal'c. "They had the opportunity to be free, to not align themselves with the Goa'uld but they chose to stay in bondage to a false god and to wage war on innocent humans. They reap what they have sown."

Daniel smiled at the rather biblical allusion, although he still felt badly. He couldn't help but wonder if some of the people were here, not out of choice, but because they'd been coerced. Still, he knew _they_ had no choice if they were to save the people of Earth.

"Here is the first location", Teal'c informed him. They entered a small room which had some kind of power terminal in it. They quickly planted the C-4 and a timer and were gone in barely a minute. They continued through a number of corridors, planting the explosives at strategic spots as they went.

The silence continued and they ran into no one, although at one point they did hear a couple of voices ahead. They hid and soon quiet returned. "Where do you think they all are?" Daniel whispered.

"Probably close to the central control room", Teal'c whispered back as he planted another brick of explosive. "They will keep the power low in the rest of the ship to conserve energy."

Daniel nodded – it was freezing here. Soon they had only one place left to go and that was the main power core. It would be the trickiest because it was certain to be guarded, even if they didn't suspect any intruders.

"Once we plant this", Teal'c told him, "contact Thor and we can leave."

"Okay." As quickly and as quietly as possible made their way to the core. They unfortunately ran into a small group of Jaffa – no more than four – and a fire-fight ensued. It was over quickly and Teal'c zatted them all three times until they disappeared. Daniel grimaced but nodded. It had to be done.

They reached the core a few moments later and hid until they knew how many people – Jaffa – they were dealing with. Daniel counted six and was sure there would be more hidden somewhere. He waited until his companion gave the signal and they moved into the corridor, guns – or in this case zats – blazing.

It was looking good – they managed to defeat all the guards and were on their way into the power control room, when a lone Jaffa – hidden behind a piece of equipment, jumped out, staff weapon in hand.

"I knew this wasn't going to be fun", were Daniel's last words.

"Who are you?" A creepy voice asked.

Daniel tried opening his eyes, but they felt glued shut. A sharp kick in the ribs had him groaning and he tried to roll away.

"Who are you and what do you want on my ship?"

"Huh?" Daniel finally managed to open one eye and look up blearily at the man – ur Jaffa – standing above him. "What?"

"I said, who are you? What are you doing here?"

Daniel watched as the man/Jaffa - whoever he was – turned away and said something in Goa'uld. Normally he'd translate but right now his head felt too fuzzy and his arm was killing him. He glanced down to see that the area between his shoulder and elbow was nicely charred. He groaned again. It was starting to hurt like hell.

Before he had a chance to wonder about Teal'c, a bucket of cold water hit him in the face. He sputtered and coughed, as water went down his nose and throat. "Hey", he coughed, "warn a guy next time."

"You will answer me!" Jaffa-boy asked. "Or the next time it won't be water thrown at you."

Daniel wondered briefly what _would _the guy throw, but then decided he really didn'twant to know. "Uh – we're hitch-hiking through the galaxy", he explained. "I had my guide here somewhere." He looked around, pretending to look for it but in actual fact trying to see if Teal'c was close by. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friend – unconscious but alive.

"Hitchhiking? What is this?" The Jaffa looked at him, confused.

"It means we try and catch a ride with any ships going by. We don't have our own so we beg rides. It's a nice way to meet people."

It took a second for the confusion to change to anger and Daniel braced himself for another kick. When it didn't happen he breathed a sigh of relief, although he knew the respite was probably short-lived.

Looking down once again at Daniel the Jaffa spoke softly. "You will tell me the truth. Who are you and what are you doing here? If you do not, I will have them remove one of your friend's eyeballs!"

Crap – Daniel always hated this part of things. Where was Jack when they needed him? He was much better at this kind of thing than he was. "Uh – no need for that", he said quickly. "I'll tell you. I – um – we _are_ travelers. We go around the galaxy making deals – you know trade deals, etc. We have a lot of knowledge about things that are going on and know about really great opportunities to make a buck – uh – make some riches. We also sell information to people interested. We heard there were a bunch of ships travelling this way and thought there might be an opportunity to make some of those riches for ourselves. When a fleet of this size is on the move it usually means something big is about to happen. That's all – really."

"How did you get on board?"

"We've – uh – been here since the beginning. We got on when everyone was boarding and have been hiding out."

"Where?"

"Where? Uh – in various places – rooms, cubby holes – you name it. We just made sure to keep away from any of your Jaffa."

"He is also a Jaffa", the interrogator pointed towards Teal'c. "He served Apophis. Why is he with you?"

"Well, after Apophis kicked the bucket – uh – died – Te – uh Trillian didn't have anywhere to go. I figured he'd be good for protection and he knows the galaxy pretty well. We've been working together for a few years."

"His name is T'rillian?"

"Yup – and mine is Douglas – Douglas Adams."

"Douglas-douglas Adams, you have done a foolish thing. You should not be here and will be punished for your insolence in stealing onto my Lord Baal's ship."

"Baal? You mean Baal as in _System Lord_ Baal?" Daniel exclaimed. "Wow – I had no idea. I'm so sorry – no insolence intended. But I gotta say, I'm _really_ pleased to be here."

"You are pleased?" The Jaffa who was speaking frowned and looked slightly confused. "Why are you pleased?"

"Because we've wanted to give him a message but he's a hard man – ur – Goa'uld to track down."

"You have a message for my Lord Baal?"

"I do – by the way, what's _your _name? We haven't been introduced."

"I am D'ardok, First Prime to My Lord Baal."

"Wow – impressive. You must be really good at your job!"

"ENOUGH! What is your message?"

"Oh – it's just that I was asked by the Tauri - do you know them? A rather young race. Anyway, they asked me – if I happened to run into Baal – to tell him to go Fu– hmm, you might not understand that – to go - ten shre'manserat yourselves. Yeah, I think that was it. Not quite sure what it means – ooph!" Daniel fell to the ground gagging and then vomited all over D'ardok's shoes. He clutched his aching stomach and tried to recapture his breath. "Guess – it wasn't a – nice – message", he coughed out.

"Take them and lock them up", the First Prime said furiously, stepping back and regarding his feet with disgust. "I will be with them shortly and will find out who they are working for. Do not let them out of your sight."

Daniel was grabbed by two Jaffa and dragged out of the room, still trying to regain his breath. He watched as another two picked up Teal'c, although his still unconscious friend was thrown over the shoulder of one of them, and they quickly moved into the corridor.

Daniel was thrown into a typical Goa'uld cell; all gold, no furniture and no way out. He sank to the floor and waited for Teal'c. A couple of seconds later the door opened again and the body of his friend was thrown in, hitting the floor with a loud 'thunk'. Daniel grimaced and moved towards his friend.

"Ten shre'manserat", Teal'c said softly. "Where did you learn that Daniel Jackson?"

"Hey Teal'c – you're conscious."

"Indeed. I have been for a while. I thought it best to appear unconscious until I knew what was happening."

"Oh – well then you heard all that Dry-dock said?"

"You are channeling O'Neill today." Teal'c lifted his eyebrow to the highest level.

"Yeah", Daniel grinned. "I figured someone had to. So anyway – D'ardok – what do you think?"

"I think he is not a good Prime. He is most likely new and the only Jaffa Baal could find that could possibly serve in such a capacity. It must mean he is desperate."

"Baal or D'ardok?"

"Yes."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Ten shre'manserat?" Teal'c said again.

Daniel chuckled. "Oh, I have an entire list of the worst swear words in every language. It's an important thing to know so you _don't_ use them inadvertently. They also come in handy at certain other times."

"Yes, it was a most impressive insult. I thought that D'ardok's men were going to wet themselves, although it could have gotten you killed. It is considered the worst thing you can say to a Jaffa", Teal'c informed him.

There was another silence until finally Daniel sighed. "So, how long until the C-4 goes off?"

"One hour."

"Did we plant enough to disable the ship?"

"I do not believe so. Without the core being destroyed the ship will be slowed down, but they can repair it."

"Damn! Any ideas?"

"Not at this time although I am working on it."

"Yeah – I wish Jack and Sam were here. Jack would whine and gripe and complain and tell Sam she could figure it out – and she would – and we'd get out of here. Instead we're stuck in a ship with a bunch of idiot snake heads on their way to destroy Earth. You know Teal'c, I sometimes wish I'd stayed a university professor. It was much less frustrating." He sighed again. "I wish Jack was here."

"You are doing a fine job of filling in for him Daniel Jackson."

Daniel was surprised – and touched – until he thought about it and then his eyes narrowed. He wasn't quite sure if he'd been complimented or insulted. He finally stood up and did a circuit of the room – maybe there was something they could use, or find, to help them out. Of course Thor would pull them out before the explosions, but unless they reached the core first it will have been for nothing. Damn – how the hell were they going to –

The door opening surprised him. Had D'ardok sent someone to get them? Daniel figured they were going to be interrogated and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The door closed behind the young Jaffa, who looked around nervously. "Are you the Sholva?" he said to Teal'c in a whisper.

Teal'c stood and silently approached the young man. "Who is asking?"

"I am Bas'tir", he replied. "I belong to the free Jaffa but I was visiting my planet when there was a raid. We were forced to either join Baal's force or die. I joined, hoping I'd get a chance to escape or do some damage to his ships. When I saw you I recognized you from Dakara."

"And why are you here?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I can help you escape", he said. "All I ask is that you take me with you. Please, I do not wish to be here."

"What can you tell us about Baal's forces", Teal'c asked the young man, still not admitting to his true identity.

"They are a front", Bas'tir replied. "This ship is the only one which is fully operational and we had to scavenge parts from the other ones to make it run. Many of the ships are dummies – they have no power or crew and are simply here to look impressive. He also has few men and many were recruited like I was, although the ones in control are loyal to Baal. They do not want to be free – they think there is more power and glory in serving the Goa'uld."

"Are there many on this ship who were forced to join?"

"No, I am the only one. D'ardok made sure that only the most loyal were on the flag ship. The only reason I was brought on board was to work to stabilize the power grid. I did that before leaving Yu's service. There are a few other free Jaffa, but they are all on other ships."

"Can you get us out of here and to the power core?" Daniel asked gently. He hoped this wasn't some kind of trap.

"Yes – although it is down three levels and is well guarded. Still, I work there frequently so they won't bother me. Come, let us go now." Bas'tir used his 'key' – actually a small crystal, and opened the door, carefully checking the corridor. "It's empty."

They quickly headed out of the room and down the corridor towards the power core. "How long do we have Teal'c?"

"We have forty minutes remaining." The three hurried through the hallways and down three flights of stairs. Daniel was surprised to see them – he'd never seen stairs in a Goa'uld ship before.

They arrived at the power core in under ten minutes. They now had just under thirty minutes to plant the C-4 and signal Thor.

This time they were more careful and were able to get in without being caught, although having Bas'tir certainly helped. Twice he went forward to speak to the guards and Teal'c was able to zat them. Once they arrived, Daniel stood lookout as Teal'c and Bas'tir planted the explosives. The young Jaffa said he knew the best spot and, although Teal'c was a bit hesitant he finally agreed and followed the young man.

It took longer than they'd hoped to plant the explosives as twice Jaffa entered, checking that things were okay. Both times they'd managed to hide, but it had taken precious time away from their sabotage.

"I am finished", his large friend snuck up behind him and nearly scared the pants off of him. "God– don't _do_ that!"

Teal'c simply raised his eyebrows although Daniel saw Bas'tir grin. "We must leave if we do not wish to get blown up."

"And Jack and Sam wouldn't like that! Come on." The three men headed out of the main generator room and back into the corridor – right into a group of waiting Jaffa, staff weapons all pointed directly at them.

"We saw you on our monitors", D'ardok told them an obnoxious smirk on his face. "Did you really believe you could get away with this?"

"Uh – _yeah_!" Daniel replied. "Did you really think we couldn't?"

"Enough – who are you really and what were you doing in there."

The two men looked at one another and then nodded. It was Teal'c who spoke.

"We are from Earth – from the Tauri. We are here to check out the force that Baal is sending to try and conquer our planet. We were checking out how much power you have available and whether you are a real threat."

D'ardok looked startled and vaguely uncomfortable, probably thinking about what Baal would say about this escapade. He moved his eyes to Bas'tir. "You – you helped them escape! You shall die in agony for this Bas'tir!"

"Hey – we're perfectly capable of escaping ourselves – don't blame him! We've been in this predicament more times than you can count so we kind of know how to escape."

"It doesn't matter – you shall all die after I find out the truth!"

Daniel felt the beacon in his pocket buzz faintly and grinned. He reached out and touched Bas'tir – he wanted to make sure the young Jaffa didn't get left behind. "Uh sorry guys – we've gotta run. It's been nice. And oh – by the way – Baal is dead!" With that all three men disappeared in a flash of light. The remaining Jaffa looked at one another, unsure of what had happened. They then looked at D'ardok – who looked back with terror in his eyes.

"Thanks Thor – great timing!" Daniel looked around the room, disappointed to see only the Asgard. "Uh, the others not back yet?"

"No. Who is this?" Thor was looking at Bas'tir, whose eyes were almost as big as the Asgard's.

"This is Bas'tir – he claims to be a free Jaffa who was pressed into service for Baal. He helped us escape. Is there a place he can rest?"

"Certainly." Thor nodded slightly. "I will send him to a room where he can sit or lie down and rest. I will send nourishment as well."

"Thank you for helping us Bas'tir", Daniel gave a small nod. "We'll take you back home once all this is finished.

"Thank you for helping me escape." Almost instantly Bas'tir disappeared.

"He is in a secure room and will not be able to leave", Thor informed them. "I assume that was your wish?"

"Yes", Teal'c nodded. "Until we are sure he is who he says he is we must watch him carefully. He could be a spy."

"I assume you were successful?" Thor asked at that moment, the young Jaffa forgotten for now.

"We should find out in just a couple of minutes", Daniel answered. In actual fact, it was less than that.

Thor looked at his monitor and stared at it for what seemed like a long time. "It is destroyed", he finally spoke. "The mothership is gone."

"Really? Just like that? Wow, I guess we haven't lost our touch!" Daniel gave a half-hearted grin, refusing to think about all the lives just lost.

Just then there was a slight noise and Thor picked up another crystal. He held it up and a voice they all recognized came from the device.

"Thor, can you get us out of here?"


	22. The Big Bluff

Jack still couldn't breathe, although he figured he was no longer in danger of dying. Baal's hands were still clasped around his throat, even though, based on the heavy and non-moving weight on top of him, the Goa'uld and his host were unconscious or dead.

Jack wiggled slightly, feeling light headed and weak, but finally managed to move and to pull Baal's hands away. He spent a few precious seconds trying to get enough air into his lungs and once he'd accomplished that – although he was still a bit woozy – he worked to push the dead weight off of him.

It was only when Baal slipped to the floor, still out cold (or maybe he _was_ dead, hoped Jack), that he remembered.

"Oh God – _Carter!_" He seen her hit the wall and even worse he'd _heard_ her hit the wall, with such force she had to be seriously hurt. Please, please, please, let her not be dead or badly hurt! He looked frantically around – or as frantically as he could while still only half conscious. He finally found her, but before he had a chance to make it over to her he felt the usual tingle of the Asgard transporter and the next thing he knew he was aboard Thor's ship.

"Thor – Carter! Check her out, quickly. She's been hurt." He struggled to his knees, although he would have fallen over except for Teal'c, who came over quickly and steadied him. "Where is she?" He looked around, ignoring his big friend. "Isn't she here? God, you've got to -"

"She is in a healing pod O'Neill", Thor told him calmly. "She will be fine."

He immediately sank back to the floor, tremendously relieved. "Thank God – I didn't know if she –" he couldn't complete that sentence. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear both his eyes and his mind. "Uh – Baal?"

"He is being held securely, do not worry" Thor informed him gently. "I also managed to retrieve the other person. He is being held with Baal."

"Farraday", muttered Jack. "So where's Carter?" He struggled to his feet, knowing he'd only be totally okay once he was sure that everyone was safe. He noticed Daniel at that moment and was pleased that both he and Teal'c were alright.

"Are you okay Jack?" Daniel approached and looked at him carefully. "Were you hurt?"

"Just a whack on the head – oh, and Baal tried to strangle me", he said, rubbing his neck gingerly.  
What about you?" He frowned when he saw the bandage on Daniel's arm.

"Oh that. It's just a staff weapon burn. Thor gave me something for the pain and when Sam's done I'll go into the healing pod for a bit and clear it up."

Jack nodded, grateful that it wasn't more serious than that, although immediately he knew Daniel was going to be okay his mind returned to the woman he – to his – to Sam. "Where is she?"

"She is in the next room O'Neill. You may go to her", Thor informed him. "She was suffering from a broken arm and severe bruising on her spine. She will be well shortly."

Jack rushed – okay, _stumbled_ over to the door and into the next room. He saw the pod and made his way to it, worried at what he'd see. He really hated the thought of Carter being hurt, especially since it was his fault for being so obsessed with Baal he didn't exercise his usual caution.

Sam was lying inside, seemingly asleep, and surrounded by a soft light. He could see her chest rising and falling softly – and breathed a sigh of gratitude. She really was okay – although seeing her in the pod gave him a strange sensation. Watching her lie there, so still and beautiful made him think of Sleeping Beauty. He wanted nothing so much as to lean over and kiss her but instead he put his hand on the glass and closed his eyes.

"She's going to be okay Jack", Daniel's gentle voice interrupted him.

He took a deep breath and dropped his hand and then turned around. "I know. I just – I was worried." He walked forward towards the command center. "What about you and Teal'c – everything go okay?"

"Yup", Daniel grinned. "We destroyed the Hatak and the fleet has come to a dead stop. Just a second ago one of the ships hailed Thor and they've offered to surrend. Baal's fleet is no more!"

"Way to go Daniel", Jack slapped him on the back. "Hey – and you too Teal'c", he called as he walked in. "And Thor – thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you!"

"What of Baal and Farraday, O'Neill?" Teal'c was standing looking calm and – calm, as usual.

"Uh – good question. You're sure they're secure Thor?"

"Yes. The weapon you used on Baal will keep him incapacitated for many hours, although even now I have him surrounded with an impenetrable force field. I also have one around the one you call Farraday. Who is he?"

"He's the scum-sucking prosecutor who made sure Jack was convicted of treason", Daniel answered, fury and disgust thick in his voice.

"He was also Baal's First Prime", Jack told them.

"But – we just met his First Prime on the mothership", Daniel frowned. "And anyway – he couldn't have been a Jaffa – Sam would have caught that."

"I'm pretty sure he's just human", Jack said, slowly and stiffly lowering himself down onto a chair – a very low chair. "Baal probably needed someone on Earth and who better than a prosecutor. I wonder how he convinced Farraday to work for him."

"But what about D'ardok?" Daniel frowned. "He's the guy on the mothership who identified himself as First Prime."

"I don't know Daniel – maybe Baal thinks he needs multiple Primes – you know – Prime 1 and Prime 2. He's arrogant enough for it."

"Sounds like a Dr. Seuss book", Daniel laughed.

"I am certainl he seduced Farraday into his service by promising him great power and riches as his Prime, but he would have wanted a true Jaffa to eventually fill the role. I expect he would have killed Farraday once he got what he desired on Earth", Teal'c explained.

"_Such_ a nice guy old Pin. So – now that we have him, what are we going to do with him?" Jack looked from one friend to another and each of them either shook his head or shrugged.

"Thor can remove the Goa'uld", Daniel finally mentioned.

"I can Daniel Jackson, although my understanding is that he has used this body for many centuries. I cannot imagine that his host would now understand how to live as a separate being."

"Probably not poor devil. So Jack, what do you think we should do?"

Jack grinned and closed his eyes. "Uh – Baal's fleet – is it totally dead in the water?"

"It is not in – oh, this is an Earth expression?" muttered Thor. "It has stopped, although I can get it moving again if we need it to."

"Yeah – well – I thought it might not be a bad idea to have the fleet continue to head to Earth. I mean, Henry and his minions are expecting _something_. I'd hate to disappoint!" When his companions looked at him strangely he grinned and explained.

It was a few hours later that Thor informed him that Colonel Carter was about to wake up. He stood and hurried to the room where she was being healed and waited for the pod to open. It finally did, although she continued to sleep for a few more moments, until finally her eyes drifted open. For a moment she simply looked at him, her feelings evident in her eyes.

Jack looked down at her and felt his heart constrict. For a while there, on Eirenia, he'd hoped – but now, now he didn't know what was in store for him. He knew he couldn't ask her to throw in her lot with him – not now, not after so much had happened. So, he did what he'd always done – he stepped away from her – not literally, but emotionally. Of course she knew instantly what he was doing. Her eyes shuttered.

"Carter – you okay?"

"Yes Sir", she answered softly, pulling herself up. "I feel fine. What happened?" She looked around and then down at the pod. "I was hurt, obviously. I don't – oh right – Baal. What happened? Is he -?"

"Thor has both him and Farraday locked up. He beamed us up in time. Thanks by the way for the save. I was – really stupid – and got myself captured."

"Hey – what are friends for?" she smiled, although her eyes continued to look sad.

"Need some help out of there?"

"No – I'm fine." Putting action to words she nimbly climbed out and stood facing him. "So what now Sir? Oh – what happened with the mothership?"

"All taken care of. Daniel and Teal'c destroyed it and they're back safe. But now – well, we have a little surprise for dear Henry. Come on and I'll explain everything to you."

Sam followed him into the command room, looking at his back and cursing the President and Baal and everyone and anyone who'd screwed up her life – and that of the man she loved but who was now walking away from her.

"Sam – you're looking good!" Daniel came over and gave her a swift hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks Thor – I feel great."

"You are welcome Colonel Carter. Dr. Jackson, I suggest you spend some time in the healing pod so that I can repair your arm."

For the next half hour Jack explained to Sam his plan. She grinned. "It's quite diabolical Sir."

"Yes, it is isn't it?" he grinned.

"O'Neill, Baal is returning to consciousness."

"Great!" Jack sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "So, you're sure he can't get out?"

"No, he is secure."

"Okay dokey then, let's get this show on the road. You know what to do Thor?"

"I do indeed O'Neill. I shall not fail you."

Jack walked slowly down the corridor, not relishing what he was about to do. Still, in a strange way it would be something of an end to the antagonism that had existed between the two of them for so long. He laughed _antagonism_! What a euphemism. Hatred and loathing and fear and – hell, lots of other things existed between them and it was _way_ beyond simple antagonism. Oh well, if he had anything to say about it, whatever it was would soon be ended.

He pressed the button on the panel and the door slid open. With one deep breath he stepped forward until he could see Baal, behind what looked like a glass wall, just getting to his feet. Farraday was sitting in the corner, awake but not moving. There was a bandage over his eye and Jack could only assume Thor had seen to that.

"Good morning Baal!" Jack said cheerfully. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Baal pushed himself to his feet and calmly looked around the room, ignoring Jack for the moment. He glanced briefly at Farraday and then seemed to lose interest in the man. Finally, after having examined everything – what little there was – he faced forward.

"An Asgard ship I assume?"

"Yup – they're good friends of ours."

"It must be nice to have such friends", Baal agreed with a smirk. "Especially when you are unable to look after yourselves."

"Oh, I think we've done pretty well", Jack shrugged. "Better than the Goa'uld at any rate. By the way – how _are_ all your buddies doing? Oh, sorry, I forget – _they're all dead_!"

"Do you know how much you irritate me O'Neill?" his enemy said calmly. "You appear to amuse yourself greatly, but you are truly not funny to anyone else."

"I irritate you? Good! That was my plan and I'm happy to know it's working. Oh, by the way – Thor's gonna remove the snake – or should I say remove _you_ since I guess I'm speaking to the snake. Anyway, he'll remove you from the host soon and then we're gonna have a party. In fact, Daniel has told me that in many cultures snake is considered a delicacy, so we're thinkin' of having you for as the guest of honor at our party – or at least the main course. It kind of seems – oh, I don't know – fitting."

"If you are going to utter such nonsense then I believe I will sit down and relax. I really don't have to listen to you anymore."

"Well actually – you do. You see, you're trapped in a little room and I'm not. I can stand here talking at you all day if I want and you don't have a choice but to listen. That's _definitely_ justice!"

Baal took a step forward until he was almost touching the transparent barrier. His eyes flashed, evidence of his anger. "You Tauri are so pathetic. You are unable to rule yourselves properly and your world is a disaster. There are wars and hunger and terror and poverty from one end of your world to another. Your politicians are more interested in their own money and fame and power than they are in the welfare of your people. They are corrupt and they are cowards. The people of Earth must accept me as their Lord for I shall bring peace and prosperity to all. I will lead with a firm, but not unkind hand, as long as people give me the honor and reverence I deserve."

"Right – all we have to do is worship you and bow down – and give up our freedom – and then we'll live happily ever after?"

"You put it so crudely O'Neill. This is not a fairy tale. I have ruled many worlds for centuries and my people worshiped me and adored me. The people of Earth can do so as well. All they have to do is swear allegiance to me. Believe me you shall all be much happier for it."

"Right – we'll all be happy little slaves. I don't think so Tether. We've tried it and didn't like it. You see, we fought for our freedom and we sure as hell won't give it up for a snake, no matter how smooth you are."

"Soon you will have no choice!" hissed Baal. "Listen closely Tauri! My fleet approaches Earth – and it will begin to destroy your cities, starting with Washington and then moving on to New York and Chicago and Los Angeles - in one of your days. Soon the streets will run with your blood and my Jaffa will come and kill those who dare fight me. We shall collect the youngest and most beautiful and make them into hosts for my brethren and the Goa'uld shall rise again! Lay down your weapons now and accept me as Lord – for if you do not, you shall die!"

"And yadda, yadda, yadda! That was really impressive Baal – really, it was. Oops, I just realized something", he snapped his fingers. "I forgot to tell you that we captured your fleet and they surrendered. Yup – Daniel Jackson and Teal'c – remember him? The Sholva? Anyway, they went to your mothership – they met Tick Tock – ur – Dick Dock? – Something like that. He said he was your First Prime" Jack looked over at Farraday at that and the man's head went up, but soon he collapsed back down. "Well, they planted some explosives and – pfftt – all gone. And you know what? It turns out that most of the ships were just decoys, with no men and no power. Yup – it was all a big bluff. The nice thing is that I now have myself a nice fleet of ships. Once we repair them we'll be able to run around the galaxy a bit easier and make sure there are no uppity Goa'ulds trying to come back to power."

For the first time ever, Jack saw a Baal who looked defeated. It was only a second and then the former System Lord straightened up and his eyes flashed again.

"Enough of this O'Neill", he said bluntly. "You play with me. Kill me and have done with it. I wish you joy of your planet. You will need it."

Jack felt almost sad at that point. It was strange - as much as he hated Baal, there was something rather pathetic about seeing him defeated and it also meant the end of an era. He had always been such a powerful presence and now – now he was nothing. He glanced over at Farraday, wondering what to do with him. He couldn't get the energy up to even be angry at the man, although that probably wouldn't last.

With a nod he looked once more at Baal. "It's been fun Baal. I can't say as I'm going to miss you but – hopefully you'll find some redemption in the afterlife. Uh – _do_ Goa'ulds have an afterlife or do you just keep going on and on and on – kind of like the Energizer Bunny – and then fall over?

Baal didn't respond, he simply turned and walked to the wall. Once there he leaned his back against it and slid slowly to the floor. He kept his eyes down and didn't speak again. Jack would always remember this as the last sight he had of his enemy.

"How did it go?" Daniel was standing there looking at him, totally healed. "Did you get what you need?"

"Thor?" Jack looked over at the alien. "Did you get it?"

"I did O'Neill. It is all here, including the visual. You can edit it as you see fit."

"How long until we get to Earth?"

"Towing Baal's fleet will slow us down slightly, but we should be there in 2.6 Earth hours."

"Okay good – that'll give me time to get this ready."

As Jack played with the tape he couldn't help but wonder what would happen after this was all over. He hoped this would work, more for his friends' sake than for his own. At this point he almost didn't care anymore.

"Thor says we're arriving in a few minutes. Are you almost done?" Daniel came up and stood beside him.

"Yeah – you want to take a look? Let me know what you think?"

After a few minutes Daniel looked at him and grinned. "Oh yeah – that should work."

Jack grinned back. "Okay Thor", he called. "All set here."

"That is good O'Neill for we have arrived in range. Do you wish me to contact President Hayes?"

"Let's let Baal contact him", Jack snickered. "I'm sure he's been waiting desperately to talk to him."

They all waited as Thor did his usual magic with his crystal. The next thing they knew, they heard a voice – clearly that of the President of the United States.

* * *

Henry had spent hours – in fact days – contacting everyone who'd been involved in the plot against General O'Neill. He'd explained O'Neill's bargain – his help and that of Sg-1 in return for complete exoneration. So far no one – not one of those involved – had agreed.

Henry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd known that what he was doing was wrong – more than wrong in fact, it was evil – but he'd been convinced by so many that it was better than mass destruction. He'd justified the destruction of one good man in return for the lives of many – or so he'd convinced himself. In the end though, it had done nothing. Allowing evil – hell, _perpetuating_ evil had not saved them and now they were still faced with world domination and slavery of the people of Earth – and the one person who could help – well, they'd gone after him and destroyed him.

He really did understand why O'Neill wasn't going to help unless his demands were met. Henry would probably have done the same. All he had to decide, right now, was whether to do as Jack asked – although he'd stand alone – or pray that Baal was bluffing, or that Sg-1 would come to the rescue anyway.

He sat silently, one of the most powerful men on Earth, and pondered his choices. None of them were good and he wished, not for the first time, that he'd chosen a different career.

He still hadn't decided what to do when there was a strange noise – almost like the crackling of electricity and a moment later there was a shimmer in the room and – Baal appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted. It was only at that moment that he realized it was a hologram he was looking at – which was only slightly better.

"Listen closely Tauri!" Baal's image said. "My fleet approaches Earth – and it will begin to destroy your cities, starting with Washington and then moving on to New York and Chicago and Los Angeles - in one of your days. Soon the streets will run with your blood from one end of your land to another and my Jaffa will come and kill those who dare fight me. We shall collect the youngest and most beautiful and make them into hosts for my brethren and the Goa'uld shall rise again! Lay down your weapons now and accept me as Lord – for if you do not, your people shall die!"

Yes, it was as bad as Henry had feared. He tried interrupting and reasoning with the alien but Baal ignored him and continued to speak. Once he was done he disappeared, leaving the President alone and shaking.

"Now they'll have to listen!" he said quietly. Baal had said one day – well, a lot could happen in that length of time. He picked up his phone. "Get me Norad and find out if there is a fleet of ships approaching Earth. After that I want you to get in touch with the following people." He proceeded to list off the names of those he'd already tried to convince. Maybe this time they'd see things differently.

* * *

Jack waited four hours, figuring that was enough time for Henry to get things moving. He wandered over to Thor. "Okay, time to rumble!"

Thor looked at him quizzically but then nodded. The next thing he knew he was standing – okay, not the real him, but his hologram – in the Oval Office. He turned around a few times, thinking that he was getting too used to being here.

"O'Neill." Hayes looked up, this time calmly and with little surprise. "I wondered where you were."

"Really? Wow, that's flattering Henry. As you can see, I'm here. Well, not _exactly_ here, but close enough. What's up?"

"Baal."

"Really? Baal's up? Hmm, that doesn't sound right somehow!"

"I just received a message from him, telling me that his fleet was on its way and he's going to destroy our cities if we don't agree to serve him."

"Ouch! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I do know we need you – you and Sg-1. Will you help Jack? Will you put aside your differences and help us defeat him. After it's over I'll make sure you're cleared."

"Sorry Henry – you know my terms. You clear my name _first_ and then I'll help you."

"O'Neill, I need you – hell _Earth_ needs you, desperately. You have to help us – millions could die if you don't."

"No Henry – if millions die it will be because of _you_ not me. You're the one – you and your people – who brought this to pass. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"Okay fine – I admit it, everything you say is true. But Baal is on his way with his fleet and if we don't deal with him now it'll be too late. I promise – we'll fix everything afterward.

"Henry!"laughed Jack. "I'm not _that_ naïve. I'll help you and then afterward you folks will have all sorts of reasons why you can't clear me. Nope, if you guys really want our help, you know my terms. If Baal is coming tomorrow, you have plenty of time to arrange a press conference. Remember, just email Sam when you're ready to tell me something." With that, Jack disappeared, leaving Henry once again alone.

* * *

A short time later the Oval Office was full of people – all of those who had had a hand in Jack's destruction. Hayes explained the situation and the fact that if there was any hope of survival it was through O'Neill – and his ally Thor. "We framed an innocent man", he almost exploded, "and all he's asking is that we tell the truth and then he'll help us!"

"If he was a true patriot he'd help us now", Admiral Sutherland said angrily.

"Why should he?" Senator Goldstein said. "We had him sentenced to death – for something he didn't do and we knew it. I don't blame him for demanding we tell the truth."

"But it'll destroy us", Senator Mendez replied.

"We destroyed him", Hayes answered quietly. "Look – you're worried about your reputations when I'm worried about my life and the lives of my wife and children and grandchildren. We _know_ the power of the Goa'uld – and according to Norad Baal's fleet is huge. They've discovered _four_ Hataks – motherships – and just one could destroy the planet."

"What about the Asgard? They promised to protect us", General Oldecampe interjected.

"They cancelled their treaty with us when they heard what we did to O'Neill. They haven't responded to us since."

"Why the hell is everyone so enamored of O'Neill", Mendez griped. "You'd think he walked on water or something."

"No", Henry turned his eyes and looked at each of the men and women in the room. "He's no saint – but he is an honorable man, who not only saved this world many times over, he helped save other worlds as well. He is loved by many throughout the galaxy and we made a big mistake going after him. It is my shame – it should be the shame of all of us – and I for one plan to make it right. If we have a hope in hell of surviving, it'll be because of O'Neill and Sg-1 and the Asgard. If you refuse to admit what we've all done – then the deaths that will result will be on your heads."

There was quiet in the room and then slowly the voices started again. Henry studied all the people and suddenly felt tired. He would resign after this – he'd probably have no choice anyway – and then he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he'd done."

* * *

Jack was wandering aimlessly around Thor's ship. The only place he didn't go was the room with Baal – he didn't want to see the alien again. He spoke briefly with his friends, but felt too nervous and unsettled to engage in lengthy conversation. The others watched him carefully, recognizing that this was difficult for him. Everything that had happened over the last year was about to come to a head.

Sam was watching the control panel in front of her and had said very little. Daniel had eyed her a few times, knowing that she wasn't happy, but also knowing it was best not to say anything. He wanted to hit Jack – who could be such a damn fool at times. Still, he knew the man well enough by now to know that he couldn't interfere. He wondered briefly if he could ask Thor to strand the two of them on a deserted planet for a few weeks. He sighed, knowing that even that wouldn't help if Jack decided he wasn't going to do anything about the two of them. Yup – he wanted to hit him!

Sam abruptly stood up straight and focused her eyes on the screen in front of her. "It's an email – from the President", she said breathlessly.

Jack stopped dead and looked at her, as did Daniel and Teal'c. Even Thor appeared interested. "So – what does it say?" O'Neill finally asked.

"Uh – it's says that all your demands have been met", she said, sounding surprised. "The money has been deposited in our names in Swiss Bank Accounts – he's included the numbers – and they've contacted all the major media outlets and have scheduled a press conference for – one hour from now. Everyone involved will be there, except for Farraday. According to Hayes they have been unable to locate him."

At the end of that Sam lifted her head. "I can't believe it", she said. "They've agreed to everything."

"They are frightened", Teal'c informed them. "O'Neill was correct – this was the way to get them to confess."

"Good!" Jack still looked tired, although there was a smidgen of a smile on his face at the thought of being vindicated. "Thor – can we get TV up here? I'd kind of like to watch it."

"I can do that O'Neill."

"Great – now all we need is some popcorn and we're set!' Jack rubbed his hands together, but no one was fooled. This was going to be very emotional.

They were all settled, the screen in front of them tuned to a major network. Jack sat on the chair, seemingly calm although his constantly moving fingers gave the lie to that.

Suddenly the TV was live. Vindication was about to begin …..


	23. Vindication

George Hammond fixed himself a sandwich, grabbed a glass of juice and headed into the living room to sit down. His daughter and her family were away for a few days on vacation and he found himself bored, without much to do.

These days there wasn't much that interested him, other than his family. Now that the girls were getting older they spent more time with their friends and on various activities and less with their Grandpa. He didn't mind – he knew they still loved him and it was natural for them to spend time with their peers. Still, he felt a bit lost without some purpose in life.

After he retired he kept in contact with the folks at the SGC and at Homeworld. In fact, he was often asked back in an advisory role by the new Head – one Jack O'Neill. He smiled in remembrance – Jack hadn't really needed him to do anything, he had things well under control, but he knew the younger man wanted him to feel needed. He also enjoyed getting together with O'Neill just to chew the fat and listen to Jack's take on all the idiots in DC.

He missed those days. Even more, he missed O'Neill. Things hadn't been the same since they did what they did to him. He cursed the President and all those responsible for the destruction of a good man. Since it had happened – he refused to think about what _it_ meant – he'd only heard from a handful of people who had worked at the SGC. Walter kept in regular touch, as did Cassie Frasier. He hadn't heard anything from Colonel Carter or Dr. Jackson – and he worried that they were alright. He'd tried to enquire and was quickly warned off asking any questions. He would have ignored the warning but they threatened his family. So, he'd spoken to Walter and told him his concerns. The wily Sergeant soon found out that they'd been told to stay away from the program and were living their lives out in different cities.

If George had only been a few years younger he would have followed up on everything. He would have fought to the death to clear Jack's name – but now – he just wasn't up to it. His health wasn't good and his daughter worried. He sighed as he sat back on the couch and put his feet up. He had to stop thinking about his former life and comrades. There was no point.

He reached for the remote and clicked on the TV. He surfed through the channels, marveling over the fact that he had over two hundred of them, and still couldn't find a damn thing to watch. He clicked on a news channel, and was about to change it in disgust when he saw that there was a special press meeting called by the President and full cabinet. He slowly set down the remote and picked up half of his sandwich. Might as well find out what slimy bastard Hayes was up to now …..

Cassie walked into her studio apartment and dropped the small bag of groceries on the kitchen table. She had just returned after a long shift at the store and was exhausted. Plopping down on the couch – which pulled out into her bed at night – she leaned back and closed her eyes. Maybe she should consider going back to college. She didn't know if she had the heart to – not yet. She'd been devastated by losing Jack – and then Sam and Daniel and Teal'c. She basically had no family left, although Uncle George had been kind and had tried to fill the gap left by the loss of the others.

She'd been in college, doing well and coping with the loss of her mother when Jack had been arrested. She'd dropped everything and worked with Sam and the others to free him and to prove that he was being framed. When it hadn't worked – and Jack had been – executed, she'd gone into a serious psychological crisis. She'd ended up in a psych ward at the hospital, where she'd been on suicide watch. She'd lost her semester and had ended up dropping out. After a while the money got tight so she'd gotten a job at the local mall. She was still there, still drifting, and still unsure what meaning her life had.

She sighed and picked up the TV remote. It was her one luxury – the one thing that could sometimes take her mind off of her life. She clicked the button ….

"_And now, the President of the United States, Henry Hayes ….."_

Once a month a few of the guys from the former SGC got together to reminisce about the 'good old days', back when they were fighting alien snakes and trying to save their planet. Now all of them were doing other things – the program had been closed down and anyone that had served with O'Neill had been nicely asked to 'retire'. This gathering had started during Jack's trial – they had come together to cheer him on. When he'd lost – they'd drowned their sorrows together and had raised a toast to one of the best soldiers any of them had ever known.

There were fewer of them now. Many had left town or were leading completely different lives. Still, there was a core group that continued to meet. They were those who had been there from the beginning; Siler, Walter, Reynolds, Ferretti, Griff, Dixon and one or two of the scientists who had worked with Dr. Jackson or Colonel Carter. Still, it was becoming harder and harder to get together – they needed to move on with their lives and somehow, continuing to meet was holding them back.

Tonight's gathering was at Reynolds' house. His wife and kids were away visiting her parents so he'd invited everyone over to watch the game. He'd provided food – they brought the beer. There was talking and laughter – although it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Reynolds looked around in sadness. He wouldn't be surprised if tonight's gathering was the last. Oh well – if that was the case, they'd go out with a bang!

"So – before I turn the game on", he said, as everyone became quiet. "I'd like to propose a toast to Jack O'Neill." He lifted his bottle and everyone followed suit. "Jack, wherever you are, I hope you're happy and surrounded by people who care for you. May you continue to travel the stars and fight for justice, and may you still be the sarcastic, irritating, honorable, great guy we all knew and loved!"

There was a general clinking of bottles and then everyone drank. After a moment of silence Reynolds spoke again. "And now, what better way to honor Jack than to watch his favorite hockey team play!"

There was general laughter, which immediately eased the melancholy mood, and everyone found a place to sit. Siler reached for the remote and turned on the TV. "What channel?"

"I'm not sure – you'll just have to flip around until you find it."

"_And now, the President of the United States, Henry Hayes ….."_

Jack couldn't sit still. He was up and down like one of his yo yos, until Sam _and_ Daniel _and_ Teal'c _and _Thor wanted to smack him. No one said anything however, as they all knew how difficult this must be. Would the President really come through? Would he admit to what had been done and truly clear Jack's name or would he, and the others, try to waffle out of it. They would only find out in a moment – _if they didn't kill Jack first!_

"Jack – _sit down_! You're making us dizzy!"

"Oh", Jack glanced at everyone. "Sorry." He sat and then the fidgeting began. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, tapped his feet, his fingers, then his feet again. He moved around on the chair – placing his feet out in front of him and then tucking them underneath the chair. He sighed, bit his lip, scratched his ear, rubbed his hand through his hair and started back on crossing his legs.

"Nervous?" Daniel asked sympathetically.

"Nope", Jack answered, looking surprised. "Not at all."

"Uh – then why are you -" Daniel made an indeterminate gesture.

"Why am I – _what_?"

"Fidgeting!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not." Jack looked at him as if he was crazy, which caused Daniel to sigh and roll his eyes.

There was silence for a few moments as Jack started tapping the chair with his fingers.

"Are too", Daniel whispered. The finger tapping stopped and Jack glared at his friend.

"_And now, the President of the United States, Henry Hayes ….."_

The fidgeting came to a dead stop and Jack sat as if frozen, looking at the huge screen in front of him. His friends – two humans and two aliens – sat quietly, looking at the screen with him.

The news commentator spoke as President Hayes made his way to the podium….

"_We have received no word from the White House Press Secretary about the content of tonight's speech. We only received notice a short time ago that there was to be an important announcement. What is unusual is that not only is the President going to speak, he is surrounded by his Cabinet and many senior members of Congress, from both sides of the House and Senate. Here is the President…."_

Hayes stepped forward and looked straight at the camera. He looked pale and worn, but determined. He began to speak.

"My fellow citizens, I am here today, along with all the people you see here, to right a great wrong. All of us have committed a terrible crime against an innocent man. Most of the responsibility is mine, as leader of this great country I should never have condoned, let alone been involved, in such a heinous act." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Just over a year ago an enemy of our country – of the entire world – an enemy more powerful than we have yet seen, approached our government. He threatened mass terror and destruction and the death of millions. But, he gave us a chance – a chance to avoid the horror. He told us he had an enemy, a man who had defeated him in the past, an honorable and good man, and he wanted that man destroyed. Our enemy told us that if we ensured this man's destruction and his death, then he would leave us alone. He promised he would live his life in obscurity and not bother us."

In rooms across the country – and throughout the world as other countries picked up the broadcast – there was dead silence as people listened to the President of the United States. The people in Colorado Springs and on a ship orbiting Earth were the most intent on what was being said.

"We decided to make a bargain with the devil. Although I knew it was wrong, I convinced myself, as did others, that the death of one man – even an innocent man – was worth it to preserve millions. What I forgot is that you can never buy freedom on the backs of innocent people. I also forgot that you _can't_ make a deal with the devil. You will never win." Hayes reached for a glass of water and took a sip. "So, we agreed to his price and we spent the next six months systematically ruining the life of this one person – a man who had done nothing but protect our world. A man who believed in honor and justice. This man we destroyed through the worst perversion of justice one can imagine. We blackmailed, we lied, we threatened and coerced and in the end the man was found guilty – a foregone conclusion, and sentenced to death."

Siler and Walter and all those gathered to watch hockey, instead sat glued to the Television, their eyes never leaving the screen. If one looked carefully however, one could see the beginning of a smile on Ferretti's face.

"Hot Damn!" whispered George. He sat forward in his chair, his sandwich and drink forgotten. "Jack – even if you're gone, you had to have something to do with this. Hot damn!"

"Oh my God!" Cassie was leaning forward, staring unbelievably at the small screen. "Oh God Jack!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks – Jack was being vindicated, but it was too late – much, much too late.

"We have all the documentation of what we did and copies are being circulated to the press. You will see everyone's name who was involved. We are all ready to face justice for what we did. I am also here to tell you that as of this moment, General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, is hereby exonerated of all charges made against him. Everything will be stricken from his record – he is innocent of all charges – and he will be returned to full rank with all privileges. Oh, in case people are wondering, O'Neill _is_ alive. He escaped prison and has been loose for the last year." Henry stopped and then went on. 'He will receive full back pay and all his property will be restored, or he will receive full compensation for anything lost or damaged. General O'Neill was the victim of a savage plot perpetuated by his own government. We apologize to him and to his friends and comrades who were made to suffer through our actions. They will also be given full recompense for any costs or damage to themselves, their property or their livelihoods."

The President paused again and looked at those standing beside him. He nodded and everyone stepped forward. "General O'Neill – Jack – on behalf of all of us and on behalf of the government of the United States, I'd like to offer you a full and heartfelt apology for what was done to you. You didn't deserve any of it – in fact, you deserved the opposite – to be honored by your country for your past actions. Please forgive us." He then stopped once more and took another long breath. "I hereby resign as President of the United States. I apologize also to the people of this country who put their trust in me. I betrayed that trust and all this office stands for."

At that he stepped back and the Vice-president stepped forward. "I, Allison Jameson, Vice-president of the United States, also offer my apologies, to General O'Neill and to the people of this country. I too was involved and hereby offer my resignation."

After that each person stepped forward, apologized and then resigned. You could hear a pin drop in the press gallery. None of those assembled, and many of them were senior correspondents who had lived through scandals and wars and acts of terror, had ever seen anything like it.

By the time everyone was done, half the government had resigned. Everyone was scrambling to try and figure out who was left to lead the country. As soon as the shock wore off, the hands went up and the shouting of reporters started.

On the Asgard ship Teal'c looked at Thor and nodded. The screen instantly went black. There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Daniel.

"Holy Shit!" he said. "Can you believe that?"

"I would not have, had I not seen it with my own eyes", agreed Teal'c. "Holy Shit indeed!"

"I am very pleased to see that O'Neill has been vindicated", Thor said quietly. "It took courage to do what they did. I hope you are pleased General?"

O'Neill was staring at the blank screen, not saying anything. At Thor's words he seemed to wake up and blinked. 'Huh? What? Oh, yes, I guess so."

"You _guess_ so Jack? What else could you have wanted?"

"Well, I was hoping he'd give more of an apology to you guys, for one. And – oh, I don't know. I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet."

"I'm happy for you Sir", Sam said softly. "This means you can go back to Earth – and you'll get your cabin back."

Jack grimaced "I hope Baal hasn't destroyed it for me."

"We'll help you clear out all reminders of him Jack – and then you can go fishing and just enjoy it again."

"Yeah." O'Neill tried to smile, although it was a tough effort. Daniel was going to say something but then seemed to realize that the General was most likely in shock. He'd been through so much it had to be overwhelming.

"So", Jack stood up and tried to stretch. "Now that that's over, I guess we have to figure out what to do with Baal's ships and Baal himself."

"And don't forget Farraday Sir", Sam reminded him. "I want that little bugger to receive justice!"

"He will Sam, don't worry. So", Jack sighed and sat back down. "Uh Thor – can you – deal with everything here? I'm not sure what to do with Baal – Farraday we can take with us to Earth. There's also all those ships."

"We can let the Air Force know about them. They'll be thrilled", Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess, although I don't know if we should let them have them. With the way things are going they'll just screw that up. I don't know if Earth's ready for such big toys."

"O'Neill!"

"What Thor?" Jack turned at the worried sound in Thor's voice. The little alien fiddled with his panel and then looked up in shock.

"It is Baal – I have lost his life signs!"

"Shit! Teal'c, Daniel, Carter, with me. Thor – weapons?" After each of them had grabbed a weapon they headed out of the room and down the corridor to where Baal was being kept. How in _hell_ he'd gotten out they had no idea.

They burst into the room to see Farraday sitting, looking terrified, against the wall. Baal – was lying on the floor, his open eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. Beside his human body lay a dead – or dying – snake."

Jack stood there staring, unsure how to deal with this latest incident. He was actually surprised at the grief that suddenly welled up inside of him. He shook his head to slightly clear it and looked again at his sworn enemy.

Life had definitely taken a strange turn.


	24. Back to Earth

_**Sorry for the delay in posting - I had a major conference in DC and an annual meeting. I'm now on vacation (yeah!) in Savannah and off to Charleston tomorrow. I hope to be able to post more regularly. **_

"He said to tell you that you'd won", Farraday whispered. "He knew this was the end so chose his own death." He smiled slightly and lifted his head, looking at O'Neill directly for the first time. "He also said to tell you that he still thinks you're irritating and that he won't miss your sense of humor."

O'Neill gave a slow nod, still feeling stunned and – sad – which was weird really. Baal had been one of the few people – beings – he had ever really hated. So why he would feel like he'd lost something important was beyond him. Maybe it was because his death signified the end of an era. Did Baal's death make him – Jack O'Neill – irrelevant? He didn't know.

"O'Neill?"

Teal'c's presence finally penetrated his awareness. His lungs filled with air and he straightened up, forcing himself to come back to the present. "Is he dead?"

"I believe so", his large friend answered.

"The poor host didn't survive", Jack murmured, unable to look at the human body – an innocent enslaved for centuries by the Goa'uld. Still, when he looked at it all he could see was Baal.

"Baal made sure he didn't", Farraday told them. "He didn't kill him to be cruel – he said the host would quickly go mad after so many years joined with him. I think he – felt some affection for the host. He called him Djaty."

Jack's eyebrow went up – not sure whether to believe that Baal could have any feelings for a human, his host or not. Still, it was a moot point now.

"We shall give the host – Djaty - a decent funeral according to the ancient rites", Teal'c told him softly. "What would you have Thor do with Baal?"

"Give him a send-off as well. Whatever we thought of him we owe him that."

"Jack – are you okay?"

"Daniel?" Jack lifted his head and gave a crooked smile. "I will be. Right now I guess I just can't believe he's finally gone."

"I know what you mean, I never would have thought he'd kill himself."

"He didn't have anything left", Jack said softly. "His race was practically destroyed and he didn't know how to live without the adulation of his slaves and servants."

"Adulation?"

"Well, he would have seen it that way. I'm sure a lot of them hated him."

"You almost sound sorry for him."

Jack laughed softly. "I guess maybe I am, in a strange way. Still", he took a deep breath, "I'm sure I'll soon be glad he's gone." His eyes travelled to the corner of the room where Farraday sat. "Now we just need to figure out what to do with him."

"Let us worry about that O'Neill. This has been a busy time for you and you need to stop worrying about things and enjoy the fact that you have been vindicated."

"I guess", he nodded. For some strange reason he didn't really care. He thought he'd be overjoyed – it was something he'd dreamt about for months. But now, when it was reality, it didn't seem to mean much. He shook his head. He must be really hard to please.

Teal'c and Daniel watched as Jack slowly made his way out of the room, giving one last glance at the still body of the Goa'uld, and his host.

"Are you alright Sir?" Sam had stayed with Thor, not wanting to crowd the General and unsure as to whether he'd want her there.

"I'm fine." He regarded her for a moment and then felt himself slowly begin to relax. Suddenly he wanted to be in his little house by the ocean. He felt homesick for Eirenia. He laughed and Sam looked at him, startled. "Sorry", he said. "I guess I'm just realizing that I'm not easy to satisfy."

She frowned, wondering what he meant. He wasn't referring to her was he? No – surely he wouldn't say anything like that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I'd feel great when I was cleared and my reputation restored and now it doesn't seem to mean anything. The people _I _care about knew I was innocent anyway. Then I thought I'd be happy when Baal kicked the bucket, but instead I feel kind of - ", he shrugged his shoulder, not quite sure how to describe his feelings over Baal's death. "And I've spent the last year missing my home on Earth and my cabin, and now all I want to do is return to Eirenia. See, hard to please!"

"I don't think that's it at all." She smiled at him gently, wanting to reach out and give him a hug. "I just think you've been through too much and suddenly it's over - and you're tired. It probably isn't even real for you right now. Just give it a while -"

"And I'll want to celebrate?"

"Or at least you'll feel better."

"Okay, I can do that." He smiled at her again. "Uh, where's Thor?"

"He said something about needing to rest. I guess he's been going hard too."

"Really? Do Asgard sleep?"

"Uh – I guess they must. I'd like to see what kind of bedrooms they have", she grinned.

"Very small ones, I bet!"

He never did find out what kind of bedroom Thor used, but he was able to rest in a room his Asgard friend provided for the larger humans. He actually slept, which kind of surprised him, but by the time he woke up he was feeling much better. He stretched and headed out towards the outer room.

"Hey Jack, have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." He glanced around the room, wondering where Sam and Thor were. Teal'c nodded at him from his spot on the floor. Although he didn't need to Kelnoreem anymore, he still kept up a regular meditation time. "Uh, where's Carter?"

"She's with Thor. There was a message from Earth and she went to take it."

"From Earth? Who was it?"

"Jeremy Nichols."

"_Who_?"

"Jeremy Nichols – the former Speaker of the House. I guess he's in charge until they figure out what to do about the President. It appears he wasn't involved in the plot against you so he was the logical person to take over."

"What does he want?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. Sam just left to go and talk to him. You should probably go too."

At that precise moment Thor called over the speaker, asking for Jack to go to the control room. His brows lifted and he glanced at both Daniel and Teal'c and then gave a shrug of his own. "I guess I'll find out what he wants."

When Jack arrived in the Control room, it was to see both Thor and Sam looking at him. Thor's face was predictably blank, but Carter was looking a bit surprised. "So, what does he want?"

"He wants to talk to you Sir. He asked to speak with _General _O'Neill", she grinned.

Jack sighed and walked over to stand beside the others. "He still on the line?"

"He is not on a line O'Neill", Thor explained. "But he is in communication with us."

"Have you been taking lessons from Teal'c, Thor?" Jack asked with a snicker. "So, what do I do?" His eyes roamed over the strange looking panel in front of him. It was Sam's hand who reached over and moved the small crystal a few inches.

"There Sir, you can talk to him now."

"O'Neill here." He gave her a quick smile of gratitude.

"General O'Neill? Jeremy Nichols here. Since the recent events and President Hayes resignation, I'm temporarily in charge."

"That's nice for you", Jack answered, not particularly interested. "So what can I do for you?"

"Uh, before I get to that General, on behalf of the government of the United States I want to offer you our sincere apologies for what was done to you. Please know that I had no part in it and wasn't aware of what had been done."

Jack shrugged, but then seemed to realize that there was no visual, and that Nichols couldn't see him. "Okay. Still, you've called for some reason other than that."

"Yes, yes I have." There was a short moment of silence before he continued. "We'd like you to come to Earth General. We need to show the American people you really are okay and that you don't hold the government to blame, now that the perpetrators have all resigned and are being charged."

"You want me to make things easier for you, is that right?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like -"

"I would", Jack interrupted. "You want me for some PR shots – me shaking your hand and saying I don't blame you – that it was all Henry and his buddies."

There was a sigh and then – "that's about it General. Look, things are in serious shape down here. The President, Vice-President and half the cabinet, plus a number of people from both sides of the government were involved and people have lost trust in our government. Besides that a number of foreign governments and terrorist groups are taking advantage of the lack of stability in Washington. We need to show the people that the rest of us _weren't_ involved and that we've got things under control. You can help us do that."

Jack leaned forward, his hands on the console and his head bowed. He didn't want this. Why should he have to help clean up their mess – he was the victim, for god's sake. But then again, could he really _not _help? Innocent people would suffer more than those in government or at the top – that was always the way it was.

"Okay", he agreed. When Nichols went to speak he interrupted. "On one condition."

"What?" the voice at the other end sounded tense, afraid the General was going to make some stiff demands.

"I'll do a press conference – once. I'll tell everyone I don't hold you to blame and that's all. After that I want to be left alone. I don't want to speak to the press, or anyone else from the government. I want to spend time with my friends, in private and don't want to be bothered."

"But General, I'm sure that people will want -"

"I told you – once – that is my deal, take it or leave it."

He could hear Nichols take a deep breath. "Fine. We'll get everything ready. How soon can you be here?"

"Let Thor know when things are ready and I'll be down."

"Thank you General. We really apprec -"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. If that's all Nichols?"

"Uh – yes General, thank you."

After the connection had been severed Jack turned slowly, to see his friends, including Thor, all regarding him with little or no expressions on their faces. "So?"

"You did the right thing O'Neill", Teal'c told him solemnly.

"He's right Jack", Daniel took a step forward and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You can get this over with quickly and get on with your life."

Jack looked at him skeptically. "You really think this will be it?"

"Well, he agreed to your demands."

"I expect the press will hound him for a while Daniel", Sam said softly. "But I agree with Teal'c that you did the right thing."

"Yeah." Jack briefly closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. "So, you have anything to eat Thor? I'm kinda hungry." With that his friends knew the discussion was closed.

It was almost five hours later before they heard from Nichols. He told them it had taken a while to get everything set up properly. He gave Thor the location and then signed off.

"Well folks – we all ready?"

"You want us to come Jack?"

O'Neill looked at him as if he was crazy. "Of _course_ I want you to come. I want _all_ of you to come."

"I will need a hat O'Neill", was all Teal'c said.

"Uh Thor, can you", Jack pointed to Teal'c's head, where a cowboy hat suddenly appeared. "Yeah thanks. Lookin' good there big guy."

"Thank you O'Neill."

"Sam?"

"Of course I'm coming Sir", she replied.

"Great. So Thor I guess we're ready to -", he hadn't even finished the sentence when he felt the slight tingle. The next thing he knew he was appearing somewhere else. "I wish he'd give me some warning", he griped.

He immediately saw Daniel, Sam and Teal'c appear, but before he had a chance to say anything to them he heard a squeal and turned around, to find a body throwing itself at him.

For a brief second he thought he was being attacked, until he realized that he'd recognized that squeal. "Cassie?"

"Uncle Jack – oh god, it's so good to see you!"

Jack enveloped the young woman in his arms and held on tight, trying desperately to hold on to his emotions. "Hey, everything is okay now", he murmured, when he realized she was sobbing loudly. "I'm fine Cas – don't worry."

"I thought you were dead Uncle Jack. I thought they'd, they'd _executed_ you."

"I know. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I hated that no one knew. I'm so sorry", he repeated, holding her tightly. It was only once she'd begun to calm down that he raised his head. At that moment he realized that there were others in the room.

"General Hammond!"

His former commander smiled. "It's George, Jack. I'm retired remember? And anyway, you're the same rank as me now."

"It's good to see you Sir – uh George", he grinned. "And Reynolds? Ferretti?" He looked around to see the room full of his old friends and colleagues from the SGC. "What the hell are all you guys doing here. I mean, it's great to see you but -"

"I think they feel bad Jack", Reynolds told him, "and are trying to do what they can to make it up to you. And by the way – what the hell happened to you?" He pointed to Jack's face.

The next half hour was full of explanations and laughter and talk. Everyone kept the conversation light, none of them wanting to think about the past year but instead focused on being together again.

"Did you know they're reopening the SGC", Ferretti finally opened the subject. "And all of us have been offered our jobs back."

"Good", Jack said, not saying anything about the promise he'd garnered from Hayes. "Do you know who's going to be in charge?"

"No, not yet", Hammond replied. "They spoke to me but I told them no. I'm happily retired."

Jack nodded, although he was worried about Hammond. The man looked far from well. He'd obviously lost weight and he looked pale and drawn. He thought suddenly of Eirenia. The General could use a holiday there.

"General O'Neill?" The door opened and Jeremy Nichols walked in. "We're ready for you now Sir."

Jack groaned. "What do I have to do?"

"The press are all seated in the auditorium. You and I will be on stage. I'll speak first and you can respond and then we'll open it for questions. After that you'll be done."

"And you won't bother me again?"

"No Sir – we won't. I do appreciate this."

"Fine, let's get this over with!"

"I hope this goes okay", Daniel said quietly to Sam as he watched Jack leave the room.

"Me too", she answered. "I think he's finding all of this hard."

"Yeah, although I'm glad they brought everyone here. I think that helped."

Jack followed Nichols out onto the stage of the auditorium. There were two chairs, a small table in between with two filled water glasses. He glanced out into the audience and was rather shocked to see the place absolutely filled with people. The moment they'd arrived on stage the audience had gone totally quiet. He could feel his heart begin to beat quickly and wanted to laugh at himself. He was more afraid of this than he was of any battle with the Goa'uld.

After they sat down a young woman approached with a wireless mike, which she attached to his shirt. She gave him a smile and it was only after a few moments, when she looked rather disappointed, that he realized – she had been flirting with him. God, she couldn't be more than 24 or 25, young enough to be his daughter. He had totally forgotten that he looked considerably younger after his stay on Eirenia

There was a quick mike check and then it was time to get started. 'Just shoot me', he thought to himself as Nichols leaned forward and began to speak.

The circus had begun.


	25. Never Goodbye

_**Just one more chapter to go - I think!**_

It was only when the silence hit him that he realized Nichols had stopped speaking and was looking at him expectantly. Shit! He'd tuned out after the first few sentences the guy had uttered and now was caught with his pants down. On the other hand, he was pretty sure the former congressman and present acting president hadn't said anything too startling or revolutionary. In fact, the reason he'd tuned out in the first place was because he had been totally predictable, offering Jack sincere apologies, which in fact weren't that sincere. Instead they were the typical ass-covering tripe he'd heard for years from politicians throughout the galaxy. He looked at Nichols and decided he'd had enough.

"I appreciate that the government has offered me this apology", he started, and could see the man next to him start to relax, "and I'm sure it was sincere." He tried really hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, although it was difficult. "Acting President Nichols asked me to speak to you today to assure you I hold no animosity towards those of you who were not involved in the plot to discredit me. I can honestly say that I don't. I'm sure that there were many of you who didn't know what was being done and weren't involved. I believe that President Hayes told the truth and exposed all those who took part." He took a deep breath and looked around the room, noticing how everyone either had their eyes glued to him – or were writing furiously on their various electronic devices. He suddenly felt like he was choking and wanted nothing so much as to have Thor beam him away.

"However, although most were innocent of the crimes against me, I also want to say that I do not believe what was done to me could have happened if we had a government that was more concerned about justice and honesty and truly keeping its citizens safe and well than it was in power and ambition and partisan politics. I have spent my whole life defending this country – hell, this world – against foreign enemies but sometimes I think our worst enemies are the ones in Washington."

There was a smattering of applause and some laughter and then it grew quiet again. Jack could feel the tension and anger radiating from Nichols beside him. He turned and gave a small smile to the man. "I'm not speaking of Mr. Nichols, who I am sure is an honest man. I also know there are others in government who are good people who really do have the welfare of everyone at heart – but the atmosphere that exists right now does not allow them to do their jobs." He stood and looked out at the crowd of reporters. "I wish those of you in the media would report on the ones who are really trying to do a good job instead of spending all your time on scandals and idiots. This country deserves better, from its politicians and its media." He looked around once more and decided he'd had enough. He'd done what he'd been asked to do – sort of. Now he wanted to go home.

"Thank you for your time and thank you again to Mr. Nichols but I'm tired and have had enough of all of this." With that he turned and walked off the stage to the cacophonous sound of reporters calling out questions and yelling for his attention.

He got to the side of the stage to see a number of secret service agents looking at him in confusion – not sure what they were supposed to do with him. He gave a small grin and a wave and turned to the room where all his friends were – at least where he hoped they still were. He walked in to more silence. He stopped dead, suddenly wondering if he'd done the wrong thing, when Teal'c came over and slapped him gently on the shoulder. Next was Daniel – who sported a big smile. Finally Sam came up to him and stopped in front of him. She then grinned and reached out and hugged him.

"You did good Sir!"

Everyone began speaking at that moment and Jack felt a sense of relief. His friends were here, in this room and they cared about him. He didn't care what politicians or the media or anyone else thought of him – not now, not anymore.

A few minutes later Nichols walked into the room, still looking angry. He strode over to Jack and opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to speak Teal'c appeared beside him.

"I suggest you do not bother General O'Neill", he said quietly. "He did as you asked and you promised to leave him alone."

Jack's eyebrow quirked at the swift defense of his friend. He debated saying anything but then figured he'd let Teal'c handle things.

"But he _didn't_ do what I asked", Nichols snapped.

"Yes he did", Sam stepped forward this time. "He told everyone you and the others weren't involved. That's what you wanted. As for the rest – what he said is what half this country is thinking – more probably. I suggest you be happy he agreed to appear and, like Teal'c said, just leave him alone."

Nichols looked like he was biting his tongue but he finally nodded. "Fine General. You won't hear from us anymore. Thank you for what you said about me – I do appreciate that." Suddenly he smiled slightly. "And I agree with you too, although I kind of wish you hadn't said it. Still, maybe it's what we need to hear." He finally stuck his hand out. "I do wish you the best Sir. We need good men like you."

Jack shook his hand and nodded. "Keep honest Nichols", he said. "And don't ever forget that the truth is always the way to go."

Soon the room began to clear out as the various men and women there made their way back to their hotels. Finally the only ones left were Hammond, Cassie and the four former members of Sg-1. Jack was sitting talking quietly to Hammond as the others spoke to Cassie about her studies.

"So, what's next Jack?" Hammond asked.

"Well, I want to go to Colorado Springs – I have – a couple of things I have to do there. Then I'll probably head to the cabin. I want to make sure there are no traces of Baal left and get the place cleaned up."

Hammond nodded. "Jack, you're welcome to come and stay with me in Colorado. I doubt your place will be ready yet although I understand they're giving you all your things back. What about after the cabin?"

"I don't know", he grimaced slightly. "I – haven't really decided."

"You need some time son. You don't have to make any decisions now."

"But later?" he said, a half smile on his face.

"Well, the Pentagon wants you back. I'd say Homeworld was yours for the asking."

"Yeah? Somehow it's lost its allure."

Hammond barked a laugh. "Did it ever have any? You could probably look even higher", he said, "if you wanted."

"Right – well, I don't know _what_ I want right now, other than maybe a really great pizza and a beer. I'm afraid my home-brew just isn't quite good enough – yet."

"Home-brew?" Hammond lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they don't have beer on Eirenia – it's pretty much just wine there. Good wine though, really good."

"Was it a nice place?" Hammond asked, for the first time looking at his friend in concern.

"Yeah, it was – great actually."

"Jack, you ready to go?" Daniel was standing beside him with Sam and Teal'c right behind. "Thor called and asked where you'd like him to take us."

Jack looked at George, who nodded. "Uh, General Hammond has invited me to stay at his place for a few days, at least until my house is ready. Why don't you guys -", he suddenly stopped, realizing that none of them really had a place to go anymore. He couldn't ask Hammond to put them up, but didn't have a home he could invite them to, at least not yet.

"Don't worry about us Sir", Sam jumped in. "We'll be fine."

"Of course I worry about you Carter – about all of you. Look, I'll find out what kind of shape my place is in and maybe we can stay there."

"Jack – don't _worry_!" Daniel repeated what Sam had said. "We'll be just fine. You go with General Hammond and we'll get Thor to pick us up. When your place is ready let us know and we'll be there."

"You sure?" Jack looked at them in concern.

"Of course we are. Just go – enjoy."

"Carter?"

"Sir – we'll be _fine_. I have friends in Colorado Springs I can contact and so do Daniel and Teal'c. GO!"

Finally, with a grin, he agreed. Rather than ask George to make the return trip to Colorado he had Thor beam them there. He waved a quick goodbye to the others and was almost instantly in Hammond's living room.

He felt somewhat badly, as he was lying in bed that night, about his friends. They'd been with him since the beginning, always believing in him and showing their faith in him. But right now, he was glad they weren't here. As he'd said to General Hammond, he had some things he had to do – and he needed to do them by himself.

It was early the next morning when he stood on the front steps of his house. For some reason he was nervous to go in. George had been entrusted with the key and told to give it to him so now he was here. The place had been closed when he'd first moved to DC and he'd thought about putting it up for sale, but somehow had never gotten around to it. He'd left most of his things in the house, always planning to come back and pack them up. He wondered what had happened to everything after he'd been arrested.

"Get a move on Jack", he murmured to himself. With one deep breath he put the key in the lock and opened the door.

It smelled musty inside and unlived in although it appeared relatively clean. He took a few steps in and stopped. Everything had been removed from the walls and all personal objects put away. He assumed that they had been put in the boxes which now lined the floors. The furniture was still here, covered in sheets, but the place looked lost, deserted – like some haunted house in a horror movie.

He made his way through the place and felt an odd sense of loss. This had been his home – but now felt violated, ruined by the evil that men can do. He had to shake off the strange mood, knowing that once it was cleaned up and his things put back it would probably feel okay.

But another strange thought assailed him. Did he _want_ things put back? Did he want things to go back the way they were? Looking around again he wondered if maybe it was best to let things be. He could have the boxes taken out and the house put up for sale in no time.

He wasn't going to make the decision now though. He had one more thing to do first and then – maybe then – he'd know. With a last glance around he left his house – he didn't think he could refer to it as home again – and headed to the rental car.

He made one quick stop first and then headed to his next destination. This was the difficult one – and the one that would decide his future.

He carefully laid the flowers down beside the small white headstone and then sat down on the grass. After a few moments he leaned forward and gently traced the letters; _Charles Jonathan O'Neill_.

"Hi Charlie", he said softly. "It's Dad here. I'm sorry I haven't been by for a long time. I'm afraid I had to go away for a while – away from Earth, so I couldn't come to visit you. But don't worry – I thought about you every single day." He stopped talking and just listened to the gentle sounds of early morning. He always thought that maybe – just maybe – if he came before the business of the day, when everything was quiet, that one day he'd hear not just the wind rustling the leaves, or the sounds of distant cars, or the soft buzz of insects – but that he'd hear Charlie answer him. More than anything in this world he wanted to hear – just once more – his 'Hi Dad, wanna come and play with me?"

He knew – of course he did – that it wouldn't happen, but that didn't stop him hoping. He leaned forward again and this time laid his hand on his son's name. "I miss you so much Charlie", he said softly. "And I don't want to leave you." He stopped again. "But I may be leaving this place son." He closed his eyes, the guilt washing over him. He couldn't – he couldn't go and leave his son. It was bad enough when he went to DC so how could he possibly contemplate leaving his _world_. What should he do?

"I thought I'd find you here." A gentle voice disturbed his turmoil. He sat still for one more moment and then turned.

"Sara?"

"Hi Jack." She smiled and stepped forward and then knelt down beside him. "You're looking good – great even."

"Yeah – the place I went – it was good for me."

"I can see that." She stopped talking and then looked at him, her eyes awash in tears. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry", he swallowed. "I couldn't tell anyone. It was safer for everyone to think they'd killed me."

"Still involved in top secret stuff?" She smiled – her voice held no trace of bitterness.

"Just dangerous stuff", he answered. "I never wanted you to get caught up in all this."

"I know", she told him, and reached out and covered his hand with hers. After the trial had begun, the press had, of course, gotten a hold of the story of Charlie's death. It had played over and over again on the TV and radio and internet. Sara had been hounded so badly she'd finally had to leave and go into hiding. He hadn't faced it as he'd been in jail – but his lawyer had told him something of what had happened. It had added to his anger and hatred of the men responsible.

"I'm so sorry –about all the stuff about Charlie. You didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you Jack – you didn't deserve any of it. I – you know I never believed any of it?"

"I know. I got your letter." He smiled at her gratefully. "You'll never know how much that meant. I'm sorry I couldn't respond. They wouldn't let me."

"Your lawyer explained."

There was silence for a few more minutes until he finally realized something. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw the press conference yesterday. I figured you'd come here as soon as you could. I came by this morning hoping I'd see you."

"You still know me well."

"Of course Jack. No matter what – I'll always love you."

He nodded and smiled. "Me too Sara", he told her. And it was true – although they had both gone on with their lives, there was a part of them that would always love each other. And that meant a lot.

"So – what's wrong Jack?" she finally asked.

"Wrong?" He looked at her in surprise.

"I saw you talking to Charlie and you looked – lost. I can tell that you're agonizing over something and hoping he'll help you."

He laughed softly. "You _do_ know me Sara. I'm – thinking of leaving", he said finally, glancing up at her. "But I don't want to leave him."

Sara frowned slightly, trying to understand. "Leaving?" She looked at Jack for a moment and then the frown left, and her eyes got big and her hand lifted to cover her mouth. "Oh God Jack – you're not – you're not -"

"Not what?" he asked in confusion.

"You're not – not thinking of _suicide_?"

"God no Sara!" He leaned forward and put his arms around her. "No, no – not that – never!" He'd promised himself he'd never ever contemplate that again. "When I said 'leaving' I meant literally. After my friends helped me escape from prison, I was taken to a place a long way away for safety. No one knew where I was. Sara – it was a good place, a peaceful place. I soon found myself beginning to heal and get well, even though I missed Ear – er, my home. I didn't think I was ever going to be able to come back, so I began to make a life there."

"And now you want to go back?" she asked gently, "but you feel guilty about leaving Charlie?"

"Yeah", he answered, trying to smile but unable to do more than turn his lips slightly. "When I was arrested – they wouldn't even let me have his picture. Then when I was rescued I had to go so quickly that I couldn't visit him to say goodbye. I always felt guilty for that."

Sara turned her face and considered the headstone. She understood how Jack felt – she would have felt the same. She also knew that his guilt was much worse than hers and always would be – and that he had to do everything in his power to continue to show his love for his son. He was a man who continued to suffer – and he needed some relief.

"Jack", she said quietly. "I love to come here, to feel close to Charlie, but I know he really isn't here. This place – it's quiet and beautiful – and it brings peace to my soul – peace so that I can _feel_ Charlie and _hear_ him, not because he's here, but because he's in my heart. And I know that as long as he's there – inside me – I'll never leave him, no matter where I am. And Jack – Charlie is in _your_ heart too and you need to be where you can hear and feel him. Somehow I think this place – this place you've been – is like that for you. Didn't you feel Charlie when you were there? Didn't you hear him?"

Jack thought back to his little house by the sea. He thought back to the many nights he'd stood there, looking out over the water and thinking of his son. In fact, he'd been able to think of Charlie, not just as he lay dying or as someone who was lost to him forever, but as the young, fun-loving, sweet boy he'd been. For the first time he realized that it was on Eirenia that he'd begun to gain peace, not just about what had been done to him, but about the death of his son.

He closed his eyes, although he could feel the tears escape anyway. It was true – leaving here, not visiting this cemetery, didn't mean he was leaving his son. Charlie _was_ in his heart – and he would take him with him wherever he was. And being in a place of peace would allow him to feel and to hear his son more than he'd ever been able to do here.

"Thank you Sara", he said, a gentle smile for her on his face. "You always were good at sorting me out."

She laughed softly, the tears falling on her cheeks. "You're a good man Jack O'Neill and you need to go to wherever that place is. I'll miss you – but I'll be happy to know that you've finally found peace."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently – one last time. "Thank you. I wish -"

"I know", she patted his cheek. "But everything is fine and you no longer need to worry or to feel guilty. Bill will come with me to the cemetery on Charlie's birthday and other times when I need him. And I'll know that, wherever you are, you'll be thinking of him at the same time and remembering back to our life together – and how great it was. And we'll think of each other with a little bit of sadness and loss – but also of joy, knowing that we're both okay and that one day we'll see our son again."

He stood up slowly and then reached down and helped her up. Standing in front of her he knew this was goodbye. He reached slowly and drew her to him and held her, for a long time. He then let go and stepped back. "Bye Sara."

"Bye Jack."

He then took one more look at the gravestone and smiled, knowing he didn't have to say goodbye to Charlie. At that he turned and walked away, feeling more at peace than he had in a long, long time.


	26. Decisions

He drove up the gravel drive and stopped the rental truck and simply sat, looking at the wooden building he remembered from childhood. The cabin had been in his family since his grandfather's time and held all sorts of memories, most of them good.

He'd always thought of the cabin as the one place he could come and be himself, where he could let go of all the bad and simply be the person he could have been if it hadn't been for some of the choices he'd made – and what his life had become.

He slowly got out of the truck and walked to the door, stopping briefly to take a look around the property. Everything looked as it had always done. There was no evidence of the evil that had been here and that had violated his home.

He finally reached down and unlocked the door and pushed it open, unsure of what he'd find. He stepped forward, into the room which served as living room/dining room/kitchen. Looking around quickly he sighed. Everything looked okay, although things had been moved around. At least nothing seemed damaged. He'd have to do a careful check to make sure nothing was missing.

He'd gotten in touch with Thor and had him remove all his booby traps, as well as make sure that Baal hadn't left any surprises. When Nichols had sent word that all his possessions, including the cabin were back in his name and that they'd removed the signs and barriers to the property he'd decided to come and see it. He was as nervous as he'd been when going to his house – more so if that were possible. This place meant even more to him and he hated that it had been used by Baal.

He slowly wandered around the place, checking the little things, as well as the big things, to make sure they were okay. He closed his eyes in relief when he saw the doorway with the marks on it. His parents had measured him as he grew up and those marks were still there. Right beside them were Charlie's. It was funny, he thought, as he reached out and touched the wood, what was really important in this life. He couldn't care less about the TV or stereo – but ink marks on a door frame – they were irreplaceable.

By the time he was done he'd discovered that a few non-essentials were gone or broken, but all the things that were important to him were still here. Most of them had little monetary value, but they were objects from his childhood – or Charlie's. He found the broken model airplane and carefully picked it up. It looked like it could be fixed so he set it down gently. He'd work on it later.

After finishing in the cabin he headed outside. There was one more place he needed to look at. He'd passed it quickly when he'd come to get Baal, but hadn't had time to check it out. He walked slowly, although as he got closer he sped up until he was standing under it. With a deep breath he looked up – and relaxed when he saw it was still there.

It only took him a few seconds to climb up into the tree house and to climb inside. It looked exactly as it had the last time he'd been here, just over a year ago. He looked around and all the words on the wooden walls were still there. His name, scratched in the wood, Sara's and Charlie's. There was also a plaque that Charlie had carved as a little boy – '_Charlie's Treehouse'_. He smiled and sat back, leaning against the wall. Sara had been right. Charlie wasn't in a cemetery – he wasn't even here – but he was in his heart always and here was a place he could be quiet and just listen. So that's exactly what he did.

* * *

"Did he say anything to you?" Daniel asked, for the tenth time since they'd left Colorado.

"No Daniel. All he said was to meet him at his cabin."

"I wonder why he didn't want us to come with him?" Daniel mused. "It would have been easier for us to all drive up together."

"I expect he wanted some time alone at his cabin", Teal'c answered calmly. "This has been a very difficult time for O'Neill. He has much to think about and being alone, at his home, was probably important to him."

"Yeah", Daniel sighed. "I know. It's just – I worry about him. He's been alone for so long and now – I feel like he's leaving us again and I don't know why."

"He needs to find himself again Daniel", Sam spoke quietly and kept her eyes focused on the road ahead. "As Teal'c said, it's been a hard year for him. I expect he's trying to figure out what to do with his life and that's something he needs to do alone."

"What about you?" Daniel said gently.

"Me?" She glanced over at him in surprise and then looked forward again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do you fit into things? I was sure that everything was finally coming together for you when we were on Eirenia and then suddenly everything was back the way it was before."

"It was – different there Daniel. He wasn't the General there – he was just Jack. Here – well, it's more complicated."

"Why? Why does it have to be? You're not back in the military now, at least not yet – and even though he's gotten his rank back, he's not either. You can both choose what you want. Sometimes I really don't understand either of you!"

Sam gave a lopsided smile. "Sometimes, neither do I."

"Daniel Jackson, you must not interfere", Teal'c spoke from the back seat. "It is up to O'Neill and Samantha to determine their own lives."

"I know", Daniel gave a brief grin. "But you know me – incurably nosey!"

"Maybe, but it's because you care", Sam answered. "So don't ever stop."

"Okay then, I won't! So, what are you going to do? Are you just going to let it go and never try and change things between you?"

Sam didn't speak for a few moments, instead she continued to drive towards Jack's cabin. Finally, just as she turned off the main highway and onto the gravel road she spoke. "I don't know. I'll wait and see what he says." She then gave Daniel a mischievous look. "But you're right – we're not military, not now, so I have more options – and don't worry, I'll use them!"

Jack heard the car as it pulled up in front of the cabin and went out to meet his friends. He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. "Hey, I wondered when you were going to get here! Dinner's ready and waiting!"

Sam jumped out of the car and moved quickly towards Jack, but when he didn't move to greet her she slowed and stopped a couple of feet away. She felt her heart sink but plastered a smile on her face anyway. "Hi Sir. We actually made pretty good time except for the last little bit. These roads aren't exactly easy to drive."

"Ha! You're just a city wuss Carter. I can drive these roads with my eyes closed!"

"I'm sure you can Jack", Daniel stepped out of the car, "although I don't know why you'd want to. God, my butt is killing me!"

"You have grown soft Daniel Jackson", Teal'c told him.

"Yeah right – tell me that again when the mosquitoes start biting and you run inside crying!"

Jack laughed – it was good to have his friends here again, even though he wasn't looking forward to telling them. "Well come on inside. You can rest your butt Daniel and Teal'c – the mosquitoes won't be out for a little while so you're safe yet. Can I help bring in your things?"

For the next little while there was general conversation as everyone tried to keep things light. Once all their things were inside they sat down to the dinner Jack had prepared. Again, there was nothing said about the future.

It was late that evening and Sam and Daniel had both gone to bed. Jack was standing outside on his deck, looking up at the stars, when Teal'c joined him.

"Teal'c? I thought you didn't like coming out at night. Mosquitoes", he said when Teal'c raised a brow.

"I do not mind them O'Neill. Colonel Carter purchased something called 'Off' for me."

"Good", Jack smiled and leaned forward, his elbows on the railing. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I always loved coming out here and just looking up at the stars and at the lake. It's so peaceful here."

"It is indeed. It is a very lovely spot O'Neill. I understand why it means so much to you."

"Yeah, it's always been special to me. I'm going to miss it."

"So you are leaving?"

"Yes." He stood up straight and turned to face his friend, his brother. "I'm afraid if I stay here it will destroy me Teal'c. I don't want to go – to leave my friends and home – but I've had enough. This last year showed me that I need something different. I need a new start to life and I need to let go of the darkness that lives here."

"I understand O'Neill and I honor you for making such a difficult decision." Teal'c now leaned forward and looked out at the place that meant so much to his friend. "What shall you do with this place? Has it not been in your family for a long time?"

"Yes. I'm not letting the cabin go." He smiled. "Who knows, I might decide to come back one day and retire here. It's what I always thought I'd do. But the land – I don't want it to sit here and not be enjoyed. I'm taking the money the government gave me and I'm starting a camp for inner city kids. The property will be used for something good. There will be children here to enjoy this land – just as it was meant to be."

"The government also arranged for me to have the money, which I do not need as I will be returning to Dakara", Teal'c told him. "I too would give it for this camp. It is a good thing you do O'Neill."

"Teal'c, you don't need to do - "

"Yes O'Neill – it is what I choose to do with it. I too will be happy to know it is being used for this." There was a pause until Teal'c spoke again. "When will you tell Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter?"

Jack sighed. "Tomorrow I guess. I'm – not looking forward to it."

"And you will not ask Samantha to join you?"

"No", he answered softly. "She has too much of a future here. I can't ask her to give that up and come with me. She's young – and she has so much to offer. She doesn't need to waste her life with someone who is looking to live out his days in peace."

"Maybe she is looking for that as well O'Neill. Why do you not ask her?"

"No", he answered again. "She – look, I know she feels – or think she feels – but she'd regret it and I don't want that for her. It's best if she thinks I need to be alone. She may hate me but in the end she'll be better off."

"I think you are wrong O'Neill. I think you do her a disservice and that you should let her decide but I will not interfere."

"Thank you Teal'c." There was another pause. "So, what about you? When are you heading home?"

"As soon as we return from here. It has been good to see you again and to know you will do well. I shall miss you."

"Back at ya buddy! But you can come and visit you know."

"As can you. I look forward to seeing you on Dakara. You are well-respected by my people."

"Thanks Teal'c. That'll be great. And I look forward to seeing Rya'c and his wife. Oh – and how's Ishta doing?"

"She is well – very well."

Jack grinned. "I'm happy for you my friend. You deserve some good things after all you gave up."

"As do you O'Neill. May we all have what we deserve."

Sam quickly turned and returned to her room. By the time Jack and Teal'c came inside she was in her room, the lights off. Neither of them realized that she'd heard their entire conversation.

* * *

"You can't just leave Jack. What about this place – and your house in Colorado Springs and – and everything?"

"I told you Daniel, it's all been arranged."

"But what about us?"

Jack froze, his fork half-way to his mouth. "You'll be fine Daniel. You don't need me."

"Of course we do. You're our friend and – and we're better together. You can't just leave."

"I have to. It's not that I want to – but – I explained. Being here – just doesn't work for me, not now, not anymore. I need a fresh start."

"But –" Daniel paused. "Did you know they're calling for you to run for President? Already over 2 million people have signed a petition and it's growing."

"Really?" Jack looked around the table and both Daniel and Teal'c nodded. Sam was looking down at her plate and so far hadn't said anything. "Carter? Is that true?"

She finally lifted her head, although she still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Yes. I think you'd have a good chance of winning. People are sick of what's happening and are looking for someone honest. They see that in you. And you're a real hero." She stopped and gave a small smile. "I'd vote for you."

"Then you'd be crazy Sam. _Me_? _President_? I can't think of anyone less suited for the role. I'd open my mouth and stick my foot in on my first day."

"Oh, I don't know Jack – I think you'd do a great job", Daniel grinned. "Your enemies wouldn't know what had hit them."

Jack glanced again at Sam but she still wouldn't look at him and so far hadn't said anything about his plans to leave. He was surprised – and a bit hurt. Even though he'd made up his mind he'd assumed she would argue with him. Maybe she knew there was no other choice. Still, he wished ….

"So, when are you leaving Sir?" she finally spoke.

"Uh – in just a few days. I have to finalize everything with my lawyer and then Thor is taking me back. I also want to say goodbye to Cassie."

"It'll be hard on her", Sam said softly.

But not on you?, he said to himself. Why was she taking this so well? He suddenly doubted everything he had believed. Maybe he'd been wrong and she didn't feel anything for him. "Yeah, I know. I'll visit though and I thought –"

"You thought?"

"That she might want to come and see me for a while – you know, after school is over."

"I'm sure she'd like that. Is Thor willing to bring her?"

"He said he would."

The conversation stopped at that point, although Daniel was looking upset and like he wanted to continue to argue. Sam picked at her food but didn't say any more and Teal'c also sat quietly. Jack was sure this was the most uncomfortable he'd ever felt around his friends.

For the rest of the day they all tried, although it became increasingly awkward. Teal'c was the only one who seemed to able to act normally. Daniel was hurt and continued to argue and Sam barely spoke. Jack suddenly decided that this had been a phenomenally stupid idea to bring everyone to the cabin.

"So – I guess this is it", Daniel stood on the driveway and looked at his friend. "You're going to leave and there's nothing any of us can say?"

"Daniel – I told you – I thought long and hard about this. It's not _you_ I'm leaving. I'll miss you all but -"

"Daniel, he's already explained. Just leave him be", Sam said firmly but quietly. She was standing beside the driver's door, keys in hand. "Be well Sir. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah – uh – you too Carter. I'll – uh – miss you."

"Mmmm. Daniel, Teal'c, you ready?"

"Yes Samantha. O'Neill, stay safe. And remember that you are always welcome on Dakara. I hope not a long time passes before I see you again."

Jack took a few steps closer to his friend and was suddenly enveloped in a hug. "Same here Teal'c. You take care of yourself and say hi to your family for me. Don't be a stranger!"

"I shall not O'Neill!" After a few more seconds Teal'c stepped back and then got in the car.

Daniel took a deep breath and stepped forward next. "You're a fool Jack, but I do wish you all the best. And don't _you_ be a stranger!" He then reached out and put his arms around his friend.

"Danny – look after yourself. I'll miss you!"

"Yeah – me too." He stepped away. "Take care of yourself." With a confused glance at Sam, Daniel finally got into the passenger seat and closed the door. He rolled down the window and watched as Sam reversed the car and then turned to drive down the driveway. She didn't so much as glance at Jack. He turned and watched as Jack stood there, alone in his driveway. Soon however the road turned and he was no longer in sight.

"Sam?"

"Don't say anything Daniel. Not a word."

"Okay but -"

"Not a single word!"

Daniel sat silently as they drove out towards the main highway. He continued to glance at Sam but she was staring straight ahead. At one point he looked over his shoulder at Teal'c, who simply shrugged. What the hell was wrong with her?

They'd driven for almost twenty minutes when suddenly, without warning, Sam pulled the car off the road and stopped at a closed down gas station. She turned off the engine, took a breath and then looked at Daniel.

"What's going on Sam?" he asked.

"Well, it's like this Daniel…."

* * *

Jack finished everything he needed to do and said goodbye to everyone. He spoke with Hammond, and arranged to have him visit Eirenia. He spent an entire day with Cassie and held her while she cried.

"You'll come and see me soon Cass, I promise. And I'll try and get back for your graduation."

"I don't want you to leave Uncle Jack. I need you!"

"I know sweetheart but it'll only be for a little while and then you can come and visit. In fact, you can come for as long as you like."

"Can I live with you?"

"If you want – although you might get bored. I'm not very exciting you know."

She giggled at that and gave him another hug. "Yes you are! I'm done in a year and then you can expect me on your doorstep."

"That'll be great!"

"Uncle Jack – what about Sam?"

He sighed and hugged her. "Look after her for me, okay?"

"But why -" She stopped when Jack put his finger over her mouth.

"Just let it go Cass. It's between Sam and me. Just watch out for her for me."

"Okay. But I think you're – okay, okay, I get it! Geesh, you'd think I was still ten the way you treat me sometimes!"

After saying a final goodbye to Cassie, Jack left and drove to the SGC. It hadn't been re-opened yet and he hadn't asked to get inside – although he probably would have been given permission. The Pentagon had been after him to re-up and he'd been hounded by reporters and various people begging him to run for President.

He stopped his truck outside the gate and just sat, looking at the entrance to the mountain. He thought back to the last ten years and all that had happened to him. He gave a small laugh – if he ever wrote it down people would think it was a work of fiction. Sometimes even he couldn't believe some of their adventures.

After sitting there for almost an hour he started the engine and drove back to his house. He parked the car in the driveway, giving the hood a pat as he walked past it. He then opened his front door, took one look around the empty room and reached in his pocket.

"Okay Thor, I'm ready". With one final look he whispered goodbye and the next moment was standing on Thor's ship.

"You are ready to leave O'Neill?"

"I am."

The little alien nodded and they were off. Not that he felt it, but he was looking out of the ship's window and could see Earth getting smaller and smaller. It only took a few seconds and it was gone. He had left his home planet and wondered briefly if he would ever see it again.

"I think I'm gonna rest for a while, if that's okay Thor?"

"Of course. I have made a room ready for you. We shall arrive in one of your days."

"Great – thanks." O'Neill slowly made his way back to the other room and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and hoped he'd fall asleep. Instead, all he could think of was the last time he saw Sam.

He still couldn't understand her reaction, although he tried to convince himself it was best, for both of them. He had done what he believed was right, but he was surprised at how badly it hurt. What had he expected? No, the question really was – what had he hoped for?

He turned on his side and tried not to think of anything – anything but the peace he hoped to reclaim. It had to be the right decision – didn't it?

He stayed in his room for the rest of the trip. It's not that he wanted to be anti-social, but he didn't really have much to say to his alien friend. On top of that, he wasn't feeling very talkative. Thor finally contacted him and told him they'd be arriving shortly. At that he made his way to the control room, where Thor was standing, looking as if no time had passed. He smiled slightly. Certain things never changed.

"Hey Thor! How's it going?"

"It is going well O'Neill. We will arrive in just a few minutes. Did you rest?"

"Yeah, sort of." He walked over to the large window and stared out into the vastness of space. It looked so quiet, so peaceful – so cold. For the first time he wondered if he'd made a horrible mistake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sam?" His head whipped around so fast he became dizzy. "What the – what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm going to Eirenia", she answered calmly.

"Going – but why?" He frowned, confused and not sure what was going on.

"I spoke with the Council and they've given me permission to live there. I'm going to be starting an academy of science."

"An _academy_? What – Sam, what the _hell_ is going on?"

"What's going on _Jack_, is that I've made a decision that I want to live on Eirenia. You see, you're not the only one who craves peace and a new start. I loved it there and decided that I want to live there and start again. I'm going to teach, and Thor has asked me to do some work for him while I'm there so he's setting up a lab. I can hardly wait to start."

He wasn't sure what was happening. He licked his lips, wondering if maybe he _had _fallen asleep and he was dreaming. He blinked and took a breath. "Sam – why are you doing this? You had a great career in front of you and you're giving it up for -"

"I'm not giving anything up", she answered. "And even if I were, it's my choice to do so. You aren't my commanding officer or a relative. You decided to leave me, without once asking what _I_ wanted, so I didn't ask you about this. As I said, this is _my_ choice and both Thor and the Council agreed to my request. I'm sorry Si – Jack. If you don't like it – well, you can just -"

"Just what?"

She regarded him for a few seconds and then shrugged and grinned. "Go to hell?"

He looked at her in return and finally allowed a small smile to appear. "I've been to hell and didn't like it so –" This time he shrugged. "I guess – welcome to Eirenia."

_**Okay – a short epilogue to follow.**_


	27. Epilogue - To Life

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you …. to all my faithful reviewers who took the time to comment, encourage and give me endless reasons to continue with this story. You are wonderful!**_

"We have arrived O'Neill", Thor informed him. "Shall I send you or Samantha down first?"

"Uh – aren't we going together?"

"Maeja has invited me to stay with her", Sam answered, not looking at him.

He briefly wondered when all this had happened. A part of him felt like he'd been left out of things and he was feeling rather peeved. A larger part of him was worried because Sam was clearly angry at him and he wondered if he'd screwed up one too many times. The _biggest_ part of him was desperately trying not to break out in the biggest, shit-eating grin imaginable. She was coming to Eirenia! "Uh, okay", he answered, not quite sure what to say since the various parts of him were all tangled up and confused.

He watched as she collected her few things – he assumed there was more in one of the cargo bays where the rest of his things resided. When she was done she looked up at Thor expectantly, waiting to be beamed down.

To give him his due, Thor glanced over at him before touching the control crystal. This allowed Jack a moment, short though it was, to speak.

"I'm glad you're coming", he said softly. "I hope -?"

She looked at him – finally and gave him a brief nod. "I'll see you soon", was all she said and then disappeared in a flash of light.

Jack turned towards Thor and finally allowed a small grin to appear. "I think she's mad at me", he told the alien.

"Indeed O'Neill. I was worried for a moment that she would do some damage to you or to the ship. I hope she will forgive you."

"Me too", he grimaced. "I guess I have my work cut out for me."

"You do. Enjoy yourself my friend. I am available whenever you need me. I shall return in two of your weeks."

"Thanks Thor – uh why two weeks?"

"To bring Daniel Jackson. He has decided to live here as well."

With that Jack disappeared, appearing moments later in the middle of his house on Eirenia. "_Daniel_!" Jack looked around and realized that Thor was gone – or he was. He shook his head. Obviously things had been decided without him. He still didn't know quite what to think.

* * *

"Jonathan!" He turned away from the view of the ocean and chuckled. Nick was running towards him, a huge smile on his face.

"Nick! How ya doin'?'

"Jonathan!" The young man stopped a couple of feet away, clearly unsure what to do. As far as he was concerned, men didn't hug men – but on the other hand, he'd _missed_ Jonathan. The matter was taken out of his hands when his friend opened his arms. He rushed forward and received a hug – a very manly hug of course.

"You are back!" he cried. "We were worried."

"Yes, I'm back" Jack grinned. "I missed you. Who else is around to eat me out of house and home?"

Nick grinned again and shrugged. "Your food is better than mine."

Jack lifted his eyebrow. "Right – I wonder what your Aunt Althaia would say if she heard you?"

Nick grinned again and started walking towards the house. "It just tastes better here."

"So Nick", Jack threw his arm around the young man's shoulder. "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine. As you know, Councilor Maeja has stepped down. The trial for Tydeus and the others is scheduled for next week. They wanted to wait for you to return. Glykeria – well, I think she misses Daniel Jackson." Nick frowned. "He did not come with you?" Although he was a typical young man, who didn't pay much attention to the romantic life of his elder sister, he did love her and want good things for her. Any anyway, when she was happy she left him alone!

"Uh, he's coming in a couple of weeks."

"Good", Nick smiled. That took care of his sister. He then grew serious. "And Samantha Carter?" He looked at his friend with concern. If anything, he was more worried about Jonathan than he was about Glykeria.

"She's here", his friend told him. "She's staying with Maeja." He grinned. "She's mad at me so you're going to have to help me woo her."

"Woo?"

"Uh – yeah. I have to romance her a bit and make her forgive me. I thought I might start with flowers and work up from there."

Nick frowned again. He was worried he was going to lose the man who had become like a father to him to _romance_. Yech!

"Don't worry", Jack laughed. "I'll still be around to do things with you. I expect Sam is going to be _very_ busy for the next little while. She isn't going to forgive me anytime soon."

* * *

Sam wasn't quite sure _when_ she was going to forgive Jack. She had been furious at him for not bothering to ask her what she wanted. At the same time, they'd already given up years together because of duty. She really didn't want to wait too long before starting her life with him. That she planned to forgive him was definite. At the same time, she wanted him to suffer a bit. He needed to learn that he couldn't make decisions for her anymore. She no longer reported to him and didn't plan to, ever again.

She'd been on Eirenia for a couple of days before she heard anything from him and then she didn't exactly _hear_ from him. Instead, there was a knock on Maeja's door and a little girl – the sweetest, cutest little girl imaginable, showed up with a huge bouquet of wild flowers.

"Fawos fow Samanta", the little girl – she couldn't by more than three or four – thrust her hands forward and handed Sam the flowers. She then giggled and ran away.

Sam stood there for a moment, looking at the flowers. She was pretty sure that Jack must be close by, but instead of checking she simply reached out and pulled the door shut. It was only when she was safe inside that she allowed the smile to split her face.

"He loves you very much", Maeja said gently.

"Yes, he does", Sam agreed. "And I love him."

"But you are angry with him?"

"Not so much now, although I still want to teach him a lesson."

Maeja nodded and grinned. "He will be a handful, that one."

"Yes he will." Sam gave a small smirk. "And I'm looking forward to it!"

Over the next few days small gifts appeared at Maeja's door – anything from beautiful seashells, to a bowl of fresh grapes, to a bottle of home-made beer. Sam laughed at that one and put it in her room with all the other gifts. So far she hadn't seen him and still wasn't quite sure what she'd say when she did. She had to hand it to him – he was playing this brilliantly, knowing that it would take a while for her anger to cool.

The fact was, a part of her was still hurt and angry, but those emotions were fading fast. She missed him and did want to forgive him and enjoy being together with him. The main thing holding her back wasn't the anger – but the fear. What if things _didn't_ work out? What if he hadn't asked her to come because he didn't want her here? She kept reminding herself of his words on the ship, when he said he was glad she'd come. Still, there was a tiny bit of doubt and it was driving her crazy.

It was almost a week since she'd arrived when she finally saw him. She was outside, taking a short walk and getting to know some of the residents. She's stopped and chatted with a number of people, realizing that they were all curious about her. At the same time they were all incredibly warm and welcoming. She got to see, more and more, why Jack had fallen in love with Eirenia.

It was as she was walking back to Maeja's that she caught sight of him. He was walking towards her, but his head was bowed so he didn't see her. She stopped and watched as he approached. After a moment she frowned. He looked – sad. He didn't have the usual bounce to his step and the fact that he didn't look up spoke volumes to her. She realized at that moment – even though he'd been plying her with gifts, he really _was_ worried and probably scared as to whether she would forgive him. Suddenly her plan didn't seem so smart. What the hell were they doing? They _loved _each other – of course they did.

With a swift shake of her head and a deep breath she strode forward, planning to meet him half-way. "Jack?"

He looked up in surprise, blinking quickly as if his mind had been far away. His face – which did look sad – cleared almost instantly. "Sam?"

She contemplated him for a moment. He was doing his usual job of trying to hide how he was feeling. This had been hard on him – all of it – and he was clearly suffering now. She sighed again and walked forward and put her arms around him. "I missed you", she said softly.

There was a pause and then she felt his arms encircle her and pull her close. He buried his head in her neck and simply stood, not saying anything for a long time. She could feel the moment his body began to relax and he sighed into her neck.

"I'm sorry", he finally breathed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know", she told him. "I just – I love you. Jack, you have to know that I'd never make a decision that wasn't right for both of us. I thought about coming to Eirenia very seriously and didn't choose this lightly. I need you to respect the fact that I _can_ and will make decisions for myself. Please don't try to do what you think is right for me without asking me first.

He nodded – which she felt – but he then lifted his head. "I won't – at least I'll try really hard not to", he smiled. "I'm so used to making decisions that sometimes I might forget, but you have permission to haul off and hit me if I do."

"Okay, it's a deal." She reached up and gently pulled his head down again. "I liked the flowers and gifts."

"Good. Did you try the beer?"

She laughed. "No, I thought I'd wait and we'd enjoy it together."

She could feel the grin on her neck. "Mmmm! I can't promise the beer's any good though. I've given Thor a list of ingredients to have Daniel bring when he comes."

"He told you about Daniel did he?"

"Yeah. You guys were busy making decisions and not telling me."

"Mmm hmm. We can do that you know."

"I guess", he sighed heavily, although there was a twinkle in his eyes, "although it'll take some getting used to. At least Glykeria is happy."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure she is. I have a notion that she weighed heavily in Daniel's decision. But tell the truth, aren't you happy he's coming?"

"Of course I am. It'll be great having him here – and he'll be in his glory with all the unexplored ruins! However, he can't _know_ I think it's great otherwise I'll never hear the end of it!"

Sam laughed again and shook her head. She could tell that the future was going to be interesting. She was definitely looking forward to it!

So was Jack. As he continued to hold her he realized that he truly _was_ at peace, finally and completely. He breathed in and knew himself the luckiest man alive.

**Two months later**

"It's perfect!"

"Ya think?" Jack looked at it and frowned. "You don't think a bit of -"

"No! Just leave it. If you start to play with it you'll ruin it!"

He sighed. "It is good, isn't it?"

"Good? It's fantastic!"

"Thor helped", Jack had to admit.

"He did?"

"Yeah. He brought the supplies and then told me the best place to get the water. That's really what makes the difference."

George swirled his glass, watching as the bubbles rose to the surface and took another swig. "Best damn beer I've ever had!"

"Yeah", Jack grinned, "I gotta admit it's pretty good!"

The two men were sitting on Jack's patio, overlooking the ocean and sampling the first batch of Jack's brew. Hammond had been here for two weeks and was looking better already. He said he felt better than he had in years and that he might seriously consider spending his winters here. The problem of course was he didn't want to leave his family. Still, even having him visit for a short time was fun.

"Where is Daniel?" George wanted to know. "I thought he was going to join us."

"He was", Jack took a sip, "but Glykeria needed him for something. He said he'd be back soon."

Hammond snorted. "Soon! I'm afraid Dr. Jackson has been well and truly caught by that young woman."

"Oh yeah", Jack smirked. "And he loves it. I don't think I've seen him this happy since he lost Share." He was quiet for a moment, contemplating his drink. "I'm happy for him. He deserves her."

George lifted his glass. "To Daniel and Glykeria. May they have many happy years together!"

"Exploring ruins and making babies!" Jack lifted his glass and then took a long drink.

"Babies?" Hammond looked at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah. I mean, he hasn't proposed yet but he's thinking about it and knowing him he'll want to produce a whole museum full of little Jacksons."

"A museum full? That's – quite a few."

"Yup."

"And what about you and Sam?"

"I was thinking more of a hockey team", Jack answered.

"Uh – do they play hockey here?"

"No", Jack frowned. "I'm trying to convince Thor – or Sam – to make me an ice rink."

"Mmm. Good idea."

"Yeah, I thought so. I can't convince Sam though. She thinks it wouldn't be right for Eirenia. How can hockey _ever_ be not right?"

"I don't know", Hammond agreed genially. "In fact, I think a hockey team would be perfect." There was a pause. "Who would they play?"

Jack frowned, trying to figure out the answer, which seemed to elude him, especially after four bottles of his home-brew. "Uh – we'll have _two_ teams", he finally said, proud of himself for figuring it out.

"You're gonna have that many babies?" George looked at him in awe.

"I'll have to check with Sam", Jack answered. He'd learned his lesson well and was _never_ going to presume to make decisions for her again.

"Good idea", Hammond nodded and took another swig.

Sam found the two of them there a while later, both looking way too happy with themselves and the world. She had to laugh at the two bleary eyed men.

"Hey Sam!" Jack called. "Watcha doin?"

"I was just speaking with Crios about the ceremony."

Jack leaned forward and whispered, in a very loud voice, to his friend. "We're getting married!"

"Good for you Jack!" George lifted his bottle. "Here's to you and Sam and your two hockey teams!"

Sam's eyebrows went up. "Two hockey teams? Jack, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No! No – I told George I'd have to ask you, not _tell_ you!" he said proudly.

"I see." She had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. "So what is it you want to ask me?"

"Uh – can we have two hockey teams?" He looked at her hopefully.

At that she did laugh. "You want two hockey teams? You mean you want to train the guys here how to play or are you planning on importing them?"

Jack frowned again, feeling slightly confused. "No. I want to make them."

"_Make_ them? How?"

"Uh – you know." He waived his hand between the two of them. "_Make_ them."

"Are you – do you mean you want to _produce _them, as in have babies?"

"Yeah", he smiled. "We could have our own teams – O'Neill I and O'Neill II." He frowned. "No, that's not fair." He grinned. "The O'Neill's and the Carters. There, that's better."

"I don't think so", she laughed and shook her head. "I want to have your babies Jack – but not _ten_ of them."

"No?" He looked disappointed for a moment and then suddenly cheered up. "How 'bout one team – Jackson can make the other one."

* * *

Sam continued to giggle as she walked back into town. She wasn't surprised at Jack, but she had to admit she'd never seen General Hammond in quite that state before. "Two hockey teams!" she laughed out loud. "Jack O'Neill – you're crazy!"

She'd grown to love Eirenia as much as Jack and as she walked she couldn't help but marvel at her new life. Thor had built her an amazing lab and she had begun to teach in the academy. She loved the fact that both boys and girls attended – the Eirenians didn't have any trouble with girls learning science. Daniel was also teaching history and archaeology – and had taken the students on a number of digs to various local sites.

Above all though, she loved the fact that she and Jack were finally a couple. Oh, they'd decided to go slowly – at least slower than both of them wanted. Still, it had been important to learn about one another and start their lives with a solid start. She grinned at some of the things she'd discovered about him that she hadn't known – like his love of flowers! It turned out that the flowers he'd given her that first week were ones he grew himself. In fact, it turned out that he had quite an artistic soul. She was arranging with Thor to bring esome instruments the next time he came. She'd found out, quite by accident, that he could play the piano as well as the guitar. He'd even admitted to having taken violin lessons for years. She herself was thinking about learning how to play the cello.

She'd continued to stay with Maeja, who seemed intent on doing what she could to make amends for her role in keeping the people of her world ignorant about the cause of the plague. Even though she had resigned as Councilor, she was still well-respected by her people and had begun to teach occasional classes at the academy as well. Jack had asked Sam to move in with him, but she'd decided, after much soul-searching, that she wanted to wait until everything was sorted out.

They held the trial for the three conspirators soon after she and Jack had arrived back on Eirenia and all had been found guilty. Since they hadn't ever had to deal with such awful crimes before, the Council was unsure of what sentence to hand down. There was no such thing as capital punishment on Eirenia and they didn't have a jail. In the end they decided to ask Thor to handle things. He had agreed and had taken the guilty ones off world to a planet with no gate and little contact with anyone. They'd spend their lives working and contemplating their crimes.

As for the Councilors who were involved – they were removed from office and had to make a public apology. They also had to return all property they'd acquired as a result of the plot and make restitution to the people of Eirenia. It was Jack who came up with the idea that they pay to build a local gymnasium and sports center for the young people. Sam helped design it and soon they had a complex with pools, gyms and meeting rooms.

Jack had been approached to become a Councilor and, after discussing it with Sam, had agreed. They were standing together outside his house, watching the sun set as they discussed it. She couldn't help but think back to that other time, just a few weeks ago, when they had stood together like this. Then she'd wondered if it was the start of something between them. She couldn't help but rejoice that it had worked out the way it had.

"I seem to be in demand as a politician", he laughed, "both here and on Earth!" He pulled her back so that she was leaning up against him, and he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Not a politician", Sam told him, "but a leader. That's something you've always been." She leaned her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder. "Are you happy Jack?"

He reached up and touched her face gently. "Happier than I've been in a long, long time", he told her.

"So coming back to Eirenia was the right choice?"

"That? Yes, it was, but that's not why I'm happy. No, it's because of you." He kissed the back of her head gently. "I'm so glad you ignored me and decided to come."

"So am I", she murmured.

There was silence for the next few moments as the sun dipped beneath the water. She felt warm and safe – and happy.

"Sam", he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm?"

"Marry me?"

She stopped breathing, but just for a second, and then everything was suddenly right. "Yes", she told him softly. "Of course."

So- now that General Hammond was here, and Cassie and Teal'c were due to arrive tomorrow, it was time to say their vows under the laurel in the temple. Tradition said that anyone who did so would remain happily married till the end of both their lives. Since reality here on Eirenia seemed to bear that out, Sam figured there was some truth to the legend. She'd asked about it but hadn't received any definite answers. Jack simply shrugged and told her to simply believe. In the end that's what she'd done and now was looking forward to a long life with the man she loved.

Long life. That was certainly true here on Eirenia. Like Jack, her face and body had grown younger the longer she was here. She had no idea what the life expectancy was on the planet – and no one else seemed to know either. All she knew was that they had more time together – time to raise a family and have a whole new life here. She smiled. Things were good.

While they waited for their wedding day, Jack had been busy working on his house. He told her they needed more room so he'd begun adding extra rooms. She'd offered some ideas, but also discovered that he had an eye for architecture and for carpentry. Her love was a man of many talents.

Finally the day arrived. Cassie, ready to burst, and Maeja helped her get ready. She wore a simple white silk dress, Grecian in style, with flowers in her hair. As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but think how appropriate she looked for her new life in Eirenia. She looked young and happy and almost like a native, except for her blond hair and blue eyes.

"You look beautiful Sam", Cassie told her, tears in her eyes. "My mom would be so happy."

Sam turned and gave the young woman a hug. She thought about her friend Janet and wished, just for a moment, that she could be here. She then threw off that bit of sadness, knowing that the doctor was probably grinning down at all of them. "Thanks Cassie. I'm glad you're here with me, even though she isn't." The two of them held one another for a moment until Cassie stepped back.

"Okay Sam – I think it's time you went and put Jack out of his misery. He's probably worried you've changed your mind and have run off with Thor!"

Sam giggled and gave Cassie one last hug. "No way – he isn't nearly as cute as Jack!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and gently pushed her friend forward. "You have it bad Samantha! You and Jack need to get married and go on your honeymoon – fast!"

* * *

Jack stood under the laurel, the woman he loved by his side. Crios stood in front of them, saying the ancient words that would join them forever. He glanced to the side to see his three best friends, Daniel, Teal'c and George and was grateful that they were all here with him. He then looked over at Cassie and winked. She looked so beautiful and so mature. He was rather hoping she'd stay on Eirenia. He kind of thought that Nick had a crush on her, even though she was a few years older than him.

"And now Jonathan, you may say the words of love and promise to your bride."

He looked at Sam and smiled. When he'd arrived here on Eirenia, more than a year ago, he'd been wounded and angry. He'd turned away from his world, from who he was, and had decided to become Jonathan – a man who cherished peace above everything.

Since then things had changed. He had realized that peace, while important, was not everything – that justice and doing right were equally important. They were also an essential part of who he was.

Jonathan _was_ part of him – the man who loved peace and wished to start again and live a new life, here on Eirenia. But he had come to understand that Jack was also part of him and always would be. And it was as Jack and Jonathan both that he reached out and took the hands of the woman who meant everything to him. He reached for Sam – and for Carter. Like him she was a person of many layers and depths – all of them together making the person he loved.

"I Jonathan Jack O'Neill, promise to love you forever …."

_The End_


End file.
